


Вижу тебя насквозь/Ego te intus et in cute novi

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is Beta, Derek is a Prince, Derek is werewolf, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, I'm serious people!, Incest, It's very strange story, Kid Fic, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles is a duke, Stiles is crazy sometimes, Surprise Pairing, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 84,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как королевство Хейлов завоевывает герцогство Стилински, Стайлз дает слово обвенчаться с принцем из династии Хейлов, Дереком, близко не предполагая, к чему приведет его вынужденный брак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacta sunt servanda/Договоры должны соблюдаться

**Author's Note:**

> Два прекрасных коллажа от alexandra bronte!  
> [](http://s001.radikal.ru/i193/1301/43/9510457a7372.jpg)[](http://s020.radikal.ru/i714/1301/b8/0b0d87849c9f.jpg)

– И потом, все не так плохо, – продолжил Стайлз, нервно одернув новенький, расшитый лунными камнями жилет. – Пап, серьезно, это не проблема. Конечно, я всегда думал, что все-таки смогу уговорить Лидию, но, будем откровенны, мне не светило. Несмотря на мой титул и ту шикарную шпагу, которую ты мне подарил на четырнадцатилетие. Династический брак нормальная практика, я же читал монографии в библиотеке, и мой долг как наследника…

– Стайлз! – вставил отец, почувствовав, что Стайлз потихоньку начинает выдыхаться.  
  
– …пусть даже речь идет о браке с мужчиной, – неловко закончил Стайлз, набирая воздуха в легкие. – В общем, я действительно не против. Я почти рад, пап. Посмотри на меня: я честно старался все эти годы соответствовать своему положению, но какой из меня герцог?  
  
– Из тебя бы получился замечательный правитель, – поспешно возразил отец.  
  
– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Ты же знаешь, я гораздо больше люблю часами сидеть в библиотеке и мастерской, чем вести бесконечные разговоры с нашими вассалами. Еще я забываю имена собачек важных дам – а Финсток, кстати, говорит, что без этого мне никогда не удастся добиться их благоволения, и, следовательно, они не захотят повлиять на их мужей, чтобы я мог воплотить какие-нибудь коварные планы вроде снижения нашей таможенной пошлины и прочей чепухи. Пап, я был бы никудышным герцогом, так что пусть теперь этим занимается Дерек Хейл. Говорят, он настоящий принц – конь, шпага, хмурый взгляд «всех убью, кто со мной не согласен». Наверное, немного тиран, но лучше тиран, чем безалаберный балбес, и не надо морщиться, когда я тебя цитирую, – Стайлз плюхнулся в кресло и отхлебнул вина из кубка. Который, кстати, следовало бы почистить, серебро опять начало темнеть. О чем Стайлз и говорил: он не способен добиться, чтобы в его комнатах нормально убирали, о каком управлении целым, черт подери, герцогством, может идти речь?  
  
– Ты все-таки себя недооцениваешь, – тяжело вздохнул отец. – Но ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать собственные решения, и раз ты уже написал королю Питеру, что согласен выйти за его наследника, я не в состоянии ничего сделать. Дереку Хейлу очень повезет.  
  
– Я сомневаюсь, что он сойдется с тобой во мнении, но все равно спасибо, пап, я ценю, – Стайлз вытер рот рукой и потянулся: – Я поеду, прогуляюсь. Надо проветрить голову.  
  
– Со Скоттом? – уточнил отец.  
  
– Нет, он с визитом у Аржентов, – Стайлз накинул поверх нарядного жилета мягкую куртку из слегка выцветшей темно-красной шерсти, засунул за пояс штанов охотничий нож и, махнув на прощание отцу, бегом спустился по лестнице. На кухне он разжился куском пирога и бурдюком с сильно разбавленным вином, закинул найденное добро в седельную сумку и, пришпорив свою ДжиПи нестандартной, серо-голубой масти, двинулся в лес.  
  
Стайлз довольно быстро свернул с тропинки: местность он знал, как свои пять пальцев. Он был рад, что война не докатилась до родового замка. Она вообще окончилась позорно быстро. Стайлз провел несколько дней на границе и поучаствовал в первом и единственном сражении, которое они провели с Хейлами, после которого незамедлительно подписал капитуляцию, искренне надеясь, что отец не пожалеет о принятом им решении. Дело было не в трусости, что бы там не говорил Джексон. Стайлз видел, насколько войско Хейлов превосходит их собственные силы, и ему не хотелось отправлять людей на смерть. Пусть лучше его герцогство станет частью сильного королевства, способного их защитить и прокормить. Стайлз догадывался, что у него явные проблемы с тем, что Джексон называл родовой гордостью и прочими пышными словами, но после смерти матери он твердо уяснил одно: хорошо, когда люди живы. Все остальное – пустяки, включая потерю независимости. Даже если речь идет и о его независимости тоже.  
  
Стайлз немало удивился, получив предложение Питера о браке с его наследником, Дереком. Если ходившие о Дереке слухи были правдой, он мог рассчитывать на куда более выгодную партию, чем Стайлз. Не то чтобы Стайлз видел в себе какие-то недостатки, – доведись ему править, его бы точно прозвали _Великолепным, Очень-Очень Крутым Герцогом_ , – но Дерек относился к тому типу принцев, за которых хочет замуж любая. Ну или любой.  
  
Например, Хейл мог рассчитывать на брак с Аржентами, правителями сильного, могущественного королевства, там имелась подходящая принцесса, Кейт. И если верить сбивчивым рассказам Скотта (больше похожим на оды в честь младшей принцессы, но не суть), Кейт отличалась красотой, сильным характером и жесткой волей, потенциальная великая королева. При всей любви к своей персоне Стайлз себя в роли потенциальной великой королевы не видел никак. С другой стороны, это уже проблемы Хейлов, а не его.  
  
Стайлз вытащил вино, отхлебнул немного и натянул поводья, останавливая ДжиПи в любимом укромном местечке. Вернув кувшин на место, он спешился, распряг лошадь и снял куртку и жилет: солнце начинало припекать. Стайлз разулся и побродил босиком по берегу ручья – купаться было рановато, не хватало еще отправиться на собственную свадьбу в лихорадке, далекой от любовного томления.  
  
Нет, думать о свадьбе все же оказалось ошибкой, ибо сколько бы он не бахвалился перед отцом, с каждым днем становилось все страшнее и страшнее. Вот что он скажет этому Дереку, которого никогда не видел в глаза, когда они встретятся на церемонии?  
Вообще, может и видел, отвлекся Стайлз. Вроде бы Дерек тоже лично принимал участие в сражении, куда по глупости и долгу сунулся Стайлз, но из всех событий битвы он помнил только, как графу Харрису едва не снесли голову и как его самого сбил с ног Скотт, закрывая от чужой шпаги. Стайлз, конечно, мог гордиться собой: он вернул другу должок, прикрыв щитом от решившего сделать в Скотте дырку лучника, но никаких Дереков Хейлов на поле боя он не встретил.  
  
О, интересно, обсуждение недавней войны между их землями является темой для приятной светской беседы? Надо будет спросить у Финстока.  
  
– Мне следует потренироваться, – постановил Стайлз, устав от прыгающих как блохи мыслей в собственной голове. Сколько бы он ни пил в последние дни вина и успокоительной настойки, внутреннего покоя обрести не удалось. Стайлз уже всерьез подумывал попробовать те арабские техники, про которые читал в книгах, но за ним и так закрепилась слава странноватого парня, так что он пока не рисковал.  
  
– Вот ты, – обратился Стайлз к раскидистому кусту у берега. – Ты будешь Дереком, ладно? Вернее, я надеюсь, что в реальности Дерек не зеленый и спина у него ровная – то есть, я не хочу обидеть твой ствол, приятель, но время тебя не пожалело… Короче, ты будешь Дереком. В конце концов, я все еще сын герцога и не должен оправдываться перед кустом.  
  
Стайлз помолчал, жалея, что не способен дать самому себе «пять»: отец прав, в нем есть мудрость – по крайней мере, никто не видит, каким идиотом он становится, когда остается наедине с самим собой.  
  
– Так вот, Дерек, – обратился Стайлз к кусту. – Я очень надеюсь, что мы поладим. Смотри, у нас есть все шансы стать идеальной парой: ты ездишь и завоевываешь, чего ты там хочешь завоевать, а я остаюсь здесь или даже в твоем замке, не проблема, и занимаюсь своими делами? Отлично? Отлично. Потом ты приезжаешь на месяцок, мы закатываем пир, рыцарский турнир, Большую Охоту, и ты снова сваливаешь. Благодать?  
Куст недовольно зашевелил ветками. Стайлз насупился.  
  
– Точно, я забыл. _Постель_. Мы вроде как будем женаты, и ты, возможно, захочешь меня трахнуть. Разок, кстати, точно придется, – Стайлз помялся, чувствуя, как босые ступни холодит глинистое дно реки. – Я никогда тебя не видел, и я знаю, насколько менестрели искажают реальность. Серьезно, один из них воспевал меня как стройного и гибкого, проницательного не по годам юношу, мастерски владеющего шпагой и кинжалом, а также ученого до невозможности, практически познавшего все тайны мироздания – если услышишь его, дели по меньшей мере надвое, я до сих пор не в курсе, например, как из гусениц получаются бабочки. Думаю, ты тоже не имеешь представления о подобных трансформациях.  
  
Стайлз вдруг подумал, что если бы куст мог ходить, он бы уже пятился назад и готовился дать деру, спасаясь от безумного наследника герцогства.  
  
«Сосредоточься», – приказал сам себе Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек, все опрошенные мной источники сходятся в одном: ты хороший воин и вполне привлекательный парень. Так что, если ты еще способен считать до пяти, писать свое имя и не станешь сильно меня доставать, то мы справимся, – уверил Стайлз шелестящий листьями куст. – Я справлюсь. А ты… Я надеюсь, со временем ты со мной смиришься. Дэнни сказал, я ничего, я с ним посоветовался. И если что, напоминаю, это все идея твоего дядюшки, Питера. Да. Его идея.  
  
Стайлз почесал затылок и, оскальзываясь, выбрался на траву. Куст облегченно шевельнул ветками.  
  
– Жаль, что ты не Дерек, – искренне пробормотал Стайлз. – Стоишь себе на месте, молчишь. Хорошо бы Дерек тоже просто молчал и все, с этим у меня может выгореть. Нет, надо пойти выпить еще. Тебе, приятель, не предлагаю.  
  
Стайлз расстался с приглянувшимся ему кустом и побрел к седельной сумке…  
…которую держал в руках незнакомый ему вельможа.  
  
– Эй! – запротестовал Стайлз, пораженный столь наглым воровством средь бела дня. – Это моя земля, и я не припомню, чтобы приглашал сюда кого-то!  
  
– У меня есть разрешение, – незнакомец вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки бумагу и махнул перед носом Стайлза. Тот заметил отцовскую печать и нахмурился. – Как добраться до замка?  
  
– С какой стати я должен помогать? – осведомился Стайлз, подбирая свою брошенную куртку и накидывая ее на плечи. Солнце скрылось, и он начал замерзать. – Ты ведешь себя неучтиво. И давай проясним – моя земля, мои правила. Отдай мою сумку, представься, и тогда, возможно, я тебе помогу.  
  
Стайлз осознавал, что ему не стоило все это говорить: незнакомец не сильно превосходил его в росте, но был гораздо крупнее и шире в плечах. И, самое главное, от него буквально несло опасностью, этаким «не становись на моем пути».  
  
– Я сын герцога, – поспешил сообщить Стайлз, собрав в кучу все наблюдения. – Меня нельзя вот просто так прирезать в лесу. И, кстати, я жених Дерека, который из Хейлов. Знаешь, такая могущественная династия? Так вот, тронешь меня – окончишь свои дни на плахе. На двух плахах.  
  
Кажется, Стайлзу все-таки не удалось произвести впечатление на незнакомца. Тот вытащил бурдюк из сумки, сделал несколько больших глотков и протянул Стайлзу.  
  
– По закону гостеприимства, – пояснил незнакомец, подходя к огромному черному жеребцу, которого Стайлз поначалу не увидел. – Дорога к замку?  
  
– Надеюсь, ты или твой конь сломаете ногу, – заявил Стайлз. – Используй ту скалу как ориентир – тебе нужно держаться восточнее от нее. Доскачешь до развилки и направо, там будет тракт, он выведет к замку.  
  
Незнакомец кивнул, скользнул глазами по оставленному на траве жилету, усмехнулся чему-то своему и стукнул пятками по бокам коня. Тот послушно тронулся, и Стайлз вновь остался один в своей скромной, только что испорченной каким-то грубияном обители.  
  
– Знаешь, – обратился он к кусту. – Я уже почти хочу замуж. Чтобы этот Дерек мог надавать по морде вот таким самодовольным мужланам. Маленькая милая дуэль, как думаешь? А если Дерека убьют, тем лучше, я снова стану сам по себе Стайлз и смогу проводить время так, как мне нравится. Да, определенно, династический брак это неплохо.  
  
Стайлз растянулся на траве, вытащил пирог и принялся обедать. Кем бы ни был загадочный визитер, Стайлз не хотел с ним сталкиваться еще раз. И самый верный способ – провести день в лесу, вернуться в сумерках и как-нибудь избежать торжественного ужина.  
  
– Хотя нет, на ужин я пойду, – поспорил сам с собой Стайлз. – Иначе отцу опять подадут его любимое жаркое, и он не откажется, даже зная, что жирная пища способна его убить.  
  
В любом случае, до ужина оставалась масса времени.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

  
– У нас высокие гости, – предупредила его Лидия. – Что с тобой случилось? Стайлз, я немедленно распоряжусь о ванне для тебя!  
  
– Я всего лишь упал с ДжиПи, – возразил Стайлз, пытаясь прикрыть ладонью огромное пятно на заднице. – Но ванна это отлично, ты невероятно заботлива, Лидия, не хочешь составить мне компанию?  
  
– Ты обручен, я обручена, и ты продолжаешь надеяться на чудо? Восхитительно, – Лидия хлопнула в ладоши, вызывая служанку. Та не замедлила появиться, выслушала указания госпожи и унеслась исполнять.  
  
– А меня они почти игнорируют, – Стайлз посмотрел на кровать, где была разложена его одежда для ужина, и закатил глаза. – Серьезно? А как насчет чего-нибудь попроще? Нас же завоевали, мы бедная, истощенная страна, в столь тяжелые времена я просто не могу себе позволить носить дорогие ткани и драгоценности, и…  
  
– Стайлз, мы сдались после первой битвы, а герцогство никогда не жаловалось на бедность. Ты наденешь то, что я достала. Сегодня к нам прибыл виконт Лейхи, он особо приближенный принца Дерека, так что не смей нас опозорить.  
  
– И зачем же он прибыл? – Стайлз нахмурился. Неужели встреченный им в лесу парень и есть этот Лейхи? Это будет ужасно, просто ужасно неловко. Хуже, чем в тот раз, когда они со Скоттом пытались сварить любовное зелье и взорвали на кухне котел. Много хуже.  
  
– Как зачем? – удивилась Лидия, благосклонно кивая носящим горячую воду слугам. – Чтобы сопроводить тебя в замок Хейлов, где состоится церемония бракосочетания.  
  
– Уже? – Стайлз почувствовал, что задыхается.  
  
– А зачем тянуть? – Лидия была самой бессердечной девушкой из всех, кого он знал. – Твой отец не поедет с тобой, зато я – обязательно. И Джексон тоже. Кстати, пойду его обрадую.  
  
– Подожди! – спохватился Стайлз. – Этот виконт… какой он? Не хочу сморозить глупость с порога.  
  
– Неужели? – подозрительно спросила Лидия. – Он высокий, у него светлые вьющиеся волосы, голубые глаза, красивые губы… Он весьма обворожителен. И, кажется, умен, ты не напугаешь его цитатами из своих странных книг.  
  
– Большую часть этих книг рекомендовала мне ты, – напомнил Стайлз. – Или ты опять собираешься притворяться безголовой кокеткой? Тебе уже пора просветить Джексона, что ты умеешь читать.  
  
– Скажешь ему хоть слово, и принцу Дереку придется жениться на почти девице, – Лидия выразительно взглянула на промежность Стайлза, и тот сглотнул. Нет, он был не против знаков внимания от прекрасной Лидии Мартин, но не в таком ключе. Определенно, не в таком.  
  
– Моя ванна готова, – Стайлз поспешил спрятаться за ширму. – Привет Джексону.  
  
– Не сомневайся, – пропела Лидия, оставляя его одного, и Стайлз практически упал в ванну, тут же выскочив из нее с криком – он едва не ошпарился. За дверью раздался смех, Стайлз проклял все на свете и, плеснув холодной воды, вернулся в ванну.  
Жизнь поступала с ним неоправданно жестоко.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

  
Айзек – виконт Лейхи – оказался совершенно замечательным парнем. Возможно, приступ любви к гостю обусловило забавное сочетание действия успокоительной настойки и сладкого вина, привезенным все тем же Айзеком, но это не имело значения. Стайлз пожалел, что играет свадьбу не с ним: Айзек отличался привлекательной внешностью, понимал шутки Стайлза и разбирался в особенностях Пелопонесских войн. Перспектива провести вместе пару недель, пока они доберутся до родового замка Хейлов, мгновенно перестала пугать.  
  
– Мы должны пожениться послезавтра, герцог засвидетельствует наш брак, – сообщил Айзек. – Вернее, твой и принца Дерека, я лишь его представитель. А потом церемония будет проведена еще раз, уже в фамильной часовне Хейлов.  
  
– И что с ней не так? Лейхи, я видел, как ты сейчас ухмыльнулся, – Стайлз потянул Айзека за рукав.  
  
– С ней все отлично. Но, когда я уезжал… – Айзек помахал в воздухе ладонью. – В общем, ее украшают моя невеста и сестра принца Дерека, леди Лора. Я слышал, король Питер предпочел отправиться в маленькое путешествие по землям, дабы не мешать дамам готовиться.  
  
– А принц Дерек? – Стайлз весь вечер кусал себя за губы, стараясь не выдать, как ему любопытно узнать побольше про своего будущего, черт возьми, мужа.  
  
– Принц Дерек не показывался дома с тех пор, как отправился воевать с твоим герцогством, – Айзек подлил вина себе и Стайлзу. – Ему не понравилась идея связать себя браком.  
  
– Вот как, – настроение Стайлза стремительно упало. И в этом точно следовало корить вино.  
  
– Он изменит свое мнение насчет тебя, – уверил его Айзек. – Может быть, уже изменил.  
  
– С чего бы? Он еще не видел меня, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
Айзек покосился на него, на стоявшую перед ними бутылку и разлил остатки по кубкам.  
  
– Неважно. Он получил хорошее воспитание. Принц Дерек будет уважать тебя и заботиться о тебе, здесь не о чем волноваться, – заявил Айзек. Стайлз кивнул, выпил и остаток вечера начисто стерся из его памяти.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

  
– Эй, эй, просыпайся! – Стайлз перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь пнуть нарушителя спокойствия. Почему вообще он, сын герцога, вечно страдает от докучающих ему людей? – Стайлз!  
  
– Скотт? – сонно пробормотал Стайлз, наконец узнав голос. – Уйди, Скотт, моя голова трещит и раскалывается. Пошли за лекарем.  
  
– Уже был у него. Джексон сказал, ты вчера набрался, как скотина, и снова опозорил свой славный род.  
  
– Надо поговорить с отцом, пусть Джексона отправят служить куда-нибудь подальше. Например, к нашим северным границам, – простонал Стайлз. – Иначе он никогда не успокоится.  
  
– Конечно, нет, – согласился Скотт, поднося мерзко пахнущую настойку ко рту Стайлза. – Глотай, друг.  
  
Стайлз покорно выхлебал, перебарывая нахлынувшую тошноту, и разлепил веки.  
  
– Как прошло у Аржентов?  
  
– Я все еще недостоин их дочери, но мне удалось провести несколько часов с принцессой Эллисон наедине, и теперь я уверен: она любит меня так же, как и я ее, – восторженно сообщил Скотт. Стайлз поморщился.  
  
– А вот мой будущий муж так разозлился из-за перспективы жениться на мне, что даже не показывается дома. Счастливый я.  
  
На лице Скотта застыло виноватое выражение. Стайлз махнул рукой, дав понять, что друг может расслабиться и не переживать из-за чужих несчастий.  
  
– Поздравляю вас с Эллисон, – хрипло сказал Стайлз, прочищая горло. В голове слегка прояснилось, боль начала стихать.  
  
– Спасибо. Насчет принца Дерека… у меня есть теория, – Скотт понизил голос. – Я слышал, что принцесса Кейт в большом гневе из-за вашей свадьбы. Если бы я не был уверен, что она лишенная сердца статуя, я бы сказал, что принц Дерек ей небезразличен. И еще одно: он довольно часто гостил у Аржентов раньше, и, не исключено…  
  
– Восторг, – подытожил Стайлз. – Я не просто выхожу за мужчину, моя соперница – Кейт Аржент. Мне не следовало соглашаться на условия Питера. Скотт, меня отравят прямо на брачном пиру! Точно.  
  
– Она не соперница, – смутился Скотт. – Если бы он хотел на ней жениться, кто бы его остановил? Тебе нужно проявить больше веры в лучшее!  
  
– Не ты в это влип, приятель, – Стайлз осторожно вылез из кровати и вздохнул. – Ты же поедешь со мной к Хейлам?  
  
– Не сомневайся, – широко улыбнулся Скотт. – И, как капитан твоей личной гвардии, я не позволю тебя отравить.  
  
– Ты мой лучший друг навеки, – рассмеялся Стайлз – и его все же стошнило в заботливо оставленный у постели таз.  
  
Ладно, в следующий раз он будет осторожен с данайцами, пусть они и выглядят как невинные агнцы вроде Айзека Лейхи.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

  
Путешествие действительно выходило скорее увеселительным, чем утомительным. Не считая, конечно, тех моментов, когда Джексон вспоминал о своем _высоком положении_ и начинал вести себя как заносчивый засранец. В остальном в их компании царил покой и гармония: никто никого не убил и почти не покалечил (вывихнутую руку Скотта Стайлз отказывался учитывать).  
  
Смех и разговоры приутихли, когда они достигли границы – той самой, где им всем довелось поучаствовать в памятном сражении. Стайлз поприветствовал коменданта и в очередной раз задался вопросом: сколько человек возненавидели его за быструю капитуляцию и считают теперь легкомысленным трусом, испугавшимся настоящей драки? И отец, и совет признали его решение верным, но иногда Стайлз начинал думать, что прав Джексон. Этот самый зараза-Джексон, лично вытащивший тогда раненного Дэнни и пяток своих солдат, включая незадачливого Гринберга. Несмотря на все свои заморочки, Уиттмор был хорошим командиром. Может, возглавляй кампанию он, а не Стайлз, все сложилось бы иначе. Сейчас время для сомнений прошло: над крепостью развевалось два флага. Привычную золотистую звезду на голубом поле потеснил нависающий над ней герб Хейлов: получеловек-полуволк на серебристом фоне. Стайлз до боли в щеках улыбнулся коменданту и помахал окружившей его толпе, помня о том, что личные проблемы хороший правитель оставляет при себе.  
  
Они отобедали у коменданта и его жены, старательно избегая разговоров о случившейся два месяца назад бойне. Айзек, снова превратившийся из обаятельного парня в титулованного виконта, особо приближенного принцу Дереку, вел себя подчеркнуто церемонно, утопил присутствующих леди в комплиментах и старательно молчал, если речь все же заходила о битве. Стайлз успел узнать, что со стороны Хейлов войско вел как раз Дерек, Айзек был его оруженосцем.  
  
– Это похоже на настоящую романтическую историю, – рассмеялась красивая, но, увы, не слишком умненькая юная комендантша. – Ваша светлость, вы начали сражаться с его высочеством на поле брани, а закончите…  
  
– Вы обязаны дать мне рецепт этого пирога, – перебила ее Лидия. – Он восхитителен. Я настаиваю, чтобы мы сейчас же переговорили с вашей кухаркой. Пирог просто должны подать на свадьбе его светлости.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, когда дамы ушли, оживленно беседуя о способах приготовления начинки. Айзек устало откинулся на спинку кресла, и только Скотт с присущей ему невнимательностью не заметил ничего особенного. Что иногда играло всем на руку: Скотт успел втянуть коменданта в чрезвычайно увлекательный разговор о том, как лучше всего чистить ружья, Джексон влез со своим бесценным мнением, и у Стайлза появился минутка перевести дыхание. Его утомила необходимость принимать поздравления и улыбаться. Не так легко смириться, что из первого жениха герцогства он превратился в лучшем случае в откуп во имя мира, а в худшем – в шлюху Дерека Хейла.  
  
Слава богу, наутро, наскоро позавтракав, они покинули крепость и продолжили путь по землям Хейлов, где их почти незамедлительно встретил небольшой вооруженный отряд.  
  
– Бойд! – Айзек спешился и подошел к рослому мавру, обряженному в традиционную черно-сине-серебристую форму Хейлов.  
  
– Вижу, поездка удалась, – сказал означенный Бойд и поклонился кивнувшему ему Стайлзу. – Капитан личной гвардии принца Дерека. Рад приветствовать вас, ваша светлость. Отныне я отвечаю за вашу безопасность.  
  
– За его безопасность отвечаем все еще мы, – жестко возразил Джексон, выезжая вперед на своей страшно породистой лошади – жеребенком ее нарекли Патрицией, но Джексон любил сокращать до хлесткого Порш.  
  
– Полегче, – осадил его Стайлз, поджимая губы. – Уверен, что теперь мы все в полной безопасности.  
  
– Мы и раньше были в безопасности, – дурной пример Джексона подхватил Скотт, всегда легко поддававшийся чужому влиянию.  
  
– Кто-нибудь может принести мне воды? – подала голос Лидия, выглянув из окошка кареты. – Джексон?  
  
Бойд ухмыльнулся, определенно заметив расстановку сил во встречаемой им компании, и Стайлз мысленно махнул рукой. Кого он обманывает, их лидером всегда была Лидия. Он погладил ДжиПи по взмыленной холке и тронул поводья, намекая, что готов двинуться в путь. Айзек вернулся в седло, намереваясь занять место по левую руку, но там уже обосновался Джексон, успевший предложить Лидии воды, а справа внезапно возник Скотт.  
  
Хм, Стайз не исключал, что его лучший друг все же не так наивен, как любит казаться. Айзеку не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как устроиться в хвосте процессии – впереди неспешно ехал Бойд, ведя их маленький отряд к сердцу земель Хейлов. Которые внешне пока мало отличались от пейзажей родного герцогства – Стайлз не знал, чего он ждал, но это внезапная похожесть смутила его разум. Он перестал видеть какой-либо смысл в недавней войне, экспансии Хейлов и собственном бывшем и грядущем титуле. Везде одни и те же места, одни и те же люди, так какого черта?  
  
– Ты не пропустил время приема своей настойки? – шепотом спросил Скотт. – Выглядишь взбудораженным.  
  
– Мне восемнадцать, и меня перепутали с жаждущей замужества принцессой, – так же шепотом ответил Стайлз. – Мне не поможет ни одна настойка, Скотт.  
  
– Твоя первая свадьба не была чересчур плоха, – присоединился к их тихой беседе Джексон. – Кто сказал, что вторая станет хуже?  
  
Отлично, Уиттмор пытается его поддержать. Видимо, Стайлз выглядел ужаснее, чем предполагал.  
  
– На второй будет реальный принц Дерек, _настоящий_ , понимаешь? – Стайлз наклонился так близко к уху Джексона, что ехавший позади Айзек издал какой-то странный звук. – Который после это самой свадьбы оттащит меня в покои и поимеет. Так что закрой рот, Уиттмор, и добудь мне вина к вечеру.  
  
– Я подчиняюсь твоему отцу, а не тебе, – Джексон выпрямился в седле.  
  
– Все еще засранец, – подытожил Стайлз, выезжая на полкорпуса вперед. С такими друзьями, как у него, никаких врагов не надо.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

  
Одна таверна сменяла другую: они нигде подолгу не задерживались. Айзек с Бойдом вежливо, но непреклонно отклоняли приглашения местной знати заехать почтить их дома своим присутствием и погостить. Стайлз понимал их мотивы: не дай Господь на пирушке произойдет какая-нибудь неприятность с ним или его кортежем – и на репутацию Хейлов ляжет несмываемое пятно. А что случится с Айзеком и Бойдом он в принципе представлял плохо. Судя по обрывкам разговоров, принц Дерек не славился кротостью и всепрощением.  
  
И до сих пор оставался покрыт ореолом тайны. Никто из подданных Хейлов не стремился отвечать на расспросы Стайлза, как бы он не ухищрялся в своих попытках составить хоть какое-то представление о своем будущем муже, а ведь его фантазии отдавали должное самые предприимчивые люди родного герцогства. Вывод напрашивался один: Дерек строго-настрого запретил распускать языки, и его люди либо слишком боялись его, либо были ненормально преданны. Ибо даже те, кто обожает своих сюзеренов, обычно не прочь немного посплетничать про них за кружечкой пива или кубком хорошего вина.  
  
Стайлз не скупился на вино, приказав открыть особый сорт, отданный отцом в качестве приданного, но толку все равно не вышло. Сколько Скотт не твердил, что в его внезапном браке нет ничего удивительного, Стайлз продолжал видеть несоответствия. Хейлы захватили их окончательно и бесповоротно, никакого восстания в герцогстве вспыхнуть не могло: Стайлз знал миролюбие людей, среди которых вырос. Их брак с Дереком был бессмысленным мезальянсом, устроенным лично королем Питером. Тем самым Питером, чьим прозвищем в истории грозило стать «Хитрый».  
  
В общем, как бы ни был Стайлз далек от беспочвенных переживаний, ситуация не вызывала симпатии. Его втягивали в игры, опыта в которых он не имел. Оставалось надеяться, им обладал принц Дерек. Стайлз не обольщался насчет себя, если Питер интригует, он интригует против своего племянника, а не наследника захудалого герцогства. И если это свойственное Питеру поведение, Дерек наверняка успел с этим столкнуться и научиться предпринимать ответные шаги.  
  
Если, конечно, принц Дерек не был одним из тех тупых солдафонов, полностью покорных воле сильного лидера. Тогда Стайлзу оставалось рассчитывать только на себя. Это существенно снижало его шансы на успех, учитывая, что он находился в сердце чужой державы в компании трех друзей, один из которых носил юбки и завивал волосы, а двое других получили свой мундир чуть больше года назад и до сих пор даже толком не брились. Как и сам Стайлз.  
  
– Ваша светлость, не присоединитесь ко мне в карете? Умираю от скуки, – капризно протянула Лидия, обворожительно улыбаясь сопровождавшим их офицерам – всем сразу и никому в отдельности. Да, Стайлз недаром влюблен в нее с детства, вот кто мог стать отличной герцогиней и, кто знает, королевой.  
  
Стайлз спешился, чувствуя себя неловко – весь кортеж почтительно замер, ожидая, пока он отдаст поводья груму, а сам пересядет к Лидии.  
  
– На следующем постоялом дворе я попрошу собачку, – сообщила Лидия, обмахиваясь веером. – И буду настаивать, пока мне не притащат хотя бы распоследнюю дворнягу.  
  
– Полагаю, мне предстоит угощать ее всем, что я собираюсь съесть? – Стайлз все-таки вырос при дворе.  
  
– Это выглядело бы очень мило, – проворковала Лидия. – Нас связывает давняя дружба, это не секрет. Вполне нормально, что ты хочешь сделать мне приятное и потакаешь моему маленькому капризу, пытаясь завоевать мое расположение через собачку.  
  
– Джексон, – весомо произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Я с ним поговорю. Он такой вспыльчивый… наверное, он напьется и что-нибудь выкинет, разозленный моим внезапным вниманием к тебе.  
  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Стайлз, кивнув наблюдавшему за ним Айзеку. – Я предупрежу Скотта. Он уведет Джексона, чтобы тому не пришлось слишком сильно расплачиваться за сделанную во хмелю глупость.  
  
– Хороший мальчик, – одобрила Лидия и вытащила колоду карт. – Как насчет партии?  
  
– Принято, – Стайлз отдернул занавески и расстегнул куртку, имитируя, как ему жарко. Каждый желающий мог видеть, как легкомысленный Стайлз играет в вист с не менее легкомысленной (пусть и очень красивой) Лидией Мартин.  
  
До родового замка Хейлов оставалось четыре дня пути.

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

  
– Ничего себе, – пробормотал Стайлз, слегка пришпорив ДжиПи и сам подавшись корпусом вперед. – Он огромен!  
  
– Хейлы ценят размах, – удовлетворенно согласился Джексон. – Как ты умудрился сделать такую хорошую партию?  
  
– Могу вернуть вопрос, – не растерялся Стайлз. – Святой Боже, я заблужусь в этом замке. Умру, превращусь в печальное провидение и буду греметь цепями, пугая обитателей!  
  
– Где ты возьмешь цепи? – скепсис Джексона порой ужасно выводил из себя. – И если ты при жизни собираешься здесь теряться, кто сказал, что после смерти обретешь способность находить путь, чтобы кого-то напугать?  
  
– Я же буду призраком, дубина! Они умеют ходить сквозь стены!  
  
– Я бы хотел уметь ходить сквозь стены, – подал голос Скотт. – Тогда бы я пришел к принцессе Эллисон в покои и…  
  
– Избавь нас от своих фантазий, МакКол, – перебил его Джексон. – Черт, Лидии опять что-то нужно. Стайлз, этот Лейхи уже прожег во мне дырку, уверен, что он поторопится занять мое место около тебя.  
  
– Джексон, наша любовь никогда не умрет, – пообещал ему Стайлз. – Иди к Лидии, я справлюсь с Айзеком.  
  
Джексон фыркнул в унисон с Порш и развернул лошадь к карете Лидии. Айзек действительно поспешил пришпорить своего жеребца, и тот зашагал вровень с ДжиПи.  
  
– Сколько здесь комнат? – спросил Стайлз, рассеянно кивая кланяющимся стражникам – они как раз миновали ворота.  
  
– Несколько сотен, – Айзек слегка улыбнулся. – Старый замок был гораздо меньше, но каждое поколение считало нужным немного видоизменить его. Всего было сделано около шести пристроек.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул. Да, если начать сравнивать, они с отцом просто ютились в лачуге, а ведь его собственное родовое гнездо никогда не казалось ему маленьким или тесным. Но теперь слова «большой» и «просторный» приобрели новое значение.  
  
– Ваша светлость! – Стайлз натянул поводья, не заметив, как ДжиПи медленно дошагала до входа в замок, где в шеренгу выстроились слуги, а на ступеньках поджидала девушка его лет, определенно благородного происхождения. – Рады приветствовать вас.  
  
Айзек спешился и подошел к присевшей в реверансе девушке.  
  
– Моя невеста, леди Эрика, – представил он светловолосую красавицу с чувственными губами и полными поволоки глазами.  
  
– Много о вас слышал, – галантно отозвался Стайлз, добрым словом вспоминая вбившего ему в голову этикет Финстока. В буквальном смысле вбившего. – Вы даже красивее, чем виконт вас описывал!  
  
– Айзек, ты скупился на комплименты в мой адрес? – Эрика недовольно прищурилась.  
  
Стайлз опешил. Добропорядочная леди обязана была смутиться и поблагодарить, а не выказывать жениху претензии. Впрочем, он уже сталкивался с подобной манерой поведения. Словно в подтверждение его мыслям дверца кареты распахнулась с легким скрипом, и Лидия ловко спрыгнула на покрытую брусчаткой землю.  
  
– Леди Эрика, я и мои спутники устали с дороги, – Стайлз мотнул головой в сторону застывших позади Лидию, Джексона и Скотта. – Не могли бы вы показать, где мы можем освежиться?  
  
– Конечно, следуйте за мной, ваша светлость, – несмотря на юный возраст, Эрика разговаривала и вела себя как умудренная опытом женщина. По крайней мере, Стайлзу было сложно игнорировать зазывные нотки в ее голосе и мягко покачивающиеся прямо перед его глазами бедра.  
  
Определенно, существование при дворе Хейлов заставляло быстро взрослеть. Интересно, сколько ему удастся сохранить свою духовную и телесную невинность? Стайлз подозревал, что расстанется с обеими в кратчайшие сроки.

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

Апартаменты превзошли его самые смелые ожидания. Ему выделили три комнаты, каждую из которых богато украсили и обставили. Стайлз обнаружил гобелен, чей возраст насчитывал минимум четыре столетия, на столике его ждало несколько книг – труды Авиценны, Аристотеля и, если Стайлз не ошибался, переводы на латынь записок Да Винчи, чьим гением он восхищался с ранних лет. Кто бы ни обустраивал его покои, он прекрасно знал его вкусы. И, отдышавшись от приступа восторга, Стайлз испытал почти ужас. Он согласился на брак два с небольшим месяца назад. Как Хейлы смогли так детально изучить самого Стайлза и успеть достать вещи, способные его порадовать? Тем более, такие дорогие вещи: за лежавшие перед ним книги можно было купить средних размеров поместье с плодородной землей.  
  
Прочее убранство поразило его гораздо меньше. Он оценил прекрасную мебель красного дерева, расшитые золотом портьеры (самым частым узором была звезда с его герба), удобные кушетки и итальянский секретер с множеством ящичков, но его снова начали занимать странности его брака.  
  
– Здесь шикарно, – Скотт возбужденно ворвался к нему из соседней комнаты. – Стайлз, я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Аржентам и тем стоит позавидовать, а уж они не скупятся ни в чем!  
  
– Прекрати пускать слюни на чужие деньги, МакКол, – Джексон скрестил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к украшенному лепниной косяку. – Тебе достаточно показать серебряную тарелку, чтобы ты записал человека в богачи.  
  
– У нас есть серебряные тарелки, Уиттмор, – Скотт развернулся в сторону Джексона. – И хватит кичиться состоянием твоих родителей, уверен, что у них нет и сотой доли того, чем владеют Хейлы.  
  
– Эй вы, оба! – позвал Стайлз. – Хватит. Тут что-то не так. Лидия права.  
  
– Стайлз, у тебя приступ подозрительности, – застонал Джексон. – Хочешь, мы заведем еще одну мерзкую псину? Или сделаем Скотта твоим личным дегустатором?  
  
– Надеешься, что Стайлз окажется прав? – нахмурился Скотт.  
  
– Он начал понимать намеки, пойду проверю, не пошел ли дождь из лягушек, – Джексон с воодушевлением раздвинул тяжелые гардины.  
  
– Они опять ведут себя как бесповоротные глупцы? – осведомилась Лидия, появившись в дверном проеме. – Стайлз, нас ждали немного позже, так что король Питер и принцесса Лора все еще на охоте, но вечером они устраивают в твою честь тихий семейный ужин. А пока нам всем следует отдохнуть.  
  
Стайлз покосился на вернувшихся к переругиванию друзей и поцеловал Лидии кончики пальцев.  
  
– Поможешь выбрать наряд?  
  
– Ну разумеется, ваша светлость, – хмыкнула Лидия и, подхватив юбки, решительно двинулась к принесенному слугами сундуку с одеждой Стайлза.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

После ванны, короткого сна и смены костюма Стайлз чувствовал себя вполне сносно. Он был готов сунуть голову в пасть волку, вернее, двум волкам – Дерек до сих пор не появился в замке. На короткое мгновение Стайлз вообразил, что тот передумал подтверждать их брак, но тут же сам себя одернул. Почему вообще он должен об этом волноваться? Стайлз с удовольствием вернется домой, если Хейлы решат расторгнуть договор.  
  
Тихий ужин в кругу близких друзей оказался застольем на пятьдесят человек – действительно наиболее приближенных королю Питеру, восседавшему во главе стола. По правую руку от него расположилась леди Лора, незамужняя сестра Дерека, а по левую сидела леди Дженнифер, негласная фаворитка Питера, как успела насплетничать Лидия. Стайлза усадили рядом с Лорой, место на другом конце стола, напротив Питера, красноречиво пустовало.  
  
После первого обмена любезностями, вызвавшего у Стайлза легкую тошноту, разговор постепенно перешел на вежливые расспросы о положении дел в его родном герцогстве. Стайлз отвечал, стараясь вовлечь в беседу свою маленькую свиту, что ему с успехом удалось. Лидия, как змея, загипнотизировала Питера, рассказывая и рассказывая что-то бессмысленное, но увлекательное. Лора Хейл, красивая особой мрачной красотой – бледная кожа, темные волосы, точеные, словно вырезанные черты лица – наклонилась к Стайлзу и заговорила:  
  
– Мой брат крайне сожалел, что не успевает к вашему прибытию, герцог.  
  
– Еще нет. Не герцог. Мой отец носит титул, – поправил ее Стайлз. – Я крайне опечален отсутствием его высочества, но дела государства превыше всего.  
  
Лора пригубила вино, и Стайлз потянулся к своему кубку, чтобы обнаружить его в руках у Скотта. Друг отхлебнул из него и едва не подавился, когда Стайлз издал тихий возмущенный возглас.  
  
– Прости! – Скотт неловко поставил кубок на место и уставился на нетронутый свой. – Ваша светлость, мне так неловко! Я перепутал кубки и…  
  
– Ничего страшного, Скотт, – щеки Стайлза заполыхали румянцем. Он прекрасно себя опозорит и без помощи друга. Стайлз молча забрал кубок, покосился на Лору Хейл и едва не пролил вино: неприступная и хладнокровная принцесса явно изо всех сил закусила щеку, сдерживая смех. На губах Питера играла легкая улыбка.  
  
– Вы определенно оживите мой двор своей юностью и свежестью, – произнес он. – За его светлость, супруга нашего дорогого наследника!

 

 

 

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

  
Когда первая неловкость спала, а мерзкая псина Лидии успела попробовать по куску от каждого доставшегося Стайлзу блюда, вечер стал почти приятным. Портило его только одно: Питер не уставал рассыпаться в комплиментах. Под конец Стайлз начал подумывать, вдруг он неправильно понял письмо, и на самом деле на нем женится Питер, а не Дерек?  
  
– Мне кажется, наши гости устали сидеть без движения, – подала голос Лора. – Дорогой дядюшка, вы разрешите показать его светлости замок? Я всегда считала, что он особенно хорош при свете факелов.  
  
– Замечательная идея, – Питер ласково посмотрел на племянницу. – Надеюсь, Дерек не станет возражать, что его очаровательная сестра сопровождала его не менее очаровательного жениха в столь позднее время. Дженнифер, душа моя, вы не хотите составить компанию молодежи?  
  
– А я бы с удовольствием пригласил с нами еще графиню Мартин, – влез Стайлз. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что предложение Лоры Хейл значило больше, чем желание похвастаться родовым гнездом.  
  
– Любите окружать себя прекрасными дамами? – рассмеялся Питер. – Дереку придется непросто. И, хотя мне страшно жаль лишать себя общества графини, но кто я такой, чтобы запретить ей полюбоваться моим замком?..  
  
Лидия поблагодарила Питера за любезность, Дженнифер – надменная и не слишком приятная в общении леди – встала из-за стола, присела в быстром реверансе перед Лорой и Стайлзом, и все четверо двинулись прочь.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~***~***~***~

 

– А это наша с Дереком прапрапрабабка, – Лора указала на портрет статной женщины с глазами необычного оттенка. Вероятно, при жизни они были карими, но стараниями художника приняли цвет молодого вина. – Говорят, она славилась своими причудами.  
  
– Все Хейлы славятся причудами, – сладко улыбаясь, вставила леди Дженнифер.  
  
– Не все из них достойны упоминания в истории, – холодно ответила Лора.  
  
– Смотря о какого рода историях идет речь, – Лидия почесала за ушком маленькую тварь, выбранную на роль ее любимой собачки. Тварь взвизгнула и вывернулась из рук хозяйки – очень неудачно, прямо к ногам Дженнифер. Испугавшись, шавка вцепилась зубами в ножку фаворитки и зарычала. Дженнифер вскрикнула, отпихнула собачку в сторону и наклонилась, пытаясь ощупать лодыжку через пышное платье.  
  
– Мне так жаль, так невероятно жаль! – защебетала Лидия. – Прада такая своенравная и нервная! Леди Дженнифер, пойдемте на свет, позвольте мне осмотреть вашу ногу!  
  
Стайлз проводил взглядом Лидию, утянувшую от них с Лорой Дженнифер.  
  
– Так чем же была знаменита ваша родственница? – громко спросил он.  
  
– Любила гулять в одиночку по ночам, – ответила Лора и быстро продолжила, слегка понизив голос. – Не думаю, что Питер попытается тебя отравить, но я бы такую возможность не исключала. Не доверяй никому из слуг, тем более из придворных. Ты можешь быть уверен во мне, Айзеке, Эрике и Бойде.  
  
– Прогулки под луной это очень романтично, ваш брат не унаследовал страсти вашей прапрапрабабки? – спросил Стайлз, удивившись внезапному румянцу на щеках Лоры. – Почему я должен верить _вам_?  
  
– Никто раньше не мог упрекнуть моего брата в романтичности, но брак, как я слышала, меняет людей, – Лора покосилась в сторону Дженнифер. Лидия сосредоточенно ощупывала затянутую в белый чулок ножку. – Если ты хочешь доказательств моей лояльности, у меня их нет. Просто сделай правильный выбор, Стайлз. Либо ты веришь Дереку, либо Питеру.  
  
– Либо никому, – вставил Стайлз из духа противоречия. Он не слишком хорошо умел читать эмоций людей, но их суть он обычно улавливал верно. Лора Хейл вела свою игру, и все же Стайлз не ощущал от нее угрозы. В отличие от Питера. – Жду не дождусь встречи с его высочеством.  
  
– О, Дженнифер, вижу, вы не пострадали? – слова Лоры были учтивы, но по-прежнему холодны.  
  
– Спасибо за заботу, принцесса, – Дженнифер сделала очередной реверанс. – Продолжим осмотр?  
  
– Ох, – Стайлз сделав вид, что пытается скрыть зевок. – Миледи, замок потрясает своей красотой, но я бы предпочел продолжить нашу прогулку утром. Дорога слишком утомила меня. Леди Лора, вы извинитесь за меня перед вашим любезным дядюшкой?  
  
– Непременно, – Лора протянула ему руку для поцелуя. – Сейчас найдем кого-нибудь, кто проводит вас в ваши апартаменты.  
  
– Не стоит искать, – Бойд шагнул из неприметной ниши. Стайлз задался вопросом, как долго мавр там стоял. – Я с удовольствием отведу вас.  
  
– Вы в надежных руках, – Лора повернулась к Лидии. – А я составлю компанию вам. Дженнифер, скажите дяде, что я вернусь, как только графиня Мартин окажется у себя.  
  
Стайлз церемонно распрощался с дамами и зашагал следом за Бойдом. Тот повел его странным путем – они то и дело сворачивали в узкие коридоры, перетекавшие в полутемные комнаты, опять выводящие в коридоры. Зато до покоев Стайлза они добрались за считанные минуты.  
  
– Это здесь, ваша светлость, – сказал Бойд и, вместо того чтобы покинуть Стайлза, вошел внутрь. Стайлз молча пронаблюдал, как тот осмотрел первую из комнат – быстро и легко, будто выполнял такую работу не раз и не два. Бойд не менее внимательно изучил остальные комнаты, довольно бесцеремонно заглянул в сундуки Стайлза, поворошив одежду, и, наконец, вернулся к дверям. – Спите спокойно. Я буду нести караул под вашими дверьми.  
  
– Вижу, вы всерьез восприняли наказ Дерека заботиться о моей безопасности, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Как насчет моей свиты? Офицеры Уиттмор и МакКол.  
  
– Виконт Лейхи распорядился о достойных стражах для них.  
  
– Айзек хочет, чтобы их сторожили или все-таки охраняли? – поинтересовался Стайлз, пристально глядя на Бойда.  
  
– Как того потребуют обстоятельства, – Бойд впервые улыбнулся, и Стайлзу стало неуютно. Он движением руки отпустил Бойда, тот поклонился и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Стайлз остался в своей новой спальне, наскоро умылся приготовленной в тазу водой и, раздевшись до тонких нательных штанов, завалился спать.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

  
Отец всегда поднимался с рассветом и требовал того же от Стайлза. Так что, когда первые лучи солнца проникли сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, Стайлз проснулся, поразмыслил с минуту и, перевернувшись на живот, снова заснул.  
  
Следующее пробуждение оказалось не таким безоблачным. Стайлз почувствовал, как сон медленно превращается в дремоту: он вроде как еще видел обрывок сновидения, но слышал и звуки, доносящиеся с улицы, – цокот копыт по камням, крики грумов, брань солдат. Стайлз перекатился на спину, потянулся и открыл глаза. В углу комнаты, там, где образовывалась естественная тень, безмолвно застыла мужская фигура. Стайлз замер, пытаясь уговорить себя, что это, например, Бойд, или потерявший в росте за ночь Айзек, но фигура определенно не принадлежала ни тому, ни другому. Про Скотта и Джексона тем более ни шло и речи. Стайлз сощурился, поморгал, окончательно скидывая сонливость, и со стоном перевернулся обратно на живот. Он узнал своего неожиданного визитера, и все встало на свои места.  
  
– На этот раз ты тоже не представишься? – безнадежно спросил он, устроив подбородок на подушке.  
  
– Есть необходимость? – мужчина выступил вперед, сделав шаг по направлению к постели Стайлза.  
  
– Я обязательно опишу своему отцу твою необыкновенную учтивость и щепетильность в соблюдении этикета, – отозвался Стайлз. – Никто тебе не говорил, что неприемлемо пробираться в чужую спальню и рассматривать спящих, черт возьми, людей?  
  
– Мой замок, моя спальня, – пожал плечами Дерек. – А ты, кстати, мой супруг, сыгранная у тебя на родине свадьба вполне считается. Я имею полное право здесь быть.  
  
– Да неужели? – Стайлз покусал нижнюю губу, размышляя. В словах Хейла был резон, но это не значило, что Стайлз вот так запросто согласиться с ним. – В любом случае – проваливай. Я определенно не в настроении для беседы.  
  
– Предпочитаешь разговаривать с кустами? – невозмутимо осведомился Дерек.  
  
– Поздравляю! Ты умудрился сделать мое мнение о тебе еще хуже, а это непростая задачка, – сообщил Стайлз. – Давай-ка посмотрим: в нашу первую встречу ты нагрубил, наплевал на правила приличия и выхлебал половину моего вина. Потом я трясся две недели в компании Айзека, не в силах добиться от него даже простых вещей вроде «любишь ты охоту или рыбалку». Потом ты не встретил меня в своем родовом замке, что, между прочим, является оскорблением, мой преподаватель этикета очень подробно осветил этот момент. Далее я был вынужден вчера весь вечер выслушивать довольно-таки пошлые намеки твоего дорогого дяди на мою невинность и нашу с тобой будущую супружескую жизнь. После чего твоя драгоценная сестра запугала меня до полусмерти, а твой очень, очень неразговорчивый капитан личной гвардии устроил обыск в моих комнатах – я все еще сын герцога, помнишь? Это неуважительно. И в завершении я просыпаюсь в твоей сомнительной компании и узнаю, что помимо прочего ты не гнушаешься слежкой и подслушиванием приватных разговоров. Иди к черту, Хейл.  
  
– Охоту. Я предпочитаю охоту, – ответил Дерек, подходя чересчур близко к кровати Стайлза. – Встань.  
  
Стайлз приподнял брови и сделал рукой жест, за который в его герцогстве могли неблагородно съездить по морде. Видимо, жест оказался интернациональным, как Стайлз и рассчитывал. Дерек наклонился и как-то по-особому дернул Стайлза за плечо: тот скатился с кровати и упал бы на пол, не удержи его Хейл.  
  
Стайлз откинул чужую руку в сторону, избавляясь от неприятного прикосновения к своему обнаженному телу. Дерек не удосужился снять тонкие кожаные перчатки, пропахшие лошадиным потом. Судя по костюму, он вообще еще не переодевался: сапоги были выпачканы, темная куртка выглядела влажной – наверняка, он собрал всю росу, если скакал с раннего утра. Стайлз увлекся анализом и не сразу сообразил, что Дерек и сам весьма критически его осматривает. Утешало одно: никакого любовного интереса Стайлз не чувствовал. Скорее, Дерек пытался оценить его как солдата. И, кажется, остался не особенно доволен обнаруженным.  
  
– Мне восемнадцать, – напомнил задетый скользнувшим пренебрежением во взгляде Стайлз. – И не все должны стать… такими.  
  
– Я в пятнадцать был крупнее, – отрезал Дерек. – Ты из тех, кто остается тощими. Ладно.  
  
– Мое предложение пойти к черту все еще в силе, можешь воспользоваться им в любой момент.  
  
– Придержи, наконец, язык, – Дерек хмуро посмотрел на него, и Стайлз правда ощутил желание умолкнуть. На него снова повеяло тем невнятным, что было и в первый раз – от Дерека исходили волны скрытой и недоброй силы.  
  
– Кустом ты мне нравился больше, – вставил Стайлз, гадая, заметил Дерек побежавшие по рукам и спине мурашки или нет.  
  
– Мои соболезнования, – Дерек выудил что-то из внутреннего кармана куртки и дернул к себе Стайлза, разворачивая спиной.  
  
– Какого черта?  
  
На грудь упала холодная бляшка, заставив Стайлза поежиться, по шее скользнула тонкая серебряная цепочка.  
  
– Решил задобрить меня подарком? – поразился Стайлз, рассматривая подвеску. Она была довольно простенькой: на серебряном круге были выгравированы три переходящие друг в друга спирали, трискелион, если Стайлз не путал название.  
  
– Если начнет нагреваться – ты в опасности. Уноси ноги и ищи убежище, – коротко сказал Дерек.  
  
– Ты веришь в магию? _Ты_? – Стайлз честно старался, но удержать смешок не сумел. – Господи, как я мог проиграть такому, как ты?  
  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
  
– Тебе понравится мне проигрывать, – сказал он и двинулся к выходу. – Не снимай подвеску, что бы ни случилось. И не показывай его никому. Включая свою свиту.  
  
– Самодовольный ублюдок, – подобрал достойный эпитет Стайлз. – И, просто уточним, я тебе не верю. Ни тебе, ни твоим подручным, ни твоей сестре, ни твоему дяде. Но тебе – особенно не верю. И амулету тоже.  
  
– Амулет работает вне зависимости, веришь ты или нет. Ну и раз уж речь зашла о доверии… – Дерек вытащил запечатанное письмо – сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее, когда он заметил знакомую печать, – прочти это.  
  
– Все равно ублюдок, – крикнул уходящему Дереку в спину Стайлз и бросился обратно на постель, торопливо ломая воск.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Письмо начиналось с витиевато выведенного «мой возлюбленный сын», что по разработанной им с отцом системе шифров значило «я не могу говорить прямо и рассказать все, что знаю, но ты должен верить написанному здесь». И это абсолютно не стыковалось с содержанием послания. Отец уверял, что Дерек Хейл замечательная партия и Стайлзу обязательно следует относиться с уважением к его мнению, а также проводить рядом как можно больше времени. Еще отец советовал подружиться с приближенными его мужа, как бы мало их не насчитывалось.  
  
По некоторым оборотам в письме было ясно, что отец писал не по принуждению, но Стайлз отказывался верить его словам. Он, разумеется, успел утвердиться в своих подозрениях насчет Хейлов, и партия Дерека и Лоры вызывала у него большую симпатию, чем свита Питера, и все же отец поставил его в тупик. Зачем Дерек нанес отцу тайный визит, и в какую конкретно дурно пахнущую историю вляпался Стайлз?  
  
Как вообще он, наследник небольшого герцогства, оказался втянут в интриги Хейлов?  
Стайлз выругался, сжег письмо, поворошив угли, чтобы не осталось и следа, и торопливо оделся.  
  
– Это никуда не годится, – безапелляционно заявила Лидия, ставя ему на стол легкий завтрак. Стайлз принялся гадать, не будет ли теперь заикаться служанка, у которой Лидия отняла поднос.  
  
– Да когда уже ты прекратишь придираться к моей одежде? – застонал Стайлз, набрасываясь на аппетитные оладьи.  
  
– Когда ты перестанешь походить на разорившегося бродягу, – отрезала Лидия. – Ты знаешь? Приехал твой принц.  
  
– Он не мой принц, хорошо? – Стайлз капнул на манжету смородиновым вареньем и пожал плечами. Все равно переодеваться. – И когда он собирается официально мне представиться?  
  
– Днем. Сейчас он у Питера, как только они закончат, созовут двор и торжественно познакомят вас друг с другом. Кстати, он красавчик, – подмигнула Лидия.  
  
– Ты убиваешь меня, находя привлекательными других мужчин, – Стайлз поморщился, отпив из кубка – ни намека на вино, обычная вода. Его считают ребенком? – И ты не боишься за свою репутацию? Не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться, но только подумай – незамужняя девушка в спальни _мужчины_.  
  
– Не льсти себе, – Лидия уперлась руками в бока. – Что касается репутации... думаешь, Джексон передумает на мне жениться?  
  
– Вряд ли, – со вздохом признал Стайлз. – Кто бы передумал!  
  
– Значит, не стоит и переживать, – Лидия вытащила из сундука жилет с лунными камнями – подарок Хейлов. – Вот этот отлично подойдет. И сними уже это убожество, ты носишь эту рубашку третий год!  
  
– Мне в ней удобно! – запротестовал Стайлз и сдался, получив противоречащий вассальной верности подзатыльник.  
  
Через два часа, входя в парадную залу Хейлов, Стайлз оценил правоту Лидии. В глазах рябило от ярких, богатых тканей и блеска драгоценностей. Придворные выстроились в две линии, оставляя проход свободным. Стайлз двинулся вперед, к трону. На шаг позади него шел Скотт, за ним – Джексон под руку с Лидией. Стайлз сосредоточился на том, чтобы не упасть по дороге, церемониальный костюм был тяжелым, жарким и категорически неудобным.  
  
Питер удобно устроился на троне, по правую от него руку стоял Дерек – безупречный от макушки до мысков сапог, по левую руку в кресле расположилась Лора. Стайлз только теперь заметил удивительное сходство брата и сестры. Несмотря на очевидную мужественность Дерека и женственность Лоры, никто не усомнился бы в их родстве. Как ни странно, кровная связь с Питером тоже угадывалась. Младших Хейлов природа наделила пугающей красотой заточенного металла: Лора напоминала изящный стилет, а Дерек – отлично сбалансированный охотничий нож. Тогда как Питер, с его мягкими чертами и повадками, наводил на мысли о шнуре гаротты. В любом случае, осознал Стайлз, все трое были рождены убивать.  
  
– Вот и наш милый Стайлз, – добродушно сказал Питер, опираясь локтем на подлокотник трона.  
  
– Рад видеть вас, – отозвался Дерек. На застывшем лице двигались только губы – ни следа эмоций. – Надеюсь, ваш путь выдался легким.  
  
– Я тоже счастлив познакомиться, – Стайлз от волнения забыл нужные выражения. – Спасибо, мое путешествие прошло в комфорте.  
  
Дерек кивнул и замер, не стремясь продолжить беседу.  
  
– Не будь таким холодным, – с явной досадой проговорил Питер. – Взгляни, как хорош твой супруг, разве не стоит продемонстрировать больше страсти?  
  
– Я приберегу мою страсть до брачной ночи, если позволите, – Дерек смотрел в буквальном смысле сквозь Стайлза. Неприятное ощущение.  
  
– Как бы ты не опоздал, – усмехнулся Питер. – Такое юное, свежее лицо, статная фигура, манеры… Не боишься, что кто-то другой тебя опередит?  
  
Стайлзу очень хотелось вмешаться и сообщить, что большое спасибо за заботу, но его вполне устраивает собственная невинность. Разум, правда, советовал помалкивать, и Стайлз прислушался к его голосу.  
  
– Вы выбрали мне в супруги человека, способного на бесчестье? – лицо Дерека продолжало напоминать маску, интонации оставались сухими и невыразительными.  
  
– Ну что ты! Я позаботился о самом лучшем для моего наследника, – заверил Питер. – Кстати! У меня великолепные новости для вас обоих! Арженты приедут уже завтра, и мы сможем наконец обвенчать вас и отпраздновать это счастливое событие.  
  
– Как замечательно, – негромко сказала Лора, и Стайлз застыл. Неприкрытая издевка явно не отвечала требованиям этикета. Питер с интересом покосился на племянницу, расплывшись в неприятной улыбке, а у Дерека первый раз что-то изменилось в лице. Он быстро посмотрел на Лору, пальцы на руке дрогнули, будто он пытался не сжать их в кулак.  
  
– Действительно замечательно, – громко сказал он, отвлекая внимание от Лоры. – Они приедут всем семейством?  
  
– Да. Крис, Виктория, ослепительная Кейт и юная Эллисон. Уверен, ты будешь рад сыграть свадьбу в столь замечательном кругу друзей!  
  
– Это большая честь, – на лицо Дерека вернулось прежнее выражение.  
  
– Все заслуживают праздника, – рассмеялся Питер. – Ладно, разговоры, разговоры, в них нет толку. Дерек, твоя сестра вчера любезно начала показывать замок Стайлзу, но не закончила. Думаю, ты с радостью…  
  
– Показывать дом – женское занятие. Кроме того, меня ждут в казармах, – перебил Дерек. – Прошу меня простить.  
  
Стайлз, опешив, кивнул в ответ на быстрый поклон Дерека в свою сторону. Хейл отличался талантом так соблюдать нормы вежливости, что хотелось сбежать и спрятаться. Стайлз поборол желание дотронуться до медальона на шее. Он не верил в безделушку, но еще пять минут в обществе этой семьи, и он начнет обвешиваться чесноком, серебром и окуривать себя травами. На всякий случай.  
  
– Неужели солдатня тебе предпочтительнее компании этого юноши? – с искренним сожалением спросил Питер.  
  
– В делах государства не может быть предпочтений, – сказал Дерек. – Лора, тебе не составит труда показать Стайлзу западное крыло и библиотеку? Я слышал, вам нравится читать.  
  
Словесные дуэли Хейлов выбивали Стайлза из колеи. Он не сразу сообразил, что последняя фраза относится к нему. Он что-то пробормотал насчет своего увлечения, Дерек с Питером перебросились парой фраз и распрощались. Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как предложить руку Лоре и отправиться осматривать чертов замок. На Скотте неожиданно повисла Эрика, Джексон по-прежнему составлял пару Лидии, а Айзек крепко держал Дженнифер.  
  
Лора беззаботно щебетала, рассказывая о бесконечных галереях и картинах, и призывала полюбоваться видом. Стайлз пропускал мимо ушей болтовню, озадаченный замеченным им небольшим синяком на шее Лоры. Его почти полностью закрывало кружево воротника и волосы, но в какой-то момент Лора повернулась, и Стайлз едва сдержал рвущийся с губ вопрос. Откуда это? След от пальцев, любовная метка? Кто, святые угодники, способен поднять руку на Лору Хейл? Неужели синяк ей поставил вернувшийся Дерек? Или все объясняется гораздо проще – у нее есть слишком страстный любовник? Следующей логичной мыслью стало предположение, ни Дерек ли этот самый любовник, и Стайлз поспешил переключиться на рассказ Лоры о войне двухвековой давности.  
  
– С тех пор неприятель ни разу не захватывал наш замок, – закончила Лора, остановившись у массивных дверей. – Библиотека, про которую говорил мой брат. Не желаете передохнуть здесь?  
  
– Замечательная идея, – искренне сказал Стайлз, игнорируя полный боли взгляд Скотта.  
  
Лора кивнула, отправила Айзека с Эрикой прочь и увела Дженнифер. Стайлз в компании своей родной свиты зашел в библиотеку и присвистнул. Отец любил книги и всю жизнь собирал их, стараясь приобрести наиболее ценные издания. Но семейное собрание Стилински в разы уступало коллекции Хейлов. Стайлз заворожено прошелся среди стеллажей с книгами, на пробу вытащил одну, раскрыл, обрисовывая кончиками пальцев яркую буквицу, и вдохнул запах краски, выделанной кожи, бумаги.  
  
– Мы его потеряли, – Скотт с размаху опустился в кресло.  
  
– Здесь есть римские трактаты! – Джексон шлепнул находку на стол. – МакКол, тебе бы тоже не помешало их изучить, иначе так и останешься безголовым идиотом, не знающим основ военного дела.  
  
– У меня под командованием десять человек, – напомнил Скотт. – У тебя в два раза больше. Какие великие войны ждут нас?  
  
– Мы теперь в составе королевства Хейлов, – возразил Джексон. – Они постоянно с кем-то воюют.  
  
– Надеюсь, они скоро прекратят, – вставила Лидия, листая сборник персидской поэзии, богато проиллюстрированный картинками сомнительной нравственности. Стайлз решил, что потом обязательно почитает для общего развития.  
  
– Лидия! Это мой шанс сделать карьеру!  
  
– А меня вдовой, – кивнула она. – Умрешь на поле боя – пойду в любовницы к Стайлзу.  
  
– Джексон, я готов переговорить с Дереком, чтобы он назначил тебя в какой-нибудь полк, – быстро вставил Стайлз.  
  
– Не надейся, – Джексон углубился в описанную автором схему боевого построения. Скотт, поворчав для вида, сунул нос туда же. Лидия продолжала делать вид, что любуется иллюстрациями – Стайлз видел, как быстро бегали ее глаза от строчки к строчке. Сам Стайлз обошел помещение, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Он все сомневался, стоит рассказать друзьям об утреннем визите Дерека и подаренном им медальоне или лучше молчать? Запрет Хейла значил мало, Стайлза больше волновала перспектива навести опасность на свиту.  
  
Он продолжал колебаться, когда в глубине библиотеки послышались шаги, что было решительно невозможно: дверь оставалась в поле видимости Стайлза, и никто в нее не входил. Джексон моментально выпрямился, вытаскивая из ножен шпагу, Скотт последовал его примеру. Стайлз свою оставил на месте: если будет драка, лучше ему просто не мешаться под ногами.

– Бойд, двери, – приказал показавшийся в проеме Дерек. Мавр послушно направился к дверям и запер их на тяжелый засов.  
  
– Окна тоже? – спросил вынырнувший из темноты Айзек.  
  
– Да, задерни портьеры. Меня не должны здесь увидеть, – Дерек подтолкнул его в плечо и усмехнулся, увидев две обнаженные шпаги. – Уберите оружие.  
  
– Нет, – вдруг сказал Скотт. – Стайлз, встань за моей спиной.  
  
– Скотт, все в порядке.  
  
– Нет, не все, – Джексон почему-то всегда поддерживал Скотта, стоило ситуации стать дикой и абсурдной. Стайлз с трудом удержался от желания спрятать лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Мне стоит снять туфельки и избить ими Айзека? – осведомилась Лидия у Джексона. Продолжавший возиться со шторами Айзек обернулся и растерянно уставился на нее.  
  
– Графиня Мартин, – произнес Дерек, и Стайлз сорвался с места. Он ребром ладони отпихнул в сторону лезвие шпаги Скотта и шагнул к Дереку.  
  
– Что это сейчас было?  
  
Дерек непонимающе уставился в ответ.  
  
– Ты ухмыльнулся и окинул ее взглядом. Что не так с Лидией? Скотт, можешь проткнуть его пару раз, если он не признается.  
  
– Если твои приятели дернутся в мою сторону, я без труда справлюсь с обоими. Одновременно, – весомо заявил Дерек. – Что касается нее, все просто. Питер положил на нее глаз.  
  
– Невероятно! – Стайлз всплеснул руками, задев кончиками пальцев камзол Дерека. – Старый извращенец! У него уже есть фаворитка, какого черта ему сдалась Лидия?  
  
– Питер любит разнообразие, – Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
– Она моя невеста! – Джексон вернул шпагу на место.  
  
– Мой дядя не часто интересуется мнением дамы, что уж говорить о переживаниях какого-то щенка, – Дерек нахмурился и повернулся к Стайлзу. – Постой, это не тот идиот, который полез вытаскивать своих парней во время нашей маленькой стычки?  
  
Джексон замер с раскрытым ртом, медленно наливаясь краской.  
  
– Идиот? – приподнял брови Стайлз.  
  
– Разумеется. Если бы он выступил раньше, они бы не оказались в ловушке, – Дерек с пренебрежением взглянул на Джексона. Тот, на удивление, промолчал. Только крепче стиснул губы и слегка наклонил голову.  
  
– Он собирался так поступить. _Я_ промедлил с приказом, – Стайлз заставил себя посмотреть Дереку в глаза.  
  
– Вот что бывает, когда учишься воевать по книжкам.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Стайлз медленно досчитал до пяти. В родном герцогстве он бы просто врезал Дереку, как научил его знакомый конюх. Но сейчас драка вряд ли была уместна. Да и собственные шансы Стайлз оценивал невысоко.  
  
– А ты не проиграл ни одного сражения? – попытки Скотта заступиться Стайлз считал трогательными, но неловкими. Совсем-совсем неловкими.  
  
– Я не проиграл ни одной войны, – бросил Дерек. – Но я здесь не за тем, чтобы обсуждать мое прошлое.  
  
– Перед тем, как вы доберетесь до желаемой темы, ваше высочество, – мягко, но непреклонно сказала Лидия, – скажите, насколько мне стоит опасаться вашего дяди? И что может его отвратить?  
  
– Питер не выносит дурно воспитанных идиоток, Дженнифер печальное исключение, – ответил Дерек. – Единственная возможность избежать его внимания – уехать отсюда.  
  
– Исключено, – не дрогнула Лидия.  
  
– Тогда прощайтесь с невинностью, – Дерек слегка поклонился Лидии и вернулся к Стайлзу. – Завтра здесь будут Арженты.  
  
– Эллисон! – воскликнул Скотт.  
  
– Забудь уже про нее, МакКол, – устало пробормотал выбитый из колеи Джексон.  
  
– И что с Аржентами не так? – Стайлзу стало неуютно: Дерек находился чересчур близко.  
  
– С ними приедет Кейт. Держись от нее подальше. Чем меньше ты ей скажешь, тем лучше, – между бровей Дерека залегла морщинка. – Я буду стараться находиться рядом, но мне придется отвлекаться на остальных.  
  
– Если она не способна убивать словами, я не вижу особой угрозы. Я тоже умею болтать, – заупрямился Стайлз.  
  
– Я видела Кейт Аржент, Стайлз, – Лидия шумно захлопнула томик поэзии. – Она не оставит от тебя ни кусочка.  
  
– Именно, – подтвердил Дерек. – Айзек, ты займешься Кейт.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул: он совсем забыл о подручных Дерека.  
Те вели себя невидно и неслышно во время разговора.  
  
– Как я должен ей заняться? – Айзек выпустил шнур от шторы и шагнул к Дереку. – Отвлечь разговорами во время ужина и танцев?  
  
– Сделаешь вид, что потерял от нее голову. Кейт это польстит. Она с удовольствием переспит с моим подопечным, – тон Дерека не допускал возражений, но Стайлза это не волновало.  
  
– Переспит? Она же на добрый десяток лет старше!  
  
– Кейт нравятся мужчины помоложе, – не скрывая раздражения, пояснил Дерек.  
  
– А что насчет его невесты? – Стайлз припомнил не самый легкий характер леди Эрики.  
  
– Она переживет, – Дерек выглядел окончательно разозленным.  
  
«Охотничий нож», – напомнил сам себе Стайлз.  
  
– Все в порядке, – подал голос Айзек.  
  
– Конечно, в порядке, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Кейт нездорова душевно, но знает, что нужно делать в постели. Просто не зли ее и не давай себя привязывать.  
  
– Привязывать? – Скотт в ужасе уставился на Айзека. Оправившийся Джексон показательно закатил глаза.  
  
– Ты меня понял? – спросил у Стайлза Дерек, сделав знак Бойду. – Избегай Кейт и продолжай баловать собачку графини. Через два дня мы обвенчаемся, и все станет немного проще.  
  
Последнее утверждение вызывало у Стайлза большие сомнения, но озвучить их не удалось. Дерек удалился тем же загадочным путем, каким пришел, оставив после себя кучу вопросов без ответов.

 

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

Ужин, данный Питером в честь прибывших Аржентов, превратился в ад. Стайлз думал, что вдоволь нахлебался этого в родном замке: отец устраивал политически необходимые пиры и застолья, но и здесь Стилински уступали Хейлам. На самых скучных вечерах отца было веселее, чем здесь.  
  
Отдельное спасибо за это следовало сказать Дереку. Он сдержал слово и ни на шаг не отходил от Стайлза, в буквальном смысле не отпуская его никуда. Стоило Стайлзу попытаться ускользнуть, как на плечо ложилась тяжелая рука. К сожалению, внимание Дерека ограничивалось только этим – за весь вечер он едва произнес с десяток слов в адрес Стайлза. Зато не гнушался болтовней с бесконечными незнакомыми Стайлзу придворными, вынуждая того выслушивать малопонятные разговоры, не имея возможности по-настоящему вступить в беседу. Стайлзу удалось взять реванш только после нескольких часов откровенной скуки. Один из собеседников Дерека случайно упомянул о некоторых знакомых ему механизмах, Стайлз заинтересовался конструкцией и сам не заметил, как спустя мгновение жарко спорил о способах сборки и лучших материалов для деталей. Дерек выглядел несколько ошеломленным и одновременно развлеченным – если Стайлз правильно угадал его эмоции. Учитывая, что лицо Дерека не отличалось глубокой выразительностью, Стайлз не рисковал утверждать наверняка.  
  
Помимо скуки иных поводов для беспокойства он не находил. Кейт Аржент вовсе не походила на злобную ведьму-психопатку, какой ей следовало быть согласно мнению Дерека, Скотта и Лидии. Стайлз видел красивую женщину, возможно, излишне уверенную в себе и раскрепощенную до фривольности, но отнюдь не безумную или опасную. Кейт вполне мило улыбнулась ему во время знакомства, они обменялись парочкой чудесных комплиментов, и принцесса Аржентов переключилась на общение с Питером. Хотя, как Дерек и предсказывал, ухаживания Айзека она принимала с большой благосклонностью.  
  
Остальные Арженты и вовсе казались очаровательным семейством, особенно на фоне мрачноватых Хейлов. Король Крис, выглядевший немного утомленным поездкой, молча пил вино, изредка вступая в общую беседу. Королева Виктория (вот она действительно пугала Стайлза холодным блеском глаз и улыбкой волчицы) о чем-то негромко переговаривалась с Дженнифер, не спуская глаз с дочери, танцевавшей со Скоттом уже третий танец подряд.  
  
Стайлз только покачал головой. Он и не надеялся призвать Скотта к голосу разума. Впрочем, судя по затуманенному взгляду принцессы Эллисон, разум не относился к приоритетам Скотта в данный момент.  
  
Сжавшиеся на плече пальцы отвлекли Стайлза от наблюдений.  
  
– Что еще?  
  
– Танцы, – коротко ответил Дерек.  
  
– Без меня, – Стайлз слегка нахмурился, чтобы подчеркнуть серьезность своего отказа. – Даже если я сделаю вид, что мне ужасно удобно во всех этих одеждах, – а мне неудобно, и башмаки, кстати, жмут – я в любом случае не могу танцевать. Я в обычной-то ситуации настоящая гроза ножкам милых дам, а сейчас… Ты же понимаешь, что я никогда не учил _женские_ партии? Ясно. Тебе не пришло это в голову. Знаешь, иногда книжки все-таки полезны. Учат думать и все такое.  
  
Отлично, его длинный язык все же вырвался наружу. На плече точно останутся синяки.  
  
– Тогда иди и пригласи Мартин, – отрывисто сказал Дерек, гася вспышку гнева в глазах.  
  
– Она мне откажет, – Стайлз стянул со стола свой кубок, откуда на этот раз успел незаметно отхлебнуть Джексон. – Лидия всегда мне отказывает, это уже почти традиция. Я к ней подхожу, рассыпаюсь в комплиментах, а потом рррраз! – и Стайлз снова топчется один у стенки.  
  
– Не откажет, – Дерек грубовато подтолкнул его к Лидии, окруженной новоявленными поклонниками.  
  
Стайлз допил вино, встряхнулся и побрел к Лидии. Что может быть лучше публичного унижения на глазах представителей двух самых могущественных семей континента? Дерек не должен так его баловать.  
  
– С удовольствием, – проворковала Лидия, опуская на пол свою гадкую собачку. Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом, обернулся к Дереку – тот даже не смотрел на него – и, все еще шокированный согласием, присоединился к группе танцующих.  
  
И почти не удивился, когда место рядом с ним занял Дерек, ведущий за руку Эрику. А если бы следующим не оказался Айзек, пригласивший Кейт, все, наверное, стало бы совсем хорошо. Потому что даже один перехваченный Стайлзом взгляд Кейт в сторону Дерека позволил убедиться в правильности предупреждений.  
  
Принцессу Аржентов явно не устраивал предстоящий брак между Хейлами и Стилински.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Volens nolens/Хочешь, не хочешь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! в главе имеется неграфический даб-кон)

– У меня похмелье, я не могу сегодня жениться, – пробубнил Стайлз, выныривая из таза, полного ледяной воды. Жестокосердный Джексон дал ему несколько секунд отдышаться и снова опустил его с головой в таз.  
  
– Ты его утопишь, – раскритиковала жениха Лидия.  
  
– Пусть топит, – мрачно согласился Стайлз, опять пытаясь отдышаться. – Скотт, какого черта ты стоишь с отсутствующим видом, пока Джексон меня убивает?  
  
– Он думает об Эллисон, – объяснила Лидия.  
  
– Я не думаю об Эллисон! – возмутился Скотт. – Стайлз, я обязательно вызову Джексона на дуэль. Потом.  
  
– Ты отвратительный лучший друг, – заявил Стайлз, вытирая лицо и волосы. – Лидия, можешь не слишком стараться, Дереку плевать, как я выгляжу.  
  
– Поверь мне, это не так, – Лидия схватила камзол и вышла из комнаты, громко приказав служанке отгладить еще раз. – Дерек будет недоволен, если ты опозоришь его своим видом.  
  
– Чудесно, – Стайлз уселся на кровать. – Ты умеешь воодушевить, спасибо огромное.  
  
– Я живу ради вашего счастья, ваша светлость, – пропела Лидия. – Джексон, где его шпага?  
  
– Зачем ему вообще шпага? – Джексон достал ножны Стайлза.  
  
– Все и так помнят, что ты первый клинок нашего герцогства, не надо самоутверждаться за счет собственного сюзерена, – Скотт отобрал шпагу Стайлза у Джексона и вытащил ее наружу, проверяя остроту.  
  
– Неудивительно, что нам хватило одного сражения, чтобы вас подчинить, – протянула вошедшая Эрика.  
  
– Тебя забыли спросить, – огрызнулся Скотт.  
  
– Ты принесла записку от Дерека? Послание? Отравленное яблочко? – у Стайлза не осталось сил утихомиривать сбесившихся друзей.  
  
– И заверения в его вечной любви, – рассмеялась Эрика. – Я здесь, чтобы рассказать о всех тонкостях предстоящей церемонии. Хейлы придают большое значение традициям.  
  
– Присоединяйся, – щедро предложил Стайлз. – И начинай рассказывать. Я так понимаю, это касается не только меня?  
  
Эрика согласно кивнула и, передернув плечами, как рассерженная кошка, в ответ на взгляд Лидии, приступила к посвящению в детали.  
  
Стайлз с тоской покосился на таз и решил, что все же попросит Джексона себя утопить.  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
В часовне было душно. Перед глазами все плыло, герцогская диадема больно врезалась в голову, шум собравшейся толпы оглушал, ноги налились свинцом – Стайлз давно не слушал священника, желая только дать согласие и уйти отсюда как можно скорее. Дерек высился рядом, не испытывая ни усталости, ни раздражения. Стайлз вообще сомневался, что Дереком владели какие-либо эмоции. Наконец прозвучал главный вопрос вечера, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что медлит с ответом. Соглашаться дома, когда около него стоял Айзек, было проще – от этого веяло игрой, шалостью, проказой. Мрачная фигура Хейла делала происходящее убийственно серьезным.  
  
Сейчас Стайлз скажет «да» и прости-прощай все мечты о Лидии или любой другой хорошенькой женщине. Его отдают в лапы этого убийцы, перед Богом и людьми, до скончания времен.  
  
В горле пересохло, по спине побежали мурашки от слабости – он почти не ел с самого утра. Стайлз сглотнул, дернулся и ощутил, как под рубашкой качнулся тяжелый медальон. Пути назад не было. Стайлз выпрямился и четко произнес «согласен». Звук разнесся, отразился от стен и потолка, и Стайлз выдохнул.  
  
Больше от него ничего не зависело.  
  
Дерек, не дрогнув, сказал свое «да», дождался церемонного объявления их законными супругами и быстро коснулся сухими губами губ Стайлза. Все зашумели, Питер громко поздравил молодых, Крис присоединился, и Стайлз понадеялся, что на столе окажется достаточно вина. Никогда в жизни он не хотел напиться так, как сейчас.  
  
Увы, последовать плану не удалось. Дерек, на правах мужа, молча закрывал ладонью кубок Стайлза. Его собственный пополняли постоянно, но как Стайлз ни старался, не заметил ни одного признака опьянения. Дерек не терял связности речи, его глаза не блестели, он не становился вспыльчивее – складывалось ощущение, что в его кубке вино волшебным образом превращалось в воду. Стайлз было заинтересовался подобной стойкостью, но тут кто-то отпустил очередную шутку о предстоящей брачной ночи.  
  
Об их с Дереком брачной ночи.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с дурнотой. Если его вытошнит на Дерека во время соития, тот его убьет или просто отправит к отцу?  
  
Стул противно заскрежетал ножками по каменному полу. Разговоры стихли. Дерек встал и очень спокойно отодвинул стул Стайлза. Тот поднялся, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги в коленях.  
  
– Вы дозволите вас покинуть? – спросил Дерек, обратившись к Питеру.  
  
Тот благосклонно кивнул.  
  
– Я бы попросил вас задержаться, но понимаю всю силу сжигающей вас страсти, – Питер поднял кубок. – Счастливой брачной ночи!  
  
Придворные подхватили пожелание, Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, встретился глазами с побледневшим Скоттом и, приняв руку Дерека, вышел из-за стола в окружении слуг и свиты его высочества.  
  
До спальни Стайлза, где ему на этот раз предстояло ночевать с Дереком, их довели удивительно быстро. Возможно, кортеж отпугивало выражение лица Хейла, он по-прежнему не казался сильно воодушевленным сыгранной свадьбой.  
  
Стайлз почти пожалел, когда за последним провожатым захлопнулась дверь, и они с Дереком остались наедине.  
  
– Надеюсь, я ничего не напутал во время церемонии, – пробормотал Стайлз, истомленный своими сомнениями и страхами. Его отчаянно пугала тишина.  
  
– Ты хорошо справился, – Дерек помешал угли в камине, раздувая пламя.  
  
Правильно, им же скоро предстоит очутиться _голыми_. Стайлз шумно вдохнул, более не беспокоясь о том, какое впечатление произведет на Дерека, и вытащил привезенную из дома бутылочку с успокоительной настойкой. Ему нужна порция прямо сейчас, желательно – двойная. Стайлз приготовился отпить, когда Дерек вырвал флакон из рук и, не раздумывая, отправил в камин. Вылившаяся на угли жидкость зашипела, в комнате резко запахло травами.  
  
– Ты с ума сошел? – Стайлз растерянно чихнул.  
  
– Что ты собирался принять? – брови Дерека сошлись в одну сплошную полосу, линия челюсти стала жесткой.  
  
– Мое лекарство! – Стайлз шлепнул ладонью по стене. – А ты его вылил!  
  
– Ты болен?  
  
– Нет! То есть, да. В общем, – Стайлз выровнял дыхание и продолжил, – по словам нашего придворного лекаря я очень тонкая натура. Отец говорит, что у меня просто шило в заднице, но иногда мне бывает тяжело сосредоточиться, я думаю чересчур быстро, это изматывает и провоцирует приступы слабости. И спасибо, что заставляешь меня рассказывать это именно сегодня, мне как раз мало унижений.  
  
– Тебя осмотрит мой лекарь. Завтра, – постановил Дерек и вытащил из кармана другой пузырек. – Пей.  
  
– Что это? – Стайлз вытащил пробку и принюхался. Он читал довольно много трактатов по медицине и сам экспериментировал с ингредиентами, но не имел представления, что подсовывает ему Дерек.  
  
– Просто выпей. Станет лучше, – посоветовал Дерек. – И раздевайся.  
  
– Вот как, – Стайлз поболтал флакончик в руке. – Как насчет того, чтобы дать мне время привыкнуть к тебе? Может, ты прочитаешь мне пару любовных стихотворений, завоюешь какой-нибудь замок в мою честь, и уже тогда… Хорошо, не надо так смотреть, я уже пью. Надеюсь, ты не решил меня отравить.  
  
– Стайлз, – оборвал его Дерек. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. С тобой не случится ничего такого, с чем бы ты не справился.  
  
– Пожалуйста, больше никогда не старайся меня подбодрить, договорились? – Стайлз залпом выпил непонятную настойку. – А на вкус вполне прилично.  
  
– Дитон добавил побольше меда, – Дерек сел на кровать и стащил поочередно сапоги. – Ты, как ребенок, любишь сладкое.  
  
– И это отличный повод найти парня повзрослее для твоего развлечения, нет? – Стайлз верил в борьбу до последнего. Ему всегда нравились истории про спартанцев.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек справился с камзолом и жилетом, оставшись в рубашке и штанах. – Если не разденешься сам, этим займусь я.  
  
– И раздерешь все в клочья, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
Он повернулся к Дереку спиной и скинул порядком надоевшую верхнюю одежду, тоже скромно оставив себе рубашку. Стайлз наклонился, чтобы разуться, и осознал свою ошибку: обтянутая штанами задница оказалась буквально выставлена на обозрение Дерека.  
  
Мысль вызвала ужас, вдруг неведомым путем превратившийся в нечто иное. Стайлз скинул обувь, ощущая, как внутри разливается незнакомый жар. В голове опять туманилось, но не противно-муторно, как в часовне. Его кожа горела, перед глазами все слегка поплыло: предметы утратили свои очертания, смазались. Стайлз повернулся, желая выпить холодной воды или добраться до окна и вдохнуть свежего воздуха, но упал в объятия подоспевшего Дерека.  
  
– Эй, – негромко позвал тот. – Как ты?  
  
– Странно, – сообщил Стайлз, неспособный иначе описать свое состояние. – Жарко.  
  
– Я помогу, – мягко сказал Дерек, и Стайлз хотел запротестовать, но тот действительно помог. Он ловко снял рубашку Стайлза, расстегнул пуговицы на его штанах и спустил их до лодыжек. Стайлз уставился на свои ноги – если он попробует сделать шаг, точно запутается и упадет. Он поднял беспомощный взгляд на Дерека.  
  
Видимо, тот умел читать мысли: Стайлза подняли и донесли до постели. Дерек стащил с него остатки одежды, разделся сам и, нимало не смущаясь, устроился рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
– Лучше?  
  
– Все равно жарко, – пожаловался Стайлз. В принципе, ему не было плохо. Напротив, тело словно пело, внутри бурлила энергия – и это настораживало, ведь Стайлз сомневался, способен ли он хотя бы пошевелить пальцами.  
  
– Расслабься, – попросил Дерек. – И смотри на меня. Не отводи глаз, Стайлз.  
Обращение по имени вернуло Стайлза к происходящему: он постепенно проваливался в неведомые грезы.  
  
Дерек навис сверху, нагнулся, застывая в дюйме от лица Стайлза.  
  
– Обними меня.  
  
Стайлз равнодушно отметил, что его руки последовали просьбе-приказу. Они удобно легли на шею Дерека, пальцы бездумно прошлись по темным волосам, сжимая пряди. Дерек улыбнулся и втянул носом воздух, словно принюхиваясь. Стайлз облизнул губы. Жар разгорался все сильнее, а Дерек не спешил помогать, как обещал.  
  
– Ну же, – позвал он.  
  
Чужое колено раздвинуло ноги, прошлось по нежному местечку с внутренней стороны бедра и задело мошонку. Стайлз подавился на вдохе, крепче сжал волосы Дерека и приоткрыл рот, когда сухие губы накрыли его собственные.  
  
Стайлз и раньше целовался, – с легкомысленными девчонками из благородных, с хорошенькими служанками и крестьянками – но это было не так. В те разы поцелуй затевался ради самого поцелуя, убедить себя, что он может, смеясь, уболтать девицу. Поцелуй был развлечением, по-детски несерьезный, по-юношески неумелый. Дерек целовал иначе. Со вкусом, глубоко и собственнически, будто рот Стайлза создавали исключительно для его, Дерека, удовольствия. Возможно, он даже не ошибался – Стайлз услышал, как стонет, отвечая на движения языка, позволяя покусывать губы и вылизывать рот. Колено между его ног чуть дернулось, посылая вибрацию по всему телу, Стайлз выгнулся из-за вспышки внезапного восторга, и Дерек просунул под поясницу ладонь.  
  
Жар тут же перетек в место, куда улеглись пальцы Дерека.  
  
Стайлз потерялся в ощущениях, не зная, на чем сосредоточиться – поцелуй углублялся, перерастал в новый, окончательно сбивая Стайлзу дыхание. Колено приятно давило на промежность, а рука осторожно поглаживала кожу, Стайлз и не знал, что у него такая чувствительная спина.  
  
– У тебя сладкие губы, – прошептал Дерек на ухо Стайлзу, кусая мочку.  
  
– Это из-за твоей настойки. Мед, помнишь? – Стайлз понятия не имел, что с ним творится, но это не имело значения. Пусть творится дальше, он согласен провести так всю жизнь.  
  
– Дело не в меде, – щекотно усмехнулся Дерек ему в шею и захватил губами складку кожи.  
  
Стайлз не стал отвечать: его рот раскрылся в беззвучном то ли крике, то ли мольбе. Свободная рука Дерека дразняще скользнула по его губам, пальцы спустились вниз – линия челюсти, шея, ключицы. Наконец ноготь царапнул сосок, поцелуй превратился в укус, и Стайлз сдался, переходя к жалобному хныканью. Он и не подозревал, что его голос может звучать вот так.  
  
– Все еще жарко? – спросил Дерек, приподнимая голову.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь удержаться в сознании.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек провел языком по горлу – небрежно и быстро. Стайлз попытался сжать ноги, стремясь уйти от судороги. Дерек коротко рассмеялся, накрыл губами поцарапанный сосок и лизнул его, перекатывая во рту, как засахаренный орешек. Перед глазами Стайлза поплыли разноцветные круги. Тело сходило с ума, кожа полыхала под каждым – даже едва заметным – прикосновением Дерека. Стайлза снова накрыло вспышкой восторга, он отвлекся и вернулся в сознание, лишь ощутив, как Дерек трогает его ягодицы. Испугавшись, Стайлз дернулся, избегая рук, но безуспешно.  
  
– Лежи, – глухо приказал Дерек. – И раздвинь ноги.  
  
В обычном состоянии Стайлз бы обязательно объяснил Дереку, куда ему следует отправиться со своей страстью командовать, но сейчас Стайлз просто подчинился. Он расставил колени, открывая взгляду Дерека промежность. Стайлз ожидал сокрушающего душу стыда, но вместо этого почувствовал новую волну жара. Спустя мгновение он понял, что ему нравится сосредоточенность Дерека, нравится показывать ему себя, нравится ощущение открытости, от которого почти бросало в дрожь. Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, смаргивая тяжелый дурман. Дерек расположился между его ног, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедра, изредка перемежая поцелуи укусами. Стайлз опустил веки, откидываясь снова на подушку. Ему хватало отклика тела, нечего развращать еще и глаза.  
  
– Ты не хочешь смотреть?  
  
– Не сегодня, – попросил Стайлз, отстраненно понимая, что только что согласился заняться этим еще раз. В другую ночь. Без принуждения со стороны.  
  
Между ягодиц вдруг стало влажно. Стайлз замер, сердце застучало, как безумное, разум вырвался из сладкого ленивого плена. Дерек… Язык Дерека… В самых откровенных трактатах Стайлз не читал ничего подобного. Позабытый без внимания член прыгнул, прилипая к потному животу, Стайлз сгреб в пальцах пахнущую мятой простынь и приподнял бедра, насаживаясь на язык Дерека.  
  
Он никогда не расскажет ни одной живой душе, что Дерек делал с ним за дверьми их спальни. Никогда. За все золото мира. Пусть даже его спросит Лидия.  
  
Язык сменил скользкий палец. Стайлз ответил коротким стоном. Он попробовал положить руку на свой член, но Дерек бесцеремонно отпихнул ее в сторону.  
  
– Как твоя любовь к кустам, Стайлз? До сих пор предпочитаешь их мне?  
  
– Жалею, что не убил тебя в том сражении, – хрипло отозвался Стайлз. – Дерек!  
  
К первому пальцу добавился второй, смазанные маслом мышцы послушно раскрывались под умелыми прикосновениями. Стайлз сильнее уперся пятками в кровать. Спина, затылок, живот – все было мокрым. Дерек вдруг двинулся наверх, не убирая руки, и Стайлз подался вперед, угадывая чужое желание.  
  
Предыдущие поцелуи были знакомством, этот превратился в драку. Стайлз укусил Дерека за нижнюю губу, позволил ворваться языку в рот и коварно затянул его, наслаждаясь чужим вкусом. Дерек толкнулся пальцами в Стайлза, добавив третий, и тот сдался, возвращая главенство.  
  
– Ты готов, – выдохнул Дерек ему в лицо. Стайлзу показалось, что время остановилось – он видел капельки пота, собравшиеся на висках и над верхней губой, видел покрасневший, блестящий от слюны рот, видел глаза с расширенными зрачками. Дерек перестал его пугать. И Стайлз сомневался, что когда-нибудь снова станет его всерьез бояться.  
  
Мгновение исчезло, смылось неумолимым бегом секунд. Дерек шире, почти до предела развел ему ноги, рывком вошел в тело – Стайлза скрутило спазмом от боли – и замер, давая привыкнуть.  
  
– Смотри на меня, – снова приказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз устало распахнул глаза – слишком возбужденный, доведенный до края и, одновременно, утомленный. Дерек двинулся, жар сконцетрировался в месте, где их тела соединялись, и Стайлз закусил губу. Из глаз сами собой потекли слезы, – беспричинные и глупые – Стайлз всхлипнул и обнял Дерека руками и ногами, скрещивая лодыжки. Толчки из неприятных превратились в желанные, тело слабело с каждой волной удовольствия. Стайлз уже не старался глушить крики, отдаваясь на милость Дерека, вслушиваясь в его тяжелое дыхание и позволяя слизывать собственные слезы. Глаза Стайлз держал открытыми, но почти ничего не видел. На мгновение ему почудилось, что радужка Дерека сменила цвет, вместо зеленого полыхнуло ярко-голубым, но Стайлз был слишком близок к всепоглощающему удовольствию, чтобы придать этому какое-либо значение.  
  
– Укуси меня, – резко сказал Дерек, вырывая его из подступающего блаженства. – Сейчас. В шею. Кусай.  
  
У Стайлза не было сил противиться. Он сомкнул зубы на подставленной шее, крепко сжал их и почувствовал, как в рот течет солоноватая, теплая кровь. В следующее мгновение его с головой накрыло что-то безраздельное, глубинное, не имеющее ничего общего с уже бывшим у Стайлза опытом, и он подумал, что все-таки утонул.  
  
Это целиком и полностью было виной Дерека.  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Ворвавшийся холодный ветер остудил кожу. Дерек оставил в покое окно и двинулся к столику. Стайлз закутался в мягкую, отлично выделанную волчью шкуру, обычно покрывавшую кровать, и осторожно сел. Дурман ушел, оставив после себя не сонливость, а ненормальную бодрость. Стайлз снова пожалел о разбитой настойке и покосился на Дерека. Тот стоял к нему спиной, разливая по кубкам вино. На гладкой коже черными спиралями растекался трискелион. Стайлз взял в руку медальон и погладил его пальцем. Значит, ему еще повезло, Дерек мог приказать выбить защитный знак прямо у него на коже, а Стайлз слышал, что это больно.  
  
– Зажечь еще свечей? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Не стоит, – Стайлз с легкостью различал предметы – комната утопала в лунном свете. – Полнолуние, и так все видно.  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек, возвращаясь с подносом и ставя его прямо на смятые простыни. Несмотря на прохладу, Дерек не счел нужным одеться, и Стайлз, не особенно стесняясь, рассматривал человека, доставшегося ему в мужья. В конце концов, если бы Дерек был против, он бы что-то предпринял. Верно? Верно.  
  
– И каков будет вердикт? – Дерек протянул ему кубок.  
  
– Сойдет, – Стайлз с удовольствием сделал несколько больших глотков.  
  
– Я польщен, – Дерек отломал кусок сладкого пирога и поднес его ко рту Стайлза. Тот хотел возмутиться: он и сам способен поесть, но инстинкты подсказывали просто принять пищу. Стайлз откусил, чувствуя, как рот наполняется воистину божественным вкусом и застонал от удовольствия. Лидия все-таки узнала у комендантши рецепт. Не зря он так любит эту женщину!  
  
Дерек скормил ему полкуска – и этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы наесться. Стайлз потянулся за добавкой, но Дерек забрал блюдо у него из рук, переставив на пол.  
  
– Не ел весь день и собираешься набить живот сейчас?  
  
– А ты мне мешаешь, – Стайлз попробовал свеситься вниз, но рука Дерека легла поперек талии.  
  
– Зато я налью тебе еще вина, – пообещал Дерек и действительно обновил кубок. Стайлз поспешил выпить – кто знает этого Хейла, передумает и отнимет.  
  
Хмель приятно растекся по и так вполне довольному жизнью телу, во рту осталось терпкое пряное послевкусие. Если не обращать внимания на саднящую задницу и нечто липкое, вытекающее из нее, (Стайл знал – _что_ , но предпочитал игнорировать эту проблему), дела его шли неплохо. Он наконец был сыт и относительно спокоен. Самое страшное уже случилось, время двигаться дальше.  
  
– Давай, – кивнул Стайлз. – Я готов выслушать критику и наставления.  
  
К чести Дерека, тот не подавился вином, хотя как раз делал глоток.  
  
– Что? – впрочем, растерянность ему скрыть не удалось.  
  
– Я хочу знать, что именно я делал неправильно и как – правильно, – пояснил Стайлз. – Не надо щадить мои чувства. Не то чтобы я думал, что ты станешь, кстати. В общем, просто говори.  
  
А вот этот взгляд Стайлз знал. Обычно так смотрел граф Харрис, когда Стайлз пытался засунуть стрелу в рогатку вместо лука. Или научить ДжиПи пятиться назад. Или…  
  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – осторожно сказал Дерек.  
  
– Брось, – Стайлз подтянул колени к груди. – Когда что-то делаешь в первый раз, всегда выходит плохо. Я упал с моего первого пони, порвал штаны и подпругу – Финсток до сих пор не знает, как мне это удалось. Я оттоптал ноги леди МакКол в своей первой попытке что-то станцевать. И я не расскажу тебе, чем закончился мой первый урок фехтования, я взял со своего учителя клятву, что это тайна уйдет с нами в могилу. Исходя из всего этого – я точно загубил наше, хм, ты понял. И так как пока ты единственный, с кем я спал, тебе придется объяснить, в чем мои ошибки. Иначе я буду совершать их снова и снова, Дерек, мы оба этого не хотим. Я точно не хочу.  
  
– Мне нечего тебе ответить, – Дерек отставил кубок в сторону и забрал остатки вина у Стайлза – тот порадовался своей предусмотрительности. – И, Стайлз, – _пока_ единственный?  
  
– Мне показалось, при дворе Хейлов принято изменять направо и налево. Ты же не собираешься хранить мне верность?  
  
– Думаешь, я не способен удержать член в штанах?  
  
– Думаю, ты не станешь делать это ради меня, – Стайлз вцепился пальцами в шкуру. – И не уходи от ответа.  
  
– Как я уже сказал, у меня нет особых замечаний. Считай, что у тебя прирожденный талант.  
  
– Дерек, я спрашиваю серьезно, – Стайлз начал раздражаться. Почему так сложно побыть милым и немного помочь?  
  
– Я серьезен! – в голосе Дерека послышался рык. – Ляг.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ляг, – Дерек сдернул шкуру и толкнул Стайлза ладонью в грудь.  
  
Лопатки соприкоснулись с влажной простыней, холодный воздух облизал кожу, заставив вздрогнуть. Дерек взял Стайлза за подбородок.  
  
– Хватит дрожать.  
  
– Мне холодно, между прочим, – возмутился Стайлз.  
  
– Мне закрыть окно? Имей в виду, я не дам тебе сейчас снова накрыться.  
  
В горле предательски пересохло. Что Дерек имеет в виду? Они же уже? Любопытство Стайлза – самое страшное его проклятье – разгорелось, заставляя произнести совершенную глупость.  
  
– Оставь.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Чтобы получить удовольствие в постели, не нужно сильно трудиться. Достаточно оказаться там в компании человека, который тебя возбуждает. Здесь ты справился.  
  
– Я? – отец всегда говорил, что Стайлз слишком скептичен для своего возраста, но натуру не изменишь. – Два дня назад ты смотрел на меня и едва скрывал отвращение!  
  
– Для солдата ты по-прежнему абсолютно непригоден, – Дерек ткнул пальцем ему в плечо. – Тебе бы не помешали регулярные тренировки. Но если говорить о любви, все выглядит иначе. Питер не зря рассыпается комплиментами в твой адрес. Ты – лакомый кусочек. Свежий, невинный, наивный. Сильное, гибкое тело, узкие бедра, округлая задница. Тебя хочется трахать. Вряд ли ты сам это осознаешь, но я не думаю, что ты получишь с женщиной то же удовольствие, которое может дать тебе мужчина.  
  
– Я не такой, – Стайлз приподнялся на локтях. – Слушай, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, я не Дэнни, хорошо? Я люблю Лидию, я вовсе не любитель мужской страсти, я просто стараюсь не вешать нос и извлекать максимум удовольствия от жизни, даже если она меня ненавидит.  
  
– Сколько ты уже любишь Лидию? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– С детства. Сколько себя помню, – быстро сказал Стайлз, торжествующе посмотрев на Дерека.  
  
– И за все это время ты ни разу не посмотрел на другую юбку? Не завалил ни одну симпатичную селянку? Перед наследником герцога любая раздвинет ноги.  
  
– Не суди всех по себе, – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Я не сужу. В любом случае, твои иллюзии это твое дело. Мне, в общем, безразлично, как ты предпочитаешь самообманываться, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Как я уже сказал, ты будешь возбуждать мужчин противоположного твоему типа. И ты будешь нравиться сильным женщинам. Вроде Кейт. Или Эрики. Или даже твоей ненаглядной Лидии.  
  
– С Лидией ты чудовищно ошибаешься, а значит, твои выводы небезупречны, – вставил Стайлз, ловя тем не менее каждое слово. Пусть Дерек в чем-то неправ, но он все же спал со Стайлзом, значит, нельзя сбрасывать его мнение со счетов.  
  
– Разве? И возится с тобой она, исключительно руководствуясь своей неприязнью, – усмехнулся Дерек. – И при дворе Питера осталась из-за нее же, несмотря на мое прямое предупреждение. Ее ведь здесь никто не сможет защитить, Стайлз.  
  
– Ты не сделаешь для меня такую малость?  
  
– Я не могу, – по лицу Дерека пробежала тень.  
  
– Хорошо, – Стайлз понял, что невольно затронул дурную тему. – Ладно. Я согласен признать свою притягательность для суровых воинов вроде тебя. Но сейчас… я же ничего не делал?  
– Ты отдавался. И не мешал мне, – Дерек провел кончиками пальцев по шее, где у Стайлза наливался синяк. Наверняка гораздо больший, чем у Лоры.  
  
– И все? Моя роль заключается в том, чтобы лечь на спину и раздвинуть ноги? – Стайлз прижал руку Дерека к своим ключицам. – А всякие штуки ты оставишь в тайне?  
  
– Штуки? – Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
Пожалуй, Стайлз переоценил свою способность говорить откровенно.  
  
– Ты делал… языком, – пробормотал он, ощущая, как начинают гореть щеки. – Я нигде о таком не читал. Ни малейшего упоминания.  
  
– Потому что этому не учатся по книжкам, – Дерек осторожно вывернулся из плена Стайлза. Рука двинулась ниже, лениво рисуя спирали вокруг сжавшегося от холода соска.  
  
– Ты недооцениваешь значимость теории, – Стайлз, как завороженный, наблюдал за танцем пальцев. – Но, учитывая очевидность твоего преимущества, я просто не буду спорить. Что еще не пишут в книжках?  
  
Дерек закусил губу, показательно размышляя.  
  
– Не знаю, с чего и начать, – хмыкнул он. – Например, в задницу можно засунуть сразу два члена. Или целую руку по запястье.  
  
Стайлз никогда не считал себя трусом, но скрыть ужас не сумел.  
  
– Дерек?..  
  
– Меня не прельщают подобные развлечения, – Дерек вдруг сжал сосок, сильно и грубо, и внимание Стайлза сфокусировалось на ощущениях. Дерек выпустил его и погладил подушечкой пальца нежную плоть.  
  
– Что еще? – тихо спросил Стайлз. Он бы предпочел сейчас быть накрытым своей замечательной шкурой – лежа голым, сложно скрыть свои реакции. Дерек переместился на кровати, прижимаясь грудью и пахом к боку Стайлза.  
  
– А еще можно целиком заглотить член, – сообщил он, лаская живот – медленно и дразняще.  
  
Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на Дерека, поднял собственную руку и засунул пальцы в рот. Кончики неприятно уперлись в горло, едва не спровоцировав приступ тошноты. Стайлз поспешно вытащил их и смело приложил к расслабленному члену Дерека. Даже в таком состоянии он был длиннее минимум на дюйм.  
  
– Невозможно, – сказал Стайлз. – Ты меня обманываешь.  
  
– Нет. Вся хитрость в том, чтобы расслабить горло, – Дерек царапнул его – прямо под пупком. Стайлз вскрикнул от неожиданности и повернулся к усмехающемуся Дереку. На глаза попался оставленный Стайлзом укус, кровь запеклась по краям ранки. Стайлз наклонился и, ничуть не раскаиваясь, снова укусил, стараясь попасть на то же место. Дерек не отстранился, только положил ему на спину руку, поддерживая, и слегка наклонил голову в сторону. Стайлз слизнул корочку и сукровицу, втянул в рот кожу и замер, чувствуя, как пульсирует рядом вена. Ладонь Дерека проехалась вниз, – до ягодиц – надавила на косточку копчика и отправилась дальше. Стайлз перенес вес тела, вынуждая Дерека лечь на спину, уперся руками в простыню и выдохнул, когда пальцы бесцеремонно проникли в него. Снова. Сразу два.  
  
И если осязание его не обманывало, то член Дерека перестал быть расслабленным и равнодушным.  
  
– Видишь ли, Стайлз, – негромко сказал Дерек, поглаживая бедра, – помимо, как ты говоришь, штук, огромное значение имеет желание. Страсть. И здесь тебя не надо ничему учить.  
  
Стайлз провел носом по шее Дерека, вслушиваясь и внюхиваясь, стараясь снова поймать недавний дурман. Он осознавал, что тогда его вело от настойки, но сейчас, чувствуя, как тяжелеет его дыхание, как приливает к промежности кровь, Стайлз не сомневался, что контролирует ситуацию.  
  
Сделав заметку на будущее, – не задавать Дереку фривольные вопросы, если не готов потом отвечать шкурой, – Стайлз нашел руку своего супруга и переплел их пальцы.  
  
– Уверен? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Мне нужна практика, – ответил Стайлз.  
  
И, насколько он мог оценить, кончив во второй раз, из Дерека выйдет неплохой наставник.  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– Ты живой, – обрадовался Скотт, когда Стайлз сумел найти в себе силы выйти из спальни в смежную комнату, где расположилась его маленькая свита. Их впустили не меньше получаса назад, но Стайлз не желал двигаться. Дерек предупредил, что второй раз за ночь, учитывая только что утраченную невинность Стайлза, мог стать болезненным. Но кто станет слушать Дерека? Стайлз расплачивался за свою недальновидность.  
  
На самом деле израненным он себя не считал. Большинство падений с ДжиПи наносило его телу больший урон, чем Дерек. Вот только после полученных из-за лошади синяков не тянуло лежать и глупо улыбаться в потолок, воровато ощупывая ноги, живот, шею, губы и задницу. Проснувшись в третий раз за утро и убедившись, что Дерек ушел и не прячется в комнате, Стайлз устроил руку на стоящем члене. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы снова упасть на простыни, пытаясь отдышаться. Стайлз теперь не нуждался в фантазиях, все необходимое намертво отпечаталось в памяти.  
  
– Конечно, я живой, – ответил Стайлз, стараясь скрыть смущение. Ему чудилось, что каждый из присутствующих в деталях знает, чем и как Стайлз занимался.  
  
– Мне стоит позвать лекаря? – Лидия всегда любила переходить сразу к делу.  
  
– Нет, Дерек обещал сам прислать врача, – машинально отозвался Стайлз, не думая, какое впечатление это произведет на друзей.  
  
– Ублюдок, – Скотт стиснул челюсти. – Ты… Он сделал тебе больно? Ты сильно пострадал?  
  
– У меня есть мазь, – вдруг сказал Джексон. – Я взял у Дэнни перед отъездом. На всякий случай. Я принесу тебе.  
  
– Да нет же! – Стайлз поборол желание прикрыть горящие щеки ладонями. – Речь шла о моем успокоительном. Дерек вылил его и запретил пить. Он хочет, чтобы меня осмотрел лекарь из-за этого. Только из-за этого. Скотт, черт возьми, да хватит уже дергать шпагу, как будто ты…  
  
– Хватит, – согласилась Лидия. – Между прочим, я все еще здесь, и твои действия смотрятся аморально.  
  
– Точно не нужна мазь? – уточнил Джексон. Стайлз ценил его попытки говорить о случившемся отстраненно. – В общем, я передам ее тебе со слугой, и ты сам решишь.  
  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз добрел до кресла и с благодарностью принял кружку с водой. – Лидия, чего от меня ждут сегодня?  
  
– Дай подумать, – она посмотрела вверх и вбок, приложив указательный палец к скуле. – Сначала будет обед – его подадут во дворе, столы уже устанавливают рядом со стрельбищем. Нас будут развлекать лучшие лучники Хейлов и Аржентов. Милый маленький турнир в честь вашего брака.  
  
– Как-то это странно, – заметил Скотт. – Брак между Стилински и Хейлами, а празднуют Арженты и Хейлы.  
  
– Восхитительно, – улыбнулась Лидия. – Еще немного, и мы разрешим тебе одному гулять по замку. Ты начинаешь делать выводы, Скотт.  
  
– Король Питер уделяет Кейт очень много внимания, – Джексон кинул Стайлзу яблоко, и тот с удовольствием вгрызся, разбрызгивая сок.  
  
– Как он не устает только? – жуя, пробормотал Стайлз. – Что дальше? Обед и турнир меня не сильно пугают.  
  
– Неужели? – Джексон поправил мундир. – И перспектива показаться на людях под руку с Дереком – тоже? Весь замок обсуждает, сможешь ты сегодня ходить или его высочеству придется носить тебя на руках.  
  
Стайлз с любопытством проследил, как Лидия с размаху опустила шелковую туфельку на темечко Джексона.  
  
– Почему Дерек должен носить его на руках? – спросила Эрика, следом за которой шагали Айзек и Бойд. Она быстро присела в реверансе перед Стайлзом, и тому стало неловко. Одно дело сидеть в дурно заправленной в домашние штаны рубахе перед друзьями, а другое – перед мало знакомой ему девушкой.  
  
В этом замке у кого-нибудь есть стыд?  
  
– Неважно, – прервал Стайлз открывшего рот Скотта. Интересно, в присутствии Эллисон он такой же честный? – Чем обязан?  
  
– Мы теперь входим в состав вашей свиты, – Эрика взмахнула ресницами.  
  
– И чем же плоха прежняя?  
  
Стайлз почувствовал всеобщее оживление – каждый обладатель брюк в комнате с удивительным вниманием уставился на подошедшую к Эрике Лидию. Что скрывать, он и сам забыл, как жевать, боясь что-нибудь упустить.  
  
– Лучше спросить об этом у его высочества, – протянула Эрика.  
  
– Хватит, – вмешался Айзек, игнорируя четыре разочарованных взгляда. – Вас слишком мало. Он теперь супруг наследника престола королевства Хейлов. В его свите должно быть больше трех человек и, определенно, не только иностранцы.  
  
Лидия, помедлив, кивнула. Они с Эрикой обменялись реверансами и разошлись, как оттолкнувшиеся друг от друга в воде щепки. Стайлз в детстве любил пускать кораблики в речке и знал о щепках все.  
  
– Я могу взглянуть на сегодняшний костюм? – спросила Эрика, немного смягчив голос и выражение лица.  
  
– Мы выбираем между обычным и формой, – сообщила Лидия.  
  
«Мы». Когда его вообще спрашивали? Стайлз, решив не огорчаться, втихаря доедал второй кусок пирога – вдруг дамам сейчас придет в голову ограничить его в пище?  
  
– Учитывая турнир лучников, форма более уместна, – заявила Эрика.  
  
– С другой стороны, пару месяцев назад в этой форме Стайлз вел солдат против Хейлов, – напомнила Лидия.  
  
– Верно, – Эрика нахмурилась. – Обычный позволит забыть о недавних событиях. Но из-за яркой ткани и драгоценностей…  
  
– Женственно, – вынесла приговор Лидия.  
  
– Именно, – Эрика закусила губу.  
  
– Почему бы не одеть его в нашу форму? – предложил Бойд. – Не женственно и знак заключенного перемирия.  
  
– А что тогда делать нам? – Джексон указал на собственный мундир.  
  
– Как насчет перевязи в наших цветах? – Айзек подошел к Джексону, пристально рассматривая одежду. – Через грудь?  
  
– Да, – вдруг согласилась Лидия. Эрика тоже кивнула.  
  
– И никому, разумеется, неинтересно, что мне не идет черный? – в пустоту спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Бойд, спроси у камердинера Дерека, наверняка у него есть парадный комплект с тех времен, когда наш принц был помоложе. И позови швей, у нас мало времени на подгон. Заодно спроси про перевязи, – отдала распоряжение Эрика.  
  
Стайлзу захотелось в знак детского протеста съесть еще кусок, но его грозило стошнить от обжорства. Если бы он так наелся вчера… Дерек был прав, отобрав поднос. Мысли о Дереке отвлекали. Стайлз погрузился в очередное переживание событий прошлой ночи и вдруг вспомнил о мучившем его вопросе. Он быстро осмотрелся. Скотт и Джексон отпадали, вряд ли они знали больше, чем Стайлз. Насчет Айзека он немного посомневался, но тут его взгляд остановился на Эрике. Вот кто обязан владеть темой!  
  
Стайлз подошел к ней и тихо заговорил:  
  
– Я могу кое-что спросить?  
  
– Я не в праве отказать, – отозвалась Эрика, поворачиваясь к нему.  
  
Подобрать слова оказалось не так просто.  
  
– Это касается несколько деликатных особенностей человеческого тела, – начал Стайлз. – Леди Эрика, как вы думаете…  
  
– Сделайте одолжение, спросите прямо, – фыркнула Эрика. Стайлз уставился на ее бюст, и его разум опять не успел за его языком.  
  
– Это правда, что мужской член может полностью поместиться в рот? Я не про какие-то конкретно члены и рты, – поспешил добавить он, видя, как Эрика краснеет, а ее глаза расширяются от удивления. – Просто в теории. О господи! Забудьте прямо сейчас.  
  
– Что происходит?  
  
Дерек просто не мог выбрать лучший момент, чтобы заглянуть к Стайлзу.  
  
– Ничего, – поспешил сказать он. – Абсолютно ничего.  
  
– Это непохоже на «ничего», Стайлз, – Дерек махнул рукой в сторону Эрики. – Я прислал тебе свиту, а ты издеваешься над ними?  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, не зная, что и сказать. Разговоры в комнате смолкли. Все таращились на них с Дереком.  
  
– Эрика?  
  
– Он не издевался, – Эрика покосилась на Стайлза и вдруг широко улыбнулась. – Он меня поразил. Неожиданный вопрос, только и всего.  
  
– Какой еще вопрос?  
  
Стайлз подумал, что будь Эрика мужчиной, Дерек бы ее встряхнул.  
  
– Я не могу его повторить, не утратив своей девичьей чести, – смущение ушло, Эрика выглядела ужасно довольной. В следующее мгновение она подняла голову, посмотрела Дереку в глаза и ткнула языком себе в щеку.  
  
Стайлз прижал запястье ко лбу. Скотт издал тихий стон.  
  
– Ваша светлость, можно я пойду проверю лошадей? – спросил он.  
  
– Высочество, кретин. Стайлз теперь высочество, – Джексон делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Помолвка с Лидией многому его научила.  
  
– Выдастся время, обязательно поезжу по твоим родным землям, – заявил Дерек. – Серьезно, Стайлз? Мы женаты, а ты задаешь подобные вопросы Эрике?  
  
– Если бы ты убедил меня в своей правоте на практике, – Стайлзу было нечего терять, – мне бы не пришлось. Это твоя вина, Дерек.  
  
– Я уверен, лошадям не додали сена, – безнадежно сказал Скотт.  
  
– И овса! – поддержал его Джексон.  
  
– Уверяю, за вашими лошадьми отлично ухаживают, – Дерек взял Стайлза за воротник. – Есть еще что-нибудь, в чем я виноват?  
  
– Я могу составить список, – Стайлз облизнул губы. Ему было неуютно под взглядами остальных, но он с детства привык быть выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Судьбы наследников не очень завидны.  
  
– В нем будет много пунктов?  
  
– До скольки ты умеешь считать?  
  
– Значит, мне стоит найти кузнеца, – Скотт не собирался сдаваться. – На моем ноже щербинка.  
  
– Хватит мешать Стайлзу флиртовать! – прошипела Лидия. – У него в первый раз получается почти сносно.  
  
Слова Лидии заставили Стайлза отпрянуть. Ему показалось, что в глазах Дерека мелькнуло сожаление.  
  
– Выбрал костюм для обеда?  
  
– Мы подгоним для него твою парадную форму, – произнесла Эрика. – А те двое получат перевязь в цветах Хейлов.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек прислушался к далекому бою часов. – Не выходи из покоев, пока я за тобой не приду. И еще – постарайся выглядеть не очень довольным.  
  
– Что? – опешил Стайлз.  
  
– Прошлой ночью я был пьян и недоволен. Я лишил тебя невинности, жестко трахнув, и ушел. Я был настолько груб, что мне пришлось прислать к тебе врача, и ты сумел подняться только к обеду. Все понял?  
  
– Погоди, но…  
  
– Ты храбрящийся мальчишка из никому неизвестного герцогства. Ты меня побаиваешься и вынужденно делаешь хорошую мину при плохой игре. Бери пример с твоих приятелей – они ведут себя идеально.  
  
Стайлз провел ладонью по затылку, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
– Да, я понял. Ты скотина, я тебя боюсь и немного ненавижу.  
  
– Это поможет тебе избежать чужого внимания, – подтвердил Дерек. – Все знают мою репутацию. Если кто-то решит приласкать тебя, ты можешь сослаться на свой страх, и тебя оставят в покое. Стайлз, это все не шутки. Сделай так, как я говорю.  
  
– Хорошо, – Стайлз усмехнулся. – Я сделаю. Я могу язвить? Не хочу становиться всеобщим мальчиком для битья, и мой язык…  
  
– В пределах разумного, – прервал его Дерек. – Вы все.  
  
Обе части свиты как по команде подняли головы.  
  
– Вы разыгрываете отвращение, – Дерек кивнул Лидии, Джексону и Скотту и повернулся к Айзеку с Эрикой, – а вы сплетничаете. О том, как нехорошо было Стайлзу утром.  
  
Скотт открыл рот и закрыл его под взглядом Дерека. Неслыханно. Обычно Скотт спорил даже с отцом, а ведь тот был правителем герцогства.  
  
– Я пришлю Дитона прямо сейчас, – сказал Дерек, вновь обратившись к Стайлзу.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз начал качаться на пятках. Он пропустил уже несколько приемов настойки, и это давало о себе знать.  
  
Дерек скользнул по его плечу рукой – Стайлзу почудилось беспокойство в его взгляде – и ушел прочь. Тяжелые двери закрылись, и в установившейся тишине Лидия четко сказала:  
  
– Он прав насчет рта, Стайлз. При должной практике это вполне возможно.  
  
– Лидия! – в унисон воскликнули Джексон и Скотт.  
  
– Я почти год провела в женском монастыре, помните? Среди монашек много раскаявшихся и не очень грешниц. Если будут еще вопросы, Стайлз, можешь задать их мне.  
  
Стайлз покосился на явно принявшую вызов Эрику и вздохнул.  
  
Что ему Арженты и интриги Хейлов, когда собственная свита доводит его безумия? Жизнь принца оказалась еще хуже жизни будущего герцога.  
  
Стайлз искренне пожелал самому себе никогда не стать королем.  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– Какое потрясающее платье, Лора, – проворковала Кейт, проведя ладонью по бархату.  
  
– Ваше ничем не уступает, – сестра Дерека незамедлительно вернула комплимент.  
  
– Оно достойно королевы, – улыбнулась Кейт.  
  
– Мой дядя очень щедр, – Лора со щелчком закрыла веер. – И, как вы знаете, у него нет королевы, так что он балует меня.  
  
– Ах, – Кейт откинула назад завитые светлые пряди. – Не понимаю, как он выдерживает. Крис не может представить себе жизни без Виктории, быть правителем – тяжелая ноша. Гораздо проще нести ее вдвоем.  
  
– Вашему брату очень повезло, – слова Лоры были гораздо любезнее, чем выражение глаз.  
  
– Конечно. Говорят, счастливый брак делает мужчину по-настоящему сильным. Что скажешь, Дерек?  
  
– _Счастливый_ брак – безусловно, – сухо ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и торопливо отпил из стоящего перед ним кубка. Дерек хорошо притворялся.  
  
– А что скажете вы? – обратилась Кейт к Стайлзу.  
  
Вернув кубок на место, он закусил щеку, поразмыслил секунду и повернулся к Кейт:  
  
– Мне кажется, это очень неточное утверждение, принцесса. Начнем с того, что каждый вкладывает свой смысл в понятие «счастливый брак», не так ли?  
  
Кейт рассмеялась:  
  
– И что же вкладываете вы?  
  
– Пока не знаю, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я женат меньше суток. Спросите меня через пару месяцев.  
  
– С удовольствием, – Кейт накрутила локон на палец. – Вы же нанесете нам визит? Надеюсь, вы достаточно здоровы для небольшой поездки?  
  
– Почему я должен быть нездоров? – спросил Стайлз, утратив бдительность.  
  
Глаза Кейт удовлетворенно сверкнули.  
  
– Я слышала, вы сегодня все утро провели в своих покоях.  
  
Лора звякнула вилкой, Дерек едва заметно сжал губы. Стайлз осознал свой промах, Кейт мастерски загнала его в ловушку.  
  
– Это ваша вина, принцесса, – сказал он, заставляя себя растянуть уголки рта в улыбке.  
  
– Моя?  
  
– Виконт Лейхи теперь в моей свите, и он все утро рассказывал мне, как вы прекрасны. Видимо, считает, что я внезапно ослеп и могу не заметить ваше великолепие. Уверяю вас, это не так.  
  
– Вы определенно должны нас навестить! – Кейт сжала ножку кубка.  
  
– Боюсь, решение принимаю не я, – кротко сказал Стайлз. Губы Лоры дрогнули.  
  
– Дерек? – позвала Кейт – слишком фамильярно. Так обращаются к любовнику, а не женатому принцу соседнего королевства.  
  
– Сразу после окончания торжеств мне придется покинуть замок, – Дерек даже не посмотрел в сторону Стайлза. – И я бы предпочел, чтобы мой супруг остался дома. При вашем дворе чересчур много искушений.  
  
– И главное из них – вы, – закончил Лора. – Мой брат всегда был страшно ревнив, вы же знаете. Как все мужчины, я имею в виду.  
  
Кейт бросила короткий взгляд на Дерека.  
  
– Да, кажется, я понимаю. И все же буду надеяться, что Дерек изменит свое мнение.  
  
Стайлз задался вопросом: как бы он себя вел, если бы не знал, что Лора и Дерек по уши увязли в малопонятных интригах? В любом случае, он обрадовался, что его персона перестала быть предметом обсуждения. Кейт отвлеклась на Лору, ведя полный двусмысленностей разговор, из которого Стайлз вынес, что Дерек отличный любовник, пусть и слегка мужлан. В принципе, ему было, что сказать Кейт, но он предпочел изображать непонимание. Сам Дерек, кстати, сидел с таким лицом, будто его сестра и любовница действительно обсуждают совершенно абстрактных мужчин. Стайлз позавидовал его выдержке.  
  
Впрочем, вскоре он отвлекся: обед подходил к концу, им подавали, если Стайлз не ошибался, уже десятую перемену блюд. На поле с заранее расставленными мишенями начали стекаться лучники. В черном с зеленым он опознал людей Аржентов, в черном с пронзительно синим – Хейлов.  
  
Состязание началось. Стайлз с интересом наблюдал за стрелками, подмечая забавную особенность: Арженты предпочитали эффектные трюки, тогда как Хейлы любили стрелять наверняка.  
  
– Как насчет вас, Стайлз? – спросила Кейт. – Не хотите пустить стрелу? Смотрите, как чудесно справилась милая Эллисон!  
  
Отказаться от вызова, не опозорив свою честь, он не мог. Дерек нахмурился, но позвал слугу, приказав подать Стайлзу лук. Оружие было больше и тяжелее, чем то, к которому привык Стайлз. Он попробовал тетиву, сделал пристрелочный выстрел – довольно приличный – по тренировочной мишени и повернулся к цели. Из сердцевины торчала стрела с зеленым оперением, нечего было и думать, что Стайлзу удастся быть точнее.  
  
– Мы же сейчас проиграем, – всплеснул руками Питер, поднимаясь из-за стола и спускаясь к Стайлзу. – Дорогой племянник, позволь тебе помочь!  
  
Стайлз растерянно обернулся, но грудь Питера заслонила от него Дерека.  
  
– Не хотите выстрелить сами? – спросил он, ощущая прилив страха.  
  
– Нет, что ты, – Питер встал за спиной Стайлза, помогая ему натянуть лук и прицелиться. – Немного выше, вот так, тише, Стайлз.  
  
Лопатками Стайлз чувствовал тепло тела Питера. Он моргнул, стараясь сосредоточиться, и вздрогнул: серебряный медальон начал нагреваться.  
  
– Готов? – спросил Питер, чьи губы оказались рядом с ухом Стайлза.  
  
– Я промажу, – предупредил Стайлз. Кожу на груди жгло.  
  
– Посмотрим, – Питер сдвинул его пальцы и приказал: – Стреляй.  
  
Стайлз отпустил древко, тетива зазвенела, а стрела, описав идеально ровную дугу, мягко вошла в самый центр мишени, выбив из дерева стрелу Эллисон.  
  
Придворные приветственно закричали, король Крис несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, его поддержала Виктория. Эллисон громко рассмеялась, но Стайлз хотел увидеть не ее. Его глаза остановились на Дереке, смотревшим на них с Питером с неприкрытой ненавистью.  
  
– Я знал, что из нас получится отличная команда, – сказал Питер и вскинул руку Стайлза вверх. – Наш мальчик настоящий Хейл!  
  
Дерек спустился к стрельбищу и приблизился к Питеру.  
  
– Замечательный выстрел, – поздравил он, прожигая дядю взглядом.  
  
– Я всегда умел рассмотреть прирожденный талант, – ответил Питер. – Надеюсь, теперь ты ценишь, как я о тебе забочусь.  
  
– Ценю, – отрывисто бросил Дерек и обратился к Стайлзу. – Вы устали, ваше высочество? Я провожу вас до ваших комнат.  
  
Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как помахать все еще шумящей толпе и проследовать за Дереком.  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– Эй, эй, эй! – затараторил Стайлз, когда Дерек рывком запер дверь, ведущую в его покои. – Если хочешь на ком-то сорвать злость, как насчет Питера и Кейт?  
  
Дерек молча впечатал его в стену – Стайлз едва стоял, Дерек фактически удерживал его на весу. Парадная форма задралась, слегка обнажив живот; Стайлз вскрикнул, когда Дерек прижался к нему, и пуговицы его мундира задели нежную кожу.  
  
– Что дальше? – Стайлз всегда начинал болтать, когда нервничал. – Изобьешь меня? Может, изуродуешь? Тогда твой дядя перестанет тянуть ко мне свои руки? Отличный план, как тебе, Дерек?  
  
– Он выставляет меня на посмешище! – в голосе Дерека слышалась ярость.  
  
– Мне следовало треснуть его луком между глаз? В следующий раз – непременно, – пообещал Стайлз, слегка задыхаясь.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, зрачки задвигались, словно стремясь охватить Стайлза взглядом целиком. Ощутив, что пауза затягивается, Стайлз открыл рот – и подавился своими словами. Дерек наклонился и впился в шею, и так непристойно чувствительную после прошлой ночи. Стайлз закусил губу, глуша стон боли. Вдруг Дерек разозлится еще больше и действительно поднимет на него руку?  
  
Вместо этого Дерек позволил ему сползти по стене ниже, Стайлз снова нормально стоял. Одна рука легла на левую сторону груди, другая неожиданно бережно скользнула, устраиваясь на затылке. Язык горячо проехался по оставленной метке, и Стайлза пробрала дрожь. Он оттолкнул Дерека и расстегнул мундир и рубашку. Видимо, супруг воспринял это как приглашение. Дерек снова попытался прижаться к Стайлзу, но тот только пихнул сильнее. Наконец, он выудил наружу медальон и опустил голову вниз, стараясь рассмотреть, не обожжена ли кожа. Убедившись, что покраснения нет, Стайлз с облегчением опустил веки. Рядом с ухом раздался странный звук – будто кто-то проехался когтями по камню. Стайлз вскинулся, встретился взглядом с Дереком и закрыл ладонью шею.  
  
«Не стоило этого делать», – подумал он мгновение спустя. Намек на отказ превратил и так не утруждавшегося манерами Дерека в зверя. Спина снова встретилась со стеной, жесткие губы впились в рот Стайлза, заставляя раскрыться и впустить. Пальцы нырнули под ткань рубашки, оглаживая и царапая, ноги разъехались – Дерек просунул колено, и Стайлз счел за лучшее прекратить сопротивление.  
  
И почему он все время вынужден подписывать капитуляцию с Хейлами? Никудышный из него правитель.  
  
– Не разрешай Питеру себя трогать, – выдохнул ему в висок Дерек.  
  
– Запрети ему, – поддел Стайлз, утыкаясь губами в скулу. От Дерека пахло вином и солнцем – столы были плохо защищены от палящих лучей.  
  
Стайлз перехватил руку Дерека, потянувшуюся к его штанам.  
  
– Что будет, если я сейчас скажу «нет»?  
  
– Я тебя не послушаю, – хрипловато пробормотал Дерек, облизывая кончик уха Стайлза.  
  
– Берешь пример с дяди? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
Зубы надавили, едва не прокусывая плоть.  
  
– Не пытайся играть со мной, – Дерек отошел на шаг, ловко дернул за плечо и почти швырнул к большому столу венецианской работы.  
  
– Прекрати сейчас же! – Стайлз попытался дернуться, но с хваткой Дерека соперничать не мог. Штаны неумолимо поползли вниз, руки беззастенчиво принялись мять обнажившиеся ягодицы. Дерек на пробу проехался между ними пальцами и издал удивленно-довольный звук. Стайлз прижался лбом к дереву столешницы.  
  
Вот как Джексон умудряется насолить ему, даже оказывая услугу? Будь проклята дурацкая мазь, которую Стайлз все-таки нанес перед тем, как отправиться на обед.  
  
Колени начали дрожать: Дерек не стеснялся в проявлении желаний. Лопатки горели от поцелуев, твердая ладонь с мозолями от оружия скользила по члену Стайлза, пока пальцы другой руки растягивали его мышцы.  
  
– Я не Питер, Стайлз, – шепнул Дерек, задевая болезненно чувствительное местечко внутри.  
  
Стайлз дернулся, выгибаясь от удовольствия и бессознательно подаваясь бедрами назад.  
  
– Стайлз? – снова позвал Дерек, видимо, ждущий некий ответ.  
  
– Что? – выдохнул Стайлз.  
  
– Я не Питер, – снова сказал Дерек, разводя пальцы в стороны.  
  
Ногти Стайлза проехались по дереву, рот наполнился слюной.  
  
– Ты не Питер, – согласился он, едва не теряя сознание.  
  
Дерек рывком потянул Стайлза на себя и загнал в него член.  
  
– Обожемой, Дерек! – он ждал боли, но то ли мазь подействовала, то ли его тело начало привыкать – Стайлза скрутил знакомый спазм почти невыносимого удовольствия. Дерек толкнулся раз, другой, врываясь, раскрывая, растягивая еще больше, заставляя кусать губы и хрипеть невнятные ругательства. Ритм не напоминал прошлую ночь – тогда Дерек сдерживался, берег. Сейчас же он просто брал, имел, трахал, доводя до исступления разившим от него звериным бешенством. Стайлз извернулся, захваченный мыслями сбежать – он боялся, что не выдержит, рассыплется на кусочки, попросту сдохнет. Дерек двинул ладонью по члену, и Стайлз забыл обо всем. В глазах потемнело, кровь ударила в виски, провоцируя сладкое головокружение, руки и ноги мелко затряслись. Стайлз попробовал вдохнуть, чувствуя сквозь продолжавшие его скручивать судороги, как Дерек изливается в него.  
  
Наконец он немного пришел в себя и пошевелился. Дерек нехотя вытащил из него член, надавил между ягодиц, останавливая липкий ручеек, и потянул Стайлза – переворачивая и поднимая. Пальцы продолжали ласкать растянутые мышцы, провоцируя вспышки-отголоски удовольствия. Стайлз обхватил руками шею Дерека, увлекая того в медленный и ленивый поцелуй. Дерек ответил, начисто лишившись своей недавней грубости. Он нежно затянул в рот нижнюю губу Стайлза, скользнул языком по нёбу, коротко лизнул и оторвался от него, чтобы потереться носом о щеку.  
  
– Джексон говорит, – пробормотал Стайлз, – что весь замок судачил, придется ли тебе носить меня на руках.  
  
– Я могу вырвать ему язык, – предложил Дерек, прижимаясь скулой к виску Стайлза.  
  
– Нет, я не к этому веду, – слабо запротестовал Стайлз.  
  
– А к чему?  
  
– Тебе придется, – рассмеялся Стайлз, прижимаясь пахом к бедру Дерека. Член приятно дернулся от соприкосновения с теплой кожей.  
  
– Нам не стоило нападать на ваше герцогство, – проворчал Дерек.  
  
– Сами виновны в своих несчастьях, – откликнулся Стайлз и прикрыл глаза, когда Дерек без особого труда подхватил его и понес к спальне.  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
После нескольких минут бессмысленных объятий Дерек выпутался из клубка рук и ног, который представлял собой Стайлз, и принялся поспешно оправлять одежду.  
  
– Уходишь?  
  
Не то чтобы его это волновало.  
  
– Я вернусь, – пообещал Дерек.  
  
И не солгал. Дерек пропал примерно на четверть часа. Время Стайлз употребил с умом – морщась от соприкосновения холодной воды с разгоряченной кожей, он почистился, использовал мазь и натянул тонкие штаны и рубашку. Стайлз как раз успел улечься на постель с подаренным ему трудом Авиценны, когда Дерек вернулся.  
  
– Сколько в этом замке тайных ходов? – осведомился Стайлз. – Или ты принципиально не пользуешься обычными дверями? Не собираешься начать лазить в окно?  
  
– Замолчи, – Дерек раздраженно повел плечами. – Я делаю это не просто так.  
  
– Отлично, – согласился Стайлз. – Когда ты посвятишь меня в свое «не просто так»? Если твое выражение лица означает «никогда», то, клянусь Богом, я перережу тебе горло во сне!  
  
– …моим собственным ножом, – Дерек явно не впечатлился угрозой.  
  
– И все же? Дерек, это мои припасы!  
  
Стайлз мысленно распрощался с только что найденным Дереком пирогом, оставшимся от завтрака.  
  
– Когда придет время.  
  
– Счастлив слышать, – Стайлз перевернулся на живот, возвращаясь к чтению. В голове теснилось с десяток вопросов, но ему хватило стойкости промолчать. Финсток бы им гордился. Надо написать ему благодарственное письмо.  
  
Вскоре Стайлз настолько погрузился в «Канон врачебной науки», что совершенно перестал замечать происходящее в его покоях. Впрочем, Дерека сложно было назвать шумным. Оторвавшись в какой-то момент от книги, он увидел, как Дерек сосредоточенно точит нож – ритмичными, быстрыми и одновременно плавными движениями. Стайлз облизнул губы и торопливо вернулся к занятному описанию мельчайших частиц, которые, по мнению Авиценны, вызывали заражение чумой и оспой.  
  
В следующий раз он отвлекся, когда из смежной комнаты донесся голос Лоры, зовущей Дерека по имени. Учитывая, что никто не объявлял о ее визите, Стайлз сделал вывод, что пользоваться тайными ходами – семейная страсть Хейлов.  
  
Стоит поискать карту. Или составить самому – Стайлз никогда не жаловался на наблюдательность.  
  
Авиценна оказался забыт: Стайлз торопливо вышел следом за покинувшим комнату Дереком.  
  
– Лора?  
  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – быстро сказала она, покосившись на Стайлза.  
  
– Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся в спальню и постарался не подслушивать? – Стайлз оперся плечом на секретер.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Ясно, – Стайлз почесал затылок и развалился в ближайшем кресле. – Но я этого не сделаю, прости, приятель. Говорите при мне. Мои покои, мои правила.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– Я уже говорил, я не буду играть вслепую, – пояснил Стайлз. – Я два часа изображал запуганного ребенка, я даже вздрогнул, когда ты задел меня локтем. Дерек, я вырос при дворе, пусть у отца все было проще… я знаю, где я нахожусь и понимаю необходимость лукавить. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, если ты хочешь, чтобы я играл на твоей стороне, – дай мне хоть что-то. Объяснения. Информацию. Намек. В противном случае союза между нами не выйдет.  
  
Лора вскинула голову, сжав губы в нитку. Сейчас они с Дереком были похожи как близнецы.  
  
– Дерек?  
  
– Не выйдет союза? – приподнял брови тот.  
  
– Все еще сын герцога, – Стайлз похлопал себя по груди. – Прослушавший тысячу нравоучений о том, что стоит разделять постель и политику. Дерек, я имею право знать.  
  
Лора вдруг улыбнулась, теряя надменность и высокомерие. Дерек сжал переносицу и прикрыл на секунду глаза.  
  
– Лора, ты можешь говорить при Стайлзе?  
  
Она медленно кивнула, поразмыслив:  
  
– Да. Пожалуй.  
  
Дерек прислонился к стене, скрестив руки, Лора расположилась в кресле напротив Стайлза.  
  
– Я хотела сказать: ты был прав. Насчет Аржентов. Эрика услышала разговор между Питером и Крисом. Речь шла о приданом Кейт.  
  
– Она не успокоится, пока не въедет в этот замок хозяйкой, – Дерек с хрустом свел пальцы в кулак.  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз подался вперед. – Каким образом она собирается это сделать? Святой Боже, я здесь умру!  
  
Оба Хейла уставились на Стайлза с абсолютно одинаковым выражением непонимания на лицах.  
  
– Причем здесь ты? – удивился Дерек, и Стайлз сообразил.  
  
– Так вот оно что, – заговорил он, чувствуя, как мысли наскакивают одна на другую. – Конечно. Питер хочет жениться на Кейт. Но пока ты оставался свободен, у него не было шансов, Кейт хотела замуж за тебя. Поэтому он спешно подобрал захудалую партию – меня, мальчишку без какого-либо политического веса. Заодно он гарантировал отсутствие у тебя наследника, только в трети подобных браков случаются дети. И Кейт теперь ни за что не устоит, во-первых, она давно не девица, а во-вторых, с ее характером и жаждой править, она точно пойдет за Питера.  
  
Стайлз поднял горящие глаза на Хейлов. Те не шевелились и хранили молчание.  
  
– Я одного не понимаю, зачем нужна комедия «мы друг друга ненавидим»? Разве это не дает надежду Кейт, что ты вскоре избавишься от меня и упадешь в ее объятия? Или так и задумано?  
  
Ужас накатил, заставляя Стайлза говорить еще быстрее. Замолчать он просто не мог.  
  
– Ты решил, что развлечешься со мной, потом втихую придушишь и вернешь себе Аржент? Поэтому ты делаешь все, чтобы она медлила с согласием на предложение Питера? Дерек, если это так – давай просто найдем похожий на меня труп, а я под шумок вернусь к отцу? Мне восемнадцать, и пусть моя жизнь меня ненавидит, мне нравится, знаешь ли, дышать и вообще!  
  
– Стайлз! – Дерек, наконец, не выдержал. – Мы пытаемся тебя защитить. Ты прав насчет планов Питера, но я пока не могу тебе сказать, зачем мы должны притворяться ненавидящими друг друга. Тебе придется поверить мне. Нам.  
  
– С одним условием, – взвесив все «за» и «против», сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Что за условие?  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы из-за этих игр пострадали мои друзья.  
  
– За себя ты не волнуешься? – спросила Лора.  
  
– Я крепче, чем кажусь, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Кроме того, мы, Стилински, из тех, кто умеет думать. Помните мой родовой девиз, леди Лора?  
  
– Ego te intus et in cute novi, – четко проговорила принцесса из рода Хейлов.  
  
– Вижу тебя насквозь, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Хорошо, Стайлз. Будем считать это сделкой.  
  
Дерек отлепился от стены, подошел к Стайлзу и пожал протянутую ему руку. И пусть ладонь Стайлза оказалась снизу, а кисть заныла от слишком сильного давления, это было его первой победой над Хейлами.  
  
– А теперь расскажите мне, что мы будем делать, чтобы Питер не отнял у Дерека трон?..


	3. Ante bellum/До войны

Было бы глупо рассчитывать на полное доверие со стороны Хейлов, а Стайлз никогда не считал себя глупцом. Скорее всего, на месте Дерека и Лоры он бы тоже предпочел скрыть свои планы, соблюдая золотое правило: взялся интриговать, держи рот на замке. Единственное, что Стайлз узнал от них напрямую – Дерек не просто так проводил большую часть времени вне стен замка. Перевороты редко возникают стихийно, для подготовки требуемых умонастроений нужны время и деньги. Дерек сумел перетянуть на свою сторону много знатных семейств – из тех, кому наступил на хвост Питер, или из тех, кто еще помнил, что изначально нынешний король был всего лишь регентом при принце, пока не решил забрать всю власть себе. Были и те, кого не волновало, чья задница окажется на троне, – но они желали власти, земель, золота. Этих ублажала Лора: она давно входила в Малый совет, и когда приходило время раздавать должности и замки, то не находилось никого более сладкоголосого и речистого, чем она. Нужные люди получали нужные вещи и начинали думать, что юный щедрый принц гораздо симпатичнее старого прижимистого короля.  
  
Стайлз помнил, как отдыхая в очередной раз от любовной схватки, Дерек позволил ему развернуть карту и рассказал расстановку сил в каждой из областей. Что ж, у него действительно имелся шанс, если он сумеет правильно разыграть карты.  
  
Пока же замок жил своей жизнью, продолжая праздновать свадьбу наследника. Арженты не собирались никуда уезжать, и Стайлз порядком утомился от ежедневных бесед с Кейт. Никто бы не назвал его тугодумом, слова всегда легко слетали с его языка, но невозможно переговорить дьявола. А Кейт была дьяволом.  
  
Стайлз сбивался со счета, сколько уже раз она поймала его на неосторожных фразах, выставляя перед двором на посмешище. Помощи он не ждал: Дерек продолжал на людях едва замечать его, Лора изображала безразличие, и единственным, кто порой вмешивался в словесные пытки, оказывался король Питер. Впрочем, когда он считал нужным присоединиться к разговору, Стайлз попадал из огня да в полымя.  
  
Бессменно радовало одно – Дерек больше не срывался на нем, хотя это и не снизило его аппетиты. Стайлз не мог припомнить ни одной ночи, чтобы Дерек не пришел и не взял его, но здесь он супруга не винил. Стайлз ждал его визитов, он желал их – его будто спящее до этого тело пробудилось и теперь жадно требовало познать _все_. И Дерек не разочаровывал его, обучая науке любви с завораживающим Стайлза пылом. В постели Дерек менялся, уходила замкнутость и грубость, место оскала занимала улыбка, в голосе начинали слышаться мягкие, флиртующие нотки. Стайлз любил их ночи, в них было удовольствие, жар тел, смех, пьяное вино и неспешные поцелуи. И пусть он почти перестал спать, он не жалел об этом.  
  
Стайлзу даже удалось овладеть той самой хитрой премудростью, о которой он пытался узнать у Эрики. Первый раз окончился плачевно – ощутив во рту чужое семя, Стайлз сглотнул, подавился, и его вывернуло на пол. Бессердечный Дерек хохотал, отпаивая его теплым вином с медом, а потом учил на собственном примере. Второй раз у Стайлза получился вполне сносным, он распробовал вкус, перестал его бояться и отталкивать. А сейчас, освоившись, Стайлз начал получать наслаждение от этого занятия – Хейл становился беспомощным, как только его член исчезал во рту Стайлза. И это было восхитительное ощущение.  
  
Довольно потянувшись, Стайлз вылез из постели и поплескал себе в лицо остывшей водой. Он собрался, как обычно, удалиться в библиотеку и провести первую половину дня за книгами, но передумал. Вызвав слугу и одевшись, он дождался прихода Лидии.  
  
– Джексон и Скотт в фехтовальном зале?  
  
– Думаю, да, – Лидия качнула головой. Ее причесывали теперь по моде, введенной Лорой, – длинные пряди были убраны в причудливую косу, напоминавшую корону, и только несколько локонов скользили по плечам. Лидии шло невероятно. – Собираешь нагнать на них ужас своим визитом?  
  
– Определенно, – согласился Стайлз. – И я очень надеюсь, ты знаешь, где мои ножны.  
  
– Я найду их, если ты снимешь эту куртку, – привычно начала Лидия.  
  
– Или я опозорюсь, заявившись в зал для фехтования без шпаги и в старой охотничьей куртке, или я там появлюсь в этой же куртке, но хотя бы со шпагой, – Стайлз развел руками. – В каком случае твой румянец стыда будет более жгучим, м?  
  
– Ты же помнишь, что я состою в переписке с твоим отцом? – уточнила Лидия, с очень недовольным видом принося Стайлзу ножны.  
  
– Знаю, я получил от него письмо вчера. Если тебе нужно почувствовать себя лучше, я могу зачитать тебе отдельные места, где он мягко, но категорично критикует мое поведение.  
  
– Ту его часть, где ты выставляешь себя болваном на увеселениях, или ту, где ты не способен вытащить голову из штанов? – осведомилась Лидия.  
  
– Считаешь, мы не должны верить Дереку? – Стайлз нахмурился, поправляя ремень.  
  
– Не знаю, – Лидия на мгновение перестала улыбаться, и Стайлз вдруг заметил, как густо припудрены тени у нее под глазами. – Возможно. Пока мы не выясним, что именно за игру он ведет, нельзя судить, на чьей он стороне.  
  
– Питер еще хуже, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты так в этом уверен? – Лидия взмахнула юбкой и широко улыбнулась. – Впрочем, мы можем продолжить этот разговор позже. Пойдем, я хочу видеть выражение лиц Уиттмора и МакКола, когда ты появишься в зале.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Увы, их с Лидией надежды на развлечение не оправдались. Когда они вошли, в зале находились не только Скотт и Джексон.  
  
– Ваше высочество, – церемонно склонился в поклоне Айзек. Дерек только дернул подбородком. Эрика сделала быстрый реверанс и повернулась обратно к Айзеку, помогая ему надеть защитный жилет.  
  
– Стайлз? – обрадовался Скотт. Он уже был полностью готов к поединку, грудь закрыта, на кончике шпаги плотно сидел колпачок. – Дружище, неужели ты решил променять свои книги на тренировку?  
  
– Я собирался смотреть, куда мне до вас, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Будете драться друг против друга?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек скинул камзол, оставшись в одной рубашке. – Они втроем против меня.  
  
– Немного самодовольно, – заметил Стайлз. – И я не вижу на тебе жилета.  
  
– Мне он не понадобится, – Дерек усмехнулся, наткнувшись взглядом на плотно сжавшего губы Джексона.  
  
– Очень героически, хотя, если позволишь высказать мнение, довольно глупо, – Стайлз по-прежнему чувствовал себя слегка неловко, вступая в беседу с Дереком при свите. Сегодня ощущение усилилось, слова Лидии засели у него в мозгу.  
  
– Не так глупо, как кажется, – Айзек поцеловал Эрике руку – ничего похожего с тем жестом, которым он одаривал Кейт Аржент. Никаких тебе нарочито задержавшихся на коже губ, лишь бережное, ласковое прикосновение.  
  
– Хорошо, не буду спорить, – Стайлз огляделся. Все были готовы начать.  
  
Дерек занял позицию, Айзек, Джексон и Скотт выстроились напротив, Лидия взялась за маленький серебряный колокольчик, и тут Стайлз выступил вперед.  
  
– Раз уж тебе грозит неравный бой, – пробормотал он, подходя к Дереку, – позволь тебя подбодрить.  
  
Он сорвал с куртки ленту – узкий красный шелк – и аккуратно повязал ее чуть повыше локтя на левой руке Дерека. Алая полоска на фоне ослепительно белой рубашки казалась росчерком шпаги, быстрой, неопасной раной.  
  
– Теперь я твой рыцарь?  
  
– Кто знает? Может быть, ты разбойник с большой дороги, положивший на меня глаз и решивший отбить меня у свиты. Слышите, вы сражаетесь за мою честь, – Стайлз повернулся к приятелям и подмигнул. – Не подведите! Если он проиграет, я заберу ленту назад, поверьте, моя куртка не перенесет такую разлуку. Так что… просто сделайте это.  
  
– Я в замешательстве, за кого вы болеете, – неслышно подошедшая Эрика положила пальцы ему на предплечье. – За разбойника или за защитников?  
  
– Когда вы стоите так близко, миледи, я вряд ли способен не то что отвечать, а просто слышать вопрос, – Стайлз старательно смотрел исключительно в глаза Эрики – темный мед, солнечные искры, неудивительно, что Айзек любит невесту.  
  
– Думаю, это один из тех поединков, когда ты в любом случае проигрываешь, – Лидия, отзвенев колокольчиком сигнал, приблизилась к ним.  
  
– Проигрываешь?  
  
Стайлз с облегчением вздохнул: Эрика потеряла к нему интерес.  
  
– Разве приятно знать, что свита не способна защитить сюзерена? И разве Стайлза порадует, что его супруг оказался настолько слаб, что не смог завоевать его?  
  
– Как мрачно, – протянула Эрика. – Наверное, вы утомлены долгой разлукой с родными. Не следует ли вам вернуться домой?  
  
Стайлз не стал дожидаться ответа Лидии. С ней что-то происходило, но он слишком давно ее знал, чтобы надеяться на жалобы и объяснения.  
  
Лидия Мартин припудривает синяки, делает вырез чуть смелее и никому не плачется в жилетку. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что Джексону однажды удастся убедить ее доверять хотя бы ему.  
  
Оставив без внимания женский спор, Стайлз сфокусировался на поединке. Зрелище действительно захватывало: Дерек парировал сыплющиеся на него удары, кружил и явно выжидал момент. Это напоминало охоту, как если бы три годовалые борзые пытались загнать в угол матерого волка. Стайлз не сомневался, кто в итоге окажется с перегрызенной глоткой. Дерек, в отличие от своих противников, дрался наверняка. Он не использовал эффектные финты, которыми щедро разбрасывался Джексон, не шел напролом, как нетерпеливый Скотт, не сомневался перед ударом, как Айзек. Дерек развлекался, постепенно выматывая пляшущих вокруг щенков.  
  
Первым выбыл Айзек. Он, наконец, решился, рванулся вперед, шпага запела – серия быстрых, мощных ударов (Стайлз угадывал в них приемы самого Дерека). Возможно, поддержи напор Айзека остальные, у них мог появиться шанс. Но Скотт и Джексон благородно замерли, позволяя завершить атаку, и клинок, звеня, упал на каменный пол. Айзек досадливо отошел к стене, растирая бок – туда по касательной пришелся удар Дерека.  
  
Джексон и Скотт тут же сомкнули ряд. Айзек им по-своему мешал, разбивал успевший сложиться альянс. Теперь же они сосредоточились, сплотились и начали действовать как единое целое. Стайлз покачал головой, закусывая нижнюю губу. Никаких надежд, пусть и призрачных, не осталось. Дерек расшвыряет их, пока они будут выплясывать свои ритуальные танцы.  
  
Так и произошло. В тот момент, когда Скотт и Джексон сочли нужным начать атаку, рассчитывая на очередное отступление, Дерек пошел в нападение. Это было самоубийственно красиво – несмотря на внешнюю тяжеловесность, Дерек двигался быстро и легко, прорываясь вперед и уничтожая преимущество соперников. Джексон, чуть больше выбитый из колеи непредвиденным исходом событий, дал слабину, промедлил и заработал сильный укол в грудину, как раз в район сердца. Выругавшись, он признал поражение, отходя к стене зала. Скотт продолжал отчаянно обороняться, и Стайлз мысленно восхитился упорством друга. Впрочем, упорство не спасало от целой серии мелких промахов – и вскоре кончик шпаги Дерека уперся в горло Скотту.  
  
– Сдаюсь, – бросил тот, стараясь отдышаться.  
  
Дерек убрал шпагу и повернулся в сторону девушек и Стайлза.  
  
– Твоя свита разгромлена.  
  
– Да, – согласился Стайлз. – Надеюсь, вы все довольны, что отдали меня в лапы разбойнику. Отличная работа.  
  
Джексон хмыкнул:  
  
– Если бы я мог отказаться от боя и сохранить честь, Стилински, я бы тебя отдал сразу. Кому угодно.  
  
– Как грубо! Лидия, ты слышала? Раз уж ты так близка с моим отцом, как насчет рассказать ему о Джексоне? Я точно помню, что подобные речи это государственная измена. А в нашем родовом замке отличные подземелья, мокрые, темные, с цепями! Джексон, тебе понравится!  
  
– Сомневаюсь, – Уиттмор протер лицо платком. – А вот у тебя какая-то фиксация на цепях, ты уже не первый раз их поминаешь.  
  
– Нет, Джексон, прекрати сейчас же! – оборвал его Скотт. – У Стайлза нет никакой фиксации на цепях!  
  
Дерек коротко хмыкнул, и Айзек, до этого стоявший с растерянным и непонимающим видом, догадался, о чем идет речь. Стайлз видел это так же ясно, как все еще украшавшую Дерека красную ленту.  
  
Ладно, он не сдастся так просто.  
  
– Эй, Дерек, – обратился он, игнорируя румянец на щеках жадно пьющего воду Скотта. – Ты справился с ними чересчур легко. Не против усложнить задачу?  
  
– Господи, за что! – эмоционально воскликнул Джексон. – МакКол, отговори его!  
  
Стайлз привычно пропустил призыв мимо ушей. Дерек, поколебавшись, пожал плечами.  
  
– Хорошо. Но Айзек говорил, ты не особенно любишь фехтовальные упражнения, – сказал он.  
  
– Как мило, – хмыкнул Стайлз, снимая куртку и кидая ее Лидии. – Подозреваю, он слышал, что если мне дать шпагу, то я заколюсь сам, без посторонней помощи, верно?  
  
Айзек прочистил горло.  
  
– Вероятно, я просто неправильно разобрал.  
  
– О нет, – опять влез не способный успокоиться Джексон. – Стилински с оружием это…  
  
– Помолчи, – приказал Стайлз, вытаскивая шпагу. Он надел защитный колпачок и вышел в центр зала.  
  
Дерек встал напротив, и Стайлз рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
  
– Нет, ты не понял. Когда я говорил, что усложню тебе задачу, я имел в виду, что стану сражаться на _твоей_ стороне.  
  
– Видишь, Уиттмор, не все так плохо! – оживился Скотт, закончив пить. – Стайлз будет против нас.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, настороженно следя, как Стайлз встает рядом с ним, и сделал знак Айзеку.  
  
– Его высочество будет сражаться без защитного жилета? – спросила Эрика, глядя на рубашку Стайлза.  
  
– Именно так, – кивнул он и, не давая времени никому возразить, атаковал Айзека.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Их отношения с графом Харрисом, лучшим шпажистом герцогства, не задались с самого начала. Стайлз ненавидел уроки фехтования всем сердцем, он отказывался разучивать классические финты и доводил своим упрямством Харриса до безумия. Пока не вмешался отец. Граф получил двухчасовую аудиенцию у герцога, после чего уроки Стайлза разительно изменились. Харрис перестал пытаться научить его обычным приемам, сделав ставку на сильные стороны Стайлза – скорость, ловкость и страсть к импровизации. Граф недаром считался мастером, пусть и с трудом, но он смог сначала заинтересовать Стайлза, а затем выучить его достойным образом. Впрочем, прилюдно Харрис до сих пор отказывался признавать себя учителем Стайлза и утверждал, что более бесталанного подопечного у него не водилось. Это было идеей отца – пусть лучше Стайлза считают неумехой, неспособным дать отпор, при возможном покушении это может спасти ему жизнь. Лишенный амбиций Стайлз согласился с решением отца и охотно рассказывал на каждом шагу, насколько он плох в обращении с оружием. В этом ему серьезно помогал Джексон, всегда готовый едко высмеять потуги сюзерена в драке. Впрочем, и Джексон, и Скотт действительно ненавидели драться со Стайлзом – он не гнушался никакими средствами и доводил их до белого каления своей альтернативной точкой зрения на боевую науку.  
  
А теперь сюрприз ждал Айзека.  
  
Стайлз азартно размахивал шпагой, практически крутясь на месте, как взбесившаяся мельница. Дерек отступил немного вбок, постоянно косясь в его сторону, и сосредоточился на Скотте и Джексоне, оставивших Стайлза Айзеку. Который, несмотря на растерянность, пока умудрялся парировать хаотические, лишенные какой-либо логики атаки.  
  
И это было плохо. Стайлз понимал, что Айзек точно выносливее его, а значит, следовало срочно принимать меры.  
  
– Виконт, – светски обратился Стайлз, особым образом проворачивая кисть – шпага описала широкий полукруг, едва не задев отскочившего с бранью Дерека. – Ну и как вам в постели принцесса Аржентов?  
  
Айзек вздрогнул и оступился, неловко блокируя выпад.  
  
– Кейт?  
  
– Конечно, вы же не думаете, что я имел в виду Эллисон? Скотт, слышал? Айзек тоже подумывает об Эллисон!  
  
Скотт резко развернулся, и если бы его не прикрыл Джексон, то Дерек бы смел его ударом. Айзек, справившись с первым потрясением, ответил:  
  
– Здесь леди Эрика.  
  
– Которая прекрасно знает, чем вы занимаетесь по ночам, не правда ли? Дерек, надеюсь, ты гордишься своей восхитительной идеей.  
  
Дерек, в отличие от остальных, на провокацию не поддался, а вот Айзек сжал губы и крепче ухватился за эфес. Стайлз сосредоточился. Вот-вот его попытаются размазать, святой боже, да Айзек еще менее выдержан, чем Джексон!  
  
Стайлз мягко отступил, оставляя себе больше пространства для маневра, и слегка расслабил кисть. Некоторые советы Харриса он все-таки слушал. Айзек дернулся, сделал обманное движение и попытался достать Стайлза сбоку. Это был знакомый прием, в свое время им отчаянно злоупотреблял Джексон. Стайлз отпрянул в сторону и неожиданно ушел влево, хотя по всем канонам обязан был двинуться вправо, чтобы блокировать следующий удар. Но Стайлз предпочел просто низко склониться, давая шпаге просвистеть сверху, и резко вскинул свою, выбивая клинок из рук Айзека.  
  
– Невозможно! – хрипло воскликнул тот.  
  
– А меня заставляли с ним драться каждый день! – поделился своей болью Джексон. – МакКол, что ты творишь!  
  
Стайлз обернулся: Скотт и правда, кажется, спятил – он отчаянно лез к Дереку, надеясь, видимо, запугать его прямыми сильными атаками. Стайлз, не раздумывая, вмешался, зайдя Скотту в спину. Друг вынужденно обернулся, избегая укола, и Стайлз широко улыбнулся ему:  
  
– Поболтаем?  
  
– Стайлз! – Скотт умел прикидываться невинным щеночком, когда того требовали обстоятельства. – Ты же знаешь, что это против правил!  
  
– Да неужели? – Стайлз медленно двигался по кругу, не сводя глаз со Скотта. – Какие еще правила, Скотт? Помнишь сражение с Хейлами? Я не заметил, чтобы кто-то кричал «ан гард», все просто неслись вперед и пытались убить друг друга.  
  
– Это война, а сейчас мы…  
  
– Сражаемся за мою честь, Скотт! – Стайлз тоже умел изображать душевные муки. – Ты желаешь, чтобы Дерек опять выиграл? Хочешь, чтобы он снова получил полное право притрагиваться ко мне? Ты знаешь, что он делает со мной по ночам?  
  
Скотт опять покраснел, моргнул и вдруг замер.  
  
– Погоди, но ты ведь сейчас сражаешься на его стороне и должен, наоборот, поддаться мне и…  
  
Не вина Стайлза, что Скотт никогда не умел одновременно действовать и думать.  
  
– МакКол, ты будешь мне должен, – Джексон в последнюю секунду парировал удар Стайлза, направленный на Скотта. Это было глупо – он развернулся к Дереку спиной, и Стайлз ждал, что тот сейчас уберет Джексона, но Дерек внезапно опустил клинок и отошел к стене, убрав шпагу в ножны и скрестив на груди руки.  
  
– Не будет, – Стайлз широким росчерком протащил тупой кончик от бедер до плеча Скотта – не будь на острие защиты, друг получил бы серьезную рану живота. – Вот мы и остались одни, Джексон.  
  
– Я не поведусь на твою болтовню, – Джексон вошел в раж.  
  
Стайлз окинул взглядом прилипшие ко лбу волосы, капельки пота на висках, слегка подрагивающие пальцы и подмигнул Джексону.  
  
– Даже если я сравню тебя с ящерицей? Видел когда-нибудь ящериц, Уиттмор? Такие мерзкие, тупые твари, только и способны, что целыми днями греться на солнце в лучах собственного самодовольства. Они не могут по-настоящему сражаться, их стратегия – оставить свой хвост в руках напавшего и дать деру. Не видишь сходства, Джексон?  
Харрис был прав, рассуждая о хладнокровии во время боя. Стайлз помнил, как сам приходил в бешенство от бесконечных оскорблений в свой адрес. А ведь Джексон гораздо болезненнее относился к своей персоне.  
  
– Джексон! – воскликнула предательница-Лидия, но не в ее силах было вернуть ему разум. Стайлз ушел в сторону, чувствуя, как кончик клинка слегка задел его бок, двинулся вперед, отпихивая шпагу Джексона своей, и тот, по инерции, отступил на несколько шагов назад, любезно открыв для удара грудь и шею.  
  
– Бой закончен, – объявила Эрика.  
  
Джексон зло отшвырнул шпагу и, вероятно, вышел бы из зала, не поймай его за рукав Лидия.  
  
– Давно мы с тобой не сражались, – рассмеялся подошедший обнять Стайлза Скотт. – Забыли, как ты ужасен.  
  
– Прости, приятель, – Стайлз похлопал его по спине и кивнул Айзеку.  
  
Тот воспринял это как разрешение подойти.  
  
– Этот прием, как ты это сделал? Я никогда не видел ничего подобного! Ты можешь рассказать?  
  
– Он не может, – Джексон развернулся и уставился на Айзека. – Он не способен повторить ничего из того, что делает, пока дерется.  
  
– Уж такой у меня стиль! – развел руками Стайлз и, все-таки не выдержав, двинулся к молчавшему Дереку. Тот буквально притягивал его взглядом, Стайлз не мог сопротивляться мощному желанию очутиться рядом.  
  
Дерек смотрел на Стайлза так, будто видел его впервые. По-настоящему видел.  
  
– Вот и ты. Бросивший меня одного, – заговорил Стайлз, остановившись на расстоянии пары шагов. – Не думаешь, что я заслужил несколько комплиментов?  
  
– Ты справлялся, – Дерек откинул голову назад, прижавшись затылком к стене. – Комплиментов?  
  
– Я тоже могу вынести троих, – напомнил Стайлз, чуть поворачиваясь и показывая рукой на свою свиту. – Пусть не совсем одновременно, но…  
  
– Своеобразный способ драться, – заметил Дерек и перевел взгляд со Стайлза на стоявших рядом Эрику и Лидию.  
  
– Джексон, Скотт! – незамедлительно сказала Лидия. – Прячьте шпаги, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
  
– А я бы хотела поговорить с тобой, Айзек, – протянула Эрика, хищно улыбаясь жениху. – Наедине.  
  
Стайлз дождался, пока зал опустеет. Его переполняли самые разные эмоции, он был страшно взбудоражен – как если бы неделю не принимал настойку. Но последний раз он пил ее утром, так что не мог грешить на свою болезнь.  
  
– Кто тебя учил? – негромко спросил Дерек.  
  
– Настоящий мастер, – Стайлз облизнул сохнущие губы. – Он не любит, когда я называю его имя.  
  
– Ясно, – Дерек расслабленно улыбнулся и протянул руку, мимолетно погладив Стайлза по щеке. – Любишь, когда тебя недооценивают?  
  
– Это позволяет мне поражать людей, когда я того хочу, – Стайлз чувствовал, как сбитое из-за недавней драки дыхание снова становится прерывистым.  
  
– Могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
  
– Могу ли я сказать «нет», Дерек?  
  
– Во время нашей маленькой стычки, – я не имею в виду сегодняшнее развлечение, ты понимаешь, – ты оставил левый фланг соблазнительно открытым. У него, конечно, была защита, но твои стрелки расположились очень неудачно, они бы не смогли нанести серьезный удар, реши я атаковать.  
  
– Ты же сам сказал, нельзя учиться воевать по книжкам, – Стайлз нервно взялся за ухо.  
  
– И Джексон. Так промедлил, как будто ты ждал до последнего… и ты ведь ждал, Стайлз.  
  
Отпираться смысла не было. Дерек определенно раскусил его, чертов, чертов Дерек Хейл!  
  
– Почему ты не атаковал? – сдался Стайлз. – Я постарался, чтобы все знали – я лично веду войско в бой. Я, Стайлз Стилински, восемнадцать лет, неопытный, безалаберный мальчишка, который, конечно же, делает глупые ошибки и не слушает опытных вояк. Я специально оставил там стрелков, я знал, что ты не станешь даже пытаться их уничтожить, сосредоточишься на левом фланге. Дерек, это же была идеальная ловушка, почему ты не сунулся? Где я ошибся?  
  
– Я с двенадцати лет на войне, Стайлз, – Дерек усмехнулся чему-то своему. – У меня просто сработало чутье.  
  
– Чутье, – кивнул Стайлз. – Чутье я предугадать не мог. То есть, я оставлял такой вариант, держал Джексона про запас.  
  
– Ты знал, что Уиттмор достаточно талантлив, чтобы спасти хоть что-то, если дело обернется плохо.  
  
– Дело обернулось хуже некуда, Джексон оказался героем. Он набил мне морду, когда вернулся, Скотт еле его оттащил, – признался Стайлз. – Чутье, значит. И ты выиграл.  
  
– Я выиграл, – подтвердил Дерек.  
  
Его интонация не позволяла сомневаться, о какой победе на самом деле шла речь. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, распахнул их, встречаясь взглядом с Дереком, и сделал шаг вперед.  
  
– Что будет, если я скажу «нет» сейчас? – спросил он, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны головы Дерека. Он слышал его запах, резкий, знакомый, успевший впитаться в тело Стайлза, в его память, стать желанным и соблазнительным.  
  
– Значит, ты скажешь «нет» и уйдешь, – Дерек не двигался. Он не сводил глаз со Стайлза – так волк следит за добычей, не выпуская ее ни на секунду из вида. Но помимо жажды обладания Стайлз впервые видел это – Дерек перестал считать его милой постельной игрушкой, Дерек признал его за _равного_.  
  
Стайлз не знал, как так произошло, но он больше не желал, чтобы Дерек его недооценивал.  
  
– Значит, тебе повезло, что я не собираюсь уходить, – пробормотал он, чуть подаваясь вперед. Он не первый раз сам целовал Дерека – Стайлз никогда не убивал себя ложной гордостью, отказываясь признавать собственные желания. И не изображал перед Дереком насилуемую девицу, горячо давая понять, что совсем не против его внимания.  
  
Но это был первый раз, когда Стайлз знал, что от его решения действительно что-то зависит. И это вызывало дрожь в теле и сладкие судороги внутри. Стайлзу нравилось отдаваться Дереку, но он подозревал, что гораздо лучше отдаваться тому, кто знает, что на самом деле берет. И ценит дар.  
  
Дерек по-прежнему держал руки при себе, когда Стайлз отстранился, разрывая поцелуй. Он опустил голову и усмехнулся, заметив, что его лента так и повязана поверх рубашки. Дерек повторил его движение, разглядывая красный шелк.  
  
– Могу я ее сохранить? – спросил он.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз снова приблизил свой рот к губам Дерека. – Скажи, мне придется умолять, чтобы ты до меня дотронулся?  
  
– А ты готов умолять?  
  
– О, я готов встать на колени! – Стайлз выразительно покосился на пах Дерека – штаны мало скрывали его возбуждение. – Хм, Дерек, это доказательство того, как я хорош в поцелуях, или тебя так воодушевили наши танцы со шпагой?  
  
– Если бы мы дрались одни, ты бы не сумел довести до конца бой, – согласился Дерек, пока Стайлз распускал завязки рубашки у его горла.  
  
Стайлз лизнул крепкую, солоноватую от пота шею, запустил пальцы в слегка влажные темные волосы и удовлетворенно вздохнул, ощутив легшие на его талию руки. Он прикусил кожу, вызвав у Дерека легкий стон, расставил ноги, прижимаясь к промежности Дерека своей, и понадеялся, что стороживший за дверьми Бойд не пропустит никого в зал.  
  
Он не хотел бы прерываться, изучая в очередной раз тело законного, в общем-то, супруга. То самое тело, где, несмотря на огромное количество сражений, в которых побывал Дерек, не было ни единого, даже самого маленького шрама. И пусть Стайлз помнил, как долго заживал оставленный им в брачную ночь укус, эта загадка продолжала будоражить его разум.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– Бойд, – поприветствовал Стайлз, выходя из фехтовального зала. Дерек оставил его десятью минутами раньше.  
  
– Мой принц, – поклонился в ответ тот, вызвав у Стайлза жгучее желание поинтересоваться: не тренирует ли Дерек своих людей выказывать супругу почтение на грани с оскорблением? В самой позе Бойда ощущалась затаенная насмешка.  
  
– А почему ты не принимал участие в тренировке? – поинтересовался Стайлз, смирившись с тем, что Бойд последовал за ним.  
  
– Вы имеете в виду общую или ту, где вы фехтовали наедине с Дереком? – уточнил Бойд.  
  
– А ведь ты же не дворянин, верно? – не дрогнул Стайлз. – Я могу приказать высечь тебя за непочтение.  
  
– Все в ваших руках, – пожал плечами Бойд. – Но это не станет для меня новым опытом.  
  
– Дерек уже применял кнут?  
  
– Не Дерек, – голос Бойда не отличался богатством эмоций. – Это был палач, меня секли за воровство.  
  
Стайлз резко остановился.  
  
– Полагаю, у тебя и клеймо нищего есть? – спросил он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от плеча Бойда, закрытого сейчас черным сюртуком.  
  
– Полагаю, будет лучше, если вы не будете знать некоторые подробности о моем теле, а я – о вашем, – парировал Бойд. – Дереку это не понравится.  
  
Стайлз помолчал и, наконец кивнув, продолжил идти. Дерек не без фантазии набирал людей в свою свиту. Приблизить к себе безродного бедняка, вытащив его из тюрьмы? Странный, непонятный поступок. Почему он выбрал Бойда? Что его толкнуло? Как это произошло? Дерек знал Бойда до того, как тот попал в неприятности? Или это был минутный каприз, воля господина, решившего оказать милость случайному нищему? С другой стороны, Стайлз признавал разумность подобного решения: если его выводы верны, Бойд до конца жизни будет предан Дереку как пес.  
  
– Мы идем к лекарю? – осведомился Бойд, когда они свернули в очередной коридор. Стайлз уже прилично ориентировался в замке.  
  
– Да, мне нужно забрать у Дитона настойку, – рассеянно пояснил Стайлз. Он достиг нужной комнаты и, быстро постучав, вошел.  
  
Смутно знакомая Стайлзу девушка быстро присела в глубоком реверансе.  
  
– Господина нет, мастера Дитона вызвал к себе его величество, – пробормотала она, не смея поднять на Стайлза глаза.  
  
В родном замке никто не относился к нему с таким почтением. Стайлз, тоскуя по прежним временам, вздохнул.  
  
– Ничего страшного, – он огляделся и приметил знакомую бутылочку. Стайлз подошел ближе и убедился, что зелье предназначалось ему: под бутылочкой белела записка, где Дитон напоминал о необходимости принимать настойку регулярно и строго по часам.  
  
Стайлз прихватил находку, запихнул бумагу под манжет рукава и вышел из лекарской. Бойд нахмурился.  
  
– Не видел ее раньше, – сказал он, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние.  
  
– В замке много народа, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Ты не можешь помнить всех. Тем более, помощников Дитона. И, к слову, мне она точно показалась знакомой.  
  
Бойд поправил шпагу на бедре.  
  
– Рад слышать.  
  
Остаток пути прошел в тишине, и это радовало Стайлза. По большому счету он не хотел возвращаться в свои покои, где его наверняка ждала свита. Он по-своему привязался к этой компании (а Скотта и вовсе считал ближайшим другом), но видеть их сейчас, после едва ли не публичного соития с Дереком… Нет, Стайлз бы без колебаний лишил себя подобного удовольствия.  
  
– Вот и наш победитель, – не обманул ожидания Стайлза Джексон, едва за их с Бойдом спинами закрылась дверь.  
  
– Смотри, чтобы твой яд не испортил мне мебель, Уиттмор, – Стайлз чувствовал себя не особенно уютно. Он бы распорядился подать ему ванну, но сейчас точно был не лучший момент.  
  
– Как мы только что имели счастье убедиться, ты способен обходиться и без нее, – Джексон никогда не умел принимать поражения. Особенно, если считал, что с ними обошлись несправедливо.  
  
– А Дерек как-то раз предлагал вырвать тебе язык, – заметил Стайлз. – Мне стоит начать жалеть о своем отказе?  
  
Скотт рассмеялся, наполняя кубок вином, Лидия качнула туфелькой – та держалась на кончиках ее пальцев, открывая взглядам обтянутую светлым чулком пятку.  
  
– Не думаю, что Стайлз шутит, – заявила она, заставляя Скотта осечься.  
  
– Определенно, нет, – согласилась Эрика. – Дерек не любит лишнюю болтовню.  
  
– У него в принципе необычные пристрастия, – поутих Джексон, явно готовясь сдаться.  
  
– Но кое в чем твой жених прав, – Эрика, как обычно, обращалась к Лидии – ничье иное мнение в комнате, похоже, ее не интересовало. – При дворе Хейлов это страшный моветон: спать с собственным мужем посреди бела дня…  
  
Эрика закатила глаза и слегка покачала головой.  
  
– Я невероятно ценю вашу тактичность и беспокойство о моих манерах, леди Эрика, – усмехнулся Стайлз, откупоривая забранную у Дитона настойку. Ему не помешает пара глотков спокойствия. – Кстати, а почему вы с Айзеком все еще не обвенчаны?  
  
– Мой опекун не дает мне разрешение на брак, – размеренно проговорил Айзек, перебивая открывшую рот Эрику.  
  
– Неудивительно, – едко вставила Лидия. – Вам следует внимательно слушать его.  
  
– Не думала, что вы настолько уважаете моего _отца_ , – сделав ударение на последнем слове, парировала Эрика.  
  
– Отца? – удивился Стайлз, отхлебнув – настойка чуть-чуть горчила, Дитон положил в нее мало меда.  
  
– Три года назад я остался сиротой, – снова перевел на себя внимание Айзек. – Сначала погиб мой старший брат, затем отец. Я оказался единственным наследником наших земель, но был признан слишком юным для управления поместьем самостоятельно. По королевскому указу мне назначили опекуна, коему я обязан подчиниться, пока он не сочтет меня готовым взять на себя ответственность.  
  
– Или пока ты не женишься, верно? – Скотт подал вино Стайлзу. – Вступление в брак приравнивается к совершеннолетию, я прав?  
  
– Да, – согласился Айзек. – Но несмотря на то, что мы помолвлены уже два года, я так и не получил официального разрешения жениться.  
  
– Не вижу смысла медлить, – Джексон сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Сказал тот, кто сам никак не может сыграть свадьбу, – протянула Эрика. – Чего ждете вы?  
  
– Мы ждем, пока наши родители определятся, что именно пойдет в счет моего приданого, – отрезала Лидия. – А вот ваш дорогой папочка, видимо, не стремится возвращать капитал законному владельцу, потому что предпочитает тратить его самостоятельно?  
  
– Он неплохо управляет моими землями, – Айзек потер пальцами виски – кружево манжетов отбросило тень на скулы. – Но действительно не спешит лишаться их.  
  
– И вы до сих пор желаете взять леди Эрику в жену? Как благородно, – что ж, сегодня Лидия явно находилась в ударе – куда там до нее яду Джексона, Лидия олицетворяла собой само зло. Чистое, абсолютное зло.  
  
Эрика дернулась и затихла, стоило Айзеку осторожно взять ее за запястье.  
  
– Я люблю свою невесту и готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Думаю, то же самое справедливо в отношении вас с леди Лидией? – Айзек нарочито обратился к Джексону, исключая дам из разговора.  
  
Стайлз не мог не признать, что виконт действительно ловкий придворный. И совсем не глуп. Стайлз поставил наполовину опустошенный бокал на столик и зацепился взглядом за Скотта. Тот молча пил свое вино, уставившись на шпалеру, изображавшую охоту на оленя.  
  
В отличие от Лидии с Джексоном или Эрики с Айзеком, Скотт не мог надеяться, что пройдет время, и ему разрешат взять в жену любимую девушку. Эллисон Аржент суждено быть недоступной девой, сладкой мечтой, дамой сердца, но никак не супругой и матерью его детей. Стайлз знал, что бессилен помочь, но все равно чувствовал себя отвратительно. Единственным довольным жизнью человеком в комнате был Бойд, расположившийся в кресле с явным намерением подремать с открытыми глазами.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, чувствуя легкое головокружение и жар в теле – возможно, его немного продуло в одну из прошлых ночей. Рассматриваемая Скоттом шпалера приковала его взгляд: Стайлз сглотнул, обнаружив, с каким тщанием неизвестный мастер выткал вскрытое нутро оленя, и встал, намереваясь подойти к окну и подышать свежим воздухом. Он отпер тяжелые ставни и уставился во двор, бездумно разглядывая снующих внизу людей. Обычный круговорот жизни – носящиеся туда-сюда слуги, собаки, хнычущие дети, скрип телег, звон оружия солдат. Стайлз моргнул и покачнулся – картинка сменилась. Стайлз не видел внутренний двор замка Хейлов, ему казалось, что он стоит, прислонившись к окну в собственной комнате, той, что осталась за много миль от него. Стайлз различал знакомую каменную кладку – но не видел ни души. Он моргнул еще раз, и внизу появились люди.  
  
Граф Харрис с огромным красным пятном на груди.  
  
Финсток со свернутой шеей и выпавшим изо рта языком.  
  
Лидия в задранном до талии платье и с остановившимся взглядом.  
  
Джексон, разрубленный напополам.  
  
Скотт, насквозь проткнутый копьем.  
  
У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, он обернулся, слепо нашаривая стену, стул, хоть что-то, чтобы удержаться и не упасть – и закричал.  
  
Прямо у его ног лежал отец. Он тяжело дышал, каждый выдох сопровождался розоватой, пузырящейся на губах пеной.  
  
– Это все твоя вина, – прохрипел отец. – Они все погибли из-за тебя. Ты должен был лучше следить за своей землей. Я потратил годы, чтобы сделать из тебя достойного наследника. А ты… ты просто маленький тупой ублюдок, не способный ни на что, кроме своих дурацких проказ. Как же я жалею, что ты мой сын, Стайлз!  
  
– …лински! Стайлз! – донеслось откуда-то издалека.  
  
Стайлз сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы, оторвался от стены – он снова был в комнате, которую выделили ему Хейлы. Он судорожно стал щупать шею, пытаясь найти подаренный Дереком медальон, и вспомнил, как утром снял его и забыл надеть обратно.  
  
Задыхаясь, Стайлз быстро вытер намокшие щеки, пелена исчезла, и он заметил висящую на столбике кровати безделушку. Ладонь сомкнулась на металле, и Стайлз снова закричал – кожу обожгло.  
  
– Что с тобой? Что с тобой? – кто-то тряс его, скулу обожгло пощечиной.  
  
Стайлз зажмурился, попытался вдохнуть и сдался – воздух отказывался поступать в легкие.  
  
– Бойд, срочно к Дитону, он отравлен! Стайлза отравили! Айзек, сообщи Дереку!  
  
– Дереку, – согласился Стайлз и потерял сознание.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– Открой глаза, я вижу, что ты очнулся, – приказал Дерек, едва Стайлз выплыл из беспамятства.  
  
Стайлз плотнее зажмурился – неужели Хейл рассчитывает на повиновение сейчас, когда Стайлз едва может дышать из-за воспоминаний о мучавших его кошмарах и умирает от головной боли и рези в желудке?  
  
– Стайлз! – грубый окрик все-таки заставил его поднять веки.  
  
Он попытался шевельнуть пальцами, пробуя повторить однажды уже показанный Дереку жест, но рука бессильно свалилась на одеяло.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – мягко спросил Дитон, взяв его за запястье и считая пульс.  
  
– Бывали дни и получше, – Стайлз не понимал, насколько ослаб, пока не услышал собственный голос – сиплый шепот, вот что рождало его горло.  
  
– Здесь больно? – пальцы Дитона надавили на живот, Стайлз беспомощно хныкнул, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собираются слезы. Рука лекаря тут же была отброшена.  
  
– Дерек!  
  
А вот Лору Стайлз поначалу и не заметил.  
  
– Держите себя в руках, ваше высочество, – миролюбиво сказал Дитон. – Вы и так их сегодня достаточно распустили.  
  
В другое время Стайлз умер бы от любопытства, но сейчас все, что его волновало, это когда же кончится дикое головокружение.  
  
– Меня отравили? – Стайлз прокашлялся. – Настойкой?  
  
– Да. Тебя отравили. Как вообще можно быть таким идиотом? – Дерек сел на кровать, явно мешая Дитону продолжить осмотр.  
  
– Прости, я не расслышал? – Стайлз ощутил, как к нему возвращаются силы. Злость на Дерека пробуждала в Стайлзе скрытые резервы. – Это ты так пытаешься быть ласковым и нежным с _больным_?  
  
– Это я пытаюсь вставить на место мозги кретину, который берет что попало со стола лекаря, – что ж, у Дерека тоже накопились претензии. – О чем ты вообще думал?  
  
– О чем я должен был думать? Там была записка для меня, зелье выглядело и пахло так же, как и всегда, кто угодно бы…  
  
– Нет, – перебил Дерек. – Уму непостижимо, Стайлз, тебе хватает разума спланировать военную операцию, но ты не можешь при этом соблюдать простейшие меры безопасности? Почему на тебе не было медальона? Он бы сразу среагировал на зелье!  
  
Стайлз моргнул, ища контраргументы, и сообразил, как следует поступить. Он перевернулся на бок с жалобным стоном и потянул на себя одеяло.  
  
– У меня закладывает уши от этого шума, – пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза и продолжая наблюдать за присутствующими из-под ресниц.  
  
– Замечательно, – взорвалась сдерживающаяся до этого Лора – видимо, не одному Дереку достался бешеный темперамент. – Уйми свой гнев, пока не довел Стайлза до могилы!  
  
Лора положила руку Дереку на плечо, намереваясь прогнать его, и Стайлз просто не поверил своим глазам: Дерек отцепил ее пальцы и с силой сжал запястье – Лора подавилась воздухом.  
  
– Во-первых, он притворяется, во-вторых, ты не станешь меня учить, как мне обращаться с моим… со Стайлзом, – глухо и яростно предупредил Дерек. Он отпустил кисть сестры, и Лора отошла на шаг, неверяще рассматривая покрасневшую кожу. Стайлз не сомневался, что там проступят синяки в самое ближайшее время.  
  
– Тебе действительно легче? – Дитона мало волновали разборки Хейлов.  
  
– Странным образом – да, – подтвердил Стайлз, осознав, что его маленькая хитрость не сработала. – Пусть я все еще бесконечно далек от признания моего состояния сносным.  
  
– Тебя пытались отравить обычным мышьяком, – пояснил Дитон. – Настойка горчила, когда ты ее пил?  
  
– Я подумал, что вы пожалели меда в этот раз, – Стайлз отчасти признавал, что вел себя неразумно. Но, видит Бог, он ни за что не согласится в этом с Дереком, который после его слов вскочил и прислонился лицом к стене, сжимая пальцы в кулак.  
  
– Нам повезло, что ты проглотил так мало, – Дитон взболтнул настойку. – Кстати, почему? И где письмо?  
  
– Оно было затиснуто за мой манжет, – припомнил Стайлз. – И мне не требовалось много настойки, я и так чувствовал себя довольно… расслабленным. После фехтования.  
  
Дерек обернулся, прикипев к Стайлзу взглядом. Плотно сжатые губы и заострившиеся скулы наглядно демонстрировали его эмоции – Дерек продолжал пребывать в сильном раздражении, но теперь к нему добавилось еще кое-что.  
  
Стайлз приободрился.  
  
Лора молча перетряхнула валявшуюся на кресле куртку и вытянула свернутый несколько раз лист. Дитон забрал записку и пробежал ее глазами.  
  
– Хорошая подделка. Это моя бумага и чернила, я использую особый состав. Почерк тоже похож, пусть я и могу найти некие различия, в общем… отличная работа. Кто-то не поскупился на хорошего каллиграфа.  
  
– Мошенника, – возразила Лора.  
  
– Да-да, – кивнул Дитон, продолжая рассматривать записку.  
  
– Значит, мне теперь придется пить галлоны молока? – спросил Стайлз. – Я слышал, что отравления мышьяком лечат именно так.  
  
– Отравления мышьяком почти всегда смертельны, – заявил Дитон. – Но, как я уже сказал, тебе повезло. Слишком маленькая доза, быстро пришедшая помощь и твоя врожденная сопротивляемость организма спасли тебе жизнь.  
  
– Помощь? Я обязан своим благополучием вам?  
  
– Скорее твоей свите, – поправил его Дитон. – Графиня Мартин не растерялась и вынудила твоих спутников спровоцировать рвоту, с чем они успешно справились. Я подоспел чуть позже, весть о твоем недуге застала меня во время аудиенции у короля.  
  
– О чем вы беседовали? – спросила Лора, вскидывая голову.  
  
Стайлз бы на месте Дитона не рискнул промолчать или соврать ей в ответ.  
  
– Арженты недавно обнаружили в своей библиотеке несколько замечательных медицинских трудов и любезно привезли копии для его величества. А так как он сам большой поклонник врачебной науки, он показал их мне. Мы обсуждали лечение бесплодия, когда в залу ворвался Бойд.  
  
– Вот как.  
  
Стайлз удивленно повернул голову, уставившись на Дерека. От него снова несло жаждой убивать, и Стайлз догадывался почему: коварство Питера определенно не знало границ.  
  
Лора молча закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась.  
  
– Не могу поверить, что он так поступил, – она отняла ладони от щек и упала в кресло, заваленное одеждой Стайлза.  
  
– А я верю, – жестко сказал Дерек и повернулся к Стайлзу. – Ты принимал мышьяк дома?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз нахмурился. – Конечно, нет!  
  
– Думаю, он просто не знает об этом, – возразил Дитон. – Обычно добавляемая доза так ничтожна, что почувствовать ее очень сложно. Но со временем она увеличивается и вырабатывается иммунитет. Сколько лет ты пьешь свою настойку, Стайлз?  
  
– Сколько себя помню, – ответил Стайлз и запротестовал: – Отец рассказал бы мне!  
  
– Жаль, что у меня не сохранился образец, – Дитон расстроено потер руки друг о друга. – В любом случае, главное – твоя жизнь вне опасности. Разумеется, тебя ждет пара неприятных дней, будь готов к расстройству желудка, но это мелочи. Я приготовлю отвар, который поможет легче перенести отравление.  
  
– И все-таки… – Стайлз не договорил: Дерек положил руку ему на губы и замер, вслушиваясь. Во что-то, оставшееся вне зоны досягаемости для Стайлза.  
  
– Питер, – предупредил Дерек и вернулся к стене, приняв свой обычный рассерженно-безразличный вид.  
  
Через несколько минут дверь действительно отворилась, впуская Питера и леди Дженнифер.  
  
– Мой мальчик пришел в сознание! – Питер бесцеремонно опустился на постель и сжал руку Стайлза в своей. – Что с тобой произошло?  
  
– Невоздержанность, – холодно отрезал Дерек. – И свойственная юности глупость.  
  
Питер недоверчиво повернулся к нему и приподнял брови.  
  
– Но твой мавр кричал об отравлении, – возразил он.  
  
– Произошла ошибка, – вмешался Дитон. – Стайлз зашел ко мне, пока я был у вас, и перепутал свою успокоительную настойку с рвотной. Ему стало плохо, а свита посчитала, что он отравлен.  
  
– Молодость, молодость, – улыбнулся Питер. – Но разве рвотная настойка дает такой эффект?  
  
– Дело не только в ней, – прошелестел Стайлз, включаясь в игру. – Боюсь… мой супруг прав. Я был невоздержан накануне и немного увлекся… вы устроили такой чудесный праздник в честь нашей свадьбы, постоянные пиры, вино… Мастер Дитон уже упрекнул меня за привычку скорее пить, чем есть. И я мало сплю, вот и…  
  
– Это все простительные грехи, – утешил его Питер, поглаживая запястье Стайлза. Он даже поднял его, поднес ко рту и поцеловал. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда сухие губы коснулись кожи. И не рискнул посмотреть на Дерека. – Может, тогда нам не стоит поступать столь строго с твоей свитой. Как думаешь, Дерек?  
  
– Теперь, когда открылись все обстоятельства… – Дерек помедлил. – Будет справедливо, если их участь решит сам Стайлз.  
  
– Участь? – переспросил Стайлз. – А где они сейчас?  
  
– О, – безмятежно улыбнулся Питер. – В темнице. Ждут казни.  
  
– К-к-казни? – Стайлз едва не подавился собственным языком.  
  
– Если бы ты умер, они все закончили бы свои дни на плахе, – Питер слегка свел брови. – Стайлз, ты теперь мой дорогой племянник, я не позволю оставить преступление против тебя безнаказанным. Так как мы поступим с этими безответственными юными душами?  
  
– Они все в темнице?  
  
– Нет, – поправила дядю Лора. – Айзек в лекарской, у Дерека принесенные им новости вызвали сильное недовольство. Графиня Мартин и леди Эрика заперты в своих покоях. А остальные да, внизу, в кандалах.  
  
– В кандалах? О мой бог! – Стайлз отчаянно хватал ртом воздух. Наконец он собрался и в мольбе сжал пальцы Питера. – Прошу вас, выпустите их, я не вынесу, если из-за моей ошибки пострадает моя свита!  
  
– Ты уверен, что дело только в вине и утехах? – Питер скользнул взглядом по Стайлзу, и тот знал, что увидел Питер: распахнутая и завернутая до локтей рубашка не скрывала многочисленные синяки и укусы, оставленные Дереком.  
  
– Да, – уверенно сказал Стайлз. – Слишком много выпивки и… леди Эрика точно в порядке? То есть… Ей же не грозит казнь?  
  
На лице Питера медленно проступило изумление. Стайлз вознес короткую молитву, в которой просил прощения за то, что портит репутацию Эрики, но иного выхода он не видел: Дерек настаивал, что Питер не должен знать об их совместных и очень супружеских ночах.  
  
– Не грозит. Раз ты настаиваешь, что они невиновны, я с радостью прощу их. Утром. Ночка в подземелье им не повредит, все же их долг присматривать за тобой. Раз уж кто-то другой от него уклоняется, – ласково закончил Питер, поворачиваясь к Дереку.  
  
– Я как раз хотел просить разрешения пропустить сегодняшний пир, – произнес Дерек через силу. – Я бы предпочел остаться здесь и приглядеть за Стайлзом до утра.  
  
– Невероятно мило, настоящая преданность! – прощебетала леди Дженнифер, насмешливо скривив губы.  
  
– Разумеется, Дерек, – Питер выпустил руку Стайлза, пожав ее на прощание, и обратился к нему: – Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, помни: весь замок в твоем распоряжении. Я готов отдать тебе даже мою леди, Дженнифер великолепная сиделка.  
  
– Слишком щедро, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Я сам виноват в моих несчастьях, так что компания Дерека это именно то, чего я заслуживаю.  
  
Питер рассмеялся и встал.  
  
– Что ж, раз больной начинает шутить, он точно идет на поправку. Скорейшего выздоровления, Стайлз, мы все будем по тебе скучать.  
  
– Передайте, пожалуйста, мои извинения, – попросил Стайлз, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь спрятанной под одеялом руки. На то, чтобы оставаться в сознании, тратилось слишком много сил.  
  
– Непременно, – Питер покивал и повернулся к Лоре. – Надеюсь, вы-то не откажете мне в удовольствии видеть вас на пиру?  
  
– Ни в коем случае, – Лора поднялась с кресла и, отряхнув юбки, приняла предложенную Питером руку.  
  
Стайлз дождался, пока Питер в сопровождении женщин уйдет, и обессилено закрыл глаза.  
  
– Кто отдал приказ бросить их в подземелье?  
  
– Я, – Дерек снова опустился на его постель.  
  
– У вас еще осталась настойка? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз у Дитона. – Мы можем незаметно отравить Дерека?  
  
– Их могли убить на месте, Хейлы никогда не славились прощением, – спокойно сказал Дерек. – Темница была самым мягким вариантом и позволяла выиграть время.  
  
– Что насчет Айзека?  
  
Стайлз честно приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией Дерека.  
  
– Я отшвырнул его в сторону, когда услышал, что произошло. У него треснула кость в руке, но Дитон о нем позаботился.  
  
– Он будет в порядке, – подтвердил лекарь.  
  
– Ладно, – у Стайлза не осталось сил беспокоиться, он предпочел поверить Дитону на слово.  
  
– Что ж, – лекарь встал, собирая свою сумку. – Я оставляю Стайлза вашей заботе, ваше высочество.  
  
– Нет! – Стайлз попытался сесть и упал, сраженный слабостью. – Он же убьет меня!  
  
– Сомневаюсь, – Дитон завязал ремешки. – Его высочеству хорошо бы принять теплую ванну и выспаться. Позже я принесу зелье для успокоения желудка.  
  
Дерек потер шею ладонью.  
  
– Я отдам распоряжения.  
  
Дитон дошел до дверей, когда Дерек вдруг негромко произнес:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
И Стайлз, несмотря на все свое удивление, не сомневался в реальности происходящего. Благодарность Дерека не была галлюцинацией.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– От меня смердит, – постановил Стайлз, принюхавшись к вороту рубашки. – Отвратительно.  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек. – Редко кто хорошо пахнет, практически выблевав внутренности.  
  
– И почему я отказался от компании леди Дженнифер? Не трудись отвечать, Дерек, это риторический вопрос.  
  
– Потому что леди Дженнифер продажная шлюха, – Дерека вообще мало волновало чужое мнение. Когда на него находила охота поговорить, он был даже более невыносим, чем Стайлз, а в своей способности бесить Стайлз не сомневался никогда.  
  
– Какой же я счастливчик, что буду окружен твоей заботой, – простонал Стайлз и поморщился. Теперь, когда его самочувствие улучшилось, и он перестал умирать, его беспокоила тысяча вещей: дурной запах, чешущаяся от пота кожа, мерзкий привкус во рту и, что самое ужасное, засохшие следы семени между ягодицами – Стайлз намеревался нормально почиститься после утреннего общения с Дереком после возвращения в свои покои, но Судьба внесла коррективы в его планы.  
  
– Да когда уже будет готова чертова ванна?  
  
Дерек выглянул в соседнюю комнату.  
  
– Почти. Осталась пара ведер, – сообщил он, снимая камзол и заворачивая рукава сорочки.  
  
– Что это ты делаешь? – с подозрением осведомился Стайлз.  
  
– Не хочу ходить в мокром, – удивился Дерек.  
  
– Ты не будешь помогать мне мыться, – медленно произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Буду, – так же медленно ответил Дерек. – Я никого не подпущу к тебе, пока ты не встанешь на ноги.  
  
– Значит, я справлюсь своими силами. Дерек, мне не четыре года! – возмутился Стайлз.  
  
– Мне иногда не верится, что ты действительно принадлежишь к благородному роду, – Дерек закрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу, постояв так пару мгновений. – Стайлз, не заставляй меня применять силу.  
  
– Просто сделай так, как я хочу, – Стайлз с трудом присел на кровати.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек прислушался к очередному всплеску воды и дождался, пока слуга выйдет. – Ты мой муж, мой любовник, в конце концов! Ослабленный, отравленный и нуждающийся в помощи. Прекрати вести себя как заносчивая дебютантка.  
  
– Все еще обожаю твою манеру отвешивать комплименты, – пробубнил Стайлз. – А будь я похуже в постели, ты бы передоверил меня какому-нибудь из своих подопечных?  
  
Дерек молча вышел из комнаты. Стайлз подтянул колени к подбородку и обнял их – обычно он не любил жалеть самого себя, но сегодня мог позволить себе скорбеть. Мало того, что он чуть не умер, так еще и вся его свита либо заперта, либо покалечена, – _спасибо, Дерек!_ – либо закована в кандалы.  
  
По его вине.  
  
– Они закончили, – Дерек вернулся и рывком стащил со Стайлза одеяло. Наклонился, подхватывая под коленки, и легко поднял.  
  
Стайлз, не будучи в состоянии сопротивляться инстинкту, обнял Дерека и, что было необязательно, но очень уж хотелось, уткнулся носом в его шею.  
  
Дерек донес его и опустил в исходящую паром ванну прямо так, не снимая со Стайлза рубашку. Та мгновенно облепила тело, надулась кое-где пузырями и неприятно заскользила по коже. Стайлз неловко попытался подцепить подол, но Дерек мягко оттолкнул его пальцы.  
  
– Не боишься, что, увидев тебя обнаженным, я забуду о том, как тебе плохо? – Дерек опустился на корточки и оперся руками на бортик ванны.  
  
– Я сейчас слишком жалок, чтобы вызывать желание, – Стайлз поерзал. – Кроме того, непохоже, чтобы она что-то скрывала.  
  
Дерек покусал нижнюю губу, разглядывая намокший батист. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что дышит чуть чаще – разумеется, он не собирался выполнять свой супружеский долг этой ночью, но очевидный интерес в глазах Дерека улучшал настроение. Стайлз шевельнул пальцами и брызнул Дереку в лицо. Тот увернулся и перехватил его кисть, принявшись поглаживать запястье большим пальцем. Словно стирал с кожи след от губ Питера.  
  
– Сними с меня рубашку, – попросил Стайлз.  
  
На этот раз Дерек подчинился беспрекословно. Ткань с легким хлопком отлепилась, и Стайлз расслабленно откинулся назад, устраивая голову на специальной небольшой подушечке. Дерек наклонился и почти невесомо поцеловал его в плечо.  
  
– Тебе лучше?  
  
Стайлз поднял руку и на ощупь запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Тогда послушай меня. Поверь, это важно, – Дерек устроился за его спиной и говорил практически Стайлзу в ухо. Очень, очень тихо. – Через пару недель мне придется уехать.  
  
– Куда?  
  
– Скорее всего, меня отправят на север. Празднества кончатся через пять дней, затем еще немного времени займут проводы Аржентов, и тогда Питер соберет Большой совет. Они всегда заканчиваются тем, что я получаю приказ уехать из замка. И мои сборы никогда не бывают долгими.  
  
– Ты можешь отказаться?  
  
– Нет, у меня нет причины, – Дерек выловил его руку в воде и переплел их пальцы вместе. – А значит, ты останешься здесь один.  
  
– С моей свитой, – поправил его Стайлз.  
  
– Да, и с Лорой, но… без меня, – Дерек глубоко вдохнул, будто собираясь с мыслями. – Будь осторожен. Не снимай медальон ни при каких обстоятельствах. Не оставайся один. Держись постоянно на виду, но будь при этом незаметным. Чем более незначительным ты себя проявишь, тем безопаснее.  
  
– Я собираюсь попросить Эрику изобразить интрижку, – тихо сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Да, – дыхание Дерека щекотало Стайлзу ухо, вызывая приятные мурашки. – Она не откажет. Кстати, это просто отличная идея, Питер проглотил твою ложь.  
  
– Я умный, помнишь? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
– Знаю, – Дерек помолчал и продолжил: – Я проведу вне замка месяца три, не меньше. И я не хочу возвращаться сюда ради твоих похорон.  
  
– А ты вообще знаком со словами «радость» или там «вера в лучшее»? – Стайлз повернулся, вода негромко плеснула.  
  
– Я знаком со словами «Питер Хейл», – ответил Дерек.  
  
– Туше, – признал Стайлз. – Ладно, я понял. И, раз уж ты сегодня заменяешь мою прислугу, как насчет принести мне немного мыла и губку? Откуда, кстати, вы их берете? Привозят с юга?  
  
– Да, – Дерек взял губку. – И я не твоя прислуга, Стайлз.  
  
– Разве? Давай, Дерек, послужи своему господину, – Стайлз дразняще подмигнул.  
  
Дерек опустил руку ему на голову и надавил ногтями на кожу. Стайлз едва не застонал от удовольствия. Вторая ладонь мягко легла на шею.  
  
– Я могу сейчас убить тебя одним движением, – интимно признался Дерек.  
  
– Но ты этого не сделаешь, – Стайлз встретился взглядом с глазами мужа. – Очевидно, что ты страшно дорожишь моей жизнью. И это все еще странно, Дерек.  
  
– Почему же? – Дерек снова слегка царапнул его скальп.  
  
– Не считая озвученного ранее – мужчина, вряд ли принесу тебе ребенка, из приданого маленькое герцогство – ты ведешь себя… загадочно, – Стайлз положил свою руку поверх руки Дерека на горле. – Ты едва не сломал Айзеку кость, услышав о моем недуге, ты был готов поранить Лору, а я знаю, как ты предан сестре. Ты даже позволил бы Питеру казнить мою свиту, хотя действительно привязан к своим маленьким протеже. И все это – ради меня? Мальчишки, которого ты знаешь две недели? Дерек, я люблю предаваться фантазиям, но в самых смелых из них я не нахожу причины быть настолько важным для тебя.  
  
– Я сошел с ума от любви и не представляю жизни без твоего тела в моей постели? – предположил Дерек, слегка приподняв брови.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз хмыкнул. – Мы говорим о тебе, Дерек, ты не из тех, кто теряет голову от симпатичной задницы. Я и то не настолько легкомысленен.  
  
– Что ж, – Дерек чуть сильнее надавил, заставляя Стайлза больше запрокинуть голову, и провел ладонью по горлу, к ключицам и груди. – Тогда тебе придется помучиться без ответов. Какое-то время.  
  
– И сколько мне ждать? – Стайлз желал иметь хоть какой-то ориентир.  
  
– Если все сложится удачно, я расскажу тебе, когда вернусь с севера, – Дерек намочил губку и слегка отпихнул Стайлза от бортика ванны, вынуждая подставить спину. – А теперь умолкни и дай мне тебя вымыть.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Стайлз ожидал, что предложенная Дереком помощь превратится в одну долгую попытку соблазнения, но жестоко разочаровался. Только что трахавший его глазами Дерек вдруг стал равнодушным и собранным, он ловко и споро вымыл Стайлза, не забыв принести ему мятный настой для полоскания рта.  
  
И, не мог не признать Стайлз, поступил правильно. Во время их разговора и милой пикировки Стайлз забыл о недуге, но недуг, увы, не желал так быстро распрощаться с ним в ответ. К тому моменту, когда Дерек закончил мыть ему голову, Стайлз мечтал свалиться на кровать и заснуть. У него снова кончились силы, организм требовал отдыха, а глаза откровенно слипались.  
  
– Еще немного, хорошо? – позвал Дерек, отходя за висевшей у камина плотной купальной простыней. Стайлз сосредоточился, встал и буквально свалился в объятия Дерека, закутавшего его в теплую ткань. Стайлз шумно вздохнул и плотнее прижался к сильному, крепкому телу, устраивая голову на плече. Как бы то ни было, рядом с Дереком он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Пусть Хейл и бывал порой настоящим мерзавцем.  
  
– Ты все-таки вымок, – пробормотал Стайлз ему в шею.  
  
– Кто-то вел себя как ребенок, – Дерек положил ладонь ему на затылок. – Донести тебя?  
  
– Оставь мне хоть каплю моей мужской гордости, – попросил Стайлз. – И помоги дойти.  
  
Дерек, против обыкновения, не стал подшучивать над ним. Он осторожно приобнял Стайлза за талию, стараясь не давить на живот, и спустя пару минут они добрались до кровати – служанка успела перестелить ее и проветрить комнату. Дерек закрыл окно, а Стайлз растянулся на свежем, тонко пахнущем травами белье. Он слышал, как слуги убирали ванну, слышал, как Дерек послал за Дитоном, как тот заглянул, принеся с собой лекарство. Стайлз, не открывая глаз, поблагодарил его. Ему хотелось тишины и покоя. Еще у него голодно урчал желудок, но Стайлза мутило при одной мысли о еде.  
  
– Открой рот, – Дерек влил содержимое пузырька в Стайлза, и тот послушно проглотил – на этот раз зелье было сладким. Стайлз облизал губы и приподнял веки – Дерек зачем-то двинулся к стоящему неподалеку креслу.  
  
– Куда ты? – позвал Стайлз.  
  
– Собирался немного подремать, – признался Дерек, замирая у подлокотника.  
  
– Так иди сюда, – Стайлз похлопал рядом с собой. – Ты не помешаешь мне.  
  
– Уверен? – Дерек явно колебался.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз не выдержал и закрыл глаза. – Мне так будет спокойнее. Пожалуйста, Дерек.  
  
– Как прикажешь, – усмехнулся Дерек. – _Господин Стайлз_.  
  
Губы Стайлза дрогнули в улыбке. Каблуки сапог Дерека глухо стукнули – владелец явно скинул их, следом раздался хорошо знакомый звук снимаемой одежды: звякали пряжки, шуршала ткань. Стайлз дождался, пока Дерек устроится рядом, прижался к нему правым боком и позволил себе провалиться в сон, лишенный кошмаров и беспокойства.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Следующие трое суток оказались малопримечательны – Дерек не выпускал его из постели, и, увы, это никак не было связано с чем-то _интересным_. Напротив, Стайлз отчаянно скучал: ему разрешалось спать, лежать и есть, а его единственной компанией продолжал быть Дерек.  
  
И книги, как он мог забыть про книги?  
  
В любом случае, Стайлзу сильно не хватало его свиты, которая до сих пор пребывала в немилости у Питера, из-за чего их всех лишили права покидать выделенные им комнаты. Дерек процитировал слова дяди, кои гласили, что провинившихся выпустят лишь после того, как сам Стайлз будет готов показаться на публике. И дал понять, что решение о том, когда же Стайлз сделает это, будет принимать лично Дерек.  
  
Впрочем, по большому счету Стайлз не жаловался. Дерек рассказал, что, вопреки данному обещанию, Скотта, Джексона и Бойда выпустили из подземелья лишь вечером следующего дня, хотя кандалы сняли еще с утра. Король Питер принял происшествие со Стайлзом так близко к сердцу, что предпочел наведаться в темницы и объяснить каждому из заключенных, насколько «супруг дорогого племянника» ценен для всего рода Хейлов. Лишь убедившись в искреннем раскаянии (Стайлзу было очень интересно посмотреть на раскаявшегося Джексона), Питер дал приказ освободить их из камер и запереть в покоях. Наведавшаяся в гости Лора поделилась вестями о девушках – по ее словам, и Лидия, и Эрика стойко переносили свое заключение, коротая время за вышивкой и молитвой, как и подобает юным знатным леди. Питер не преминул навестить обеих, но гораздо больше он журил леди Эрику, укоряя ее в невоздержанности и прося усмирять впредь страстность ее натуры. Предупрежденная Лорой Эрика клялась, что отныне будет внимательнее и осторожнее, и настойчиво расспрашивала о самочувствии Стайлза.  
  
Таким образом дела обстояли может и не лучшим образом, но и не худшим. Питер уверился в их с Эрикой романе, свита проводила дни в комфорте, а сам Стайлз медленно, но верно шел на поправку. У него снова появился аппетит, боли отступили, оставив после себя лишь неприятную слабость. И пусть Стайлзу не доставало общения и активной деятельности, он примирился с этим, терпеливо ожидая полного выздоровления.  
  
Дерек, практически поселившийся у него в покоях, проводил время не с ним, а с многочисленными придворными, считавшими своим долгом осведомиться о здоровье Стайлза. Которого отделяла целая комната от той, где Дерек принимал визитеров, что не мешало ему злиться и негодовать. Дерек, поддерживая выдуманную им историю, изображал скуку и вежливое беспокойство о Стайлзе, не забывая намекать, что именно стало причиной недуга. Один раз, пока слуги сновали вокруг, прибираясь, из-за чего двери остались открыты настежь, до Стайлза донесся голос Кейт Аржент. Принцесса долго распиналась о неумевших по-настоящему веселиться юнцах и чересчур прозрачно намекала на поведение Дерека в возрасте Стайлза.  
  
Ситуацию немного исправил труд Авиценны: Стайлз на протяжении целого часа примерял на Кейт различные описанные в нем болезни и никак не мог определиться, что бы пошло ей больше: чумные нарывы или язвы прокаженных? Стайлз горячо ратовал за сочетание и того, и другого.  
  
Лишь вечером Дерек наконец поступал в распоряжение Стайлза, но, вынужденный целый день изображать пекущегося о супруге принца, занимался изучением донесений и написанием посланий – другого времени у него попросту не имелось, а дела не могли ждать. Стайлз раз за разом переворачивал часы, песчинки сыпались, образовывая золотистую горку, а Дерек мерно скрипел пером, или бродил по комнате в раздумьях, или исправлял неточности на ландкартах.  
  
Стайлз не винил его, но все равно маялся от безделья. И единственный выход, который он видел, – следовать советам Дитона и больше спать. Тем более, если Дерек прав в своих предостережениях, скоро он уедет, и вряд ли у Стайлза будет оставаться много времени на сон.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Из привычной послеполуденной дремоты его выдернул голос Лоры. Стайлз не проснулся окончательно, но осознал, что к Дереку пришла сестра, и они поспешили уйти в соседнюю комнату поговорить. Дерек попытался закрыть за собой дверь, но петли неожиданно натужно скрипнули, Лора шикнула и утащила брата за рукав, оставив проем полуоткрытым. Стайлз старательно продолжил изображать спящего и приготовился подслушивать.  
  
– Что случилось? – Дерек говорил тихо, но разобрать его слова не составляло особого труда.  
  
– Я все-таки беспокоюсь об этой девочке, – Лора отчетливо вздохнула. – Питер не оставляет ее в покое.  
  
– Каким образом? Она заперта у себя.  
  
– Что не мешает ему навещать ее под видом наставлений и нравоучений, – Стайлз хорошо слышал усталую усмешку в интонации Лоры.  
  
– Как ты узнала?  
  
– Случайно. Заглянула к ней, чтобы принести нитки для вышивки, и застала там Питера.  
  
– Почему тебя это так беспокоит? – А вот Дерек казался раздраженным. – Я предупреждал ее о намерениях нашего дражайшего правителя, она отказалась уезжать. Это ее выбор.  
  
– Это меня и волнует! – торопливо сказала Лора. – Дерек, она посвящена в наши планы. Она знает немного, но достаточно, чтобы Питер начал охоту на ведьм. Сейчас он не подозревает о готовящемся заговоре, но если Лидия заговорит…  
  
– Все, что она способна сказать – что я добровольно сплю со Стайлзом, а он со мной. Это можно подать как выходку, Питер не удивится, что я скрыл от него свои истинные чувства. Например, из гордости отказался признать, что выбранный им супруг меня весьма устроил, – возразил Дерек.  
  
– Не будь таким наивным! – Лоре следовало сидеть на троне, ее речи – полные властности, убеждения, уверенности – были достойны королевы. – Она умна, и если Питер сделает ее своей шпионкой… Это не Дженнифер, которая верит в любую глупость!  
  
– Она верна Стайлзу, – перебил Лору Дерек. – Она опекает его, я не вижу, чтобы у нее были причины предавать. Как я упоминал, она осталась здесь ради Стайлза.  
  
– Ради него? Или чтобы заполучить в свою постель короля могущественной державы? Дерек, очнись! Она способна задурить ему голову. Или он задурит голову ей, неужели ты забыл, каков он? Питер бывает щедрым. И он умеет почувствовать, что нужно пообещать человеку, дабы получить его с потрохами. Он правит уже пятнадцать лет и мастерски играет людскими желаниями и пороками. Что ему стоит окрутить неопытную девчонку?  
  
– Я не могу отправить ее назад, – уперся Дерек.  
  
– Из-за Стайлза? – голос Лоры стал обманчиво спокоен. – Думаешь, он не переживет ее отсутствие в свите?  
  
– Ему тяжело, Лора! – Дерек начал злиться. – И как я объясню, почему решил заставить ее вернуться?  
  
– Господь всемогущий, Дерек! Твой мальчик как-нибудь справится с утратой, у него останутся остальные.  
  
– Лора.  
  
– Мне было тринадцать, когда ты оставил меня в замке совсем одну, и я как-то выжила!  
  
– Питер отослал меня!  
  
Стайлз поежился, в последней фразе Дерека ему почудился рык. Страшный, взбешенный рык выведенного из себя зверя. Стайлз ждал продолжения, но все звуки стихли. Он знал такую тишину – терпкую, вязкую, полную невысказанных упреков и взаимных сожалений, боли, которой слишком много, горечи, которую не забыть, тоски, с которой не справиться.  
  
Один раз, после смерти матери… Нет, он не станет вспоминать.  
  
– Прости, – наконец сказала Лора. – Не ты виноват в том, что случилось.  
  
– Да, – глухо согласился Дерек. – Лора…  
  
– Бабушка бы оттаскала меня за волосы, сорвись я так при ней, – Стайлз почти увидел неловкую улыбку на лице Лоры. – Я вела себя недостойно.  
  
– Она никогда не скупилась на расправу, – поддержал сестру Дерек. – Лора… я вижу, как обстоят дела. Я ценю твое беспокойство. Но пока… пусть все идет, как идет. Присмотри за Стайлзом, пока меня не будет. И продолжай приглядывать за ней. Если у тебя будут доказательства, – не слухи и домыслы, а что-то серьезнее, – ты знаешь, как поступить.  
  
– Да, – подтвердила Лора и несколько раз вздохнула. Скорее всего, утирала слезы, решил Стайлз. – Как он?  
  
– Капризничает, – в голосе Дерека слышалось показное равнодушие. – Беспокоится о свите. Скучает. Жалуется. Раздражает.  
  
– Ты к нему привязался! – поддразнила его Лора. – Дерек, ты…  
  
– Помолчи, – фыркнул Дерек, и Стайлз закатил глаза – он давно забыл про свою дремоту, поглощенный чужой беседой.  
  
– Я за тебя рада, – Стайлз не думал, что Лора может говорить с такой нежностью – Мы так беспокоились, каким он окажется. Все это ожидание…  
  
– Да, – Дереку не нравилась тема разговора, Стайлз даже на расстоянии чувствовал, как ему неловко. – Лора, он скоро очнется.  
  
– Хорошо, – шелк зашуршал, видимо, Лора двинулась к выходу. – Мне и самой пора, я обещала составить с Дженнифер партию в вист.  
  
– Обыграй ее, – пожелал Дерек.  
  
– Непременно, – рассмеялась Лора. – Я всегда выигрываю, Дерек, помнишь?

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– Сколько ты слышал? – спросил Дерек, когда Лора ушла.  
  
– Все? – не стал отпираться Стайлз.  
  
Дерек опустился в кресло и глубоко вздохнул, растирая лицо руками.  
  
– Если ты сделаешь что-нибудь с Лидией… Ты, твоя сестра, любой другой по твоему приказу… – Стайлз облизнул губы. – Я не могу сейчас закончить угрозу, но, поверь, я узнаю твое самое слабое место и нанесу удар.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Дерек.  
  
– Она не купится на посулы Питера. Что бы он ей не предложил.  
  
– Ты уверен? – Дерек повернулся к нему.  
  
– А ты нет? Только что ты убеждал леди Лору…  
  
– Лора чересчур подвержена эмоциям, я – нет. Но предать, Стайлз, может любой. Ты же из правящего дома, ты обязан знать такие вещи.  
  
– Ты веришь в то, что Лора способна предать тебя?  
  
– Не верю, – ответил Дерек. – Но я допускаю такую вероятность.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
– Видишь ли, в какую ситуацию мы попали. Тебе сложно сомневаться в леди Лоре, ведь она твоя сестра, ты вырос вместе с ней. А я, в свою очередь, готов вручить свою жизнь Лидии, ведь я знаю ее с детства. Но я не доверяю Лоре. А ты не доверяешь Лидии.  
  
– Стайлз, – устало позвал Дерек. – Никто ее не тронет. Успокойся.  
  
Стайлз осекся, в первый раз за последние дни замечая, как осунулся Дерек. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, под глазами наметились синяки, в движениях сквозило утомление. Дерек мало напоминал того заносчивого незнакомца, который спрашивал у него дорогу к родному замку Стилински.  
  
– Складывается впечатление, будто это тебя опоили мышьяком, – озвучил Стайлз внезапно появившуюся мысль до того, как разум подсказал ошибочность подобного поступка.  
  
– В каком-то смысле, – Дерек откинулся на спинку и уставился в невидимую Стайлзу точку.  
  
– Дитон все же подлил тебе немного отравы в вино?  
  
– Нет, я… Неважно, Стайлз, забудь, – Дерек рассеянно потер предплечье. – Нигде не болит?  
  
– Только слабость, – Стайлз сощурился и кивнул в сторону томика Авиценны. – Дитон, видимо, настоящий гений. Согласно книге я должен страдать от жесточайших болей.  
  
– Дитон хорош, – порыв ветра из окна смел лежащий на столике пергамент, и Дерек встал, чтобы закрыть ставни. – Он и Айзеку очень помог.  
  
– Рад слышать! Чем ты вообще думал, когда швырял его в стену? – Стайлз скинул с себя одеяло и скрестил ноги, усаживаясь по-турецки.  
  
– Полагаю, я в тот момент был далек от любого рода размышлений, – съязвил Дерек.  
  
– Ты полностью утратил свое лицо? – Стайлз потер пяткой простыню. – Бежал ко мне со всех ног? Боялся, что я умру? Дерек, надеюсь, я удостоился пары скупых, мужественных слез, высохших на твоей щетине?  
  
Стайлза настолько увлекло поддразнивание, что застывшего рядом с кроватью Дерека он заметил не сразу. Рука плотно сжалась на щиколотке и дернула, вынудив Стайлза проехаться спиной по скрутившемуся в жгут белью.  
  
– Ай! – возмутился он, пытаясь расправить задравшуюся рубашку. – Грубо!  
  
– Будешь болтать, прикажу обрядить тебя в выходной костюм и отдам Питеру на съедение, – очень четко произнес Дерек, склоняясь над Стайлзом и смотря ему прямо в глаза.  
  
– Лучше съешь меня сам, – предложил Стайлз, чувствуя, как у него сбивается дыхание.  
  
– Разве я заинтересован в моем надоедливом безмозглом супруге? – пальцы Дерека погладили кожу под коленкой, и Стайлз подавился воздухом.  
  
– Супруге? Я думал, ты разбойник с большой дороги? – Стайлз рассеянно подергал за пуговицу на камзоле Дерека.  
  
– А ты, значит, отбитый мной аристократ, – ладонь Дерека продолжила путешествие, подбираясь к бедру. – И я намериваюсь хорошенько повеселиться перед тем, как содрать с твоей родни побольше монет.  
  
– О, – в притворном расстройстве закусил губу Стайлз. – Но мой супруг не заплатит тебе и медяка, он будет счастлив избавиться от меня, хмурый, глупый разбойник.  
  
– Тем хуже для тебя, – прошептал Дерек, наконец-то дотрагиваясь до промежности. – И для него.  
  
– Зато ты получишь немного удовольствия, – пообещал Стайлз, млея под осторожными ласками.  
  
– Твой супруг научил тебя… штукам в постели? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз едва сдержал смешок.  
  
– Он ужасный развратник, я уверен, что душа его будет гореть в аду на протяжении веков, – подтвердил Стайлз, шире расставляя ноги.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек облизнулся. – Посмотрим, на что ты способен.  
  
Стайлз моргнул и, сорвавшись, потянул Дерека на себя, жадно целуя и инстинктивно вскидывая бедра. Он чертовски устал лежать-лежать-лежать и не иметь возможности сделать что-то еще. Устал наблюдать, как придворные дамы пытаются привлечь внимание Дерека, демонстрируя декольте и якобы случайно задирая подол платьев. Устал проводить ночи напролет, видя, как Дерек до рассвета сидит за письменным столом, а потом падает на постель и засыпает, едва его макушка встречается с подушкой.  
  
И больше всего он устал думать, как будет жить три месяца в этом замке один, без Дерека.  
  
Без Дерека.  
  
Стайлз крепче вцепился в него, обнажая шею, приглашая его поставить там новые метки взамен почти сошедших, но Дерек молча отстранился, опираясь на руки. Стайлз вдавил ногти ему в кожу и сжал в негодовании губы.  
  
– Все еще воюешь со мной? – спросил Дерек, просовывая колено ему между ног.  
  
– Пытаюсь сдаться, но ты отказываешься брать предложенное, – парировал Стайлз.  
  
– Дитон меня проклянет, – признался Дерек и смирился с поражением, кусая – всерьез, с зубами – местечко пониже левого уха.  
  
Стайлз выругался, ощущая, как по телу разливается огонь, и потерся мгновенно вставшим членом о ногу Дереку – как течная сука, мечтающая о случке. Но с него было довольно бережного отношения, Стайлз больше не считал себя больным. Напротив, он чувствовал себя сильным, здоровым, как молодой зверь, и желал честной, славной любовной схватки.  
  
И когда ткань его рубашки надрывно треснула, разрываемая Дереком в клочья, Стайлз понял, что получит ее.


	4. Fac fideli sis fidelis / Будь верен тому, кто верен тебе

Как Дерек и предполагал, Питер отправил его на север. Доходившие оттуда вести давно вызывали беспокойство: на границе не наблюдалось беспорядков, зато в самой крепости их хватало. Все чаще и чаще поступали жалобы на самоуправство коменданта и крамольные речи местной аристократии, так что Дерек и не пытался найти повод отказаться от поручения. Выслушав завуалированный под просьбу приказ дяди, он собрал небольшой отряд и выехал на рассвете – Стайлз, прислонившись к окну, наблюдал, как медленно исчезали впереди знамена с получеловеком-полуволком. Поднявшийся ветер рвал серебристую, украшенную пурпуром ткань: Дерек принадлежал к правящему роду и не собирался это скрывать. Стайлзу же темно-красные всполохи посреди утреннего тумана чудились предвестниками беды.  
  
Он решительно захлопнул ставни и вернулся к собравшейся в круг свите. Заключение сделало то, с чем не справились пьянки, увеселения и игры – оно сплотило их, превратив если не в друзей, то в заговорщиков, тайный орден, секретное общество.  
  
– Давай, МакКол, притащи сюда это жуткое приспособление, на котором ты обожаешь бренчать. Спой что-нибудь Стайлзу, пока он не утопил нас в слезах, – предложил Джексон, потирая руки о кубок с вином, подогретым с медом и специями. Погода портилась, в замке стало холодно, и никакой камин не спасал от промозглой сырости.  
  
– У тебя есть гитара? – спросил Бойд, с живым интересом посмотрев на Скотта. – Покажи.  
  
– Точно, как я мог забыть, это же ваши, мавританские развлечения, – пробормотал Джексон.  
  
Скотт встал, шутливо пихнул его в плечо и двинулся к двери.  
  
– Ты же не против, Стайлз? – спохватился он, почти достигнув выхода.  
  
– Неси, – кивнул Стайлз, закутываясь в выделанную волчью шкуру – ту самую, что согревала его в брачную ночь.  
  
– Тебе идет, – Эрика откинула назад волосы и повернулась к Айзеку: – Ослабь немного шнуровку, я сейчас умру в этом корсете.  
  
Айзек наклонился и осторожно, не нагружая больную руку, подергал завязки. Лидия презрительно фыркнула. Ее собственный туалет, разумеется, поражал своим совершенством.  
  
– Так он твой жених или камеристка?  
  
– Разве дурно, когда будущий муж умеет обращаться с одеждой леди?  
  
– Началось, – Бойд возвел очи горе.  
  
– Лидия просто завидует, – объяснила ему Эрика. – Учитывая мой новый статус… я могу позволить себе легкую небрежность, и все примут это за очередное подтверждение моей привлекательности.  
  
– Почему твоя невеста хвастается своим якобы романом со Стайлзом? – обратился к Айзеку искренне изумленный Джексон.  
  
Тот оторвался от шнуровки и посмотрел на него.  
  
– Откуда мне знать? – на лице Айзека четко читалась растерянность. – Наверное, это каким-то образом задевает _твою невесту_. Ведь Стайлз был столько лет в нее влюблен, а теперь героиня дня Эрика, а не Лидия.  
  
– Джексон, вызови его на дуэль, – приказала Лидия, резко раскрыв веер.  
  
Стайлз поежился – кому нужен дополнительный ветер в комнате, где и так холодно, как в погребе?  
  
– Нет! – Джексон отнял у нее веер и швырнул его на столик. – Я не буду вызывать Лейхи на дуэль только потому, что вы с Эрикой делите Стайлза, который на самом деле ни одной из вас не нужен.  
  
– Не знаю, смогу ли я полюбить тебя еще больше, Джексон, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Не понимаю, что тебя задевает, – пожал плечами Джексон. – Очевидно, что и тебе они неинтересны. Иначе мы бы не встали с рассветом только для того, чтобы ты проводил взглядом кучку неудачников, вынужденных тащиться в глушь!  
  
– Бойд, ты не знаешь какого-нибудь воровского приема, чтобы ему было больно, но видимых следов не осталось? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– С десяток, – широко улыбнулся Бойд.  
  
– Что случилось, пока я ходил? – спросил вернувшийся Скотт.  
  
– Эрика и Лидия поругались, Стайлз хочет натравить Бойда на Джексона, потому что Джексон высмеивает его тоску по Дереку, а я начинаю понимать, почему крестьянки не носят корсеты, – задумчиво отчитался Айзек. – Ничего не забыл?  
  
– Я не тоскую по Дереку, – вставил Стайлз, пока Скотт усаживался.  
  
– Кое-кто из прислуги все еще спит, – напомнил Джексон. – А мы сидим тут и…  
  
Скотт звонко провел по струнам.  
  
– Значит, ничего, – подытожил он, приноравливаясь к инструменту. Стайлз и забыл, когда Скотт в последний раз играл.  
  
Раньше он музицировал постоянно, невзирая на щедро сыпавшиеся проклятия со стороны Финстока, почему-то ненавидящего гитару. Зато мать Скотта одобряла пристрастие сына. Она сама приучила его играть, леди Мелисса обожала «будоражащий душу» инструмент. Иногда во время уроков танцев, которые она давала Стайлзу, Скотт исполнял что-нибудь из народных песенок – и тогда разрешалось позабыть о вычурных па, предпочтя им простые движения, свойственные пляске простолюдинов.  
  
– Я знаю эту мелодию! – оживился Бойд, когда Скотт принялся перебирать струны. – У нас ее играли.  
  
– У нас тоже, – согласился Стайлз.  
  
– Подпоешь мне? – Скотт повернулся к Джексону, и тот всем своим видом продемонстрировал отказ. – Брось, мы же всегда слушали ее в детстве! Ты знаешь слова.  
  
– Точно, – Стайлз подлил себе вина. – Помните, как мы прятались на чердаке таверны?  
  
– Я бы послушала, – вдруг сказала Лидия. – Джексон?  
  
– _Веселиться средь друзей я буду до скончанья дней_ , – начал Скотт, и Стайлз отсалютовал ему кубком.  
  
– _Мне никто не запретит, и Богу это не претит_ , – немного смущенно подхватил Джексон, беря Лидию за руку.  
  
– _Оленя гнать, петь, танцевать я сердцем рад_ , – легкий акцент, свойственный речи Айзека, придавал песне незнакомый шарм.  
  
– _Среди забав мой лёгок нрав, мне нет преград_ , – а вот Бойд привык, кажется, немного к другому ритму, но быстро подстроился под остальных.  
  
Гитара зазвучала громче, голоса слились в хор, Эрика захлопала в такт, а Лидия рассмеялась, откидывая голову назад. Стайлз дождался последнего куплета и подпел себе под нос отпечатанные в памяти строчки.  
  
– _Коль компания честна, то привлекает нас она. Коль плоха, то быть в ней срам. Но каждый волен выбрать сам._ *  
  
Увы, Стайлз не выбирал себе компанию, но сейчас она его устраивала. Дерек был прав, навязав ему своих подопечных. Дерек вообще слишком часто оказывался прав, и это в некотором роде беспокоило Стайлза. Он прикрыл глаза и припомнил свое первое появление при дворе после неудачного отравления.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Дерек отговаривал его спускаться к ужину. Убеждал, что Стайлз чересчур слаб, ему рано, но настоять на своем оказалось почти легко. Дерек лежал разнеженный, удовлетворенный, и Стайлз выбил из него согласие, памятуя о содержащейся в заточении свите.  
  
Их появление привлекло всеобщее внимание. Питер рассыпался цветистыми комплиментами, приветствуя Стайлза и его спутников, придворные в унисон подтвердили, как тосковали без супруга его высочества, а вот Арженты, несмотря на всю свою вежливость, довольными не выглядели. Королеву Викторию по-прежнему беспокоил ухаживающий за дочерью Скотт, Кейт прожигала Стайлза взглядом, а король Крис выглядел более уставшим, чем запомнилось Стайлзу до болезни.  
  
Первая, торжественная часть пира прошла спокойно – обычные бессмысленные беседы, сплетни, забавные слухи. Но позже, когда большинство яств убрали, а в _и_ на стали подливать чаще и чаще, разразилась катастрофа.  
  
Зачинщицей стала Кейт. Стайлз не сразу заметил, как общая беседа ее стараниями свернула в опасное русло. Рассказываемые истории становились все злее и острее, пока один из юношей не поделился анекдотом, главной героиней которого была глупенькая жена, сначала перебравшая, а затем опозорившая мужа своими выходками. В финале девица лежала в постели, и бедный супруг исполнял любую прихоть капризницы.  
  
Дальнейшее Стайлз списывал на подхваченную у Дерека импульсивность.  
  
– Вы действительно считаете историю забавной? – громко спросил он посреди всеобщего хохота.  
  
В зале стало тихо. Питер, до этого развлекавший леди Викторию, повернулся к Стайлзу, шагавшему к веселящейся компанией. За его спиной тенью последовали Джексон, Скотт, Айзек и Бойд. Танцевавший с Лорой Дерек остановился, продолжая держать сестру за руку.  
  
– А вы нет? – нахально ответил придворный.  
  
– Я нахожу в ней странные и сильно искаженные параллели с моим недавним недугом, – Стайлз легко пожал плечами.  
  
– Маленькая дружеская шутка? – придворный широко улыбался как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
– Вот как, – Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. – Есть одна незадача. Я даже не знаю вашего имени. А я не из тех, кто забывает имена друзей.  
  
Стайлз лгал – он мог назвать имя и титул каждого, посмевшего издеваться над его болезнью. Они все принадлежали к партии Питера.  
  
– В таком случае…  
  
– Дорогой дядя, – перебил его Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Питеру. – Я чувствую себя оскорбленным этими людьми!  
  
Стайлз изо всех игнорировал сверлящего его взглядом Дерека.  
  
– Это дурно, – на лице Питера появилась обеспокоенность. – Дерек, ты слышал, о чем шла речь?  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек, выпуская пальцы сестры.  
  
– И каков твой вердикт?  
  
Дерек приблизился к утратившей улыбки компании и остановился – на равном расстоянии от Стайлза и провинившихся придворных.  
  
– Я бы вызвал их на дуэль. Всех сразу или по очереди, – Дерек забрал поднесенный ему кубок и сделал несколько глотков. – Мне кажется, идеальное решение – здесь пятеро, там пятеро… Пусть просто вытащат шпаги.  
  
Стайлз похолодел внутри, ожидая грядущей катастрофы, но Дерек продолжил говорить.  
  
– Но тогда мне придется заменить Стайлза, дядя, он пока не в форме. Если он с трудом переносит пребывание в постели, – вокруг раздались понятливые смешки, – что уж говорить о драке.  
  
– Дуэль это слишком жестоко, – Стайлз поспешил высказаться, пока Питер не открыл рот. – Меня бы устроило небольшое заключение в темнице. Вы бы знали, какой внимательной стала моя свита после знакомства с кандалами!  
  
Питер рассмеялся, Дерек снова выпил, а главный виновник поспешил опуститься на одно колено и склонить голову перед Стайлзом.  
  
– Я прошу простить мне дерзкие и неосторожные слова. Я с радостью приму предложенное вами наказание.  
  
Его приятели последовали поданному примеру, кланяясь и бормоча извинения.  
  
– Какая же скука! – Дерек оставил кубок и вернулся к ждущей его Лоре. Питер дал знак стражам, компанию увели, а Стайлз на подкашивающихся ногах вернулся к наблюдавшей за происходящим Лидии.  
  
– Он тебя убьет, – одними губами сказала она, и Стайлз не сомневался, что его ожидает именно такая участь.  
  
Стайлз действительно схлопотал затрещину, когда Дерек привычно вернулся тайным ходом в его спальню после пира, но в итоге неожиданно дождался похвалы.  
  
– Я бы желал и тебя отправить прохлаждаться в подземелье, но в этот раз удача на твоей стороне, – сказал Дерек, расстегивая камзол.  
  
– Почему же? – Стайлз обиженно растирал макушку, пытаясь забыть сопроводившие удар слова. О да, он знал, за что Дерек поднял на него руку. Увы, от этого в ушах меньше не звенело.  
  
– Теперь они все окончательно считают тебя испорченным. Крутишь роман с чужой невестой, изменяешь мужу, напиваешься, делаешь глупости и пользуешься своей властью, не стесняясь самодурствовать, – развел руками Дерек. – Предел моих мечтаний.  
  
– Ты предложил дуэль, чем ты вообще думал? – возмутился Стайлз. – Если бы…  
  
– Я из тех, кто убивает задевшего мою честь, – оборвал его Дерек. – А теперь умолкни и ложись, мне пришлось выслушать тысячу нравоучений от Питера, не хватало еще терпеть твои.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
– Отвратительно, – Джексон взмахнул в воздухе бильбоке**, и шарик печально свесился вниз. – С него можно писать картину. Пенелопа, распрощавшаяся с Одиссеем. Эвридика, тоскующая по Орфею. Ариадна, переживающая за Тесея.  
  
– Клянусь Богом, Уиттмор, однажды… – начал Стайлз.  
  
– Отправишь меня снова знакомиться с казематами Хейлов? Я уже насмотрелся, – Джексон всучил Стайлзу игрушку. – Отвлекись.  
  
Стайлз машинально несколько раз подкинул мячик, ловя его на острие.  
  
– Неужели темница так непримечательна? – скорее от скуки, нежели действительно желая знать, спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Вообще-то она странная, – вмешался Скотт. – У тебя в замке все иначе.  
  
– И в чем разница? – насторожился Стайлз, рассеяно продолжая играть.  
  
– У Хейлов цепи, будто они пытаются удержать минотавра, – Джексон сжал руку в кулак: – Такой толщины, не меньше. И сами кандалы очень тяжелые. Вдвое или втрое против обычного веса.  
  
– И царапины, – Скотт растопырил пальцы. – Словно кто-то скреб когтями по стенкам. Камень весь изодран, будто это диванная подушка, попавшая в лапы кошке.  
  
– Я слышал, это все осталось с прежних времен, – Айзек выбрал с подноса яблоко – крупное, с темно-красной кожурой, обещавшее сладкую нежную мякоть, – и кинул его Эрике. – Не хотите сменить тему? Утро и так достаточно мрачное.  
  
– Да, – согласился Бойд, забирая у Скотта гитару. – Думаю, настал черед познакомить вас всех с местными песнями.  
  
– Изодранный камень это действительно интересно, – Лидия привстала, опираясь на подлокотник кресла.  
  
– Нет, – Эрика хрустнула яблоком и подсела к Стайлзу, обвивая его рукой за шею. – Хочешь, я приласкаю тебя, чтобы ты хоть на мгновение забыл о Дереке?  
  
Стайлз церемонно поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони и покачал головой, вдыхая резкие духи, которыми пользовалась его якобы любовница. Он наклонился, принюхиваясь, и удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
– Ты собирала травы?  
  
– Нет, – быстро ответила Эрика. – Когда бы я успела?  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз повел носом, определенно улавливая слабый аромат вереска, дягиля, душицы и еще минимум десятка растений. – Может быть, это от платья?  
  
– Наверное, – легко согласилась Эрика. – Моя служанка любит возиться с такими вещами. Она верит в привороты.  
  
– Какое невежество! – заметила Лидия. – Моя камеристка гораздо разумнее.  
  
– В отличие от своей госпожи, – Эрика снова хрустнула яблоком и вернулась под крыло к Айзеку.  
  
– Я не ощутила никакого запаха, – тихо сказала Лидия, пристально глядя на Стайлза.  
  
– Ты сидела дальше, – Стайлз мучился, пытаясь ухватить за хвост мелькнувшую и сбежавшую мысль.  
  
Увы, как он ни старался, успехом это не увенчалось. А вскоре Стайлз отвлекся на разгулявшуюся свиту – проглянувшее сквозь тучи солнце смыло недавний туман, ветер стих, и дурное осталось позабыто.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Дни сменяли друг друга, сливаясь в один бесконечный ком, сыпались на ладонь одинаковыми песчинками. После отъезда Дерека жизнь Стайлза разительно поменялась. Он не осознавал раньше, сколько времени проводил в компании супруга, теперь же стремился занять свои часы иными занятиями.  
  
Стайлз снова стал подниматься с рассветом, как привык, живя с отцом. Его утро начиналось с наскоро сжеванного пирога, запитого водой, облачения в старую одежду и долгого пути в библиотеку, где оставался примерно до полудня. Стайлз забросил до лучших времен томики поэзии и размышления античных философов, его интересовали обнаруженные на дальних полках хроники рода Хейлов. Чтение их приносило больше вопросов, чем ответов, но Стайлз не собирался сдаваться. Там же он обнаружил старые чертежи замка. Разумеется, на них были прорисованы лишь отдельные части – северное крыло, кусок южного, анфилада на втором этаже, но это все равно оказалось хорошим подспорьем в работе. Стайлз втихаря готовил собственный план замка, нанося туда известные ему тайные ходы: Лора нехотя показала только один, из его спальни до библиотеки, остальные Стайлз разведывал сам, стараясь потом сообразить, куда его выводило то или иное распутье.  
  
С наступлением полудня Стайлз возвращался в свои покои, раздевался и нырял в постель, чтобы вылезти из нее с приходом слуги – гуляка и повеса не мог подниматься чересчур рано. Далее следовал церемонный завтрак со свитой, оканчивавшийся совместным досугом. В хорошую погоду они выбирались за пределы замка, осматривая окрестности и развлекаясь пикниками и прогулками. Стайлза, правда, беспокоила любимая ДжиПи, начинавшая иногда чураться и настороженно фыркать при его приближении. Заносчивая Порш Джексона тоже взбрыкивала, но она никогда не отличалась благостным нравом. А вот лошади из конюшен Хейлов, на которых передвигались остальные, были обучены идеально и не проявляли признаков беспокойства. Стайлзу чудилось, что отгадка происходящего проста, но она никак не желала превращаться в связную теорию.  
  
Увы, лето не радовало их большим количеством солнечных дней. С отъездом Дерека зарядили дожди, принеся с собой сырость и холод, размывая дорогу и превращая ее в мерзкую черную жижу, в которой смешивались листва, перегной, испражнения лошадей и прочие малопривлекательные вещи. Стайлз тосковал по родному герцогству, где лето обычно было сухим и теплым. Ему не нравилось проводить дни в замке, играя в шарады, беседуя, читая вслух или музицируя. Стайлз бы предпочел вернуться в прошлое, где он мог уехать на весь день, до заката – в одиночку или прихватив с собой Скотта.  
  
Часы перед ужином он посвящал переписке. Стайлз обменивался с отцом пространными посланиями, на сочинение которых уходила масса времени: Стайлз шифровал их, боясь, что Питер станет вскрывать его почту. Отец говорил, что внешний осмотр писем не подтверждает его опасений, но Стайлз предпочитал не рисковать. Он старательно рисовал картину своих праздных развлечений, а среди словесной шелухи задавал по-настоящему волнующие его вопросы. И ждал ответы, которые пока успокаивали – прибывшие от Хейлов придворные не лезли в дела отца, а их редкие советы выглядели вполне разумными. Стайлз навел справки: отправленные в его герцогство люди не были всецело сторонниками Питера, Лора утверждала, что они преданы самому королевству, а не монарху. Значит, отец находился в безопасности. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Стайлз читал и другие письма – Лидия активно обменивалась посланиями с многими дамами и не дамами. Не ответить графине Мартин не рисковал даже Харрис, что уж говорить о Финстоке или милой леди МакКол. Добрые вести из дома успокаивали, позволяя полностью посвятить себя играм Хейлов.  
  
После отъезда Аржентов стало гораздо спокойнее, разгульность пиров приутихла, и Стайлз иногда получал искреннее удовольствие, пикируя с Питером, обладавшим острым языком и опасным, но привлекательным чувством юмора. Впрочем, доверять дяде Дерека он не собирался, несмотря на то, что тот явно прилагал все силы, очаровывая «племянника». С другой стороны, Стайлз теперь всегда мог прервать беседу, сделав вид, что отвлекся на прелести леди Эрики, занявшей место его официальной фаворитки. У имевшегося положения были и минусы: им с Эрикой приходилось прилагать определенные усилия, чтобы их периодически заставали в укромных уголках в пикантных ситуациях. Обычно Стайлз просто дергал пышную юбку вверх, устраивая ладонь где-нибудь на затянутой в чулок коленке, а Эрика со вздохом портила себе прическу. Стайлзу же лезть в ее волосы не разрешалось после того, как он случайно разодрал себе палец шпилькой, над чем посмеялся даже Айзек, все больше злившийся из-за ломаемой ими комедии.  
  
Что было категорически несправедливо, по мнению Стайлза, учитывая его недавнюю интрижку с Кейт.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Стайлз сыто вздохнул, провожая взглядом сновавших по комнате слуг: они убирали грязную посуду и оставшиеся после ужина кушанья. В этот вечер Питер держал Малый совет, и Стайлз со свитой предпочли остаться в покоях, решив поесть там. Вечер выдался тихим и славным, а хорошее вино сняло усталость, привнеся нотку веселья в их компанию. Стайлз налил себе еще немного и сделал глоток: наконец-то он научился пить, перестав так быстро и легко пьянеть, как раньше. В прежней жизни ему хватало пары-тройки кубков, а сейчас он был способен выпить шесть и остаться всего лишь приятно захмелевшим.  
  
Скотт в компании Бойда снова наигрывал что-то на гитаре, Лидия вышивала, заставив Джексона держать нитки, а Айзек с Эрикой раскладывали пасьянс, когда в комнате появилась Лора.  
  
Уют был разрушен в одночасье. Стайлз встал, приветствуя сестру супруга, и отметил, с каким почтением принялись кланяться остальные – с Лорой все обращались, как с законной королевой.  
  
– Какое-то сообщение для меня? – спросил Стайлз, целуя ей руку.  
  
– Только что закончился Малый совет, – ответила Лора. – Эрика, твой отец получил новую должность, теперь он станет нашим главным сокольничим.  
  
– Благодарю вас, миледи, – Эрика присела в глубоком реверансе.  
  
– Благодарить следует Стайлза, – с ударением сказала Лора.  
  
– Ее отца наградили за то, что его дочь спит с его высочеством? – спросил Джексон, слегка хмурясь.  
  
– Попридержи язык, – резко сказал Айзек.  
  
Лора усмехнулась, обведя свиту взглядом. В зеленых, темнее, чем у Дерека глазах, застыла усталость пополам с непонятной, завистливой тоской. Стайлз догадывался, какими их видит Лора – кучка детей, придающих значения вещам, которые давно перестали казаться ей важными.  
  
– Что ж, меня окончательно признали шлюхой Стайлза, – Эрика выпрямила спину и разгладила платье на подоле.  
  
– Да, – неожиданно жестко подтвердила Лора. – И тебе придется постараться этой ночью. Скоро о новых назначениях будет говорить весь замок. Будет странно, если ты или Стайлз завтра появитесь без пары любовных меток. Фаворитки обычно благодарят своих покровителей за подарки.  
  
– Леди Лора, вы говорите в присутствии моего жениха! – Эрика слегка скривилась.  
  
– Который еще недавно одаривал своим вниманием Аржент, – отрезала Лора. – И я говорю со своей фрейлиной, Эрика. Стайлз не похож на удовлетворенного мужчину, это вызывает подозрения. А если ты так дорожишь своей невинностью, используй иные методы. Иначе мне придется заменить тебя кем-нибудь другим. Графиней Мартин, например. Лидия?  
  
– Как прикажете, леди Хейл, – медленно, почти по слогам, произнесла Лидия, встречаясь глазами с Лорой.  
  
Внезапно установившаяся тишина резала Стайлзу уши. Он сглотнул, наблюдая, как побледнел Джексон и окончательно спала с лица Эрика. Правоту Лоры сложно было отрицать, но Стайлз отказывался втягивать в это еще и Лидию. Он шагнул к застывшей посреди комнаты Эрике, обнял ее, устроив руку на талии, и укусил в шею, засасывая кожу в рот.  
  
Тело сопротивлялось. Стайлз привык к другому вкусу, солоноватому и крепкому. И запах, Стайлз мечтал снова услышать запах Дерека, яркий и кружащий голову, ему не хотелось вдыхать этот – смесь духов и трав.  
  
– Лора, – позвал он ее, специально используя только имя, без титула, напоминая, что они равны по положению. – Леди Эрика выполнит все, что от нее требуется.  
  
– Хорошо, – Лора кивнула, поправила высокий воротник-стойку, доходивший чуть ли не до скул, и одернула платье со смелым декольте. – Я сегодня же напишу Дереку, сообщив, что вы все придерживаетесь плана.  
  
– От него пришли вести? – спросил Стайлз, не успев придержать язык.  
  
– Да, мне доставили письмо от него перед советом. Дерек говорит, что они добрались благополучно, хотя и не без происшествий. На севере оказалось еще дождливее, чем здесь, и паводок размыл переправу. Камаро едва не сломал ногу, но Дерек вовремя заметил, что конь угодил в ловушку и предотвратил беду.  
  
Стайлз плотно сжал губы, не желая больше ни о чем спрашивать.  
  
– Дерек не любит писать, но он просил передать тебе это, – Лора запустила руку за корсаж и вытащила небольшой мешочек, плотно завязанный и запечатанный гербом Дерека.  
  
Стайлз принял вещицу из ее рук, коснувшись на мгновение холодных пальцев.  
  
– Что здесь?  
  
– Откуда мне знать? – Лора встряхнула волосами. – Мне пора возвращаться, Стайлз. Эрика, не разочаруй меня.  
  
Не дожидаясь более ничего, Лора развернулась, шелестнув юбками, и покинула их, оставив после себя гнетущую, давящую тишину.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
– Как ты могла согласиться! – взорвался Джексон, едва стихли шаги Лоры. – Лидия!  
  
– Не будь ревнивым глупцом! – Лидия скрестила руки на груди. – Хейлы не те, кому говорят «нет»!  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Неужели Лора не ошиблась, подозревая, что Лидия и Питер…  
  
– Может, хватит? – вдруг перебил обоих Айзек. – Джексон, он обнимает мою невесту, а не твою!  
  
– Надеюсь, папочка рад своей новой должности, – пробормотала Эрика, запрокидывая голову и часто моргая. Стайлз знал этот прием, он не раз видел, как леди подобным образом сдерживали неуместные слезы.  
  
– Кажется, нам пора расходиться, – рассудительно заметил Бойд. – Спасибо за гитару, МакКол.  
  
– Здравое решение, – собрался с мыслями Стайлз. – Уходите. Все.  
  
– Как прикажешь, – с издевкой ответил Джексон, отвесив низкий поклон, и размашисто зашагал прочь, игнорируя следующую за ним по пятам злющую Лидию.  
  
Скотт пропустил вперед Бойда и подошел к Стайлзу.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
– Все хорошо, – Стайлз крепче сжал в ладони мешочек. – Иди.  
  
Айзек не стал утруждать себя прощанием, он вышел, громко хлопнув за собой дверью, и Стайлз с Эрикой остались одни. Эрика глубоко вздохнула и направилась к спальне Стайлза. И ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ней.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Стайлз знал, что такое ощущать чужое желание – горячее и всеобъемлющее, сладкое, как патока. Теперь он знал, каково это, когда другой человек отторгает и отвергает тебя. Стайлз молча снял камзол, поправил цепочку с амулетом и повернулся к Эрике.  
  
– Тебе придется помочь мне с корсетом, я не справлюсь сама, – бесцветно произнесла она, уставившись в стену.  
  
– Нет! – запротестовал Стайлз. – Господи, Эрика! Я не буду… И ты не будешь… О мой бог. Я не собираюсь ложиться с тобой в постель!  
  
– Но леди Лора…  
  
– Знала бы ты, сколько глупостей говорит Дерек, – Стайлз хмыкнул. – Она хочет, чтобы мы выглядели проведшими бурную ночь. Так давай устроим представление!  
  
– Она утверждает, что ты… ну знаешь, – Эрика подергала бровями и скосила взгляд на промежность на Стайлза.  
  
– Я абсолютно уверен, что справлюсь с этой проблемой своими силами, – Стайлз поежился. – Но я не могу сам себе исцарапать шею и наставить синяков.  
  
Эрика заулыбалась, расслабилась и потерла горящие щеки ладонями.  
  
– Я люблю царапаться, – кокетливо рассмеялась она, подходя к Стайлзу.  
  
– Тогда приступай, – подбодрил он Эрику. – Не жалей меня.  
  
– О, я не стану, – Эрика наклонилась к его уху и игриво укусила за мочку. Она как раз приноровилась, чтобы впиться ногтями в ту часть шеи, которая была бы видна чужим нескромным взглядам, когда дверь в комнату распахнулась.  
  
Взбешенный Айзек дернул невесту за плечо и взял за грудки Стайлза, приперев его спиной к стене.  
  
На удивление, медальон остался таким же холодным, как и несколькими минутами ранее.  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Айзек, прекрати!  
  
Их с Эрикой голоса раздались в унисон, заставив Айзека остановиться. Эрика бросилась к нему, быстро пересказывая только что состоявшийся разговор, и Айзек обмяк, отступая назад. Стайлз потер ушибленную спину.  
  
– Дерек тебя не тренировал, нет? – пожаловался он, усаживаясь на край постели. Своей одинокой, пустой постели, где ему предстояло провести ночь, вспоминая Дерека и занимаясь рукоблудием.  
  
– Я хочу остаться, – настойчиво произнес Айзек. – Если все так невинно… кстати, я мог бы сам оставить Стайлзу пару укусов. Вместо тебя.  
  
– И Дерек тебя потом убьет! – закатила глаза Эрика. – Просто не мешай мне.  
  
– Я тоже не в восторге, если тебе интересно, – подал голос Стайлз, все еще разминая спину.  
  
Он вскрикнул и поморщился, когда Эрика почти до крови располосовала ему кожу, оставляя красные, быстро набухающие царапины. Затем пришел черед ее рта: быстрое горячее дыхание, мягкие губы, болезненное давление зубов. Все было кончено в несколько минут, и Стайлз не мог дождаться, когда же останется один. Он чувствовал себя грязным, ему очень хотелось вытереть шею вымоченной в лимонной воде тряпицей, и это интриговало. Ему казалось, что Дерек приучил его оставаться покрытым его слюной и семенем и наслаждаться этим, но с Эрикой…  
  
Стайлз просто хотел умыться.  
  
– Что насчет нее? Айзек?  
  
– Не бойся, никто не усомнится, что Эрика провела бурную ночь, – пообещал Айзек, крепко держа невесту за локоть. Несмотря на четко прозвучавшую угрозу, Эрика выглядела счастливой, а не запуганной. Стайлз всем сердцем завидовал ей.  
  
– Проваливайте оба, – попросил он, откидываясь на одеяло. – В отличие от вас, мне не с кем обниматься.  
  
– Пара месяцев, и Дерек вернется, – Эрика утешительно поцеловала его в губы. – Спасибо, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз только отмахнулся. Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, и бессмысленно мечтал проснуться утром и обнаружить, как на него из темного угла комнаты смотрят знакомые сердитые глаза. Стайлз закусил губу и поднес к лицу переданный Лорой мешочек. Он разрезал шнур кинжалом и вытряхнул содержимое: на ладонь свалился перстень и свернутая в трубочку записка.  
  
 _Его не успели закончить до моего отъезда. Поверни звезду на три деления вправо, и кольцо станет смертельно опасным – в резервуаре сильнодействующий яд. Достаточно обычного рукопожатия, и дело сделано.  
P. S. И ради Бога – не уколись сам._  
  
Стайлз взялся за кольцо и только теперь рассмотрел его внимательно: на пластинке в виде волчьей головы крутилась звезда со спиленными ювелиром кончиками и нанесенными на гранях зубчиками, как у шестеренки. Стайлз погладил пальцем свой родной герб, измененный Дереком под увлечение самого Стайлза и, сдавшись, расстегнул штаны, спуская их к бедрам. Он надел перстень на указательный палец правой руки, убедился, что сейчас он не представляет никакой угрозы, и устроил ладонь на начавшем вставать члене.  
  
Чтобы кончить минуту спустя, ему оказалось достаточно представить, как Дерек быстро пишет записку, как бережно опускает сделанное специально под Стайлза кольцо в мешочек и льет воск, оставляя на нем свою печать. Стайлз поднял кисть, рассматривая капли семени, испачкавшие подарок, замаравшие голову волка, и слизнул их, фантазируя, что его чистит другой рот и другой язык.  
  
Стайлз нехотя разделся, открыл ставни, впуская в комнату беспокойный, тревожный лунный свет, и улегся поверх одеяла. Он поставил рядом с собой баночку, полную специального мягкого, прозрачного жира, и растер его между подушечками пальцев.  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром на рассвете, Стайлз только завернулся крепче в одеяло и заснул опять.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
После памятной вспышки гнева Айзека все удивительным образом наладилось. Стайлз понимал, как тяжело им с Эрикой изображать связанных лишь брачным обещанием людей, но и ему было нелегко. Стайлз продолжал играть порученную ему роль, как марионетка в бродячем театре, дающем ежедневно одно и то же представление. Увы, в своем случае Стайлз не мог рассчитывать даже на смену публики, его окружали опостылевшие до тошноты лица. Поймав себя однажды посреди пира на тоске по Харрису, Стайлз понял, что его настигает свойственное осени безрадостное и унылое настроение. Дерек отсутствовал уже полных два месяца, хроники Хейлов были выучены наизусть, а карта замка практически полностью составлена. Стайлз взялся за труды да Винчи, но неожиданно не смог их изучать – все чаще и чаще на него накатывало странное состояние, уговаривающее его не шевелиться, просто лежать, свернувшись в комок, и терпеливо ждать, пока минуты будут сменять одна другую.  
  
Из апатии его обычно вытаскивал Джексон – раздражающий, злой на язык Джексон, способный довести Стайлза до гнева парой слов. Стайлз знал, что за всеми подшучиваниями и оскорблениями кроется забота – увы, Уиттмор просто не умел демонстрировать ее иным способом. Скотт, напротив, старался развеселить и порадовать, но сам находился не в лучшем состоянии духа. Он не видел Эллисон даже дольше, чем Стайлз Дерека, и все чаще замыкался в себе, глядя на довольную жизнью Эрику и чуть менее воодушевленную Лидию.  
  
Бойда и Айзека Стайлз теперь встречал реже: осенью в замок подтягивались крестьяне, пробуя поступить на службу. Каким бы удачным не выдавался год, кто-нибудь да разорялся, и единственным способом прокормить семью становилось регулярно выплачиваемое солдатское жалованье. Айзек и Бойд занимались просмотром претендентов и обучали тех, из кого мог выйти толк.  
  
Эрика днями напролет пересказывала услышанные от Айзека байки, и Стайлз был благодарен ей за болтовню. Она отвлекала от снедающих его мыслей. Неприятных, раздражающих, пугающих мыслей.  
  
Гораздо более пугающих, чем очередное покушение на его жизнь.  
  
Стайлз отрезал себе еще кусок мяса, засунул его в рот, тщательно пережевывая, – он теперь все время хотел есть – и в очередной раз укорил себя. Как он мог повестись на такую глупость? Лора была права, когда в сердцах назвала его идиотом.  
  
Почему он так доверчиво пошел за двумя незнакомыми ему стражниками, пусть и обряженными в форму Хейлов? Питер никогда не приглашал его на аудиенцию подобным образом. Но Стайлз в очередной раз пребывал в состоянии полнейшего равнодушия, поэтому просто последовал за ними. Ему повезло, что Эрика увязалась следом, желая закончить очередную историю. И еще больше повезло, что, когда медальон стал нагреваться, а Стайлз вдруг осознал, что они движутся в сторону заброшенного крыла замка, Эрика сообразила как поступить. Стайлзу удалось дать ей понять, что происходит неладное, и Эрика, изобразив приступ дурноты, подошла к одному из окон, якобы подышать, и громко позвала удачно прогуливавшегося внизу Скотта. Пока Стайлз искал в ее поясе нюхательные соли и переговаривался на весь двор с другом, загадочные стражники куда-то исчезли, а медальон перестал жечь грудь.  
  
Этот инцидент вызвал новую волну беспокойств и полуночных обсуждений, во время которых Стайлзу пришлось передать бразды правления Лидии – помимо выросшего аппетита, ему постоянно хотелось спать и, (что было не вовремя и неловко), заниматься любовью. Строить планы по собственной защите он не мог.  
  
И зря, ибо очнувшись, он обнаружил, что теперь его окончательно держат под колпаком. В его покоях постоянно кто-то ночевал – чаще всего это был Скотт, не раздражавший Стайлза сияющей физиономией, как Джексон, или Бойд. Если Стайлз направлялся в библиотеку, ему компанию составляла Лидия. Если желал проехаться верхом, – ДжиПи все больше и больше дурила – с ним увязывался Айзек. Эрика могла часами напролет играть в карты, а Джексон терпеливо выносил фехтовальные тренировки.  
  
И как ни был Стайлз благодарен за заботу и опеку, порой ему хотелось пойти к Питеру и попросить его снова запереть свиту, чтобы Стайлз мог остаться один на один с самим собой дольше, чем на то время, которое требовалось для справления естественных нужд.  
  
Стайлз закончил есть и повернулся к Скотту, собираясь с ним заговорить (сегодня опять настала очередь МакКола оберегать Стайлза), когда обнаружил, что утомившийся на тренировке друг крепко спит в кресле. Стайлз на цыпочках прошел мимо – Скотт беспокойно всхрапнул, но не проснулся. Еще мгновение – и Стайлз надавил на камень, открывая тайный ход.  
  
Он просто заглянет в библиотеку и почитает что-нибудь перед сном. Никаких неприятностей, как он и обещал отцу, Лидии и Лоре.  
  
Узкий коридор привычно вывел его к знакомой двери, Стайлз бесшумно толкнул ее и замер. В помещении кто-то был, и пришел он туда явно не для того, чтобы потешить душу. Причина была проще и куда телеснее, Стайлз слышал характерные, влажные звуки поцелуев и громкое, сбитое дыхание. Он осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа, зная, что среди темноты его невозможно увидеть, и зажал рот рукой.  
  
Он узнал разметавшиеся по плечам черные волосы и белую шею, ему было знакомо это багрово-красное, расшитое серебряной нитью платье, Стайлз сотню раз смотрел в эти зеленые, подернутые сейчас дымкой наслаждения глаза.  
  
И все же его разум протестовал, отказываясь принять картину того, как Лору Хейл, наследницу древнего рода, первую красавицу королевства, гордячку каких мало, трахают посреди ночи, усадив на письменный стол.  
  
Стайлз аккуратно отступил назад, скрываясь во мраке и выравнивая дыхание.  
  
Теперь он знал, кто ее таинственный любовник. И почему она вынуждена скрывать его.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Стайлз проснулся резко, его будто вытащили из сна, как охотники рывком выдирают кишки забитого зверя. Он открыл глаза, задыхаясь, хватая воздух ртом. Сердце быстро стучало, пульс сходил с ума, отдаваясь болезненной дробью в висках. Стайлз откинул одеяло, распахнул окно, впуская холодный ветер, и выпил немного успокаивающей настойки.  
  
Дверь в спальню отворилась.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Бойд.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Не спится.  
  
– Партию в трик-трак? – предложил Бойд.  
  
– Почему бы и нет, – согласился Стайлз.  
  
Игра определенно поможет ему отвлечься.  
  
Бойд кивнул и ушел в соседнюю комнату, устанавливать доску и фишки. Стайлз, решив не утруждаться одеванием, замотался в огромный шерстяной плащ, подбитый волчьим мехом. Его недавно принесла Лора, отказавшись от последовавшей благодарности – по ее словам, плащ принадлежал Дереку и, следовательно, самому Стайлзу.  
  
Стайлз все равно распорядился, чтобы Лидия отправила в покои Лоры цветы.  
  
– На что играем? – спросил Стайлз, расставляя черные, сделанные из агата фишки.  
  
– Пятьдесят золотых, – улыбнулся Бойд и первым кинул кости. – Ду-шеш!  
  
Стайлз с ненавистью посмотрел на выброшенные соперником две шестерки и поджал губы. И как он забыл, что Бойд не иначе как колдун и всегда выигрывает в трик-трак?  
  
– Двадцать, – Стайлз высыпал монеты на стол почти два часа спустя, когда они сыграли уже одиннадцать партий, восемь из которых остались за Бойдом.  
  
– Пятьдесят, – напомнил Бойд.  
  
– Я точно помню, что мы договаривались на двад-цать, – возразил Стайлз. – Бойд, мой отец всего лишь герцог!  
  
– Пять-десят, – передразнил его Бойд. – Моего отца повесили за грабеж. Если моя мать не ошиблась, и тот парень правда был моим папашей.  
  
Стайлз не собирался так легко сдаваться. В конце концов, его герцогство промышляло торговлей. Он добавил еще десять монет и выразительно посмотрел на Бойда.  
  
– Я твой сюзерен.  
  
– И должен держать слово, – Бойд, дитя улиц, не страдал угрызениями совести. Вот будь на его месте Джексон, он давно бы забрал двадцать монет и пошел жаловаться Лидии.  
  
Иногда Стайлзу нравился Джексон.  
  
– Может быть… сорок? – Стайлз отсчитал еще монеты.  
  
– Здесь сотня, – на стол упал кожаный мешочек и глухо звякнул. – До утра ты свободен, Бойд.  
  
Стайлз поднял голову и облизнул губы, не чувствуя в себе сил заговорить.  
  
Дерек сел на освободившееся место – в отличие от Стайлза, Бойд быстро справился с собой и исчез в мгновение ока, прихватив выигранные деньги.  
  
– Вот, значит, как, – собрался с мыслями Стайлз. – Опустошаешь казну.  
  
– Плачу по чужим долгам, – поправил его Дерек, ссыпая фишки в доску и закрывая ее со щелчком.  
  
– Неудачная партия, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Ему везет как дьяволу.  
  
– Ты играешь с бывшим вором. Уверен, что он мухлюет, – заметил Дерек.  
  
– Ты подсунул мне в свиту мошенника, – Стайлз плотнее укутался. – Глупое решение.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и вытянул ноги. Стайлз окинул его взглядом – супруг казался вымотанным: под глазами залегли резкие тени, скулы стали острее, линия челюсти жестче. Дерек похудел и осунулся, как если бы провел много суток без сна и отдыха.  
  
– Когда вернулся? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Пару часов назад. Был у Питера, он ждал моего отчета. Потом зашел к себе, с меня грязь отваливалась кусками, дороги нынче ни к черту.  
  
– Как провинившийся комендант? – Стайлз умел вести светские беседы, Финсток часами держал их со Скоттом, заставляя обсуждать полную чушь.  
  
– Я его повесил. Не стоило ему воровать жалованье у солдат. Заодно лишил титула и земель парочку болванов, его помощников.  
  
– И на это у тебя ушло два с половиной месяца? – осведомился Стайлз. – Хороший палач способен задушить осужденного за несколько минут.  
  
– Мне нужно было разобраться в ситуации, я не отправляю людей на казнь, руководствуясь слухами, – Дерек провел рукой по еще влажным после принятой им ванны волосам.  
  
– Разумеется, – согласился Стайлз. – Кстати, спасибо за письма.  
  
Дерек настороженно нахмурился.  
  
– Я не отсылал тебе писем.  
  
– Точно, – Стайлз хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. – Правильно. Ты писал только своей сестре!  
  
– Тебе хотелось получить связку полных тоски посланий, где я бы живописал прелести солдатского быта и делился остроумными наблюдениями о местной аристократии? – Дерек приподнял брови в насмешке.  
  
– Мне хотелось узнать ответы на несколько возникших у меня вопросов, – Стайлза не задевал сарказм Дерека. – Но это подождет. До завтрашнего утра или, может, послезавтрашнего.  
  
– И от чего зависит срок?  
  
Стайлз сосредоточенно пошевелил губами, будто что-то считал в уме, и сказал:  
  
– От того, когда я смогу найти для тебя время. Спокойной ночи, Дерек.  
  
Он встал, немного неловко из-за мешающего ему плаща, и зашипел, когда босые ступни коснулись не защищенного ковром пола. Сзади раздался звук отодвигаемого кресла – Дерек явно последовал его примеру и тоже поднялся.  
  
Стайлз успел сделать два шага, прежде чем Дерек уверенно поймал его и крепко обнял за талию.  
  
– Не пойти ли тебе к черту? – тихо спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Я проделал недельный путь за четыре дня, – так же тихо ответил Дерек. – Не смей меня прогонять.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям – успевшему почти позабыться запаху, жару тела позади него, звуку чужого размеренного дыхания. Дерек рассеянно потерся лицом об его затылок, скользя губами по макушке, и Стайлз решил, что он отложит ссору.  
  
– Так спешил ко мне? – не удержался он от издевки, поворачиваясь. – Камаро не издох в пути?  
  
– Нет, но главный конюший сейчас явно пытался меня проклясть, – Дерек запустил руки под плащ, жадно скользя ладонями по рубашке Стайлза.  
  
– Я буду надеяться, что ему удастся наслать на тебя бородавки, – Стайлз ненавидел собственные руки, против его воли проехавшиеся по камзолу мужа – от груди к плечам, к шее, поглаживая и надавливая, убеждая, что все это реальность. Дерек вернулся.  
  
Пальцы вплелись в отросшие темные волосы, влажные, мягкие и холодные на ощупь, Стайлз мстительно дернул за пряди, и Дерек рассмеялся.  
  
– Паршивец, – мягко произнес он, мимолетно взглянув на губы Стайлза.  
  
Это уже было чересчур. Стайлз снова дернул его, злясь на самовлюбленность идиота, доставшегося ему в мужья. Хотя еще больше он злился на себя – за желание увлечь Дерека прямо на пол и заставить заняться с ним любовью.  
  
Возможно, Дерек умел читать мысли. Он улыбнулся – кривовато, сумасшедше – и потянул вверх подол рубашки Стайлза, устраивая руки на его голых бедрах.  
  
– Ты все равно уже сердишься, верно? – пробормотал он и наклонился, ища рот Стайлза.  
  
– Ты не представляешь, насколько, – Стайлз куснул его за губу и приготовился долго и плодотворно молчать, пока Дерек будет трахать его языком, что тот и не преминул сделать, едва Стайлз разомкнул губы.  
  
Дерек дернул завязки, те натужно треснули, рвясь, и тяжелый плащ свалился вниз, огладив напоследок ноги Стайлза.  
  
– Варвар, – довольно пробормотал Стайлз и вскрикнул, когда Дерек усадил его на столик, за которым они с Бойдом играли в трик-трак.  
  
– Замолчи, – Дерек быстро и голодно вылизывал его шею, чередуя покусывания и поцелуи, пока его руки слепо шарили по телу Стайлза – лопатки, бока, плечи, Дерек словно вспоминал его, изучал заново.  
  
Стайлз неловко махнул рукой, пытаясь расстегнуть дурацкий камзол Дерека, и услышал, как доска упала на пол и раскрылась. Черно-белые фишки рассыпались, дробно застучав по полу.  
  
Дерек на мгновение оторвался от своих ощупываний, чтобы смерить Стайлза укоризненным взглядом.  
  
– В постель, – сказал тот, игнорируя попытки вызывать у него угрызения совести. – Ты не станешь брать меня здесь. Ты отнесешь меня в удобную кровать, возьмешь масло и доставишь мне удовольствие без риска сломать мою шею или застудить задницу.  
  
– Ты обнаглел, – Дерек без лишних слов подхватил его, устроив ладони на ягодицах.  
  
– И ты в восторге от этого, – хмыкнул Стайлз, сжимая зубы на кончике уха Дерека.  
  
Стайлз задохнулся, когда Дерек повалил его на сбитые простыни. Он сам вывернулся из порядком помятой рубахи и слегка расставил ноги, не стесняясь вставшего члена. Дерек шумно втянул воздух, не в силах прекратить пялиться на предоставленное ему зрелище.  
  
– Раздевайся, – приказал Стайлз. – Или я начну без тебя.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов он опустил руку на сочащуюся смазкой головку и быстро растер прозрачные капли по всей длине члена, как привык делать последние недели. Дерек сжал его за запястье.  
  
– Не трогай. Нарушишь запрет – привяжу, – коротко пообещал он, принимаясь разоблачаться.  
  
Стайлз выгнулся и потерся затылком о подушку. Возбуждение заставляло утратить рассудок, предвкушение близящегося соития после стольких дней безвкусного, как зачерствевший хлеб, рукоблудства, творило с ним странные вещи. Стайлз тяжело, загнанно дышал, ожидая, когда уже Дерек справится с мешающими тряпками и ляжет с ним.  
  
– Будь ты проклят, – восхищенно прошептал Дерек, оставаясь, наконец, нагишом.  
  
Стайлз молча утянул его к себе, медленно целуя жесткие, обветрившиеся в пути губы и лаская плечи и шею. Он сдерживался, заставляя себя не тереться о бедра, расположившиеся в опасной близости от его собственных. Это напоминало изощренную пытку, наказание на грани блаженства, и Стайлз собирался продлить его как можно дольше.  
  
У Дерека имелись иные планы. Он вдруг прижал обе кисти Стайлза к постели и замер, вглядываясь в его лицо. Стайлз протестующе застонал. Он хотел дальше целоваться, он желал чувствовать на себе руки Дерека, его язык, губы – все.  
  
– Ты спал с кем-нибудь? – спросил он.  
  
– Весь двор перетрахал, – огрызнулся Стайлз.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– А ты не видишь? Думаешь, если бы я проводил ночи не в одиночку, я бы позволил тебе сейчас тискать себя, как дешевую девку? – Стайлз лязгнул зубами в негодовании. Он попробовал вырваться, но Дерек держал крепко.  
  
– Ты только что обошелся мне в сотню золотых. На эти деньги можно купить хороший бордель, – Дерек выпустил одно запястье, но Стайлз и не подумал сдвинуть руку, завороженный низкими модуляциями голоса. – Если ты и девка, то недешевая.  
  
– Чуть позже я загоню тебе в глотку каждое твое слово, – пообещал Стайлз, сводя пальцы в кулак. Возбуждение становилось болезненным, в паху все ныло, задница сладко сжалась.  
  
– С нетерпением жду, – Дерек быстро куснул его в плечо. – Моя глотка в твоем распоряжении.  
  
– Ублюдок, – прохрипел Стайлз. – Хочешь, чтобы я кончил от одних слов?  
  
– А ты можешь? – Дерек устроил ладонь на его груди и царапнул сосок. – Какая порочность.  
  
– Я выгоню тебя из спальни и никогда не пущу больше, – бессильно прошептал Стайлз, зажмуриваясь. Ему внезапно вспомнилось, как Скотт менял струны на своей гитаре, как те звенели от натяжения – он сам был такой струной. Еще немного и лопнет, разорвется, исчезнет в небытие от невозможности вытерпеть эту муку.  
  
– Я найду способ вернуться, – пообещал Дерек ему на ухо и подло засунул внутрь язык, вызвав у Стайлза громкий смешок.  
  
Теплые, надежные руки вновь пустились в путешествие по телу, Дерек внезапно растерял свою зловредность, превратившись в жаждущего, нежного любовника. Стайлз с облегчением обвился вокруг него, прижимаясь, отдаваясь и требуя взамен больше и больше, все, что Дерек мог ему предложить.  
  
– А ты? – вдруг спросил Стайлз, скребя ногтями по простыням, пока Дерек неторопливо оглаживал впадинку между ягодиц. – Сколько шлюх перебывало под тобой?  
  
– У меня не было времени на шлюх, – Дерек надавил смазанным пальцем, проскальзывая внутрь, и Стайлз закусил губу, давя крик.  
  
Он не собирался вот так сразу начать умолять Дерека.  
  
– Лжешь, – Стайлз все же подался вперед, насаживаясь глубже.  
  
– К сожалению, нет, – поддразнил его Дерек, на мгновение останавливаясь и прижимаясь лбом к мокрому от пота животу Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, осознав, почему тот так часто и рвано дышит – Дерек, несмотря на внешнюю выдержку, желал его и боялся сорваться.  
  
– Не щади меня, – тихо сказал Стайлз, погладив Дерека по щеке. – Я хочу. Давай.  
  
– Нет, я… – Дерек сделал глубокий вдох. – Просто дай мне пару секунд.  
  
– Никаких секунд, – Стайлз облизнулся, борясь с сухостью в горле. – Я ждал тебя каждую чертову ночь.  
  
Дерека словно ударили наотмашь. Стайлз видел, как глаза залило безумием, губы дрогнули, – неверяще, удивленно – а пальцы судорожно сжались на бедре.  
  
– Ты узкий, – напомнил Дерек, как-то почти лениво обводя нерастянутые мышцы.  
  
– Я справлюсь, – заверил Стайлз, наклоняясь и медленно целуя Дерека. – Трахни меня.  
  
Дерек оттолкнул его, вынудив лечь на спину, и резко раздвинул ему ноги. Стайлз замер: он узнал этот скупой, экономный ритм – Дерек так нападал, желая выиграть. Зная, что неминуемо выиграет.  
  
Стайлз молчал, ожидая развязки. Дерек вылил на ладонь масло и обхватил ею свой член – длинный, крупный, красивая головка, синеватые вены, нежная кожа. Стайлз сглотнул и постарался расслабиться: Дерек втирал остатки масла ему между ног, безнадежно пачкая белье. Это походило на языческий ритуал, жертвоприношение, заклание. Стайлз чувствовал себя отданным на растерзание ангцем, подарком богам, жрецом, поклоняющимся высшим силам. То, что делал с ним Дерек, не было больше всего лишь веселой возней, приятной разрядкой, бездумным развлечением.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что у них снова брачная ночь, что Дерек опять доказывает кому-то, что Стайлз принадлежит ему, только ему. Что Дерек забирает его себе, чтобы никогда и никому не позволить отнять его, чтобы владеть им всецело и безраздельно.  
  
И отдается сам.  
  
Дерек вошел в него, сразу глубоко, до самого основания, и, не дав ни мгновения, начал двигаться. Стайлз стиснул зубы, перебарывая вспыхнувший в теле протест, игнорируя болезненную растянутость. Дерек был внутри него, горячий и властный, берущий принадлежащее по праву, и Стайлз с каждым толчком и сам подавался вперед, мечтая о большем, снедаемый инстинктом насадиться полнее, поглотить Дерека, раствориться в нем.  
  
– Ты… безжалостен, – Стайлз едва слышал собственный голос. Глаза жгло от слез, щеки стали мокрыми и солеными.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек по-прежнему врывался в него как захватчик, но голос был полон нежности. – Тебе хорошо.  
  
– Я сейчас умру, – согласился Стайлз, слепо хватаясь за плечи Дерека. – О мой бог!  
  
– Прекрати, – Дерек рукой зажал ему рот. – Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз облизнул ладонь и сомкнул зубы на покрытой мозолями коже. Дерек выругался и, не задумываясь, легко шлепнул Стайлза по лицу.  
  
Это стало последней каплей. Стайлз взвыл, сжимаясь вокруг трахающего его члена, вцепился ногтями в грудь Дерека, раздирая ее до крови, и кончил, чувствуя, что вот-вот провалится в черноту. Он слышал ответное глухое рычание, ощущал, как его нутро наполняется семенем, – наконец-то, наконец-то! – его ноздри щекотал пряный запах, а кости таяли, как воск под пламенем. Стайлз подался вперед, прижимаясь к Дереку всем телом, – дрожащим, взмокшим, истомленным, снова счастливым – и все же потерял сознание.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
– И каково же реальное положение дел на севере? – спросил Стайлз, отнимая у Дерека сбрызнутые вином финики, припрятанные им на случай острого голода. В последнее время, просыпаясь, Стайлз любил пожевать что-нибудь перед тем, как ему подадут завтрак.  
  
Дерек засунул напоследок в рот пару долек и быстро проглотил.  
  
– Неплохо. По большому счету им все равно, я буду на троне или Питер. Хотя я им нравлюсь все-таки больше. Они любят славную драку и уважают меня как хорошего воина.  
  
– Потрясающе, – Стайлз запил финики водой и вытер рот рукой. – Разумеется, кому нужно выбирать будущего монарха по наличию мозгов? Достаточно уметь махать мечом и шпагой.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Ты будешь отрицать, что Питер более опытен и изворотлив?  
  
Дерек вернул себе блюдо, сгреб остатки фиников в пасть и поставил пустую посуду на пол.  
  
– Нет. Но я гораздо лучше него знаю, как живут наши люди. Это я провожу почти весь год, разъезжая по королевству. Это я вижу, как обстоят дела в деревнях и городах.  
  
– Тише, – шикнул на него Стайлз. – Мне не нравится Питер, из вас двоих ты лучший вариант.  
  
– Я польщен, – сухо сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз похлопал его по груди и, поддавшись порыву, перевернулся, оседлывая Дерека.  
  
– Зачем Лора пыталась уложить Эрику в мою постель? – спросил он.  
  
– Ты пробуешь понять мотивацию женских поступков? – в тон ему поинтересовался Дерек. – Я не знаю. Может быть, она хотела перестраховаться. Может, решила, что это тебя развлечет. Может, ее чем-то разозлила Эрика. Может, она приревновала и посчитала, что будет лучше немного нас разлучить.  
  
Стайлз покусал нижнюю губу, анализируя ответ.  
  
– Приревновала? – недоверчиво уточнил он.  
  
– Как ты правильно заметил, я не писал тебе, но регулярно обменивался письмами с Лорой. И задавал ей вопросы. А она не любит быть на вторых ролях.  
  
– Как мило, – хмыкнул Стайлз.  
  
Он склонился и, дурачась, провел языком по линии челюсти Дерека. Тот щекотно выдохнул, поворачивая голову, и Стайлз уже гораздо серьезнее прижался ртом к его губам. Внутри было сладко после вина и фиников, язык ласкал его собственный, и Стайлз, шумно выдохнув, нагнулся еще ниже. Теперь он практически лежал на Дереке, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться – ладони прогулялись по спине, ногти царапнули лопатки и щекотно коснулись боков.  
  
– Чего тебе хочется? – лениво спросил Дерек, пока Стайлз расслабленно водил носом по его скуле и терся щекой о щетину.  
  
– Еще раз. Попозже, – сообщил Стайлз.  
  
Он чувствовал себя во всех смыслах сытым, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно. Дерек был средоточием разнообразных недостатков, но Стайлзу они начинали по-своему нравиться.  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек зевнул и потянулся, разминая затекшее тело. – Ты говорил о каких-то вопросах.  
  
– Ах да, – согласился Стайлз и снова уселся у Дерека на животе, упираясь коленками в кровать. – Ты готов на них ответить?  
  
– Если это в моих силах, – подтвердил Дерек.  
  
– Они не особенно приятны, – предупредил Стайлз.  
  
– Я переживу, – Дерек поднял руку и погладил его по лицу, задел и оттянул большим пальцем нижнюю губу.  
  
Стайлз куснул его за подушечку и чуть подался вперед, засовывая ладонь под подушку. Он нащупал искомое, крепко ухватился и, дав себе секунду, выпрямился.  
  
Дерек не успел издать и звука, когда Стайлз, замахнувшись, по рукоять всадил стилет ему в плечо.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Это было увлекательно. Стайлз жадно смотрел, как глаза Дерека полыхнули ярко-голубым (значит, ему все-таки не привиделось это в дурмане брачной ночи), а приоткрытый в немом вскрике рот обзавелся двумя клыками.  
  
Он знал, что ему следовало испугаться. Но подозрения сложились в уверенность еще с месяц назад, и Стайлз успел привыкнуть и смириться с обнаруженными им фактами.  
  
Дерек зло выдохнул, пальцы правой руки крепко сжались на бедре Стайлза, оставляя синяки. Стайлз выдернул стилет и отбросил его в сторону. Он заворожено растер по смуглой коже темную кровь, лизнул пальцы и проследил, как края раны медленно смыкаются, ползут друг к другу, как шарики ртути, стремящиеся слиться воедино.  
  
– Что же, – Стайлз сглотнул. – На первый вопрос ты ответил.  
  
Дерек опустил веки, губы дернулись – Стайлз догадывался, чего ему стоит сейчас сдержаться.  
  
– А если бы ты ошибся? – голос Дерека звучал глухо и раздраженно. Принявшие свой обычный цвет глаза сердито сощурились.  
  
– Значит, у меня было бы очень неловкое объяснение с тобой и… ну, ты гарантированно бы тогда остался в замке на несколько месяцев, – Стайлз потер затылок и дал все же выход эмоциям, воздев руки вверх: – Господь Всемогущий, ты чертов оборотень!  
  
– Да, Стайлз, – Дерек выдохнул, как будто быть чудовищем совершенно обычное дело. – Я оборотень. Кто тебе рассказал?  
  
– Никто, – Стайлз покачал головой. – Шутишь? Мне пришлось соображать самому!  
  
– И как ты догадался? – раздражение сменилось напряжением.  
  
– Было много всего, – Стайлз дотронулся до розовой кожи на месте бывшей раны. – Я внимательно изучил твои семейные хроники и нашел там много странных и любопытных фактов. Потом я начал вспоминать то, что видел и слышал здесь. Например, как ты неуязвим в битве и невероятно быстро оправляешься от самых страшных ран. Я мог бы списать это на божественное вмешательство, но Бога редко заботят следы на теле, а у тебя нет шрамов. Ты не пьянеешь, сколько бы ни выпил. Ты очень силен и обладаешь поразительной скоростью. У тебя тонкий, почти звериный слух. А однажды, кстати, – помнишь, когда ты меня трахал после того, как Питер попытался помочь на стрельбище? – так вот, я слышал, как когти скребли по стене. Еще Скотт и Джексон – они рассказали, какие толстые цепи и тяжелые кандалы в вашей фамильной темнице. И…  
  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
  
– Я понял. Боже, спаси меня впредь от твоего любопытства, – пробормотал он. – И что теперь?  
  
Стайлз почесал щеку об плечо.  
  
– Ничего, – сказал он. – То есть, мне дико любопытно, что ты можешь делать и как выглядишь, когда обращаешься, и чем тебе можно по-настоящему навредить и еще примерно тысяча вещей не дают мне спать, но… Это же все равно ты, глупый, хмурый разбойник. Поверь мне, твои звериные проблемы не худшее, что в тебе есть. Меня волнует другое – наш брак вообще законен? Учитывая, что ты не совсем человек?  
  
– Церковь делает вид, что нас не существует. Но я записан в приходскую книгу, следовательно, я дитя божье, как и прочие. Так что, брак скорее всего легален. Желаешь обсудить этот вопрос со священником?  
  
– Чтобы меня ославили сумасшедшим? Спасибо, Дерек, обойдусь, – Стайлз помялся. – Ты потом покажешь?  
  
– Посмотрим, – не дрогнул Дерек. – Еще важные вопросы?  
  
– Есть парочка, – признался Стайлз.  
  
– Куда ты на этот раз планируешь меня ранить?  
  
Стайлз мотнул головой и, подышав, взял Дерека за руку. Он поднял ее и осторожно положил на свой живот.  
  
– Да?  
  
Дерек затих. Его ладонь осторожно погладила едва заметную округлость, и Стайлз застыл.  
  
– Да, – очень мягко и тихо, подтвердил Дерек. Из лица ушла жесткость и насмешка, всю злобу, настороженность, грубость смыло, слизнуло, как мелкий сор приливом. – Ты его чувствуешь?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз слез с Дерека, укладываясь рядом. Ладонь осталась нежно лежать на его животе, согревая и успокаивая.  
  
– А я чувствую, – Дерек оперся на локоть и посмотрел в глаза Стайлзу. – Я слышу, как бьется его сердце.  
  
– И сколько ты об этом знаешь? – Стайлз, конечно, не сомневался в своей правоте и на этот раз, но уверенность Дерека, сделавшая подозрения реальностью, его ошеломила.  
  
– Я догадывался, еще когда уезжал.  
  
– Поэтому ты так спешил разделаться с делами? – Стайлз отвел взгляд и внимательно изучал потолок.  
  
– И поэтому тоже, – Дерек медленно начал убирать руку.  
  
– Можешь оставить, – разрешил Стайлз, и тепло моментально вернулось на место. – Я не в восторге это признавать, ибо ты и так грешишь самодовольством, но сейчас мне хочется, чтобы ты меня трогал.  
  
– Он ищет защиты, это нормально, – Дерек неловко коснулся губами виска Стайлза.  
  
– У тебя?  
  
– У меня, – согласился Дерек.  
  
Стайлз устало вздохнул. Учитывая постоянные разъезды Дерека, глупо надеяться на него в вопросах безопасности, свита и то будет полезнее. Глупо, и все же…  
  
– Хорошо. Последний вопрос, – предупредил он. – Но ты должен пообещать, что не загрызешь меня.  
  
– Ты проткнул мне плечо и не боялся, что я тебя загрызу, – кстати, я не животное, Стайлз! – а теперь ты вдруг переживаешь за свою сохранность? – Дерек всем своим существом излучал подозрительность.  
  
– Я знал, что ты не обидишься на стилет, – Стайлз нащупал одеяло, укрываясь, его начало знобить. – Дело в твоей сестре.  
  
– Что не так с Лорой?  
  
– Не знаю, Дерек, – Стайлз уставился ему в глаза. – Но с ней определенно что-то не так. Иначе она бы не трахалась с собственным дядей.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Дерек полузадушено вздохнул и резко сел на постели. Стайлз видел, как напряглись мускулы спины, как пальцы судорожно сжались – и вдруг расслабились, словно Дерек вернул контроль над собой.  
  
– Что еще ты выяснил, пока меня не было? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.  
  
– Что у Дитона в лекарской несколько странных книг. И что он увлекается гороскопами, я нашел несколько десятков, многие из которых мне смутно знакомы. Еще меня интересует Эрика. От нее несет целым соцветием трав, и, как она ни обливается духами, я чувствую их.  
  
– Твой девиз тебе подходит, – раздраженно бросил он. – Что же, раз ты все равно сунул свой нос во все это… Стайлз, почему ты не мог просто не лезть, куда не просят?  
  
Стайлз сел, уперся спиной в подушку и замотался в одеяло, как в кокон.  
  
– Может, мне еще вышивать начать? – осведомился он. – Дерек, я устал от этой чуши. И от ваших идиотских тайн.  
  
– Отлично, – кивнул Дерек. – Никаких тайн. Надеюсь, ты удобно устроился, это долгая история.  
  
– Я само внимание, – подтвердил Стайлз.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – съязвил Дерек и, помолчав, начал – размеренно и спокойно: – Как ты успел прочитать, мои предки появились на этих землях около шести веков назад. Думаю, не стоит уточнять, что они все были оборотнями, Стайлз? В общем, их привел сильный альфа, и они пожелали завоевать понравившуюся им территорию.  
  
– Альфа? – уточнил Стайлз, проигнорировав риторический вопрос Дерека насчет оборотней. – Это лидер? Ты тоже альфа? Или это Питер?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек растер лицо руками. – Альфа это вожак стаи, у него особая сила… Проклятье, я чувствую себя идиотом, объясняя прописные истины.  
  
Стайлз, не задумываясь, взялся за уголок одной из мелких подушек и огрел Дерека по недавно раненному плечу. Судя по шипению, которое издал его возлюбленный супруг, оно продолжало побаливать.  
  
– Прописные истины? – передразнил Стайлз. – Это для тебя они прописные!  
  
Рука Дерека медленно прошлась по простыне – ногти удлинились и заострились, превращаясь в острые когти. Стайлз наклонился вперед, желая потрогать, и Дерек отдернул кисть.  
  
– Альфа не просто вожак стаи, – заново начал Дерек. – Он способен обращать людей. Если альфа-оборотень укусит или сильно расцарапает человека, то он станет оборотнем. Или умрет.  
  
– Прекрасно, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. – Так ты?..  
  
– Я бета, – с заминкой признался Дерек. – Какое-то время бабка надеялась, что я все же альфа, но когда я впервые обратился, сомнений не осталось. Я всего лишь бета. В больших стаях соблюдается четкая иерархия. Альфа – лидер, беты – его солдаты, его двор, его подопечные; мне сложно подобрать аналог.  
  
После тех крох знаний, которые Стайлз вылавливал благодаря своим бесконечным бдениям над книгами и проискам пытливого, живого ума, рассказ Дерека пьянил количеством нового и неизведанного.  
  
– Значит, альфа все-таки Питер? – Стайлзу хотелось прояснить ситуацию.  
  
– Нет, – раздраженно фыркнул Дерек. – Не перебивай.  
  
– Я не могу не перебивать, ты объясняешь непонятно! – возмутился Стайлз, пересаживаясь поближе. Он успел забыть о недавней размолвке.  
  
– Потому что ты все время… – Дерек осекся. – Еще есть омеги. Те, кого изгнали из стаи, или ушедшие сами. Они слабее всех. Когда оборотни сбиваются в стаю, это делает нас сильнее, выносливее, мощнее. Большая стая во главе с опытным альфой стоит армии.  
  
– Вот как Хейлы получили все это, – подытожил Стайлз, неопределенно дернув подбородком.  
  
– Да, – Дерек зевнул и встряхнулся, прогоняя сон.  
  
Стайлз вспомнил, что тот, видимо, почти не спал, добираясь домой, но семейные тайны Хейлов волновали его слишком сильно. Он обязательно даст Дереку выспаться. Позже.  
  
– Что случилось дальше? Судя по хроникам, вы стали быстро захватывать все новые и новые территории.  
  
– Им было тесно, – согласился Дерек. – Стая росла и множилась, браки заключались строго между оборотнями, и рождалось слишком много альф. В каждом поколении насчитывалось три, а то и четыре ребенка с подобной силой.  
  
– И поэтому вы стремились завоевать как можно больше?  
  
– Именно, – Дерек вздохнул. – Но вскоре это перестало работать. Мало того, что в семье оказалось чересчур много лидеров и постоянно вспыхивали конфликты, доводившие до смертоубийства, но и сами дети стали рождаться… почти зверьми.  
  
В летописях не одна страница была посвящена кровавым забавам предков Дерека. Стайлз помнил, как с ужасом и любопытством читал описание диких развлечений Хейлов.  
  
– И что? Стали топить тех, кто слишком зверствовал? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Жаль, что рядом не оказалось живописца, выражение лица Дерека было достойно запечатления. Зато его явно перестало клонить в сон.  
  
– Нет, Стайлз! – Дерек переместился, оказавшись совсем рядом со Стайлзом. – Им просто запретили рожать от оборотней. Тогдашний альфа переженил всех на людях, вот и все!  
  
Это имело смысл. Разбавить волчью натуру человеческой. Впрочем, Стайлз не был уверен, что это сделало Хейлов миролюбивее. Люди порой вели себя гораздо хуже хищников.  
  
– Дай угадаю, – медленно произнес Стайлз. – Прошло несколько веков, и вы столкнулись с обратной проблемой.  
  
– Верно, – жестко сказал Дерек. – Оборотни стали рождаться все реже. Не только альфы, но и беты. Все чаще и чаще на свет начали появляться обычные дети. _Люди._  
  
Дерек почти выплюнул последнее слово, и Стайлз почувствовал себя задетым. Но обидеться не успел.  
  
– Долгое время это не вызывало беспокойства – нам требовалось укреплять связи с другими влиятельными семействами, и мы заключали выгодные политически браки, выдавая рожденных людьми членов стаи. Некоторые из них, кстати, уходили в монастырь или выбирали себе торговое ремесло. Пока дела не пошли совсем плохо. Мой отец умер, не успев передать силу альфы никому из семьи, – Дерек сделал паузу и закончил: – И я последний Хейл, родившийся оборотнем.  
  
В горле у Стайлза стало сухо. Дерек впервые на его памяти выглядел уязвимым. То, что он рассказывал, было не просто его тайной, это было глубоко запрятанной болью, тоской, одиночеством. Стайлз облизнул губы и, вывернувшись из кокона, забрался к Дереку на колени, положив руки ему на плечи.  
  
– Что насчет Лоры? – спросил он, когда Дерек медленно обнял его, устраивая поудобнее, и накинул ему на спину сброшенное одеяло.  
  
– И она, и Питер оба… неполноценные, – с трудом произнес последнее слово Дерек. Как будто стыдился. – Искалеченные. У них есть способности – они лучше слышат и видят, редко болеют и быстро поправляются после любых ранений, но они не могут обернуться, в них почти нет силы.  
  
– Если ты говоришь, – у Стайлза застучало в висках от пришедшей в голову мысли, – что у двух оборотней рождаются дети-оборотни…  
  
– Первый раз он ее изнасиловал, когда ей исполнилось тринадцать, – отчужденно проговорил Дерек. – Не прошло и двух месяцев, как она понесла.  
  
– Я начинаю считать свое положение не таким уж ужасным, – попробовал пошутить Стайлз, с ужасом осознавая, насколько нелепо это прозвучало. Финсток бы его высек.  
  
Дерек, против ожиданий, только хмыкнул, что не помешало Стайлзу заметить горькую морщинку вокруг губ.  
  
– Когда я узнал, я сорвался. Мне было одиннадцать, и я не мог справиться с этим. С тем, как Питер с ней поступил. Я провел около месяца в наших фамильных подземельях, первую неделю в цепях, пока Питер не убедился, что я не смогу высадить дверь.  
  
– Вот откуда тяжелые кандалы и царапины, верно? – вставил Стайлз, все еще не зная, как реагировать на признания супруга.  
  
– Да. Какие-то из них принадлежат мне. Впрочем, я не помню, я не возвращался в человеческий облик, поэтому все немного расплывчато в воспоминаниях, – пробормотал Дерек, хмурясь, как будто действительно пытался восстановить прошлое. – Потом он меня выпустил. Двору сказали, что Лора уехала в монастырь неподалеку, но Питер солгал. Он держал ее в покоях нашей матери.  
  
– В заброшенном крыле?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек. – Я чувствовал ее, рвался навестить, но Питер мне так и не позволил. Он отправил меня с войском, мы в очередной раз воевали. Я уехал и только спустя полгода получил весточку от Лоры.  
  
Руки Дерека крепче стиснули Стайлза, прижимая его к себе ближе, теснее, не оставляя пространства между телами. Предчувствие, мрачное и тяжелое, окутало комнату, и Стайлз почти угадал следующие слова Дерека.  
  
– Она родила мертвую девочку. И лишилась возможности зачать.

 

 

**~***~***~***~**

  
  
  
Стайлз наклонился и медленно поцеловал Дерека в шею, в место, где быстро и яростно бился пульс. Дерек осторожно толкнул его, укладывая на спину, и устроился сбоку, оставив руку на талии – предплечье приятно давило на живот.  
  
– И она продолжает с ним спать? – тихо спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Он лезет на нее. Как кобель на суку, никак не может оставить в покое, – зло ответил Дерек. – Питер не смеет ее трогать, пока я в замке – ибо знает, что сейчас я уже не ребенок, и раздеру его на куски голыми руками, но стоит мне уехать, как все возвращается на круги своя.  
  
– Почему она терпит? – Стайлзу хотелось узнать кое-что еще, но он не решался задать Дереку вопрос. В библиотеке… Лора не выглядела страдавшей. Не больше, чем сам Стайлз в моменты близости с Дереком.  
  
– Я не знаю, – Дерек покачал головой. – Я стараюсь не думать об этом. Может, это привычка. Может, выработавшаяся зависимость. Может, сейчас, когда она взрослая женщина, все иначе.  
  
– Питер думал, что она родит ему ребенка-оборотня?  
  
– Питер думал, что она родит ему альфу, – поправил его Дерек. – Но Дженнифер гораздо худший астролог, чем Дитон. Она ошиблась.  
  
Что-то в тоне Дерека заставило Стайлза насторожиться. Он вспомнил бесконечные гороскопы, тысячи исписанных листов, найденных им в лекарской. Вспомнил давно мучившее его беспокойство – зачем могущественным Хейлам связываться с непримечательными Стилински. Вспомнил, с каким тщанием были обставлены его покои – будто Хейлы отлично знали, что любит Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек, – тихо заговорил он, едва не теряя сознание. – Ты считаешь…  
  
– Да, – Дерек снова устроил ладонь на животе. – Этому ребенку суждено стать новым альфой нашего рода. Возродить его.  
  
Голова закружилась, Стайлз ощутил подкатившую тошноту. Дерек дернулся, навис над ним, вглядываясь в лицо.  
  
– Стайлз, – позвал он. – Дыши. Стайлз!  
  
– Я в порядке, – промямлил Стайлз. – Хотя это немного слишком. Внутри меня живет маленький монстр.  
  
– Не называй его монстром, – голос Дерека похолодел, стал резким и сухим.  
  
Забавно, Дерек защищал его собственного ребенка от кого? От Стайлза! Какой все-таки идиот достался ему в мужья.  
  
– Чтоб ты знал, – фыркнул Стайлз, – это действительно _маленький монстр_. Я окрестил его так еще до твоих в высшей степени увлекательных откровений. В нем смешается кровь Хейлов и Стилински, и это наводит на меня ужас больше, чем будущие проблемы с клыками и когтями. Но теперь придуманная кличка смотрится еще лучше.  
  
Напряжение ушло из Дерека, на губах заплясала слабая улыбка.  
  
– Маленький монстр, Стайлз? Серьезно?  
  
– Абсолютно, – Стайлз шумно выдохнул. – Подожди. Значит, Дитон предсказал, что я, Стайлз Стилински, каким-то неведомым образом способен помочь появиться на свет альфе вашего рода?  
  
– Да.  
  
– И вы просто поверили ему на слово и…  
  
– …и десять лет присматривали за тобой и твоим герцогством. Ты никогда не удивлялся, почему вас все обходят стороной? Ни одного нападения на границы, верно?  
  
– Вот только не стоит выдавать это за благодеяние, – Стайлз не утратил возможности соображать. – Вы дождались, пока наши люди привыкнут к миру и расслабятся и захватили нас с минимальными потерями. Это Лора убедила Питера женить тебя на мне?  
  
– Да, он счел это прекрасной шуткой. Он уже тогда лелеял планы насчет Аржентов, я ему мешал. Так Питер убил двух зайцев, не осознавая, что играет мне на руку.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Холодная часть его рассудка признавала красоту комбинации. Великолепная, отлично продуманная партия, совершенный шахматный этюд.  
  
– Значит, пока я изучал перипетии римской государственности и мечтал заглянуть под юбку Лидии, все было спланировано. Ты ждал, пока представится удобный случай, чтобы забрать меня сюда, обрюхатить и получить желаемого наследника, – подвел итог Стайлз.  
  
– План был именно такой, – согласился Дерек.  
  
– Что же, я могу тебя поздравить. Пока у тебя все складывается просто отлично, – Стайлз чувствовал себя обманутым и опустошенным. Он и так не тешил себя иллюзиями насчет собственного брака, но последние подробности делали ситуацию даже хуже, чем он представлял.  
  
– Мне было шесть, когда я наконец смог впервые обратиться. В вервольфа, – сказал Дерек. – Я до сих пор помню разочарование на лице моей бабки, которая воспитывала нас с Лорой после смерти матери. Она сказала, что раз уж я родился всего лишь бетой, отныне мой долг сделать все, чтобы вернуть в семью силу. Ты можешь злиться, Стайлз, но это то, как поступают наследники правящих династий. Мы делаем, что должны, для блага своего рода и земли. Моим долгом стало найти тебя, жениться и зачать ребенка. Твоим – выносить его и разделить со мной трон, когда я верну его, отобрав у Питера.  
  
– Я понял, – сказал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек встряхнул головой и, взяв Стайлза за подбородок, повернул к себе:  
  
– Неужели это так плохо? Я знаю, что я мало похож на твою возлюбленную Лидию, но у нас может получиться, верно? Ты сам говорил это… тому кусту. Мне нравится быть с тобой, хотя порой хочется тебя придушить. И я точно буду любить наше дитя. Если после всего ты не захочешь делить со мной постель, я не буду тебя принуждать. Ты сможешь завести любовника или любовницу, сможешь посвящать свое время тому, чему ты захочешь.  
  
– Я тебе не верю, – перебил его Стайлз. – Ты не из тех, кто любит делиться. Ты только что, вернувшись, втрахивал меня так, будто… Будто я принадлежу тебе с потрохами!  
  
Дерек молчал, сверля Стайлза взглядом. Губы плотно сжались, под кожей заходили желваки.  
  
– Ты получишь столько свободы, сколько попросишь. Я не откажу тебе ни в чем.  
  
Стайлз моргнул, желая запротестовать, но Дерек не дал ему открыть рот.  
  
– Роди мне альфу, Стайлз, и я положу к твоим ногам весь мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[Здесь](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pastime_With_Good_Company) можно послушать песню, которую пела свита, и прочитать немного об ее истории. А перевод песни я брала [отсюда](http://www.poezia.ru/article.php?sid=45875).  
> **А это маленькая справка, если вдруг кто не знает, что такое [бильбоке](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B5).  
> [Лора Хейл](http://ipic.su/img/img5/fs/loracm1.1350581824.png) by queer deer.


	5. Cogita et visa / Замыслы и намерения

 

 

Кое-как натянув рубаху, Стайлз на цыпочках добрался до двери, осторожно прикрыл ее и выдохнул. Кажется, ему удалось не разбудить Дерека.

Они забылись сном только с рассветом. После выяснения звериной сути Хейлов и раскрытия их коварных планов Стайлз действительно не знал, что сказать Дереку. Отчасти супруг был прав, их отношения в браке складывались почти удачно. Стайлз не винил Дерека за скрытность, он и сам предпочитал о многом умалчивать. Даже в родном герцогстве ему приходилось прилагать много усилий, чтобы оставаться в курсе происходящего: отец не желал делиться некоторыми вещами, считая, что Стайлзу рано погружаться в грязь интриг. Кроме того, семейные тайны Дерека леденили кровь, такое не рассказывают за вечерней игрой в вист. Стайлз знал, что они оба в конечном итоге оказались жертвой обстоятельств, и теперь следовало правильно разыграть розданные фатумом карты. Впрочем, ему должно было стать проще: Стайлз знал правила и видел, какие у него есть козыри. На кону же стоял действительно отличный приз – жизнь его самого и свиты, Дерека и их ребенка, власть над королевством и независимость для отца. Высокие ставки, опасная игра. Стайлз любил риск.

Он зевнул и потер лицо руками. Полный неловкости разговор с Дереком, убеждавшим Стайлза, что позволит ему вести разгульный образ жизни и даже завести фаворитку, привел к совершенно неожиданному результату. Стайлз и сейчас не понимал, в какой момент взаимная ругань и издевки переросли в жадные поцелуи и стоны. Но он до сих пор чувствовал приятную легкость в теле. Было странно заниматься любовью, зная точно, что внутри него развивается новая жизнь, но Стайлз отбросил эти мысли. Он хотел Дерека и не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии, тем более что тот не скрывал ответное желание. Стайлз обеими руками обхватил свой живот и прислушался к себе. По-прежнему – ничего. Стайлз мог ощупать его, убедиться в изменившейся форме и плотности, но присутствия кого-то еще он не ощущал. Оставалось верить Дереку на слово. Стайлз втайне в очередной раз позавидовал его способностям и вспомнил заданный засыпающим Дереком вопрос: позволит ли Стайлз обратить себя?

Из размышлений его вывела ворвавшаяся в покои свита.

– А вот и наша Пенелопа! – радостно сказал Джексон, поправляя перевязь на груди. – Мы спешим сообщить тебе благую весть. Твой Одиссей вовсе не сгинул в борьбе с Полифемом и не потерялся в объятиях какой-нибудь милой Церцеи!

– Полифем – это тот, кто подарил ему волшебные меха? – спросил озадаченный Скотт.

– Это был Эол, тупица, – фыркнула Лидия. – Полифем это циклоп!

– Тише! – приказал Стайлз. – Не шумите так!

– Тебя мучает похмелье? – осведомился Джексон. – Я видел, сколько ты выпил вчера за ужином.

– Тебя так задевает, что Стайлз способен тебя перепить? – Айзек прислонился к стене – длинный и нескладный – и скрестил руки на груди.

– Нет, – Джексон нахмурился и заозирался. – А где Бойд? Он должен был охранять Стайлза этой ночью.

– Я здесь, – Бойд махнул, входя в комнату. – Как спалось?

– Снились кошмары о тоскующих по мне монетах, – отрезал Стайлз.

– Почему ты оставил его одного? – Джексон развернулся к Бойду всем корпусом.

– Его высочество отдал приказ уйти, – невозмутимо пояснил Бойд.

Стайлз закусил щеку изнутри.

– Мало ли что он говорит! – Джексон взглянул на Скотта, до сих пор пытавшего Лидию о приключениях Одиссея – что было бесполезно, ибо он путал их с событиями Илиады и пары греческих трагедий.

Очнувшись, Скотт закивал:

– Мы не слушаем Стайлза, когда он забывает, что нуждается в защите.

– Я могу о себе позаботиться! – Стайлз вытащил из-за пазухи стилет и метнул его, всадив в дюйме от головы Скотта. – Хорошо, что ты не дернулся, приятель.

Бойд развел руками и перевел взгляд на все еще рассыпанные по полу фишки трик-трака. Он молча приподнял брови. Щеки Стайлза незамедлительно заалели.

– Джексон, – оборвал он собиравшегося снова начать возмущаться вассала. – За стенкой спит Дерек. И если ты продолжишь орать и разбудишь его, он вырвет тебе язык, я ручаюсь.

В покоях стало тихо, как в усыпальнице. Стайлз удовлетворенно вздохнул и повернулся к Бойду:

– Собери фишки, я не хочу их растерять.

Скотт, умевший иногда соображать, посмотрел на валявшуюся на полу раскрытую доску, на стол, на дверь в спальню Стайлза и открыл рот. Видимо, счел это достойной заменой удивлению и вопросам.

– Нет, в этой комнате он меня не трахал, – сообщил Стайлз, внимательно следя за реакцией друга. И мстительно добавил: – В этот раз.

Эрика прыснула и, поддернув подол, опустилась на колени, помогая Бойду выискивать и пересчитывать фишки. Лидия только покачала головой, осудив подобное пренебрежение манерами.

– Ты повеселел, – заметил Айзек, краем глаза наблюдая за перешучивающейся с Бойдом невестой. – Я полагаю, ты больше не станешь притворяться, что спишь с Эрикой?

– Нет, он не станет, – внес ясность появившийся хмурый и заспанный Дерек.

Пребывание на диком севере окончательно убило его воспитание: одеваясь, Дерек ограничился штанами и сапогами, забыв про рубашку.

– Можно я хотя бы буду кидать на нее взгляды, полные тоски и желания? – поддразнил его Стайлз, пока Дерек шел по комнате: на столике стоял графин с вином. Налив полный кубок и жадно выпив, Дерек встряхнул головой и повернулся к Стайлзу.

– Нет, – он осмотрелся и равнодушно проигнорировал Бойда с Эрикой и Джексона с Лидией и Скоттом. – Айзек.

– Да? – Айзек оторвался от стены и опустил руки вниз.

Дерек подошел и остановился в футе от него.

– Еще раз тронешь Стайлза, я тебе сломаю ногу. Или обе, – очень спокойно предупредил он.

Айзек побледнел, Эрика выронила собранные в ладошку фишки. Стайлз поднялся со своего кресла и приблизился к Дереку.

– Да неужели! – Стайлз убедился, что привлек внимание мужа и продолжил: – Сколько раз ты швырял меня в стенку? И потом, я же тебе объяснил, как было дело! Он просто приревновал. Ты, когда ревнуешь, поступаешь куда хуже. Я вообще не для этого тебе рассказал! Какого черта ты ему угрожаешь?

– Он твой вассал, Стайлз. Даже если бы ты решил поиметь ее посреди пира, его дело – служить тебе. И никто не смеет тебя трогать, – Дерек будто и не слышал Стайлза. – Кроме того. Ты уже носил дитя. И если бы случилось несчастье, я бы убил виновного.

Зрачки Айзека расширились, будто он надышался сарацинским дурманящим дымом, а Скотт, издав слабый стон, свалился в кресло.

– Дитя? – просипел он, уставившись на Стайлза.

Нерастерявшийся Джексон вытащил букет из ближайшей вазы и выплеснул воду Скотту в лицо.

– Дитя, – подтвердил Уиттмор, вплетая один из цветков в волосы Лидии. – Стайлз много ест, спит и скандалит уже месяц, как ты мог не заметить?

– Я сказала Джексону два дня назад, – уточнила Лидия.

– Я и сам догадывался! – возразил тот, повышая голос.

Скотт спрятал лицо в ладонях. Стайлз закатил глаза и похлопал Дерека по плечу.

– Твоя тактичность, как обычно, на высоте.

– Я не знал, – пробормотал пришедший в себя Айзек. – Стайлз, я не знал, если бы я знал, я бы никогда, я…

– Айзек, все хорошо, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Дерек, если ты не выспался, это еще не повод делать всех вокруг несчастными!

– Я делаю тебя несчастным? – уточнил Дерек.

– Да! Ты уничтожил все мои съестные припасы, и я зверски голоден, – Стайлз передернул плечами. – Я несчастен.

– Твой завтрак вот-вот подадут, – успокоила его Лидия. – Ваше высочество не собирается скрывать свое пребывание здесь?

Дерек рассеянно провел рукой по примятым после сна волосам.

– Нет, можешь запустить слуг.

– Мы больше не прячемся от Питера? – удивился Стайлз.

– Это было бы неправдоподобно, учитывая твое положение, – Дерек сжал пальцами переносицу. – Чертов Питер!

– Неужто ты забыл о своем пугающем и очень странном дяде? – Стайлз просто не верил своим глазам.

– Не думал, что ты настолько хорош в постели, – вмешался Бойд, закончивший на пару с Эрикой спасать трик-трак.

– Сто сорок семь фунтов великолепной плоти и сарказм в качестве обаяния, устоять невозможно! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

И застыл, понимая, что снова улыбается как тогда, после проигранного сражения. Ему нравилась его свита, но то, что происходило между ним и Дереком касалось только их двоих.

Дерек вскинулся было и вдруг тоже закрылся, видимо, захваченный похожими эмоциями.

– Вот как. Твой супруг снова вынужден делать сам себе комплименты? – Лора вошла, для разнообразия использовав не потайной ход, а обычные двери.

– Лора! – Дерек двинулся к ней, но она вытянула руку с зажатым в ней веером и уперлась им в грудь Дерека, не давая подойти ближе.

Стайлз едва справился с порывом отвернуться. Лора выглядела великолепно: новое синее платье, отороченное светлым мехом, сидело на ней как влитое, серебряное колье с тяжелыми сапфирами соблазнительно поблескивало, привлекая внимание к вырезу на груди. Но Стайлзу виделась юная девочка с огромным животом, запертая в заброшенных комнатах, и у него никак не получалось отделаться от этих мыслей.

– Все в порядке? – шепотом спросила Эрика, взяв Стайлза за рукав.

Прикосновение помогло – Стайлз привык к Эрике за последние месяцы. Он кивнул и мягко отстранил ее. Если Дерек сорвался на Айзеке, кто знает, что ждет Эрику?

Лора тем временем продолжала отчитывать брата:

– …и твои солдаты дурно на тебя влияют.

– В чем именно я виновен? – Дерек на мгновение расслабился и снял привычную маску. Он действительно любил сестру.

Лора хмыкнула и поправила волосы.

– Ты ночевал здесь?

– Да, – Дерек приоткрыл рот и выдохнул, опустив голову. – Кажется, я понял.

– Разве? – Лора раскрыла веер.

Дерек торжественно опустился на одно колено и взял ее руку в свои.

– Прекрасная миледи, мне следовало навестить вас раньше. Способны ли вы меня простить?

Лора рассмеялась, не выдержав чрезмерной галантности брата, Дерек поднялся и обнял ее. Он поцеловал по очереди обе ее ладони и прижал сестру к себе. Стайлз видел, как Лора обвила его шею, и невольно встретился с ней взглядом. Беззаботность слетела с красивого лица. Стайлз не был хорошим физиономистом, но распознать ревность он умел, особенно когда знал, куда смотреть. Лоре, родной, любимейшей сестре Дерека, пришлось прождать всю ночь и утро, и брат так и не появился. Она вынуждена была прийти сама, унизиться перед свитой Стайлза, выпрашивая внимание Дерека. И Стайлз догадывался, что Лора ему этого никогда не забудет.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся в ответ и, повинуясь инстинкту, устроил ладони у себя на животе. Глаза Лоры блеснули.

А Стайлз едва справился с нахлынувшим на него недостойным чувством. Может быть, Дерек и мечтал о наследнике, об альфе, но когда он ввалился в его покои, уставший и измотанный, он все-таки хотел Стайлза. Несмотря на всю нежность, испытываемую Дереком к его животу, ночью, шепча грязные словечки Стайлзу на ухо, он молился отнюдь не на зачатого ребенка.

– Когда ты объявишь? – спросила Лора, расцепив объятия.

– Сегодня же, – Дерек оглянулся на Стайлза. – Во время пира.  
– Эй, эй, подожди! – Стайлз беспокойно потер лоб. – Ты собираешься рассказать Питеру о ребенке?

– Скоро станет заметно, – Дерек снова позабыл про сестру. – Стайлз, это не те новости, которые можно скрыть!

– Неужели? – Стайлз покивал. – Точно. Зачем скрывать. Дерек, это не тебя запрут в покоях до самых родов из-за глупых предрассудков черни!

– Ты хочешь, чтобы люди потом болтали, что наследник престола одержим дьяволом? – Дерек сощурился, фокусируясь на лице Стайлза.

– Это же чушь! Откуда взялась эта глупая традиция, что будучи в положении следует проводить дни и ночи в своих покоях, а иначе дитя обязательно сглазят, или проклянут, или… О мой бог!

Стайлз в досаде оттолкнул Дерека и глубоко вздохнул.

– Айзек, – окрикнул он, повернувшись в его сторону. – Прикажи седлать ДжиПи, я хочу проветриться.

– Ездить верхом опасно, – Дерек плотно сжал губы. – Стайлз…

– Вечером ты похвастаешься перед всеми, как быстро сумел сделать мне ребенка, и я удалюсь в эти комнаты, чтобы возносить хвалу господу и терпеливо ждать счастливого мига рождения, а пока я собираюсь прокатиться на своей чертовой лошади, – четко проговаривая слова, объяснил Стайлз. – Айзек!

Айзек покосился на хмурого Дерека и вдруг выпрямился.

– Как прикажете, ваше высочество, сейчас передам приказ конюшим, – он вышел, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь.

Лора насмешливо приподняла брови, а Дерек выдохнул, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– Я не могу изменить традиции, – наконец, сказал он.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Стайлз. – Меня и раньше злило людское скудоумие, но сейчас я по-настоящему жалею, что люди утратили разум и верят в страшные сказки.

– Не езди один, – сухо попросил Дерек.

– И кого же мне с собой следует взять? – Стайлз еще не до конца отошел от вспышки гнева. И как он мог забыть о грядущем заключении?

– Уиттмора, – спокойно ответил Дерек. – Заодно спустишь пар.

Джексон, заслышав свое имя, удивленно вскинулся. Скотт немудряще вытаращил глаза и обиженно нахмурился.

Стайлз облизнул губы и заметил, как внимательно за ними всеми наблюдает Лора.

– А я предупреждал тебя, Джексон. Не мешай Дереку спать, – подвел он итог. – Скотт, ты, разумеется, поедешь тоже.

– Замечательно, – Лора хлопнула в ладоши. – Эрика, Лидия, мне понадобится ваша помощь. Ближайшую неделю замок будет праздновать новость о наследнике, надо проверить кладовые и отдать распоряжения на кухне.

Девушки молча и синхронно присели в реверансе, Дерек удалился в спальню, чтобы все-таки одеться, а в покоях появились слуги с яствами. Стайлз переключился на аромат зажаренных в меду куропаток и сладостей.

Еще полдня и он окончательно утратит свободу. Впрочем, у Стайлза появилась мысль, чем он займется во время своего вынужденного заточения.

Он вернулся в спальню, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к почти застегнувшему камзол Дереку.

– Я буду осторожен во время прогулки, – пообещал он. – Я не идиот, Дерек. И не собираюсь подвергать опасности ребенка назло тебе. Но я хочу попрощаться с моей лошадью.

Дерек положил ладонь ему на шею и кивнул:

– Я прослежу, чтобы ее регулярно выводили. Стайлз, Питер знает, что я тут же бы учуял ребенка. Если я буду молчать, его это насторожит.

– Он снова отошлет тебя? – тихо спросил Стайлз.

– Я не уеду, – Дерек наклонился ближе. – Он понимает, что я не оставлю тебя одного. Не теперь.

– Хорошо, – Стайлз прикрыл на мгновение глаза. – Ты придешь ко мне после пира? Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

– Я бы пришел к тебе в любом случае, – едва заметно усмехнулся Дерек, принимаясь поглаживать выемку пониже затылка.

– Я мог бы тебя прогнать, – шепнул Стайлз и взялся за воротник Дерека. – Тебе что, было мало ночью?

– Да, – подтвердил Дерек и, наверное, они бы немного задержались в уютной полутьме спальни, но живот Стайлза громко и настойчиво заурчал. Дерек коротко рассмеялся и приложил ладонь к бунтующему чреву.

– Я только что проиграл жареным куропаткам? – спросил он, касаясь сухими губами виска Стайлза.

От него так несло каким-то невероятным, сумасшедшим счастьем, что Стайлз только медленно покачал головой:

– Да. Только не становись снова хмурым волком, возможно, позже тебе удастся взять реванш.

Заключалась ли причина в ребенке или в чем-то ином, но компания Дерека оставалась желанной. В его присутствии Стайлза хотя бы ненадолго отпускали страхи и беспокойство, сопровождавшие его с приезда в замок. Он потерся щекой о черное сукно и подумал, что Дереку тоже идет его родовой девиз.

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

Пальцы Эрики ловко двигались, собирая травы в пучки. Веревка оплетала стебли, узелок, другой, петлица – и очередная связка занимала положенное место на крючке. Стайлзу нравилось наблюдать, как она работает, Эрика казалась удивительно домашней, возясь за столом. Да и простое темно-коричневое платье из набивной бязи шло ей больше изысканных придворных туалетов.

– Повесишь? – Эрика протянула очередной пучок, и Стайлз встал, помогая ей – Эрика не дотягивалась до крючка.

– Дитону следует завести служанку, – пробормотал Стайлз, оглядывая ворох неразобранных трав.

– Он не хочет никому доверять свои тайны, – улыбнулась Эрика, вытряхивая мелкий сор из волос. – Ты же знаешь. В этом замке либо держишь язык за зубами, либо лишаешься языка.

Хмыкнув, Стайлз пододвинул к себе бумагу и принялся подписывать ярлыки для уже приготовленных зелий. Правоту Эрики было сложно отрицать. Молчание действительно ценилось при дворе Хейлов на вес золота.

Шла уже третья неделя с тех пор, как Дерек объявил о том, что Стайлз носит ребенка. Вытерпев череду дурацких церемоний (местный капеллан освятил его покои, долго и нудно читая необходимые молитвы, окна занавесили темной тканью, дабы не привлечь нечистого, а придворные вручили обязательные подарки во славу будущего наследника), Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением. Он смирился со своей участью после того, как стал свидетелем реакции Питера на озвученные Дереком новости. Стайлз отлично помнил, как треснула на мгновение вечно улыбающаяся маска на его лице. Питер не подозревал о беременности.

Лора ему не сказала.

Что, правда, не заставило Стайлза ей доверять. Он закрывал глаза и видел искаженное удовольствием лицо, вплетенные в волосы пальцы, обнимающие Питера ноги – Лора отдавалась ему со всей отмеренной ей дьяволом страстью. Дерек мог говорить о бывшем когда-то насилии, но сейчас он точно обманывался. Стайлз попробовал однажды намекнуть о своих подозрениях и пожалел: Дерек только вызверился в ответ и наотрез отказался даже подумать о возможном предательстве.

Идиот.

– Думаешь о Дереке? – спросила Эрика, вынимая остро заточенный нож – Дитон перед уходом попросил отделить цветки от стеблей.

– С чего ты взяла? – Стайлз посыпал написанное мелким песком, чтобы высушить чернила.

– У тебя лицо сразу меняется, – Эрика разложила первую порцию трав на столе. – Стайлз, не корчи рожи, я все-таки девушка, мы разбираемся в таких вещах.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Стайлз поднял обе руки вверх, сдаваясь.

– Я помню, как увидела его в первый раз, – вдруг сказала Эрика, быстро работая ножом. – Он приехал в наш родовой замок.

– Дерек?

– Да, – Эрика смахнула соцветия в банку. – Выдался мирный год, Дерек решил поездить по королевству. И остановился у нас. Ты бы знал, что творилось дома! Портниха полностью обновила наш гардероб, я получила целых три новых платья! А мама неделю гоняла слуг, и отец кричал, что разорится на мыле и все уговаривал ее использовать собачью гвоздику и пропущенную через золу воду. Я, помнится, собирала руту наравне со служанками и пересыпала простыни сладким порошком. А отец все мечтал, что Дерек обратит на меня внимание и сделает своей фавориткой.

– Сколько тебя было лет? – удивился Стайлз, устраивая подбородок на скрещенных руках.

– Почти четырнадцать, – Эрика сдула выпавшую из прически прядь. – Моя первая кровь случилась в одиннадцать, так что… Я тоже мечтала стать его фавориткой.

– Я тебе не верю! – рассмеялся Стайлз, пытаясь представить себе юную Эрику.

– Зря! – Эрика начала нарезать новый пучок. – Конечно, я хотела большего. Все вокруг говорили про Дерека. Как он красив, как отлично умеет сражаться, как он всегда выигрывает. Я влюбилась в него до того, как встретила. И воображала себе, как он посмотрит на меня и сделает своей принцессой. Я смогу уехать из дома, и никто больше не будет мне указывать, что делать.

Сдув песок с бумаги, Стайлз только усмехнулся в ответ.

– Да, у принцесс совсем нет обязанностей, – подтвердил он.

– Я же не знала! – Эрика бросила на него быстрый взгляд. – О, поначалу все выглядело, как в сказке. Я помню, как он въехал в наш двор верхом на черном жеребце в сопровождении свиты. Мне казалось, что я умру прямо на месте. Потом было несколько пиров, и Дерек… Дерек даже ни с кем не танцевал. Поговаривали, что он вообще никогда не танцует ни с кем, кроме своей сестры, леди Лоры.

– У него не было постоянной фаворитки? – Стайлз раньше не задумывался, с кем все эти годы спал Дерек, но теперь ему стало интересно.

– Среди знати – нет, – покачала головой Эрика. – Он всегда предпочитал необременительные связи с крестьянками и служанками. Но я-то считала, что я особенная. Я подкараулила его после очередного пира.

– Ты? – Стайлз подался вперед, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Что ты сделала?

– Повисла у него на шее и поцеловала, – Эрика расхохоталась и отложила нож. – Он так опешил. Поцеловал меня в ответ, а потом буквально отшвырнул, я спиной ударилась о стену.

– Не захотел сделать своей принцессой, – цокнул языком Стайлз.

– Нет. Сказал, что подыщет для меня кого-то другого, раз уж я созрела для поцелуев, – Эрика снова вернулась к работе.

– И все? Больше ничего не было? – Стайлз почувствовал смутное беспокойство.

– Было, – сухо призналась Эрика. – Он стал свидетелем припадка.

Тишину нарушал только звук стучащего по столу ножа. Стайлз прочистил горло. Эрика сама рассказала ему о «геркулесовой болезни», сопровождавшей ее с рождения. Но он никогда не спрашивал ее о приступах. Стайлз полагал, что это не та тема, которую ей хочется обсуждать.

Зато теперь он знал, почему от нее так сильно пахнет травами.

– Это Дерек свел тебя с Дитоном? – Стайлз взялся за перо, намереваясь сделать следующие ярлыки.

– Да. Он сказал отцу, что заберет меня с собой. Мол, я понравлюсь Лоре. И действительно привез меня сюда, уговорил взять меня во фрейлины и показал Дитону. С тех пор у меня случилось всего три… раза. Его настойка помогает.

– Но не вылечивает, – закончил за нее Стайлз. – Поэтому ты хочешь принять укус?

– Хочу, – Эрика выпрямилась и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Я лучше буду наполовину зверем, чем продолжу испытывать это.

– Как вы все могли слепо ему верить? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Его словам, что однажды в семье Хейлов появится альфа и обратит вас?

– Дерек никогда не лгал нам, – Эрика отряхнула фартук. – И сделал для меня больше, чем родители. Они-то просто прятали меня, стыдились, таскали к священникам. А он сумел помочь.

– Что насчет Айзека? – Стайлз отодвинул чернильницу, обрызгав себе запястье и манжету.

– Это не моя тайна, – попыталась откреститься Эрика.

Стайлз приподнял брови. За время их полной фальши интрижки с Эрикой он выучил одно: она обожала сплетничать. Разумеется, к важным тайнам она относилась гораздо серьезнее, но Стайлз заранее знал, что выиграет.

– Айзек родился вторым сыном, – понизив голос, начала Эрика. – Старшим был Камден, я никогда его не видела. Он погиб несколько лет назад. Я слышала, виноватой назвали шайку разбойников. Когда его нашли, то с трудом опознали. Изуродованное лицо, следы побоев на теле… Случился большой скандал. Ходили всякие слухи, в итоге отправили отряд на поиски убившей его банды, но никого не нашли. На какое-то время все стихло, но примерно через год с небольшим его отец упал с лестницы и сломал шею. Дерек лично проводил расследование обстоятельств его гибели. Он же привез Айзека сюда и выбрал ему опекуна.

– Отец Айзека убил его старшего брата? – Стайлз удивленно приоткрыл рот. – Он бил Айзека?

– Я не знаю, – нож Эрики опять застучал.

– А лестница? – Стайлз подался вперед.

– Я никогда не спрашивала и не собираюсь. Я люблю Айзека, – Эрика растянула уголки рта, и Стайлз сглотнул. Об ее улыбку можно было порезаться.

– Айзек хочет стать сильным. И, раз уж мы собираемся пожениться… лучше, если мы будем равны. Не только по положению, но и в _этом_ , – Эрика вздохнула. – Про Бойда тебе тоже любопытно?

– Конечно, – Стайлз рассеянно потряс микстурой в воздухе, наблюдая, как оседает на донышко осадок. – Ты расскажешь?

– Да. Но только потому, что вы, мужчины, забываете о том, как важно иногда говорить! – Эрика отряхнула руки и села за стол напротив Стайлза. Ее глаза возбужденно заблестели. – Его мамочка происходила из зажиточных купцов. Дед Бойда торговал специями и волей-неволей вынужден был дружить с маврами, которые привозили их с юга. Некоторые из них, кстати, считались действительно уважаемыми людьми. Достойными почтения. Но папашу Бойда недолюбливали даже земляки. Вор, гуляка и пьяница, вот кто он был! Он иногда подрабатывал у мавров – таскал мешки, помогал выбивать деньги из должников и как-то умудрился познакомиться с той самой купеческой дочкой. И они сделали Бойда.

– Ха! – Стайлз хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Представляю лицо того купца!

– Он был в ярости! – закивала Эрика. – Лютовал, грозился выгнать дочь из дома, но в итоге просто спрятал ее и приплатил, чтобы отца Бойда поймали. Его повесили, и когда девчонка об этом прознала, то чуть не спятила от горя. Она родила Бойда и прожила еще несколько лет, но так и не сумела прийти в себя. Как только она умерла, Бойда выгнали на улицу. Ему исполнилось лет шесть, что ли. Но он быстро выучил отцовское ремесло и принялся воровать. Несколько раз его ловили и секли, а он все равно принимался за свое. Клеймо и то не заставило его встать на путь истинный. В пятнадцать он перебрался в столицу и за год сумел войти в самую известную воровскую шайку города. Я слышала, он перепробовал все – влезал в дома горожан, карманничал, грабил.

– И как он познакомился с Дереком?

– Хотел его обчистить. Он решил стать во главе банды и поспорил с главарем, что принесет кошелек Хейла. Бойд же не знал о способностях Дерека, – закончила Эрика.

– Почему он его не убил? – поинтересовался Стайлз, не питая иллюзий касательно дружелюбия супруга.

– Его высочество позабавила история. Он предложил выучить Бойда. Сначала сделал его своим адъютантом, а затем капитаном личной гвардии. Бойд отлично умеет драться.

– Но ведь он не благородной крови, – нахмурился Стайлз. – А это высокая должность!

– Дерек накануне в очередной раз поругался с Питером, – Эрика подмигнула Стайлзу. – И был рад позлить дядю, притащив оборванца ко двору. Не знаю, что сделала леди Лора, но вскоре Бойда приняли если не как равного… Хотя Бойд и не считает себя ровней знати. Большинство аристократов он презирает.

– Его сложно за это судить, – Стайлз досыта наелся придворными развлечениями в отсутствие Дерека. Скудоумие и безнравственность, вот что олицетворяли большинство из них. – Бойд хочет укус, чтобы все-таки иметь возможность обворовывать Дерека?

– Спроси у него самого, – отмахнулась Эрика и прислушалась к далекому звону колоколов. – Тебе не пора возвращаться в свои покои?

– Пора, – согласился Стайлз, с сожалением вставая из-за стола. Ему нравилось проводить время в лекарской. Дитон надежно запирал ее, место было безопасным – никто бы не смог обнаружить там Стайлза, нарушавшего свое уединение. Кроме того, здесь обычно находился либо сам Дитон, ставший бесконечным источником информации об оборотнях и раннем детстве Дерека и Лоры (хотя он и не был столь словоохотлив, как Эрика), либо бывшая фаворитка Стайлза. В благодарность за лечение Эрика давно помогала Дитону с травами, тот в шутку называл ее своей помощницей и порой доверял приготовление непростых микстур. Теперь компанию Эрики составлял и Стайлз. Дерек не возражал, он доверял Дитону и ежедневные визиты к лекарю воспринимал почти с одобрением. Стайлз подозревал, что подобную благодать он заслужил из-за беспокойства об их с ребенком здоровье, и не был против. Он не хотел потерять их дитя – Авиценна утверждал, что это еще мучительнее родовых мук, а Стайлз остался достаточно впечатлен их описанием.

В общем, он намеревался выносить маленького монстра и заставить его появиться на свет, чтобы потом с чистой совестью упрекать Дерека за все свои страдания.

Попрощавшись с Эрикой и обняв ее напоследок, Стайлз шагнул в потайной ход, уверенно петляя в переходах. Он вывалился в родные покои, отряхнул прилипшую к плечу паутину и замер.

Дерек сидел за столом и разглядывал чертежи, сделанные Стайлзом. Те самые, которые он так удачно запрятал, надеясь, что их никто и никогда не найдет.

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

– Как приятно осознавать, что ты по-прежнему мне доверяешь и не чураешься устраивать обыск в моих комнатах, пока меня нет, – заявил Стайлз, размашисто подойдя к столу.

– Я тоже счастлив обнаружить, что у тебя совсем нет от меня тайн, – кивнул Дерек, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– Я серьезно, Дерек. Какого дьявола?

– Прячь лучше, – фыркнул Дерек. – Я нашел их случайно. Мне определенно стоит восславить Проведение.

– Просто не лезь в это, – Стайлз попытался убрать чертежи, но поверх них быстро опустилась ладонь Дерека, придавливая бумагу.

– Где ты собирался достать детали?

– Я попросил Скотта подыскать хорошего кузнеца, – сквозь зубы ответил Стайлз. – Дерек!

– Плохая идея, – Дерек отпихнул пальцы Стайлза. – Во-первых, он не знает, куда следует обращаться, во-вторых, он слишком выделяется говором и манерами, его запомнят. И свяжут с тобой.

– Мне больше не к кому было обратиться, – Стайлз обиженно царапнул ногтями руку Дерека.

– Я так и понял, – согласился Дерек. – Только МакКол способен тебе помочь.

– Верни мне чертежи, – сдался Стайлз. – И забудь про это.

– У тебя здесь ошибка, – Дерек передвинул ладонь и ткнул пальцем в исчерченную чернилами бумагу. – Видишь этот выступ? Он станет цепляться.

Стайлз наклонился, изучая собственную задумку, и нахмурился. Дерек был прав.

– Нужно поправить, – пробормотал он. – Может, уменьшить?

– Уменьшать нельзя, будет скользить в пазе, – возразил Дерек. – Но если добавить сюда дополнительный рычаг…

Дерек прочертил несколько линий, и Стайлз, всмотревшись, кивнул.

– Да, это мысль, как я сам не обратил внимание! Подожди, ты что – не считаешь мою затею глупой? – спохватился он, поворачиваясь к Дереку. Их лица были совсем близко.

– Я убежден, это одна из самых светлых идей, когда-либо приходивших в твою голову, – заявил Дерек. – Но сам ты безнадежно глуп, если решил держать ее от меня в тайне.

– Прости, я ничего не слышал после слов «светлая идея», – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, приподняв брови.

Дерек смерил его взглядом, призванным выразить душившее его негодование, и опять ткнул в чертеж.

– Вот здесь тоже надо доработать, – указал он на место, которое и сам Стайлз признавал слабым.

– Я еще не решил, как, – Стайлз беззастенчиво опустился на колено Дерека, поерзал, устраиваясь, и отнял у него перо. – Смотри, если вот так?

Он быстро начал набрасывать пришедшую в голову задумку и очнулся лишь через час, когда они с Дереком, поспорив в процессе до хрипоты, остались оба довольны результатом.

– Я сам найду кузнеца, – сказал Дерек, скатывая чертежи в трубку и убирая в футляр. – Скажи своему дружку, чтобы не вмешивался.

– Еще понадобится плотник, – Стайлз потер пальцы смоченной в мыльной воде тряпкой, руки были усыпаны кляксами не меньше, чем его лицо и тело – родинками.

– Не понадобится, – Дерек подошел к бюро и надавил сбоку, открывая секретный ящик. Стайлз запомнил, куда следует нажимать. – Тут понадобится особое дерево, Дитон достанет. И я вырежу сам.

– Ты умеешь? – Стайлз отшвырнул тряпку в сторону. Чернила чересчур крепко въелись в кожу, не желая с ней расставаться.

– Иногда военные походы это скучно, – Дерек убрал чертежи. – Я умею плотничать.

– Ладно, – Стайлз потянулся и принялся разминать затекшую поясницу. – Одно условие, Дерек.

– Какое еще условие? – Дерек отпихнул его руку и с силой растер мышцы.

– Ты никому не расскажешь об этом. Особенно Лоре, – собрал всю свою решимость, сказал Стайлз.

– Хочешь, чтобы я из-за тебя лгал своей сестре? – тихо спросил Дерек.

– Не заставляй меня играть грязно, – Стайлз развернулся и одернул камзол. – Мы оба прекрасно обойдемся без шантажа с моей стороны.

Дерек скосил взгляд на все еще незаметный под слоем одежды живот и стиснул губы. Развернувшись, он направился в спальню Стайлза.

– Я ничего не скажу Лоре, – отрывисто бросил он, возвратившись. – Надень это.

Дерек швырнул в него вещами: плотные штаны, кожаная куртка, подбитая шерстяной тканью, пара теплых сапог. Стайлз воззрился на комплект одежды и закусил щеку в раздумьях.

– В замке, конечно, холодает, но не настолько.

– Стайлз, достаточно вздора на сегодня, – отрезал Дерек. – Не тяни время.

– Я начну взаправду молиться Господу нашему и просить его одарить тебя даром речи, – съязвил Стайлз, натягивая штаны прямо поверх тех, что уже были на нем. Накинув куртку и сменив обувь, он развел руки в стороны.

– Доволен?

– Да, – Дерек завернул Стайлза в собственный плащ и толкнул в спину, подводя к тайному ходу.

– Как прекрасно заранее знать, куда и зачем идешь, – пробормотал Стайлз, послушно шагая в узкий проход.

Дерек молчал, вероятно, все еще сердясь из-за Лоры, и вел их, не задумываясь, дальше и дальше. Стайлз, несмотря на все свои исследования, до сих пор боялся заблудиться в паутине ходов. Если сейчас Дерек его здесь оставит, у него всего же появится шанс превратиться в печальное привидение.

– Ты достаточно наказал меня хмурым молчанием, – Стайлз не мог дольше выносить мрачную тишину. – Я проникся и глубоко раскаиваюсь. То есть, нет, не раскаиваюсь, но тебе следует прекратить. Где мы? Что это за путь?

– Дорога королев, – лаконично пояснил Дерек.

Что ж, каждый старинный замок имел такую. Стайлз принялся гадать, сколько жен и детей Хейлов спасались этим путем, когда неприятель прорывал оборону и начинал резать защитников в стенах замка? Стайлз отвлекся, вспоминая хроники, и не сразу сообразил. Дорога королев должна вывести их наружу! Его сердце пропустило удар и забилось чаще. Дерек резко остановился.

– Что случилось?

– Ничего, – Стайлз прислонился к стене. – Я же сказал, твое настроение не добавляет радости нашей прогулке.

– Лжешь, – Дерек подозрительно окинул его взглядом. – Неважно, мы почти пришли.

Он взял Стайлза за запястье и потащил за собой, не ускоряя, впрочем, шаг. Стайлз, давно смирившись с повадками супруга, следовал за ним, надеясь запомнить путь.  
Они оказались на поверхности очень внезапно. Ход последний раз вильнул, Дерек надавил на железную дверь, и Стайлза обдало запахами леса. Он ступил на влажную, начавшую промерзать землю, закутался плотнее в плащ и глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза.

Сбоку донеслось тихое ржание. Стайлз повернулся на звук, уже зная, кого увидит.

– Моя малышка! – мгновенно расчувствовался он, обнимая приветственно фыркнувшую ДжиПи. – Как я по тебе тосковал!

Лошадь устроила морду у него на плече и попыталась пожевать плащ Стайлза.

– Увы, я не знал, что встречу тебя и ничего не принес, – Стайлз похлопал ее по холке.

– В седельной сумке есть несколько яблок, – сказал Дерек, про которого Стайлз успел напрочь забыть.

ДжиПи заржала, словно поняла, о чем речь. Стайлз открыл сумку, вытащил плоды и протянул один лошади. Мягкие губы деликатно скользнули по ладони, забирая угощение, и ДжиПи оглушительно захрустела.

– А где твой страх и ужас? – спросил Стайлз, не в силах оторваться от лакомящейся лошади.

– В конюшне. Будет дурно, если заметят пропажу твоей лошади. Но если заметят пропажу твоей и моей лошади… – Дерек выразительно замолчал.

– Да, точно, – Стайлз угостил свою красавицу еще одним яблоком и прислонился к теплому боку, лаская вычесанную, лоснящуюся шерсть. За ней хорошо ухаживали, Дерек не соврал.

– Надо же, мужское седло, – прокомментировал Стайлз, проверяя подпругу. – Почему не женское, Дерек?

– Ты обязательно получил бы женское, будь оно безопаснее, – Дерек сделал несколько шагов к нему.

Стайлз, не раздумывая, кинул в него огрызком. Дерек увернулся, ДжиПи всхрапнула, и Стайлз оказался прижат к лошади. Руки Дерека легли на луки седла, – переднюю и заднюю – поймав Стайлза в кольцо.

– Ты сделал что-то милое и теперь рассчитываешь на награду? – осведомился Стайлз. Дерек был близко-близко, и это волновало больше, чем ему хотелось.

– Я ее не заслужил? – а от таких интонаций, мягких, с легкой хрипотцой, он и вовсе терял разум.

– Нет, Дерек, – Стайлз легко пихнул его в грудь, гоня прочь не только мужа, но и собственное возбуждение. – Я лишен возможности бывать на свежем воздухе из-за тебя. Ты всего лишь немного загладил свою вину.

– Вот как, – Дерек отклонился, собираясь отступиться.

Стайлз незамедлительно схватил его за камзол, поддаваясь горячо протестующему против разлуки телу.

– Но это не значит, что я не готов проявить немного добросердечия. Знаешь, я всегда подаю милостыню нищим.

– Как по-христиански! – не преминул отметить Дерек, говоря прямо в губы Стайлзу. – Но Хейлы не кормятся подаяниями. Они берут, что желают и когда пожелают.

Стайлз уже приоткрыл рот, ожидая очередной захватнический поцелуй, но Дерек развернулся и подсадил его в седло.

– А еще Хейлы чертовски наивны и упускают свои шансы, – мстительно закончил Стайлз, ударив ДжиПи пятками в бока. Понятливая кобыла с места сорвалась и помчалась ровной иноходью по едва заметной в сумерках тропинке.

Он притормозил лошадь, не преодолев и сотни ярдов, – он никогда не считал отличной затеей нестись сломя голову неведомо куда. Стайлз натянул поводья, вынуждая перейти ДжиПи на шаг, и выдохнул. Даже после короткой скачки щеки горели, а настроение повысилось до небес. Стайлз любил коротать время за книгами и мыслями, но отказ от верховой езды стал настоящим испытанием.

– Надеюсь, ты не очень тосковала, – он наклонился похлопать лошадь по шее и ощутил, как его бесцеремонно тащит на землю.

Что же, не стоило недооценивать скорость оборотня.

– Я тебя выпорю, – рявкнул Дерек, встряхивая Стайлза, как щенка.

– Я ношу твоего ребенка, – напомнил Стайлз, выпутываясь из стремени, и толкнул Дерека к дереву. – Хватит пустых угроз!

– Поверь мне. Я могу выпороть тебя так, чтобы ребенок не пострадал. Да и ты вряд ли будешь сильно протестовать, – сообщил Дерек, сверля его глазами.

– Обсудим это в спальне, – Стайлз откинул полы плаща и прижался к Дереку, вдавливаясь ему между ног своей промежностью. – Что, страшный зверь, удачная вышла охота?

– Нет, – Дерек изобразил разочарование. – Больно неприглядная добыча.

– А раньше ты пел дифирамбы моему телу, – Стайлз покачал головой и, взяв Дерека за руки, устроил их у себя пониже талии.

Дерек с крайне задумчивым видом переместил ладони еще ниже и слегка расставил ноги. Стайлз, забыв о словесной игре, уцепился за плечи и лизнул его губы, чтобы тут же куснуть за нижнюю и начать целовать уже всерьез. Дерек ответил, перестав сдерживаться и шумно дыша. Стайлз застонал, когда холодные руки забрались под слои одежды и обожгли кожу на ребрах, и настойчиво потерся об Дерека. Он утратил контроль над поцелуем: Дерек затянул в рот его язык – сильно, почти до боли. Стайлз предупреждающе царапнул его за шею и хныкнул. Вставший член уперся в грубоватую ткань штанов, а высвобождать его Дерек не спешил.

– Чего ты ждешь? – пробормотал Стайлз, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.

– Я не буду ничего делать здесь, слишком свежо для человека, – ответил Дерек, мягко погладив его между ног. – Но я тоже бываю добросердечен и обязательно покажу тебе это. Позже.

– Ненавижу тебя, – от всей души признался Стайлз, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Державшийся в лесу холод помогал, но даже ему было не справиться в одночасье с распаленным, жаждущим любви телом.

– Ты сам это начал, – со свойственной ему жестокостью ответил Дерек. – И, Стайлз, еще одна такая скачка – и больше никаких прогулок.

– Ты играешь грязно, – простонал Стайлз. – И портишь мои развлечения. Тебе нравится, что я в твоей власти?

– Отчасти, – признал Дерек. – Ну как, лучше?

Стайлз отодвинулся от него, ощущая, как в мозгу проясняется, а член перестает давить на ткань.

– Да, – он встряхнулся и подошел к замершей поодаль лошади. Сам забрался в седло и шагом подъехал к Дереку. – Составишь компанию?

Дерек перехватил поводья, будто Стайлз только учился верховой езде, и повел лошадь вглубь леса.

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

Они вернулись к исходному месту, когда окончательно стемнело. Стайлз совсем не различал дороги, но Дерек не испытывал сомнений в выборе пути. ДжиПи покорно шла за ним, пусть и беспокойно косилась то и дело на хозяина. Стайлз ее понимал: лошадь чуяла зверя и не понимала, что происходит.

– Я уж думал, мы тут околеем, – недовольно пожаловался Джексон, выезжая вперед на своей Порш.

Дувший на руки Скотт поднялся с бревна и подошел к Стайлзу, стараясь держаться подальше от Дерека.

Стайлз спешился и обнял друга.

– Что вы тут делаете?

– Портим себе репутацию, – бросил Джексон. – Когда все вельможи бегают по любовницам, я уезжаю в ночь в компании МакКола.

– Ты бы предпочел Айзека? – невинно спросил Скотт.

– Я бы предпочел обжиматься с невестой, МакКол. У некоторых есть личная жизнь, – Джексон слез с лошади. Дерек отдал ему поводья от ДжиПи.

– Скажете конюшим, что ездили по моему поручению в город. Намекните, что беременность проходит тяжело, и вы вынуждены потакать капризам Стайлза.

– С удовольствием, – кивнул Джексон.

– Я перестану быть милосердным! – заявил Стайлз, зная, что только Дерек поймет, о чем речь. И повернулся к Скотту: – Надеюсь, он такой несносный исключительно в моем обществе.

– Джексон всегда держит марку, – хмыкнул Скотт и подозрительно замялся, кидая быстрые взгляды на увлеченных беседой Дерека и Джексона. – Нам надо поговорить.

Стайлз едва расслышал последние слова, хотя стоял близко-близко. Он опять обнял Скотта и шепнул ему на ухо:

– Попробуем завтра.

Скотт похлопал его по спине и, улыбнувшись, вернулся к Джексону. Стайлз потрепал на прощание ДжиПи и нырнул вслед за Дереком в потайной ход, готовясь вернуться в свою темницу и гадая, что же за новости жаждет сообщить Скотт и почему делает из них тайну.

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

– Я уже смирился с мыслью, что ты решил отдать концы и бросить меня одного в этом бренном мире! – рассмеялся Стайлз, обнимая вошедшего Скотта.

Они не виделись неделю: на следующий день после устроенного Дереком свидания Скотт свалился с жесточайшей лихорадкой. В герцогстве погода в это время года стояла мягче и теплее, и Скотт промахнулся с выбором одежды. Прождав почти час и продрогнув, он заболел и попал в заботливые объятия Дитона и Эрики, помогавшей выхаживать несчастного. Стайлз страшно изводился все эти дни: мало того, что Скотт никогда не отличался хорошим здоровьем, так еще и обещанный им разговор травил душу, заставляя гадать и выдумывать самые невероятные варианты.

– Разве я способен так поступить? – Скотт крепко обнял его в ответ. Он выглядел бледным и осунувшимся после болезни, камзол слегка висел, щеки запали, подчеркнув скулы, под глазами залегли желтоватые круги. Но Скотт улыбался и, несмотря ни на что, выглядел вполне поправившимся.

– Не знаю, друг, не знаю, – Стайлз уселся в кресло, приставленное поближе к камину, и указал на соседнее Скотту.

Тот опустился, отказался от щедро предложенного Стайлзом пирога и согласился на кубок вина.

– А ты как? Эрика сплетничает, что у вас с Дереком не все ладно, – спросил Скотт, чокаясь со Стайлзом.

– По мнению Эрики «ладно» – это зачитывать вслух романтические баллады и клясться в вечной любви, – пояснил Стайлз. – А мы больше склонны призывать на головы друг друга проклятья и спорить. Ты знаешь, что Дерек резко критикует поход Македонского в Индию? Он считает, что Александру следовало приостановить захват земель, обустроить их, наладить управление и лишь потом двигаться дальше! А лучше не двигаться вообще, ибо местные народы так отличались от тех, с кем он привык иметь дело, что пытаться выстроить единую державу для всех них попросту утопия и бессмыслица! Как можно быть таким ограниченным, я не понимаю.

– Вы обсуждаете с ним военное дело? – удивился Скотт.

– Да. Сравниваем мои обширные теоретические знания и его практический опыт. Иногда мне хочется отдубасить его подносом, – Стайлз почесал кончик носа. – Ладно, Скотт, хватит меня томить! Я, конечно, могу еще побыть воспитанным и поддержать светскую беседу, но меня неделю к тебе не пускали, а ты обещал что-то рассказать!

Скотт прыснул и закусил губу, как делал в детстве, когда они вместе проказничали. Он отставил вино в сторону и передвинул кресло поближе к Стайлзу.

– Хорошо, – Скотт покосился на стену, за которой прятался потайной ход. – Нам не помешают?

– В это время Дерек у Питера, – Стайлз тоже сдвинул кресло. – Не беспокойся.

– Мне написала Эллисон, – начал Скотт, немного расслабившись. – Сам знаешь, нам не удается обмениваться письмами особенно часто, но тут случилась оказия, один парень, которому я доверяю, как раз…

– Ближе к делу! – взвыл Стайлз. – Скотт, я люблю Эллисон, она лучшее, что порождали Арженты, и ваша с ней любовь прекрасна, но ты сводишь меня с ума!

– Стайлз! – Скотт изобразил обиду, но быстро передумал гримасничать. – Эллисон пишет, что Крис и Кейт собираются навестить Хейлов. У них вовсю обсуждают предстоящий брак Питера и Кейт. Официальный предлог поездки – решить вопрос с приданым и, возможно, изменить условия ранее заключенного альянса. Эллисон не посвящали в подробности, при ней они не озвучивают свои намерения.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку и сжал руками подлокотники, пережидая, пока уляжется волна гнева. Состояние не было для него привычным, разумом он не понимал, что так вывело его из равновесия.

– Ты выглядишь… – Скотт помялся. – Эллисон так и подумала, что ты станешь ревновать.

– Я – что? – Стайлз едва не смахнул свое вино на пол, успев в последний момент спасти кубок. – Почему, черт возьми, Эллисон делает подобные выводы? Скотт, я очень надеюсь, что ты не болтаешь лишнего, переписываясь с ней. Не хотелось бы рубить тебе голову за нечаянную измену.

– Если хочешь, я могу показывать тебе свои письма перед тем, как отправить, – искренне предложил Скотт.

Стайлз молча мотнул головой. Он и так мог прочесть наизусть почти каждое из них – Скотт любил советоваться. И, зная своего непутевого друга, Стайлз не сомневался, что тот неустанно превозносит красоту своей возлюбленной и собственную тоску по ней, а не раскрывает тайны Стилински и Хейлов.

– Так ты ревнуешь? – Скотт очень знакомо нахмурил лоб. Признак того, что не даст сбить себя с темы, пока не получит ответ.

– Ревную, – сдался Стайлз, отворачиваясь и разглядывая пламя. – Конечно, я ревную, Скотт. Ты же видел Кейт Аржент.

– Но вы же с Дереком… – неуверенно заговорил Скотт и замолчал, не в силах то ли сформулировать дальше, то ли вовсе что-то сказать.

– Мы обвенчаны перед Богом, спим в одной постели каждую ночь и ждем общего ребенка, – Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза. На веках отпечаталась пляска огненных языков. – И пока я буду сидеть здесь, запертый и лишенный возможности даже прогуляться по двору, Дерек станет развлекаться на пирах со своей бывшей любовницей. Скотт, она явно что-то значила для него! Наша милая болтливая Эрика утверждает, что он никогда не заводил интрижек с благородными леди, дабы избежать неудобств. А тут роман с принцессой чужого государства.

Скотт сочувственно кивнул, не решившись перебить. Стайлз продолжил.

– А еще это несправедливо. Меньшее, что должен мне Дерек после вот этого, – Стайлз похлопал себя чуть ниже пояса, – это хранить верность. Потому что я при всем желании не могу ему изменить. Разве что мне придется выбрать между тобой, Айзеком, Бойдом и Джексоном и уговорить вас, что парень с животом это невероятно соблазнительно!

Брови Скотта попытались спрятаться среди волос и потерпели сокрушительное поражение. Выпив вина, он спросил:

– И кого бы ты выбрал? Кстати, Стайлз, если уж ты перечислял свиту, почему ты не назвал Лидию или Эрику?!

– Потому что… – разум Стайлз заметался, ища подходящую причину, – потому что даже будучи в гневе я бережно отношусь к их девичьей чести?

Ладно, обмануть Скотта было не так просто. Выражение его лица красноречиво свидетельствовало о массе сомнений в искренности мотивов Стайлза.

– Я бы выбрал Джексона, – попытался он свернуть разговор в иное русло. – Если бы Дерек его потом убил, хоть не очень жалко.

– Долго вы собираетесь прикидываться, что ненавидите друг друга? – усмехнулся Скотт. – Стайлз. Я серьезно насчет Лидии.

– У меня вырвалось, – Стайлз стянул с тарелки давно остывший пирог и с наслаждением откусил от него. Прожевав и застонав от удовольствия, он повернулся к Скотту. – Лидия это Лидия. Просто… Дерек говорит, что я предпочитаю мужчин. Я, конечно, долго уверял себя, что он ошибается, но… Ты вот видел Эрику? Она красивая, Скотт. Глаза, губы, голос, фигура – она идеальна. И я же ее и обнимал, и целовал, и трогал, а все как-то блекло. Она мне нравится, я мог бы с ней лечь, но я не хочу.

– А с Дереком хочешь? – Скотт мог позировать для какой-нибудь фрески, изображавшей священный ужас. Святой Антоний наблюдает разнузданную оргию, не меньше.

– Да, – согласился Стайлз, уже спокойнее возвращаясь к надкусанному пирогу. – С ним просто, все честно и… и вот с ним – ярко. Я не имею представления, каково быть с другими мужчинами, но быть с Дереком хорошо. Наверное, есть любовники получше него, мне судить сложно. И женщины, в целом, гораздо привлекательнее внешне. Но стоит нам оказаться раздетыми, я как не в себе становлюсь. Будто настойку месяц не пил, пальцы дрожат, в голове сумбур, сердце захлебывается. И мне нравится, как он обращается со мной в постели. Что он делает с моим телом. Это как хорошая драка, только потом вместо синяков восторг, будто посреди бурана в замок приехал бродячий театр. И… о мой бог! Что я несу, Скотт.

Заметно смутившийся Скотт подлил им обоим вина и отпил из своего кубка. Его щеки порозовели, глаза заблестели, а движения стали чуть более медленными и плавными. Стайлз, выпивший побольше друга, чувствовал себя совершенно трезвым.

– Он меня пугает, – наконец признался Скотт. – Дерек. А ты делишь с ним ложе и до сих пор жив. И даже доволен! Не пойми меня неправильно, Стайлз, но тебе ведь никогда не нравились мужчины! Вспомни Дэнни, он никогда не сомневался в себе. А ты! Помнишь, мы переодевались бедняками и флиртовали со служанками на рынке? Ты никогда не стремился познакомиться с каким-нибудь симпатичным подручным или мастеровым!

– К чему ты ведешь, Скотт? – напрягся Стайлз. – Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать…

– Ты в него влюбился. Или собираешься влюбиться, – Скотт опять насупился, готовясь стоять на своем. – Я тут написал матери, когда узнал о твоем положении. Мне так страшно было, ты не представляешь!

– Представляю, Скотт! – возмутился Стайлз. – Оно во мне! Я когда понял, что происходит, вообще дышать не мог. И когда Дерек подтвердил!

– И я не мог, мне Джексон рубашку испортил, подлец! – пожаловался Скотт. – Так вот. Я спрашивал ее насчет тебя. Опасно ли это и как помочь, если вдруг что-то случится, – я не знал на самом деле, что спрашивать-то надо! Ну и мама написала, что все в порядке, она слышала про Дитона – он хороший лекарь, и здоровье у тебя не чета моему. Успокоила, говоря иными словами.

– И? – Стайлз пытался определить, как сильно он ненавидит Скотта за эту беседу – как Харриса или как Дерека? Пока Скотт занимал отметку примерно посередине.

– Не знаю, – честно признался Скотт. – Я за тебя порадовался. Решил, что у вас все хорошо складывается. А пока болел, наслушался Эрики и понял, что я ужасный друг. Ты поддерживал меня с Эллисон, советы давал, стихи для нее помогал искать, а я настолько перепугался из-за твоего брака, что бросил тебя справляться с этим самому. В одиночку.

– Хочешь, я поговорю с Питером, и ты снова проведешь денек-другой в цепях? – предложил Стайлз. – Чтобы ты избавился от своего нелепого чувства вины?

– Оно не нелепое! – Скотт поддался искушению и тоже угостился пирогом. Стайлз ревниво прикинул, хватит ли ему самому до утра. – Я же твой лучший друг. Это я должен быть в курсе событий, а не Джексон!

– Я не откровенничаю с Джексоном! – поразился Стайлз.

– Значит, Дерек откровенничает, – Скотт запил последний проглоченный кусок и по-простецки облизал пальцы.

– Дерек его не выносит, – Стайлз протянул руки к огню.

– Разве? Они неплохо ладят, – Скотт достал кочергу и помешал угли. – Фехтуют вместе каждое утро. Дерек нас всех гоняет, но Джексона особенно. И они часто остаются в зале потом, когда все уходят. Айзеку это не нравится.

– Фехтуют? – очень тихо и подчеркнуто спокойно спросил Стайлз. – Дерек не говорил.

– Джексон в последнее время нервный, – тоже тихо ответил Скотт. – Хуже, чем обычно. Срывается на всех, даже на Лидии. Он при тебе терпит как может, это же Джексон, а при нас совсем бешеный стал. С Бойдом недавно подрался, с Айзеком как две змеи – кто кого перешипит. И если меня не обманывают глаза, Лидия ему пощечину засветила, я сам не видел, только след на щеке заметил.

– Может быть, он узнал? – Стайлз обеспокоено подался к Скотту. – Ты же не проболтался?

– Нет! – запротестовал Скотт. – Я молчал. Кстати…

Стайлз насторожился. Они росли вместе, он мог с легкостью определить любую эмоцию Скотта, угадать его мнение, они иногда произносили одно и то же одновременно. И сейчас Скотт собирался сделать глупость. Определенно.

– Как считаешь, – Скотт сглотнул и помялся, перед тем, как продолжить, – Дерек разрешит… позволит мне получить укус?

– Господь Всемогущий! – Стайлз аж подавился словами. – Ты сошел с ума!

– Нет! – Скотт вздохнул. – Мне не нравится здесь. Опасное место, все время приходится быть настороже. И у Аржентов то же самое, я несколько раз навещал Эллисон, помнишь? Я бы хотел быть сильнее. Если что-то случится, мне бы пригодились дополнительные возможности. А я, чуть что, начинаю задыхаться. Стайлз, я хочу от этого избавиться!

– Дай угадаю, еще одна милая беседа с Эрикой? – Стайлз растер лицо руками. – Скотт, очнись! Ты станешь наполовину зверем!

– Зато я смогу защитить Эллисон. И тебя. И мать, – Скотт задел ногой кочергу, и она упала, громко зазвенев. – Кроме того, не тебе меня судить. Неужели ты не позволишь себя обратить?

– Нет, – рявкнул Стайлз, осознав, что только что принял решение. – Я вполне доволен собой.

– Не всем так повезло, – Скотт поднялся из кресла. Его пошатнуло – то ли от выпитого, то ли от недавней болезни. – Мне, пожалуй, стоит уйти.

– Скотт! – Стайлз взмахнул руками, пытаясь придумать, как все объяснить. – Задержись.

– Нет, – Скотт одернул камзол. – Все равно скоро Дерек вернется. Мне действительно пора.

– Отлично. Молодец, Стайлз, – похвалил Стайлз сам себя, оставшись один. Ему отчасти стало легче после разговора со Скоттом, да и принесенные им новости заслуживали внимания, но мысли, бродящие в голове друга, пугали.

– Неужто вам всем так надо обзавестись бакенбардами? – расстроено пробубнил он и впервые пожалел, что раскрыл Скотту тайну Хейлов.

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

Стайлз терпеливо дождался, пока слуги приберутся в покоях, и попросил сделать ему ванну. Вымывшись и сменив одежду, он собрался вернуться к жарко растопленному камину, куда подбросили побольше дров с наступлением темноты, но его планы спутал Дерек.

К которому Стайлз испытывал весьма смешанные эмоции после признаний Скотта.

– Что здесь забыл твой дружок? – после разговоров с Питером Дерек никогда не находился в добром расположении духа.

– Да, Скотту уже гораздо лучше, его жизни более не угрожает опасность, – отозвался Стайлз. – Спасибо, что спросил, Дерек.

Реакция не заставила ждать. Дерек швырнул на стол принесенные с собой бумаги и молча уставился на Стайлза, будто у того внезапно выросли рога и хвост с кисточкой на конце.

– Мертвая тишина. Ах нет, точно. Мертвая _гнетущая_ тишина. Твой любимый прием, да? Не сработало, Дерек, – Стайлз присел на подлокотник кресла и, дотянувшись до бильбоке, несколько раз ловко поймал мячик.

– Если он все еще заразен…

– Он спросил разрешение у Дитона, – оборвал его Стайлз. – И пришел меня проведать. Потому что мы, знаешь, друзья. Друзья так делают. Приходят, выпивают, беседуют, развлекаются вместе. У тебя есть друзья, Дерек?

Что же, Дереку, кажется, по горло хватило пикировок с Питером, и тратить время на Стайлза он не собирался. Дерек скинул камзол, зажег дополнительно свечей, передвинув их поближе, и проверил чернила и перья. На мерно стучавшего игрушкой Стайлза он не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания.

Дерек взялся за одно из писем, и Стайлз, приглядевшись, узнал рисунок на сургучной печати. Красно-коричневая клякса сломалась, бумага зашуршала, и Дерек погрузился в чтение, недовольно хмурясь. Стайлз знал почему: адресант вызывал зубовный скрежет у них обоих. Он обожал писать исключительно на латыни, используя цветистые и зачастую неграмотные выражения, а добраться до сути и смысла его посланий было воистину испытанием. Дерек, обученный исключительно классическому варианту языка, половину не понимал, а вторая половина его злила, что превращало переписку в непростое занятие. Обычно Стайлз сам разбирался в этом безобразии, пересказывал Дереку содержание, выслушивал ответ и переводил его на латынь, ради развлечения копируя стиль собеседника.

– Как вы не передохли за шесть столетий из-за фамильной гордости? – спросил Стайлз, подойдя и забрав у Дерека из рук письмо. Бильбоке оказалось позабыто.

– Находился кто-то достаточно добросердечный? – приподнял брови Дерек, разрушив одной фразой скопившееся напряжение.

Стайлз присел на край стола и шутливо толкнул его ладонью в лицо. Запястье проехалось по щетине, вызвав мелкие мурашки, Стайлз отдернул руку и потряс ею в воздухе.

– Что с Питером?

– Ничего, – Дерек рассеянно покусал кончик пера. – Считали с ним, нужно ли повышать налоги.

– Что решили? – Стайлз как раз разделался с первыми абзацами послания, расценив их затянувшимся приветствием.

– В этом году мы очень удачно завоевали одно герцогство, где казна переполнена золотом. Так что увеличивать подати нет необходимости.

– Невероятно! И у тебя хватает наглости говорить мне это? – Стайлз попытался пнуть Дерека, промазал, въехав носком сапога по перекладине стула, и выругался.

Дерек рассмеялся и кивнул на пергамент.

– Он все еще не хочет отказываться от притязаний на тот кусок земли?

– Да, и обещает взамен обеспечить тебя поддержкой наиболее крупных лендлордов провинции, – согласился Стайлз, наскоро просмотрев письмо до конца.

– У него никаких прав на ту рощу, – Дерек отпихнул перо в сторону. – Я видел документы.

– Ты хочешь взойти на трон или прослыть справедливым? – Стайлз наклонил голову вбок. – Либо ты соглашаешься на его предложение и укрепляешь свои шансы, либо сохраняешь честь и продолжаешь прозябать принцем.

– Или я действую в своих интересах и обвожу болвана вокруг пальца, – вставил Дерек. – Сможешь написать ему так, чтобы он уверился, что земли отойдут ему, но не дать при этом прямого подтверждения его поползновениям? Что-нибудь вроде «ты получишь достойную и заслуживающую тебя награду»?

– А я-то полагал, что все коварство в вашей семье досталось Питеру, – Стайлз уселся и расправил перед собой чистый лист. Занятие чудилось ему увлекательным – почти таким же, как шифровка писем для отца. – Я попробую.

Следующие полчаса пролетели незаметно. Стайлз несколько раз переписал черновик, пока не удовлетворился получившимся. Он зачитал результат Дереку, внес последние правки, и, наконец, письмо было готово. Дерек высушил чернила, запечатал бумагу и оставил на столе. Доставкой займется Бойд. Вернее, его дружки с темным прошлым.

За работой неприятный осадок, оставшийся после разговора со Скоттом, сгладился. Стайлз расслабленно потянулся, разминая затекшую поясницу – она все чаще и чаще принималась ныть по поводу и без. Он покосился на продолжавшего разбирать корреспонденцию Дерека и стиснул губы. Стайлз знал этот быстрый резкий почерк, он не раз читал письма от Криса Аржента, адресованные отцу.

И пусть Крис вызывал у Стайлза скорее симпатию, чем ненависть, сработавшая ассоциация прогнала хорошее настроение и породила безумную идею. Повинуясь порыву, Стайлз выхватил листок и кинул его на стол.

– Потом продолжишь, – сказал он, потянув за завязки рубашки супруга.

– Стайлз, я занят, – раздраженно отмахнулся Дерек.

– Уже нет, – Стайлз добавил категоричности в свой голос. – Вставай и тащи свою задницу в спальню.

Если Скотт подошел бы для изображения ужаса Святого Антония, то с Дерека сейчас можно было писать изумленную толпу, наблюдающую за воскрешением Христа.

– Стайлз?

Рассудив, что объяснения – для слабых духом, Стайлз наклонился, рывком подтянул к себе Дерека и поцеловал его, легко прикусив нижнюю губу напоследок.

– Как еще мне стоит прояснить свои намерения? – спросил Стайлз, между короткими дразнящими касаниями губ – скула, линия челюсти, висок.

Дерек застыл без движения – раньше Стайлз списывал это на странные привычки, а теперь знал точно: эта звериная настороженность принадлежала той части Дерека, о которой Стайлз предпочитал не думать.

– Они ясны, – Дерек поднялся и смерил Стайлза взглядом: не стесняясь, с ног до головы. – Но…

Стайлз молча развязал пояс, кинув материю поверх разложенных на столе бумаг. Дернул камзол, заставив жалобно заскрипеть крепко пришитые пуговицы. Скинул его, оставшись в рубахе и мягких, домашних штанах.

И посмотрел Дереку в ярко-голубые глаза.

Он выпрямился, зная, что свободная рубашка, висящая на груди, слегка натягивается на животе, позволяет заметить абрис полукруга и широко разлетается вокруг бедер. Не надо было быть оборотнем, чтобы кожей ощутить чужое желание.

Стайлз взял Дерека за запястье и, как пса, повел за собой. Супруг вел себя на удивление тихо, он казался погруженным в происходящее, увлеченным им. Стайлз пихнул Дерека на постель, тот сел, ожидая продолжения и внимательно наблюдая. Разувшись и скинув штаны – холод лизнул промежность, забравшись под рубашку, Стайлз опустился на колени и, ухватившись, дернул Дерека за сапог. Методично избавив все еще безмолвного Дерека от обуви, Стайлз взялся за его одежду, быстро и неумолимо лишая и ее. Добившись полной наготы, Стайлз кивнул на простынь.

– Ляг.

– Стайлз, что происходит? – Дерек выполнил просьбу, но выглядел каким-то обеспокоенным. Взволнованным.

– И помолчи. Говорить будешь, когда я тебе разрешу, – пробормотал Стайлз, залезая на него сверху. Подол рубашки мягко опустился Дереку на живот, стыдливо прикрывая пока еще мягкий член. Стайлз собирался исправить ситуацию прямо сейчас.

Дерек свел брови и демонстративно оскалился – волчьими, нечеловеческими зубами. И вдруг медленно втянул клыки, попутно перекрашивая радужку в привычный, родной Стайлзу цвет. Не издав при этом ни звука.

– Ты не представляешь, как давно я мечтал это сделать, – пробормотал Стайлз. Его толкала действовать странная смесь – злость, оставшаяся после Скотта привкусом золы на языке, нежность, пахнущая сургучом и чернилами, желание, обдающее звоном скрещенных шпаг и треском рвущейся одежды. Стайлз оперся на руки – по обе стороны от головы Дерека (жест самого Дерека, от которого немели пальцы ног), и начал его целовать. Глаза с мягкими, вьющимися на концах ресницами. Хмурую складку между бровями. Колкую щеку. Обветрившийся уголок губ. Стайлз прижался лбом ко лбу Дерека и опустил веки, просто дыша и запоминая, впитывая в себя эту громкую тишину и беспокойную неподвижность. Рука Дерека осторожно скользнула по боку, сминая батист, и Стайлз дернулся, уворачиваясь.

– Не так, волчара, – хмыкнул он, подтягивая обе руки наверх, на подушку.

Ноздри обдало резковатым, приглушенным запахом – пот и возбуждение, восхитительный аромат. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже, облизнулся, не выдержав – словно хотел попробовать на вкус, и положил ладонь на грудь Дерека, пожирающего его глазами.

– Держи руки так, ладно?

Мускулы напряглись, бицепсы взбугрились и успокоились, кулаки разжались – Дерек снова замер, как выжидающий, готовый напасть, хищник.

В этом был смысл. Стайлз знал, что закончится тем, что его поймают и съедят, но пока Дерек находился в его власти. Стайлз поерзал, потерся членом и мошонкой о живот Дерека, словно помечая, и тот резко, до крови закусил губу, глуша стон. Стайлз слизнул солоноватую каплю крови, раскрыл языком рот Дерека и, взяв его лицо в руки, начал целовать, растягивая их взаимное удовольствие. Дерек и здесь ломился в бой, захватчик, вечный победитель, рвущийся с цепей зверь. Стайлз на мгновение представил закованного в кандалы мальчишку и поразился прошедшей по телу дрожи.

С его ребенком так никто не посмеет поступить.

Он сполз ниже, распластываясь на Дереке, гладя одной рукой его ушную раковину, пока ртом кусал и вылизывал подставленную шею. Он сомкнул зубы, сильно, больно, как в брачную ночь, наслаждаясь бьющимся под его языком пульсом, и выпустил изо рта, спешно залечивая, водя губами по раненной плоти. Стайлз слышал, как бешено бьется сердце Дерека: вместо обычных тяжелых, мерных ударов, пляска смерти, дробь копыт по утреннему лесу, рассыпающиеся по полу агатовые фишки.

– Забудь все, что я запрещал, – Стайлз прижался, царапая Дереку плечо.

– Сними рубашку, – хрипло попросил Дерек, сжимая повлажневшую ткань.

– Нет, этого не сделаю, – Стайлз выпрямился, чувствуя, как горят щеки, а губы немного распухают. – Тебе это нравится?

Он опустил глаза вниз – материя полностью скрывала его тело. Ноздри Дерека затрепетали, демонстрируя сдерживаемый гнев пополам с возбуждением.

– С ума сходишь, верно? Когда ты имеешь меня, когда ты меня _трахаешь_ и знаешь, что внутри меня сидит твой ребенок.

– Да, – губы разжались, согласие вырвалось, вылетело, как пущенная из арбалета стрела.

Стайлз проглотил слюну. Вставший член мазнул влажным по животу, мошонка сжалась от желания.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Стайлз, нашаривая прячущуюся под подушкой баночку с маслом. – Чертов ублюдок. Ты сгоришь в аду, _Дееее-рек_.

Дерек сильно провел ладонью по его спине, надавливая на позвонки, останавливаясь внизу, у последней, бесполезной косточки. У животных к таким крепятся хвосты. А у людей чуть ниже – и начинается беззащитная, ничем не прикрытая плоть.

– Я не знаю, что ты творишь, Стайлз, – голос у Дерека все еще был низкий, готовый вот-вот свалиться в рычание, громкое собственническое «мое», обратиться в дурманящую мелодию. – Но…

– Не мешай мне, – попросил Стайлз, приподнимая бедра и опираясь коленями на постель. Он окунул пальцы в масло и завел руку за спину, смазывая давно жаждущую внимания дырку. Стайлз знал с десяток синонимов, включая сухое лекарское название на латыни, но когда он ложился с Дереком, они теряли смысл, сводясь к древней, как инстинкты, сути. Он не был женщиной, чтобы стыдливо отдавать на поругание лоно, их с Дереком схватки были жестче и чище. По-человечески яростные, по-животному невинные.

Стайлз двинул пальцами у себя внутри, растягивая стенки мышц, готовясь к грядущему удовольствию – и Дерек все-таки сорвался в приглушенный рык, вызывающий мурашки и заставляющий дрожать от желания отдаться.

– Дай мне! – потребовал Дерек, сжимая руку на бедре Стайлза.

– Получишь, когда я решу, – ответил он, непроизвольно постанывая от медленных приятных движений – Стайлз мог ласкать себя долго, как успел выяснить в те долгие одинокие ночи. Это с Дереком ощущения сходили с ума, выплескивались, как вода из тазов прачек.

Рубашка начала липнуть к телу, Стайлз слышал запах собственного распаленного тела, видел, как он действует на Дерека, и наслаждался – Дерек не смел нарушить запрет.

– Покажи мне себя, – раздался новый настойчивый приказ.

Стайлз вытащил из себя пальцы, вытер их об испорченную простынь и наклонился, проехавшись расщелиной между ягодиц по члену Дерека.

– Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?

– Клянусь Богом, Стайлз, ты потом ответишь за все, что натворил сегодня! – пробормотал Дерек.

– Так же, как после той прогулки? – улыбнулся Стайлз, закусывая губу и щурясь.

– Я придумаю что-нибудь похуже, – пообещал Дерек. – _Дай мне_.

– Уговорил, – Стайлз увлек его в поцелуй, не сопротивляясь, когда Дерек дернул его за волосы, меняя поворот головы, и засунул язык – глубоко и непреклонно, словно обещая, что сейчас сделает своим членом со Стайлзом. С той его частью, которая жадно сжимается в предвкушении.

Стайлз вернулся назад, загнанно дыша, и провел рукой от головки до корня. Дереку хватало своей смазки, чтобы добавлять еще и масла. Стайлз осторожно опустился, чувствуя, как его заполняют дюйм за дюймом, выбивая последние мысли из головы. Он качнул бедрами, усевшись полностью, и Дерек, не выдержав, дернул рубаху, полосуя ее когтями. Батист расползся под нажимом, оставляя Стайлза обнаженным, открытым взгляду. Дерек снова с силой провел по бедрам и переместил ладони выше, на мгновение успокаивающе касаясь живота.

– Что ты слышишь? – спросил Стайлз, раздираемый похотью и нежностью.

– Умиротворение. Он любит, когда мы вместе, – пояснил Дерек, борясь с лезущими клыками.

– Запомни это, – сказал Стайлз, приподнимаясь и тяжело опускаясь на член. Себе он не запрещал стонать и не пытался сдержать рвущие грудь звуки. Наверное, Дерек был прав насчет ребенка, Стайлз не мог вычленить, откуда растекалось по телу ощущение эйфории, невесомости, легкости.

Он коротко вскрикнул, когда Дерек овладел ситуацией и перевернулся, подминая под себя Стайлза. Он поставил его на колени – Стайлз послушно уперся лбом в скрещенные руки, и принялся двигаться в нем, устроив руку пониже пупка. Стайлз головкой члена задевал жесткие, загрубелые костяшки, и едва не плакал от невыносимого удовольствия. Дерек продолжал врываться в него, насилуя и одновременно оберегая, втрахивая и заботясь, и дурные сомнения смывались вместе со все-таки потекшими слезами.

– Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз… – Дерек сорвался на речитатив, повторяя опять и опять его имя, удерживая его рядом с собой, заполняя, не желая отпускать, и Стайлз, перед тем как умереть в судорогах удовольствия, уверился – никто не способен дать Дереку хотя бы что-то бледно похожее на то, что есть у них двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> к это главе есть [арт](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/2/9/2929561/76382164.jpg) by Smoxt


	6. Contra spem spero / Без надежды надеюсь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно! относительно графическое упоминание пыток.

Недели текли за неделями, лишая Стайлза чувства времени. Осенняя прохлада сменилась зимней стужей, дороги заволокло жесткой снежной крупой, от сырых камней замка шел теплый пар – Хейлы не экономили на дровах. Стайлз зевнул и вернулся к работе, ему осталось собрать совсем немного.  
  
В последнее время он был рад своему заточению. Даже свита начинала быстро его утомлять, а обычные развлечения двора он бы попросту не выдержал. Стайлз поморщился, протягивая руку за очередной деталью – увеличившийся живот сделал его еще более неуклюжим, чем раньше.  
  
Месяц – и все закончится.  
  
Во дворе снова зашумели, но Стайлз не стал выглядывать. Арженты прибыли всего несколько дней назад, и связанная с их визитом суматоха никак не желала улечься. Он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как зол был Дерек, выяснив, что Стайлз знал об их приезде задолго до того, как эту информацию получил сам Дерек.  
  
– Я точно не могу тебе помочь? – спросил Скотт из своего угла. – Не так я и безнадежен.  
  
– Я справлюсь сам, – миролюбиво сказал Стайлз, вгоняя доску в паз.  
  
– Но может быть…  
  
– МакКол! – перебил его Дерек, отрываясь от карты. – Не лезь к нему.  
  
– Мне скучно, – пожаловался Скотт. – Айзек и Бойд в казармах, занимаются новыми стражниками. Девушки с леди Лорой. Джексон и тот при деле, поехал отвозить твое письмо отцу. А я все утро сижу здесь и смотрю, как ты собираешь колыбельку.  
  
– Правда, красивая? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
  
Скотт состроил рожу, игнорируя недовольной взгляд Дерека. Стайлз поставил последнюю заклепку и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
– Готово.  
  
Дерек отложил в сторону перо и подошел к нему. Он легко качнул колыбель и кивнул:  
  
– Выглядит замечательно.  
  
– Вот уж не думал, что начну с изобретения военных машин, а закончу – этим, – хмыкнул Стайлз, опираясь рукой на спинку стула.  
  
– Военную машину ты положишь внутрь, не огорчайся, – Дерек нахмурился и подозвал Скотта: – Подойди-ка сюда.  
  
Скотт раздраженно прошагал к Дереку, и тот не церемонясь взял его за руку, заставляя отставить в сторону указательный палец.  
  
– Мне кажется, я пропустил шероховатость, надо проверить. Не хочу, чтобы у ребенка была заноза, – Дерек заставил Скотта провести подушечкой по деревянной стенке, и тот моментально отдернул руку, дуя на палец.  
  
– Теперь заноза будет у меня! – возмутился Скотт. – Черт, не вижу ее!  
  
– Сходи к Дитону, он вытащит, – посоветовал Дерек.  
  
Скотт, получив разрешение убраться, покинул их, хлопнув дверью на прощание.  
  
– Что с ним? – спросил Стайлз, помогая Дереку вставить еще одну доску в заранее подготовленный паз.  
  
– Кейт вчера весь вечер рассуждала о том, что Эллисон пора выдать замуж, – объяснил Дерек. – Скотт попытался напиться, но Джексон его остановил.  
  
– О чем еще говорила Кейт?  
  
– В основном пыталась разозлить Лору. Выставляла ее дурной хозяйкой и намекала, что все поправит, как только окажется замужем за Питером.  
  
– Что насчет тебя? – Стайлз проследил, как Дерек набрасывает на колыбель огромное покрывало.  
  
– Мне она выражала соболезнования, – Дерек отряхнул руки. – Дескать, теперь, когда твой срок так велик, я страдаю без супружеской ласки.  
  
– Ты не страдаешь, – скривился Стайлз. – Что за чушь она несет?  
  
– Знаешь, при дворе до сих пор сочувствуют тебе, – заметил Дерек. – Многие уверены, что я чудовище, испортившее твою жизнь. Наиболее романтичные леди фантазируют о тебе, как о несчастном принце, жертве моей грубости и насилия. И, я уверен, никто не знает ни того, насколько ты распущен, ни того, кто здесь действительно чудовище.  
  
– Браво, Дерек, прекрасная речь, – Стайлз поправил ткань, чтобы она полностью закрывала колыбель – до самых ножек. – Значит, Кейт все еще мечтает прыгнуть в твою постель.  
  
– Тебя это злит? – в голосе Дерека появились мягкие, успокаивающие нотки. С того момента, как Дитон отчитал его, запретив раздражать Стайлза, Дерек очень старался быть предупредительным.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось ему за это врезать.  
  
– Меня сейчас почти все злит, – признался Стайлз, проводя костяшками по пояснице. – Как я устал таскать его в себе, ты просто не представляешь! Больше никогда в это не ввяжусь. А если такое и случится – покончу с собой сразу, чтобы не мучиться.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек поспешно кивнул, быстро отведя глаза в сторону.  
  
– Я серьезно!  
  
– Я понял, – Дерек нахмурился и оглянулся на карту, над которой работал. – Кстати, я почти закончил.  
  
Стайлз, отпихнув дернувшегося помочь Дерека, доковылял до стола и оперся на него ладонями, всматриваясь в огромный лист.  
  
Дерек доработал составленный Стайлзом план замка: теперь перед ним лежал подробный, точно выполненный чертеж, где помимо комнат оказались нанесены все потайные пути, о которых знал Дерек. Ярко-красными чернилами вилась Дорога королев.  
  
– Тебе следовало запомнить ее, – упрекнул Дерек, когда Стайлз повел по плану пальцем, считая повороты и развилки.  
  
– А тебе – чаще устраивать нам свидания, тогда бы я ее выучил, – парировал Стайлз. – Но ты же предпочитаешь держать меня взаперти!  
  
– Я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности, – начал оправдываться Дерек, но Стайлз его перебил:  
  
– Ты уже подверг меня опасности. Мне Харрис письмо прислал, где он почти просит прощения за все наши склоки и желает мне удачно разрешиться от бремени. Боится, что я сдохну, продолжая проклинать его, и замаливает грехи.  
  
– Дитон позаботится о тебе, – уверил его Дерек.  
  
– Иди к черту, – Стайлз шумно выдохнул. – Куда подевался Скотт? Сколько можно вытаскивать занозу, которой нет?  
  
– Хватит, – вдруг приказал Дерек в своей обычной, резкой и грубой манере. Как раньше, до беседы с Дитоном, когда Дерек не трясся над Стайлзом. – Ты _носишь_ ребенка, но это не повод самому превращаться в него!  
  
– Что скажет Лора, если узнает, что ты снова на меня орал? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Они до зубовного скрежета надоели друг другу за последние месяцы. Им пришлось находиться все время в одних и тех же покоях, ограничивать развлечения настольными играми и разговорами и практически не расставаться, что в итоге привело к желанию придушить друг друга. Увы, несмотря на все уговоры Стайлза, Дерек упорно просиживал штаны в его комнатах, а самому Стайлзу было попросту некуда сбежать. Впрочем, ссоры рано или поздно заканчивались постелью, и процесс примирения нравился им обоим, но надолго их хрупкого мира не хватало. Дерек привык проводить большую часть времени в разъездах, Стайлз, считавший себя домоседом, обнаружил, что в родном замке у него находилось куда больше дел и развлечений, чем сейчас.  
  
В какой-то момент он, не выдержав, излил свои печали в очередном письме отцу, но полученный ответ не порадовал. Отец утверждал, что нет ничего естественнее в браке, чем желание убить супруга, особенно учитывая интересное положение Стайлза. Пожаловавшись Эрике, всегда готовой поругать своих да и чужих родителей за компанию, Стайлз почувствовал себя немного лучше, но осадок все равно остался. Он в прямом смысле слова сходил с ума, тело противилось беременности, он дико устал и вымотался. Несмотря на ненормально большой аппетит, Стайлз сильно отощал: у него запали глаза и заострились скулы, штаны пришлось снова перешивать – расставлять в талии и убирать в бедрах. Дитон убеждал, что это нормально, что ребенку требуется много сил, и он безрассудно высасывает их из Стайлза. Чему тот не удивлялся. Что еще можно ждать от наследника Дерека? Только чистый, концентрированный эгоизм.  
  
– Решил спрятаться за юбки моей сестры? – спросил Дерек, вырывая его из размышлений.  
  
– Почему бы и нет? Ты же до сих пор прячешься, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Дерек, ты не хочешь сегодня провести вечер и ночь где-нибудь подальше от меня?  
  
– Ты внезапно разлюбил спать? – Дерек вскинул брови, и Стайлз выругался.  
  
Он совсем забыл, что маленький монстр буквально бесновался, лишаясь общества Дерека. Толчки и пинки становились сильными и болезненными, будто ребенок пытался выбраться наружу и вернуть отца. Но стоило Дереку оказаться рядом, дитя успокаивалось и затихало, погружаясь в довольство.  
  
– Ненавижу тебя, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Питер поэтому не отослал Лору подальше, а оставил здесь?  
  
– Конечно, – подтвердил Дерек. – Чем младше оборотень, чем он слабее, тем больше он нуждается в стае. Это инстинкт.  
  
– Как могут быть инстинкты у того, кто еще не готов вылезти в этот мир? – Стайлз раздраженно погладил живот.  
  
– Его волк уже полностью развился, – напомнил Дерек. – И ты должен быть ему благодарен, ты бы умер от мышьяка, не успей забеременеть к тому времени.  
  
– Если бы я не приехал сюда, меня бы и травить не стали, – Стайлз прикрыл глаза, ощутив скопившуюся усталость.  
  
Дерек положил руку ему на шею и осторожно провел большим пальцем вниз, по позвоночнику, поглаживая и успокаивая. Простой жест возымел эффект, Стайлзу стало лучше. Эти приступы дурного настроения, когда он вел себя хуже Лидии в ее плохие дни или Джексона (в любые дни), тоже выводили его из себя. Быть капризным засранцем оказалось довольно выматывающим занятием.  
  
– Кстати, – Стайлз припомнил состоявшийся накануне разговор с Дитоном. – Твой чудесный лекарь рассказал мне, чем ты опоил меня в брачную ночь.  
  
– Всего лишь помог тебе расслабиться, – пробормотал Дерек на ухо, разминая рукой плечо.  
  
– Да, и заодно лишил меня возможности зачать от кого-то, кроме тебя. Надо же, ты опустился до ритуалов на крови! А я гадал, почему мой укус не заживает, – боль уходила из тела, оставляя вместо себя блаженную легкость. Некоторые оборотнические умения Дерека вызывали у Стайлза симпатию.  
  
– Я не знал тебя. Я не мог рисковать – вдруг бы ты не успел зачать до моего отъезда? Вдруг спутался бы с кем-то еще? О тебе ходили странные слухи, – пояснил Дерек. – И вспомни, что ты сказал мне тогда? Мое семя еще не остыло в тебе, а ты уже расспрашивал, как доставлять удовольствие в постели _другим_. Не мне! Другим!  
  
– Ты же не ждешь от меня извинений? – осведомился Стайлз, чуть поворачиваясь и подставляя Дереку другое плечо. – Ты лишил меня выбора даже в том, от кого мне иметь детей!  
  
– Ты же не ждешь от меня извинений? – повторил Дерек его же вопрос, и Стайлз только беспомощно пихнул его, признавая поражение.  
  
Все равно он перестал сердиться. Лучше он потом отомстит, теперь Стайлз имел представление о слабых местах супруга.  
  
– Ты снова меня нюхаешь. Дерек, хватит!  
  
Дерек мотнул головой: к прижавшемуся к шее носу добавились клыки, осторожно прорезая кожу и оставляя маленькие, почти не кровоточащие ранки. Ребенок в животе перевернулся, и Стайлз едва не задохнулся от волны восторга, прокатившейся по его телу. Это было странное чувство, волк Дерека разговаривал с волчонком внутри Стайлза, и тот едва не скулил от счастья, заставляя Стайлза испытывать похожие эмоции. Естествоиспытатель в нем торжествовал и пытался запомнить ощущения – Стайлз давно испещрил пометками труд Авиценны. Но вот Стайлз-обычный-человек не был так воодушевлен происходящим.  
  
И все же он покорно расслабился, позволяя этой парочке насладиться обществом друг друга. Мысли Стайлза вернулись к Лоре: Питер тоже так делал с ней? Разговаривал с их дочерью, ловя ее своими получеловеческими-полуволчьими эмоциями? Слышала ли их Лора? Обычно мертворожденный ребенок это дурно, но терпимо – родители не успевали привязаться к нему, не успевали познакомиться с ним. А недооборотни? Они теряли того, кого успели узнать и полюбить?  
  
Но как ни мучило Стайлза любопытство, задать вопрос Лоре он не мог. Слишком мало пробыл при дворе Хейлов, чтобы опуститься до такой жестокости. Стайлз всеми силами избегал Лоры. Он боялся жадности, которой иногда сквозили ее взгляды, боялся настойчивого внимания и расспросов, боялся горькой нежности ее прикосновений.  
  
Язык Дерека задвигался, зализывая кровь.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Я в порядке, – отмахнулся Стайлз, обнимая Дерека и утыкаясь лбом в его скулу. – Мы в порядке.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Он не помнил уже, когда свита в последний раз собиралась вся целиком. Сначала он избегал их, желая получить время для их с Дереком маленькой задумки, затем – осознав, что не хочет показываться им в таком виде. Стайлз не разделял восторга Дерека, живот не вызывал у него теплых чувств. Он не мог сопротивляться растущей любви к ребенку, Стайлзу порой чудилось, что дитя ластилось к нему, как щенок – что, конечно, не имело смысла. Но Стайлз ненавидел свою неповоротливость, боль в спине и ногах, постоянный голод и утомляемость.  
  
И чужие взгляды, любопытные, бросаемые тайком, здорово выводили из себя. Эрика беззастенчиво примеряла на себя его беременность, почти не скрывая зависть: она хотела детей, хотела замуж, и положение Стайлза казалось ей восхитительным. Лидия смотрела иначе, но Стайлз и у нее примечал рассеянную улыбку, вызывавшую желание покончить с собой. Девушка, в которую он был долго и безнадежно влюблен, теперь видела его в максимально немужественном состоянии. Гордость Стайлза, при всем его легком отношении к себе, с трудом справлялась с этим фактом. Джексон, вероятно, путал его живот с сундуками, полными монет – в его речи то и дело сквозило сдержанное уважение, будто Стайлз заключил удачную сделку и ждет теперь по ней неплохой прибыли. Айзеку, судя по всему, беременность Стайлза чудилась последней ступенькой к получению давно обещанной силы, позволь ему – и он бы замерял портновской меркой обхват его чрева, лишь бы увериться, что оно растет. И только Скотт и Бойд вели себя относительно естественно. Поверив матери и словам самого Стайлза, что ребенок не причинит Стайлзу вреда, Скотт расслабился и только беззлобно поддразнивал затяжелевшего друга, делая это поразительным образом необидно. Бойд же как будто и не замечал, что в Стайлзе что-то изменилось – и тот был ему за это страшно благодарен. Настолько, что несколько раз проиграл ему гораздо больше сотни золотых и заставил Дерека заплатить.  
  
– И за что мы все впали в немилость? – спросил Бойд, усаживаясь и вытягивая ноги. – Я мог приятно скоротать вечер. Среди служанок Аржентов много горячих штучек. Да и не среди служанок – тоже.  
  
– Не боишься, что одна из этих знатных девиц потом выносит тебе полукровку? – поинтересовался Джексон, предусмотрительно устроившись подальше от Лидии.  
  
– Зачем вынашивать, если можно просто вытравить плод? – пожал плечами Айзек, разливая по кубкам вино.  
  
– Если кто-то из вас затронет еще раз тему деторождения в моем присутствии, я прикажу вас высечь, – спокойно сказал Стайлз. – И, чтобы не пострадала ваша репутация, этим займется лично Дерек.  
  
– Не переноси на нас свои пристрастия, – Лидия поправила подвеску с крупным лунным камнем, обрамленным серебром.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился. В их герцогстве никто не носил таких драгоценностей, впервые Стайлз увидел лунные камни, когда Хейлы прислали ему свадебные подарки. И даже среди них было мало камней такой чистоты и размера.  
  
– Красиво, – кивнул он Лидии. Та прикрыла подвеску ладонью.  
  
– Да. Леди Лора мне подарила, – незамедлительно ответила она, взмахнув ресницами.  
  
– Наверное, ей было непросто расстаться с такой вещицей, – беззаботно сказал Стайлз, сделав вид, что поглощен принесенной ему Скоттом тарелкой, наполненной едой.  
  
– Хейлы отличаются щедростью, разве не так? – Лидия перестала прятать подвеску и улыбнулась.  
  
– Так, – Стайлз отщипнул куриную ножку и с удовольствием вгрызся в сочное мясо.  
  
– Я прикажу, чтобы они не тянули с десертом, – вскочила на ноги Эрика. – Эти остолопы считают, что должны сначала обслужить господ внизу, а потом уже нас!  
  
– За тем столом два короля, две принцессы крови и один принц, он же наследник престола, – возразил Стайлз. – А слугам дорога их шкура.  
  
– Тогда они будут рады ее сохранить и принести нам еду вовремя, – Эрика резко дернула за шнур и вышла из комнаты: кухонной прислуге не разрешалось видеть Стайлза, всю еду забирала свита. В покои имели доступ лишь несколько человек, поддерживающих в них чистоту, – бывшие шлюхи и мошенницы, отобранные Бойдом и безраздельно преданные ему. Пожалуй, Стайлз действительно начал понимать, зачем Дерек приблизил к себе вора: дети улиц быстро учили главное правило – деньги уходят и приходят, а со смертью лучше не шутить. Нет резона продавать хозяина за дополнительные монеты, чтобы закончить дни в канаве со сломанной шеей.  
  
Стайлз терпеливо дождался возвращения Эрики с подносами, принял угощение и, плотно замотавшись в плащ Дерека (ребенок вел себя тише, чувствуя знакомую вещь), приготовился к обычному вечеру в компании свиты. Его ждали споры и ссоры, ругань, взаимные оскорбления, песни, пьяный турнир в трик-трак и в ярости рвущая карты Эрика – она всегда безбожно проигрывала Лидии в вист.  
  
Он с тоской вспомнил Дерека, веселящегося сейчас на пиру, и поджал губы. Похоже, высказанному днем желанию суждено было сбыться. Не по вине Дерека – тот бы пришел к нему все равно, проигнорировав все запреты. Но Стайлз знал, что порой вот такие разгульные пиры заканчиваются тем, что придворные продолжают пить, а правители переходят в тихий небольшой кабинет и вполголоса беседуют.  
  
Когда часы пробили три часа ночи, Дерек так и не появился, а большая часть свиты откровенно принялась зевать, он убедился в своей правоте.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Дерек пришел только утром. От него несло злостью и тревогой, и Стайлз молча позволил ему дотронуться до себя – Дерек завалился на кровать и устроил голову у него на коленях. Стайлз пропустил спутанные пряди волос между пальцев, сдержавшись, чтобы не поддразнить Дерека как обычно, и стал ждать.  
  
– Ну что? Арженты хотят оттяпать особо вкусный кусок земель? Требуют щедрых подарков? Желают снизить ввозную пошлину?  
  
– Да, – рассеянно согласился Дерек. – Но их запросы все равно довольно скромны. И Кейт ведет себя непонятно. Она несколько раз удерживала Криса от повышения требований.  
  
– Она собирается стать королевой, зачем ей разорять государство, которое вот-вот станет ее? – возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Это Кейт, – покачал головой Дерек. – Она играет ради победы, ее никогда не волновало, что случится дальше, ей нужно выиграть здесь и сейчас.  
  
– Люди меняются? – предположил Стайлз.  
  
– Не Кейт, – отрезал Дерек, переворачиваясь. – Тебе удалось поспать?  
  
Стайлз поднял вверх уголок рта и цокнул языком.  
  
– Немного. Эрика попросила у Дитона снотворное, он прислал пузырек. Мне удалось задремать на несколько часов.  
  
– Плохо. Боюсь, тебя ждет еще одна бессонная ночь, – Дерек с трудом встал и стянул с себя сапоги. – Из соседних деревень все чаще приходят с жалобами – в лесу бедокурит очередная шайка. Как морозы крепчают, эти твари вылезают, надеясь поживиться и заработать на одежду и эль.  
  
– Поедешь их убивать? – Стайлз не осуждал Дерека, отец тоже отправлял подобные карательные отряды, обычно их вел Джексон. У Хейлов подобные обязательства Питер возложил на Дерека. Разбойников следует не просто убить, их должен вырезать сеньор, чтобы люди чувствовали себя в безопасности и безропотно платили подати.  
  
– Если придется, – Дерек устроился рядом, не став раздеваться полностью – значит, планировал скоро уйти. – Уже третья банда за зиму! Обычно никто не суется сюда.  
  
– Теряешь хватку! – Стайлз пихнул его в бок. – Ты перестал быть пугающим, Дерек, с тех пор, как узнал о ребенке.  
  
– МакКол больше меня не боится?  
  
– Ну… – уклончиво начал Стайлз и признался: – Нет, он все еще ждет, когда же ты отрастишь рога и копыта.  
  
Дерек рыкнул, по-звериному клацнул челюстями и обратился – жесткая шерсть на щеках, клыки, ярко-голубые глаза, сморщенный лоб. Страшная, уродливая морда, не волк и не человек, монстр. Стайлз с трудом унял побежавшее по коже мурашками возбуждение. Пару месяцев назад он заставил Дерека переспать с ним так, в своей обращенной личине, и это стало весьма занятным опытом.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и, дурачась, лизнул ему ладонь. Стайлз невольно рассмеялся, и Дерек снова стал Дереком.  
  
– Ладно, возвращаясь к обсуждению свадьбы. Когда вы продолжите разговор?  
  
– Через неделю. Крис сказал, что ждет важных вестей.  
  
– Мы знаем, что это за вести? – спросил Стайлз, отворачиваясь от заглянувшего в комнату солнца.  
  
– Беспорядки на их южных границах, – Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и переплел их пальцы. – Я тоже жду донесения.  
  
– Почему бы вам не сэкономить на гонцах? Хотя бы чередуйте – пусть одни новости приносят люди Аржентов, а другие – наши шпионы. Как тебе?  
  
– Восхитительно, – согласился Дерек. – А еще мы сотрем с карт границы, распустим армию и начнем раздавать зерно всем желающим. Опять начитался Аристотеля и бунтуешь против его взглядов на государство?  
  
– Его теория никогда не будет работать, – Стайлз сжал запястье Дерека. – Он пытается свести все к математике, к усреднению, балансу и равенству. Это невозможно.  
  
– И ты еще споришь со мной насчет Македонского, – вставил Дерек. – Его учитель ошибался, что стоило ждать от ученика?  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и выразительно посмотрел на Дерека. Тот усмехнулся и, выпрямившись, сел, снова влезая в сапоги.  
  
– Куда на этот раз? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Меня ждет Лора, – объяснил он. – Потом я зайду в фехтовальный зал, потом загляну к Дитону – ему привезли трупы, хочу осмотреть тела. По ранам обычно понятно, что за банда осела на землях. Не ходи сегодня в лекарскую.  
  
– Не буду, – согласился Стайлз, не желавший смотреть на изуродованную плоть. – Отпусти Бойда, пусть его сменит Скотт.  
  
– Ладно, – пообещал Дерек. – Они пробуют всю пищу, которую тебе приносят?  
  
– Прада пробует, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Еще немного – и эта псина лопнет от обжорства. И твой медальон я тоже ношу.  
  
Стайлз вытащил цепочку и показал Дереку.  
  
Тот едва заметно улыбнулся и вышел.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Беспорядки на южных границах Аржентов оказались гораздо серьезнее, чем Дерек предполагал. Стайлз два раза перечитал донесение и посмотрел на склонившегося над картой супруга.  
  
– Крис уезжает?  
  
– Да, он отправится в путь через несколько часов. Его свита и Кейт останутся здесь, – Дерек в растерянности отошел от стола. – Эти атаки не имеют смысла!  
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
На подвергшихся нападению землях не было ничего ценного. Засушливая почва, разбросанные тут и там небольшие селения, редкие пастбища; местное население считалось мирным и бедным, а защищающее их войско Аржентов – большим и обученным. Игра не стоила свеч. Тем не менее комендант крепости обнаружил наполовину вырытый подкоп, а несколько крестьян донесли о подозрительных чужаках, расспрашивающих о том, сколько стражников охраняют границы, часто ли они сменяются, большие ли запасы продовольствия у людей внутри, есть ли у них доступ к чистой воде.  
  
Что-то не складывалось. Стайлз снова вспомнил первые месяцы своего пребывания у Хейлов, когда загадки накапливались одна за другой, и он постоянно ощущал неестественность происходящего. Вот и теперь его подспудно что-то мучило.  
  
– Ты доверяешь своим людям? – Стайлз махнул покрытой вязью шифра бумагой.  
  
– Доверяю, – Дерек опять вернулся к карте. – Кроме того, Крис бы не уехал, не будь положение дел серьезно.  
  
Здесь Стайлзу было нечего возразить. Но и нелепая кампания против Аржентов его настораживала. Он еще мог сомневаться в собственных познаниях в военном деле, но сражающийся с детства Дерек и тот недоумевал, а полководцем он был отличным, Стайлз убедился в этом на собственной шкуре.  
  
– Ты видел Кейт? – повинуясь порыву, спросил Стайлз. – Дерек, отвлекись и ответь на вопрос!  
  
– Что? – Дерек свел брови. – Кейт? Да, мельком.  
  
– Сегодня? – продолжил допрос Стайлз.  
  
– Да, к чему ты клонишь? – Дерек становился все раздраженнее и раздраженнее. Стайлз был осведомлен о причине: Дерек впадал в страшную ярость, если чего-то не понимал или подозревал, что от него что-то утаивают.  
  
– Как она вела себя с Крисом? Она выглядела обеспокоенной?  
  
– Разумеется! – Дерек повысил голос. – Стайлз, почему тебя волнует эта ерунда? Кейт умудрилась сорваться даже на эту девицу, Морелл, которую всюду таскает за собой. А ведь она ее ближайшая наперсница и подружка. Кейт зла побольше Криса, и если бы он ее не отговорил, то поскакала бы на юг впереди него. Она обожает войны.  
  
– Кейт обожает войны, но все равно осталась здесь? – Стайлз потер лоб рукой.  
  
– Нельзя же просто бросить у нас весь свой двор, это ее долг – остаться. И они с Питером пока могут обговорить детали церемонии и прочего, здесь мнение Криса все равно не будет решающим, – Дерек подозрительно взглянул на Стайлза. – Ты на что-то намекаешь?  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз по привычке облизнул губы. – Все вместе смотрится странно. Кто-то – мы не знаем кто – нападает на никому ненужные земли Аржентов, Крис срывается к границам, а Кейт, привыкшая делать, что ей вздумается, ведет себя как настоящая принцесса – не ввязывается в войну, скромна в своих требованиях, дабы не разорять наше королевство…  
  
– Наше? – вдруг переспросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз осекся. Его слишком занимала ускользающая мысль, он не подбирал слов, когда говорил.  
  
– Твое? – попробовал он исправиться.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек покусал кончики пальцев, размышляя. – Наше, разумеется. Ты хочешь сказать, нападение – фальшивка?  
  
– Это не вяжется с твоей уверенностью в шпионах, – напомнил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек уселся и запустил руку в волосы.  
  
– Зато это вяжется с идиотизмом наступления, – он указал подбородком на разложенную карту со сделанными пометками и выставленными на ней фигурками. – Если цель всего этого балагана вывести Криса из игры, чего хочет Кейт? Чему Крис бы так помешал, оставшись в замке?  
  
– У нее есть право подписывать документы от лица Криса? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Отец пожаловал мне такое, едва мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Я принял предложение Питера о браке сам, засвидетельствовав его своей подписью, но она была столь же значима, как подпись отца.  
  
– Да, – медленно проговорил Дерек. – Есть. Именно Кейт принимает решения, если Криса нет рядом. Кейт, а не Виктория.  
  
– Тогда все кажется довольно ясным, – Стайлз скрестил руки. – Крис уезжает, Кейт с Питером договариваются о чем-то своем и заверяют нужное им соглашение в присутствии свидетелей и в соответствии с законом.  
  
– Осталось узнать, чего они добиваются, – вздохнул Дерек. – Жаль, что мне не удастся предупредить Криса.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся:  
  
– О да, если ты скажешь ему «Приятель, да оставь ты эти границы, это все происки твоей сумасшедшей сестры», он поскачет туда вообще без передышки. Хорошо, нас сейчас не слышит Скотт. Он всегда бурно переживает из-за таких вещей. «Никто никому не верит» и всякая такая чушь.  
  
– Сложно признавать, но будь у нас с Крисом более доверительные отношения, это бы сильно облегчило ситуацию, – Дерек свернул карту и подхватил брошенный на кресле камзол. – Стайлз, пока все не прояснится, свита будет находиться при тебе неотлучно.  
  
– Дерек!  
  
Подобного поворота Стайлз не предугадал.  
  
– Это приказ. Я пришлю их сюда. Мы не знаем, что планирует Кейт, и должны быть осторожны.  
  
– Будь она проклята! – выругался Стайлз, заранее предвкушая ад на земле.  
  
– Я передам ей, – пообещал Дерек.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
  
– Какой буран! – восхищенно пробормотала Эрика, прилипнув к окну. – Мама в детстве говорила мне, что это демоны пляшут, рассыпая пыль из костей и замороженных слез грешников, и ни в коем случае нельзя выходить на улицу, иначе они утащат меня к себе и превратят в ледяную деву!  
  
– Какая у нее богатая фантазия, – усмехнулся Джексон. – Ты же не веришь в это?  
  
– Раньше верила, – Эрика пожала плечами и зябко поежилась. – Я мечтала, что вырасту и обязательно сбегу.  
  
– Потому что у ледяных дев не бывает припадков? – интонации Лидии напоминали Стайлзу забродившее варенье – приторное и с мерзким кисловатым привкусом.  
  
– Лидия! – попросил он, выразительно посмотрев на нее. – Не надо.  
  
– Защищаешь бывшую фаворитку? – фыркнула та, ничуть не раскаиваясь. Впрочем, Эрика не выглядела задетой. Их с Лидией пикировки незаметно приняли форму странной привязанности, почти приятельства.  
  
– Давайте я вам сыграю? – предложил Айзек, берясь за оставленную Скоттом гитару. – Бойд, Джексон? Споете?  
  
– Если бы мой отец знал, с кем мне приходится проводить время… – привычно начал Джексон.  
  
– …он был бы страшно польщен, – закончил за него Бойд. – Ты сидишь тут в компании члена королевской семьи. Ваше высочество!  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул в ответ на полное дружеского поддразнивания приветствие Бойда.  
  
– Кроме того, он тебе не отец, – пожала плечами Эрика, кутаясь в меховую накидку. – Мы все знаем, что тебя взяли на воспитание.  
  
– Я убью МакКола, – пообещал Джексон. – Кстати, где он ходит?  
  
– Может, его позвал с собой Дерек? – предположил Стайлз. – Он заходил ко мне несколько часов назад. Банда снова напала на наших крестьян, Питер впал в ярость, и Дерек пообещал ему немедленно взять отряд и проверить лес. Хотя, что они способны найти в такую погоду?  
  
– Ничего и не найдут, – Джексон повернулся к Айзеку, перебиравшему струны. – Почему он не позвал с собой нас? И я не видел никаких гонцов!  
  
– Их могли провести через черный ход, – пояснил Айзек. – Чтобы не смущать аристократию видом неотесанной бедности, Питер часто так делает.  
  
– Что, Уиттмор, ревнуешь? – осклабился Бойд. – Боишься, что МакКол поднимется выше тебя?  
  
– Неужели ты считаешь, что меня интересует мнение людей вроде тебя? – Джексон издевательски улыбнулся.  
  
– Хватит! – поморщился Стайлз. – Скотт вернется, и мы все узнаем. К слову, я не понимаю вас, парни, неужели кому-то охота тащиться из замка, когда там натуральный снежный ад? Им повезет, если отряд Дерека не заблудится и не собьется с пути.  
  
– Он их выведет, – Айзек заиграл быструю народную песенку, Бойд начал вполголоса мычать слова. – У Дерека чутье, мы никогда и нигде не застревали с ним.  
  
– Чертов Хейл, – пробормотал Стайлз, скрывая тревогу. Умом он понимал, что бояться нечего: Дерек знал эти леса, серьезного вреда шайка бандитов нанести ему не могла, а буран кончится через несколько часов. Но беспокойство грызло его изнутри, обсасывая кости, как дорвавшийся до куска мяса нищий.  
  
Дверь отворилась, впуская продрогшего Скотта.  
  
– Ну и холодрыга там! – пожаловался он, скидывая плащ и стряхивая с волос снег. – Где у нас вино?  
  
Эрика молча налила ему кубок и протянула, с усмешкой взглянув на ревниво наблюдавшего за ними Айзека. Стайлза забавляла его реакция – дорвавшись до тела невесты, Айзек начал отгонять от нее всех подряд, ведя себя порой хуже Дерека. Впрочем, Стайлз понимал его чувства.  
  
Благополучно проморгавший все Скотт осушил кубок, с благодарностью вернул его Эрике и подошел к камину, согревая покрасневшие пальцы.  
  
– Где ты ходил? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Да в конюшне, там одна кобыла захромала. А я же с лошадьми лажу, меня конюх и позвал. У нее, бедняги, копыто нагноилось, резать пришлось, – Скотт встряхнул обеими кистями и покрутил ими, разгоняя кровь. – Как остальные бесились, кошмар! Кобыла ржет, лошади топают, а Камаро, я думал, вообще сейчас загон разнесет, так ярился.  
  
– Камаро? – почти беззвучно переспросил Стайлз. – Ты сказал – Камаро?  
  
Айзек и Джексон синхронно вскочили на ноги, Бойд медленно поднялся вслед за ними. Скотт непонимающе посмотрел на них.  
  
– Да. А в чем дело?  
  
– Что именно сказал Дерек? – резко спросил Джексон, повернувшись к Стайлзу.  
  
– Что он уезжает прямо сейчас! – ответил он, чувствуя, как по спине течет холодный пот. – Он бы никогда не поехал на другом коне.  
  
– Скотт, в конюшне все лошади были на месте? – Айзек отшвырнул гитару, та жалобно звякнула, упав на кресло.  
  
– Может, пары не хватало, – Скотт побледнел, соображая. – Дерек куда-то собрался?  
  
– Питер отправил его во главе отряда солдат охотиться на банду в лесу, – пояснила Лидия. – Как мы теперь видим, Дерек явно никуда не уехал. Может, и никакого нападения не было.  
  
Стайлзу не хватало воздуха. Как будто его снова отравили, как будто мир опять растворяется в серой дымке, затапливая его существо, как разлившиеся сточные канавы погребают городские улицы под нечистотами. Он попытался унять панику: сердце быстро стучало, голова кружилась, и он почти ничего не слышал.  
  
Если он хочет жить, ему нужно успокоиться прямо сейчас.  
  
– …теплую одежду Стайлза, – закончила фразу Лидия. – И прихвати золото.  
  
– Я попробую достать нам лошадей, – кивнул ей в ответ Скотт.  
  
– Тебе понадобится всего три, должно получиться, МакКол, – Джексон опустил тяжелый засов на двери покоев и плотно прикрыл ставни.  
  
– Что вы делаете? – Стайлз сумел все же овладеть голосом.  
  
– Спасаем тебя, – быстро ответила Эрика. – Если Дерека провели, следующий, за кем придут – ты.  
  
– А если все в порядке? – попробовал унять свиту Стайлз. – Если он решил переждать буран и выехать позже?  
  
– И ушел, оставив тебя одного? – Скотт мотнул головой. – Нет, с ним что-то случилось, Стайлз. И он оставил нам четкие указания.  
  
– Он оставил вам указания, что делать, если он внезапно исчезнет? – Стайлз сам поразился силе своего гнева.  
  
– Да, – резко сказал Джексон. – Ты и МакКол сбежите Дорогой королев, мы с Айзеком и Бойдом потянем время, когда сюда прибудут стражники. Эрика и Лидия уйдут с вами – Лидия проводит вас через подземный ход и останется в замке, Эрика будет при тебе. Ее знаний хватит, чтобы помочь тебе… в случае чего.  
  
– Восхитительно, – подытожил Стайлз. – Вы все с ума посходили?  
  
– Стайлз, одевайся! – Лидия швырнула в него ворохом тряпок. – Сейчас же!  
  
– Я ему помогу, – влез Айзек, действительно протягивая Стайлзу теплый шерстяной жиппон.  
  
Стайлз неохотно влез в него, позволил нацепить на себя штаны поверх уже имевшихся и сменил сапоги. Лидия обернула его плащом, накинув капюшон на голову. Скотт подхватил свой плащ – так и не просохший после недавнего визита в конюшни. Эрика меняла наряд не менее спешно: Бойд откуда-то притащил для нее грубое, но теплое одеяние – такими обычно снабжали слуг знатные господа. Эрика с удивительной ловкостью справилась с мужской одеждой, спрятала под плотную шапку волосы, и тоже опустила капюшон, скрывая на пробу лицо. Скотт принял протянутый Джексоном мешочек золота, еще один тот отдал Стайлзу – тот молча повесил его себе на пояс.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что он спит и все это – лишь дурной сон, один из тех кошмаров, которые заканчиваются теплыми объятиями Дерека.  
  
Дерека, которого уже могло не быть в живых.  
  
Лидия уверенно открыла потайной ход и хотела шагнуть туда, но Скотт остановил ее.  
  
– Пойдешь последняя. Сначала я, потом Эрика, Стайлз, ты замыкаешь. Мы не знаем, что нас ждет там. Я буду драться, если мы с кем-то столкнемся, а ты уведешь Стайлза другим путем. Все поняла?  
  
Лидия нахмурилась и кивнула. Стайлз беспомощно посмотрел на друзей, ему все еще нездоровилось, ребенок крутился и бился в утробе, вынуждая стиснуть зубы, дабы не стонать.  
  
– Что насчет них? – Стайлз взглянул в сторону подобравшихся Айзека, Джексона и Бойда. – О мой бог! Вас же убьют!  
  
– На все воля Всевышнего, – благочестиво сказал Бойд, явно пародируя кого-то из знакомых святош.  
  
– Глупость какая! Джексон!  
  
– Чего тебе, Стилински? – недовольно закатил глаза Джексон. – Я сражаюсь лучше МакКола, продержусь здесь дольше, чем он. И я совсем не в восторге от идеи сдохнуть за тебя, но… Ты все еще мой герцог, Стайлз. И их принц. А теперь проваливай. Лидия, присмотри за этим идиотом.  
  
– Не сомневайся, – Лидия крепко сжала пальцы и с осуждением сощурилась, заметив прощавшихся Айзека и Эрику. – Эй ты, поторопись, ты же не солдатская девка!  
  
Эрика выскользнула из рук Айзека, Скотт шагнул внутрь хода, прихватив факел, и их маленькая процессия тронулась.  
  
– Сейчас прямо, на ближайшей развилке свернешь налево, – приказала Лидия, идя следом за Стайлзом.  
  
Скотт махнул, дав знак, что услышал, и уверенно зашагал, выбирая слишком резвый темп. Стайлз ненавидел себя за то, что сейчас не мог двигаться быстро. Ход был узкий, теплая одежда давила на плечи, по лбу тек пот, а руки до сих пор тряслись, как бы Стайлз не гнал от себя мысли о Дереке. Ему чудилось, что он принимает участие в комической мистерии, еще минута – и толпа зарукоплещет, музыканты заиграют веселую музыку, и актеры пойдут на поклон.  
  
Пока же вместо шума и хохота он слышал лишь треск факела и старательно подавляемые всхлипы – Эрика, не стесняясь, плакала. Стайлз не хотел знать, почему.  
  
– Отсюда направо, – снова раздался голос Лидии, когда они достигли еще одной развилки. – Шевелись, Скотт!  
  
– Нет! – запротестовала Эрика. – Стайлзу может стать дурно! Хочешь, чтобы роды начались прямо здесь?  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы его убили прямо здесь? – зашипела в ответ Лидия.  
  
– Я в порядке, – оборвал Стайлз обеих. – Скотт, иди.  
  
Он не был в порядке. Ему становилось все хуже и хуже, ноги едва слушались, Стайлз двигался на одной силе воли. Его гнала злость, ярость на людей, осмелившихся покуситься на него, на его ребенка, на его мужа. Стайлз собирался спастись просто наперекор своим противникам. В конце концов, они всегда недооценивают легкомысленного мальчишку, наследника захудалого герцогства. Это работало раньше, сработает и сейчас. У него есть верные друзья, они справятся. И даже скотина Джексон не умрет, и Айзек с Бойдом обязательно выкрутятся и останутся живы, и Дерек тоже, конечно, не умер, все будет хорошо.  
  
Стайлз вынырнул из мыслей и поморгал, пытаясь понять, где находится. Он совсем не узнавал место: а ведь как он не ругался на Дерека, тот не меньше десятка раз позволял ему выйти на улицу. Стайлз путался в пути, но он абсолютно точно знал, что в этих ходах он находился впервые.  
  
– Сейчас снова налево, – уверенно сказала Лидия за его спиной.  
  
Стайлз обернулся.  
  
– Ты уверена, что мы не заблудились?  
  
– Да, это короткий путь, – ответила Лидия. – Иди, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз пожалел, что в темноте не видит ее лица.  
  
– Тут тупик! – внезапно крикнул Скотт. – Придется возвращаться, здесь…  
  
Каменная дверь со скрипом отъехала в сторону, и Скотта дернули внутрь помещения. Раздался звон скрестившихся шпаг, Эрика в панике завизжала, готовясь бежать, и Стайлз снова обернулся к Лидии. Та спокойно стояла, преграждая ему путь.  
  
– Лидия? – тихо позвал он, уже понимая, что произошло.  
  
– Продолжай идти, – столь же тихо откликнулась она.  
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд – рука Лидии лежала на ее декольте, где, как он знал, она привыкла прятать длинный тонкий стилет.  
  
Лидия отлично управлялась с холодным оружием.  
  
Стайлз развернулся, протиснулся мимо Эрики и шагнул вперед, входя в комнату.  
  
– А вот и Стайлз, – ласково поприветствовал его Питер. – Мы уже тебя заждались.  
  


 

~***~***~***~

  
  
  
– Давно не виделись, – Стайлз скинул капюшон и дернул за завязки плаща. – Как поживаете, дядюшка?  
  
– Совсем неплохо, – Питер убрал шпагу в ножны – Скотта удерживали двое стражников, а остальные члены свиты явно не представляли угрозы. – Надеюсь, твоя маленькая прогулка не повредила ребенку? Дорогая, где эта твоя девица, Морелл? Я хочу, чтобы она осмотрела Стайлза.  
  
Кейт встряхнула головой, рассыпая белокурые локоны по обнаженным плечам. Что же, Стайлз никогда не отрицал красоту этой женщины.  
  
– Приведите Морелл, – приказала она одному из безмолвно замерших слуг. – Надо же, я не думала, что твоя маленькая протеже действительно осмелится предать своего сюзерена.  
  
– Я с первого взгляда понял, какое сокровище попало ко мне в руки, – Питер ласково взглянул на Лидию, присевшую в глубоком реверансе.  
  
Стайлз, решив не отвечать на вопрос Питера, оглянулся по сторонам. Он совершенно точно никогда не забредал в эти комнаты, и вряд ли они часто использовались – несмотря на целый букет жилых запахов, Стайлз чуял тонкий привкус плесени и запустения. Покои открыли совсем недавно, и как не проветривали их слуги, затхлый воздух все еще прятался по углам и подстерегал неприятными ароматами, затаившись в складках портьер и пухлых утробах подушек.  
  
Прикрыв нос рукой, Стайлз усмирил решивший взбунтоваться желудок и уселся в кресло напротив Питера. Лидия выпрямилась и встала за его спиной, положив руки на изголовье. Стайлз не сомневался, что вцепившиеся в бархат обивки пальцы были ледяными, как у дев, которых поминала Эрика. Сама же Эрика жалась к стене, не сводя глаз с уютно устроившихся Питера и Кейт.  
  
– Отведите его в подземелье, – приказал Питер, указав на продолжавшего мычать и дергаться Скотта. – Из-за этих звуков меня не покидает ощущение, что я нахожусь в хлеву.  
  
– Отчасти так и есть, – Кейт подалась вперед. – У нас тут глупый барашек, отправленный на убой, маленькая течная сучка и породистый, но несравненно…  
  
– Хватит, дорогая, – Питер похлопал ее по руке, провожая взглядом Скотта. – Стайлз, может быть, тебе что-нибудь нужно? И ради бога, сними этот отвратительный плащ, здесь тепло.  
  
– Я не привык к здешним холодам, – с сожалением признался Стайлз. Он знал, что не стоит противиться Питеру, но не зря же отец учил его политическим играм. Первое, что следует выяснить – сколько свободы ему готовы предоставить?  
  
– Так мы растопим камин побольше! – Питер не успел закончить фразу, как поленья полетели в огонь, рассыпаясь искрами и наполняя воздух запахами леса. – Лучше?  
  
– Вы очень предупредительны, – согласился Стайлз, сдаваясь. Он скинул плащ и жиппон, оставшись в рубашке и легком жилете поверх нее – в покоях было натоплено как в аду. Видимо, Кейт мерзла в платье.  
  
– Так вот где прячется отродье Дерека! – Кейт беззастенчиво уставилась на выпирающий живот Стайлза.  
  
– Будь повежливее с ним, – попросил Питер. – Это дитя – драгоценный дар. Будущее Хейлов.  
  
– Если твоя девка не ошиблась хотя бы на этот раз, – усмехнулась Кейт.  
  
Ребенок сильно толкнулся, выбивая из Стайлза дух, но тот привык к его выходкам и смог сдержать стон. В любом случае, внимание присутствующих привлекла вошедшая женщина. Ее кожа напоминала цветом черный мед, Стайлзу доводилось видеть, как крестьяне добывают мелассу и варят из нее вкусную и крепкую настойку. И, судя по всему, прибывшая умела пьянить не хуже – длинные темные волосы, прямые и блестящие, спускались вниз, достигая высокой груди; простая одежда выгодно подчеркивала худощавую, стройную фигуру – как у чистокровной, легконогой лошади – сплошные мускулы и сухожилия, спрятанные под тонким слоем шелка кожи и атласа платья. Морелл была опасна и соблазнительна. Стайлз с трудом сдержал порыв снова закутаться в спасительный плащ и прошептать молитву, отводя глаза ведьмы – из всех, присутствовавших в покоях, Морелл точно являлась самым страшным противником.  
  
– Вы меня звали? – спросила она, обращаясь в пустоту – она не смотрела ни на Кейт, ни на Питера.  
  
– Да, да! – раздраженно прикрикнула Кейт. – Займись им.  
  
Широко улыбнувшись, Стайлз махнул Морелл. Пальцы Лидии сильнее впились в спинку, костяшки побелели от напряжения.  
  
– Я не могу сделать этого, – Морелл стояла неподвижно, как изваяние. – Чересчур много людей.  
  
– Мне не нравится слышать, как ты мне отказываешь, – Кейт с притворным беспокойством постучала веером по подлокотнику.  
  
– Лекарское искусство требует уединения, – возразил Питер и вдруг хлопнул в ладоши. – Я придумал! Сейчас мы устроим Стайлзу маленькую экскурсию, а потом госпожа Морелл осмотрит его. Ты же не против, дорогой племянник?  
  
– Я бы сказал, что уже нагулялся сегодня, но никто не отказывает королю, верно? – Стайлз тяжело поднялся на ноги, надеясь, что его горячечный румянец покажется Питеру признаком здоровья. Чем меньше неприятель знает о тебе, тем больше у тебя козырей.  
  
– Верно, верно, – Питер приобнял его плечи и неожиданно вернул Стайлзу плащ, заботливо набросив его на плечи. – Там будет прохладно, не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил простуду. Кейт, составишь компанию?  
  
– С удовольствием, – Кейт закуталась в меховую пелерину. – Ты. Проследи, чтобы эту шлюшку отвели в подземелье. Я сама ее накажу.  
  
Лидия кивнула и, сделав знак стражникам, указала на застывшую на своем месте Эрику.  
  
– Как именно накажете? – беспокойно спросил Стайлз. – Дядюшка?  
  
– Она предала меня, – Питер развел руками с искренним огорчением. – Я помню, что она нравится тебе, но… Впрочем, я не хочу тебя расстраивать. Не сейчас. Кейт, будь поласковее с нашей Эрикой! Она симпатична Стайлзу.  
  
– Я буду нежна, – пообещала Кейт, первой покидая покои. Питер, взяв его за локоть, повел следом, рассеянно проведя пальцами по мелкой надписи, выцарапанной на столешнице. Стайлз закусил щеку изнутри – вычерченные ножом штрихи складывались в знакомое имя.  
  
Лора Хейл.  
  
Питер собирался держать его там же, где жила его беременная племянница?  
  
– Мне будет потом дозволено вернуться в мои комнаты? – тихо спросил Стайлз, шагая по гулким, безлюдным коридорам.  
  
– Как только их отмоют от крови, – согласился Питер. – Я не хочу мучить тебя, Стайлз. И тебе, и ребенку будет спокойнее оказаться в привычной обстановке, я понимаю.  
  
– Здорово, – Стайлз прикинул, вписывается ли его следующий вопрос в образ наивного мальчишки, которого он любил изображать перед Питером. Про кровь он подумает потом. – Вы не сердитесь на меня?  
  
– Сержусь? Мой мальчик, за что? Дерек запугал тебя и задурил голову твоей свите. В твоем положении не мудрено поддаться панике, – Питер потянулся и нежно поцеловал Стайлза повыше уха, коснувшись сухими губами волос.  
  
Ребенок, только что бившийся в припадке не хуже Эрики, затих и успокоился. Словно признал Питера. Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь осознать этот факт, и едва не свалился, зацепив ногами порог.  
  
– Осторожнее, осторожнее! – Питер поддержал его, не давая упасть, Кейт обернулась, раздраженная заминкой.  
  
– Никогда не славился ловкостью, – слабо улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
Питер, Кейт и их интриги отошли на второй план, Стайлза полностью поглотило незнакомое чувство. Он читал описание подобной болезни, но не думал, что его когда-либо поразит этот недуг. Стайлзу казалось, что внутри него сейчас действительно находятся два разных человека (что было правдой в каком-то смысле). Стайлз боялся Питера и не доверял ему, но вот его ребенок – ребенок _Дерека_ – не испытывал ничего подобного. Маленькому монстру нравился Питер. Да и медальон Дерека оставался холодным, не пытаясь прожечь в Стайлзе дырку.  
  
И если Морелл одним своим присутствием не успела навести какие-нибудь чары, ему следовало признать – его жизни пока ничего не угрожает. Стайлза это немало ободрило.  
  
Улучшившееся самочувствие помогло преодолеть бесконечные ступеньки, выщербленные, влажные и покрывшиеся мхом по краям. Стайлз плотнее закутался в плащ, и вскоре они с Питером оказались в каменной кишке, прорезанной тут и там тяжелыми дверьми.  
  
Вот и довелось ему посмотреть на подземелья Хейлов. При всем своем любопытстве Стайлз бы прекрасно обошелся без этих впечатлений.  
  
– Здесь, – Кейт опустила рычаг, дверь с грохотом уехала в сторону. Охранявшие камеру стражники вытянулись молчаливо вдоль сырых стен. Питер, вежливо пропустив Кейт вперед, шагнул за ней, увлекая Стайлза.  
  
Первое, что он увидел, была темнота – освещения едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть носки своих сапог. Питер уверенно повел его вперед, камера вильнула – и Стайлза почти ослепило от развешанных по стене факелов. Он поморгал, давая глазам привыкнуть, и вцепился в руку Питера, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги.  
  
Лора Хейл сидела на низкой деревянной скамейке. На ней красовалось светло-голубое, успевшее испачкаться платье, волосы сохраняли подобие прически, на ножках виднелись легкие, атласные башмачки, но оба ее запястья обвивали грубые кандалы, от которых тянулись толстые, тяжелые цепи, намертво сцепленные с вбитым в стену кольцом.  
  
– Отлично выглядите, леди Лора, – проворковала Кейт, останавливаясь в нескольких футах от скамьи. Стайлз прикинул расстояние: цепи Лоры не позволяли ей дотянуться до Кейт.  
  
– С тобой все в порядке, Стайлз? – негромко спросила Лора, поднимая голову.  
  
Она вызывала невольное восхищение. Теперь Лора сидела, выпрямив спину и сложив красивые руки на коленях. Капающая с запястий кровь портила ей подол, но Лора, кажется, этого не замечала.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, не в силах выносить ее взгляд: глаза Лоры горели ровным голубым огнем.  
  
– Хорошо, – нежные губы расплылись в улыбке, обнажая два маленьких клычка – все, что досталось Лоре от ее звериных предков.  
  
– Неужели это так возбуждающе? – с сомнением поинтересовалась Кейт. – Как ты считаешь, Стайлз?  
  
– Мне всегда нравился иной тип женщин, – отшутился он и повернулся к Питеру. – А вот вам, кажется, нет?  
  
Питер рассмеялся и, оставив Стайлза, подошел к Лоре, присев на корточки рядом с ее скамейкой.  
  
– Любовь моя, – обратился он и провел ладонью по влажным темным волосам, – ты все еще недовольна мной?  
  
Он взял ее руку в свои (цепи глухо брякнули вслед движению), и поцеловал раненую кожу. Лора молчала, ее лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, как у куклы из театра марионеток.  
  
– Дерек всегда дурно на тебя влиял, – пробормотал Питер, поднимаясь. – Стайлз, иди сюда.  
  
Питер поманил его, указывая за очередной выступ, надежно закрывавший от него остальную часть камеры. Стайлз принюхался, ловя ноздрями странный, неприятный запах. Инстинкты приказывали ему оставаться на месте, ноги попробовали прирасти к полу, пустить в него корни, уподобляясь злополучному кусту из родного герцогства. Лора, растеряв недавнее безразличие, умоляюще смотрела на Стайлза, призывая стоять там, где он стоял.  
  
– Да сколько можно медлить! – раздраженно воскликнула Кейт и, схватив Стайлза за локоть, потащила его вперед, швырнув за выступ.  
  
Мощный, громкий рык сотряс стены, металл ударился о камень, и Стайлза скрутила резкая судорога, не позволяя дышать.  
  
К решетке, каждый прут которой равнялся по толщине мужскому запястью, был прикован Дерек. В нем не осталось ничего от человека, в кандалах бился дикий, взбешенный зверь.  
  
– А этот? – ухмыльнулась Кейт. – Нравится?  
  
– Не думаю, – Стайлз овладел собой и, не пряча движение, вытер пот со лба. – Леди Аржент, так можно и умереть со страха!  
  
– Бедный малютка! – Кейт расстроено нахмурилась. – Сейчас я все исправлю.  
  
Стайлз боковым зрением заметил, как отвернулась от брата Лора, Питер же стоял как ни в чем не бывало. Кейт приблизилась к разожженному очагу и вытащила оттуда что-то.  
  
– Чтобы усмирить дикое животное, – Кейт кивнула в сторону продолжавшего низко рычать Дерека, – надо всего лишь показать ему, кто тут хозяин.  
  
Раскаленное добела клеймо прижалось к телу Дерека, чуть выше пояса штанов, и Стайлз понял, чем так неприятно и страшно воняло. Запах паленой плоти забил ноздри, Стайлз уверился, что сейчас упадет в обморок или вытошнит все внутренности, но неожиданно не ощутил ничего. Дерек кричал, не в силах сдерживаться из-за невыносимой боли, а ребенок внутри Стайлза затих, словно его там никогда и не было.  
  
– И все! – Кейт отбросила клеймо в сторону и указала на Дерека. Тот вернулся в человеческую личину. Стайлз слышал, как он тяжело дышит, видел, как капли пота стекают по лбу, собираются на висках и повыше верхней губы. Он помнил уроки Дитона и откровения самого Дерека – боль сдерживает зверя. Что ж, Кейт тоже это знала.  
  
Стайлз заставил себя приблизиться к ней.  
  
– Жаль, что у меня не было такой штуковины. Она бы мне пригодилась не раз и не два, – спокойно сказал он, с интересом рассматривая след от ожога.  
  
– Дерек был с тобой настолько груб? Как нехорошо, милый, – последние слова Кейт адресовала явно не Стайлзу. Ухоженные пальчики надавили на рану, заставив Дерека подавиться воздухом и с силой стиснуть зубы.  
  
– Если бы я только предполагал! Стайлз, мой мальчик! – Питер покачал головой. – Мне казалось, что вы с Дереком в конечном счете нашли взаимопонимание.  
  
– Нет, – резко ответил Стайлз. – Но он кончал быстрее и калечил меньше, если я не сопротивлялся. А если делал вид, что мне нравится его присутствие, был почти сносен.  
  
– Хочешь отомстить? – предложила Кейт. – Сейчас он беспомощен, как щеночек.  
  
Дерек оскалился – нестрашными, человеческими зубами. Кейт расхохоталась, Лора в ярости дернулась. Стайлз поправил плащ.  
  
– Хочу, – он вытащил свой любимый стилет и, подойдя к Дереку вплотную, всадил его в плечо – в то место, куда уже бил однажды.  
  
– Мне начинает нравиться наш юный принц! – Стайлз не слушал глупую болтовню Кейт, он смотрел в глаза Дереку и едва не плакал от облегчения. Пусть его пытают, но он жив. Живых можно спасти. Надежда еще есть. Надо только придумать хороший план.  
  
Ребенок робко перевернулся внутри, откровенно потянувшись к отцу, и Дерек опустил веки, незаметно втягивая воздух. Стайлз завозился, изображая, что никак не может вытащить стилет, давая Дереку лишние секунды – по запаху он сумеет определить состояние Стайлза. Наконец перепачканный металл оказался у Стайлза в ладони, он отвернул край камзола Дерека, желая стереть кровь с лезвия, и крепко сжал ткань в кулаке, уговаривая уняться пропустившее удар сердце. По рукаву рубашки Дерека красной змейкой вилась шелковая лента, когда-то украшавшая куртку Стайлза.  
  
Дерек вдруг без предупреждения рявнул, на этот раз у него выросли клыки, а глаза полыхнули голубым, и Стайлз испуганно отскочил, тут же подхваченный Питером.  
  
– Дерек, Дерек! – укоризненно сказал Питер. – Он же носит твоего щенка!  
  
– Даже если я ему сейчас перегрызу горло, – хрипло ответил Дерек, – моего щенка успеют спасти.  
  
– Как насчет второго клейма для симметрии? – предложил Стайлз, с ненавистью глядя на супруга.  
  
– Ты совсем потерял хватку, – Кейт скользнула ладонью по правому, нераненому боку сверху вниз. Задержалась на поясе и опустилась еще ниже, накрывая промежность. Стайлз ждал очередной жестокости, но Кейт, напротив, нежно и умело сжала член Дерека через ткань и осторожно надавила – определенно желая доставить удовольствие, а не искалечить.  
  
– Новый вид пыток? – губы Дерека разъехались в подобии злой улыбки. – Может, ты возьмешь в рот?  
  
– Так вот что тебя заводит? – Кейт продолжила небрежные ласки. – Ты трахал в рот Стайлза?  
  
– Да. Но он плох в этом, – Дерек пристально смотрел в глаза бывшей любовницы. – Давится, ревет, размазывает сопли и не знает, куда деть зубы.  
  
Стайлз судорожно стиснул в кулаке стилет, надеясь, что его быстрое сердцебиение Питер примет за проявление ненависти и злости.  
  
– Как интересно ты рассказываешь! – Кейт наклонилась и лизнула обнаженную кожу рядом с ожогом. – Как же ты терпел его ночь за ночью?  
  
– Дырки у всех одинаковые. А у него еще оказалась достаточно узкой, – Дерек говорил как один из его солдат. Из тех, что прибивались в войско, ища поживы и грубых развлечений. – Я должен был сделать ему ребенка, и я, как видишь, справился.  
  
– И теперь твоя мечта сбудется, – Кейт нехотя отстранилась. – Вот только все остальные мечты – нет.  
  
– Эй, – вмешался Стайлз. – Дядюшка, так вам тоже нужен его ублюдок?  
  
– Конечно, Стайлз, – подтвердил Питер. – Очень.  
  
– Тогда как насчет сделки?  
  
– Сделки? Милый, чтобы заключать сделку, надо что-то иметь, – напомнила Кейт.  
  
– Я и имею, – Стайлз похлопал себя по животу. – Дядюшка, давайте договоримся по-родственному? Вы всегда отличались благородством, нам с вами не из-за чего ссориться. Ну, кроме моего брака с Дереком, но я готов забыть об этом недоразумении.  
  
Питер польщено улыбнулся:  
  
– Я тебя слушаю.  
  
– Вы же не хотите людских слухов? Вряд ли вы позволите Дереку жить, и если вдруг и он, и я умрем одновременно… поползут сплетни. Давайте поступим иначе? Из меня вытащат этого чертова монстра, и я вернусь к отцу. Вы оставите наше герцогство в покое, я изображу неутешную тоску по Дереку и разыграю сумасшествие, отказываясь от ребенка. Никого не удивит это, верно? Вы получите дитя, я – свободу.  
  
– Ах ты ублюдок! – Дерек снова дернул прикованными руками. – Ты знаешь, что с ним сделает Питер?  
  
– Мне плевать на эту тварь, – Стайлз уставился ему в глаза, чеканя каждое слово. – Если он заживо кинет твоего выродка в огонь, я только подкину дров, Дерек.  
  
– Если мне удастся выбраться, первое, что я сделаю – разорву тебе горло, – пообещал Дерек. – Брачная ночь покажется тебе бледным воспоминанием по сравнению с тем, как я с тобой поступлю.  
  
– Ты не выберешься, Дерек, – Стайлз, по примеру Кейт, надавил на ожог.  
  
– Я согласен на сделку, – мягко сказал Питер. – Стайлз, после всего, что тебе пришлось вынести, я буду рад компенсировать тебе страдания.  
  
– Я выхожу замуж за благороднейшего человека на земле, – Кейт похлопала Дерека по щеке и обняла себя за плечи, явно пребывая в каких-то счастливых грезах.  
  
– Рад за вас, – поздравил ее Стайлз. – Мы можем теперь уйти? Здесь воняет псиной.  
  
Ему нужно было срочно выбраться, Стайлз чувствовал, что еще немного и приклеившаяся маска расколется, обнажив его истинные эмоции. Он боялся, что вцепится в Дерека и откажется оставлять его на растерзание, выдаст их всех, и погубит не только себя и Дерека, но и ребенка.  
  
А вот это точно не входило в его планы. Даже если все пойдет по худшему из вариантов, дитя должно остаться жить. Дитон позаботится о нем, как они и договорились.

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

 

– Вы же знакомы с трудами Авиценны? Я читал, что как бы ни были страшны наши раны, даже те, что неминуемо должны привести к гибели, тело пытается излечиться. Организм бросает все ресурсы, пытаясь спастись, сохранить жизнь. Но вдруг наступает момент, когда, несмотря на всю силу нашей воли, тело сдается. Оно просто ждет конца, и в этот миг больше нет ни боли, ни страданий, ни мук. Исчезает страх, и ты… просто погружаешься в умиротворение.

– Хочешь сказать, Джексону пора перестать сражаться и вручить себя в руки Господа нашего?

– Нет. Вы знаете девиз его рода? Ex ungue leonem – льва узнают по когтям. Он боец, наш Джексон, он будет сопротивляться до последнего. И… ну хотя бы он не висит в цепях, как другие.

– Считаешь, умирать лучше, чем ждать смерти?

– Возможно. Не доводилось испытывать ничего из этого раньше.

– Ты видел остальных?

– Нет, мне по-прежнему не разрешено покидать покои. Но Кейт никогда не отказывается поболтать. Лучше всех устроился Айзек. Ему приносят еду дважды в день и ни разу не пытали. Кейт говорит, он заслужил ее благосклонность в прошлый раз. Бойд обзавелся новым клеймом. Скотт теперь в деталях знает, что такое дыба – впрочем, Кейт уверяет, что только сильно напугала его, не стала рвать связки и сухожилия. Вы знаете, она любит племянницу. Хочет сделать ей подарок.

– А та девочка?

– Вы про Эрику? О, думаю, она благодарит Бога, что легко отделалась. Кейт подожгла ее волосы, но сбила пламя до того, как оно изуродовало ее лицо и голову. И кнут, конечно же, кнут. Шлюх принято сечь. Даже если это королевские шлюхи.

– Графиня Мартин?

– Лидия устроилась лучше всех. Вовремя приняла верную сторону. Она всегда была самой умной из них.

– Что насчет тебя, Стайлз? Я лекарь, расскажи мне. Как ты?

– Прекрасно. За исключением того, что я почти перестал спать – ребенок не дает мне отдохнуть. Мои мысли снова не могут остановиться на чем-то конкретном, вы зря лишили меня моей настойки. И я постоянно ощущаю надвигающий ужас, будто вот-вот что-то случится. Будто надо мной висит Дамоклов меч, и это не просто чувство, я практически вижу его – и не могу дышать.

– Будто ты умираешь?

– Да.

– Тогда пусть твое тело бросит все силы на то, чтобы излечить тебя. Пусть оно не сдается, даже если нанесенный удар станет смертельным. Мы не умираем, пока не покоримся сами.

– Наши с Джексоном девизы разнятся. И потом, вы же слышали, остановить бессмысленную борьбу – это инстинкт, ему невозможно сопротивляться.

– Разве? Инстинкт подсказывает нам выдернуть руку из огня, но иногда оставить ее там – значит спасти себе жизнь. Как бы ни была мучительна боль, она того стоит, если речь идет о выживании.

– Муций Сцевола.

– Верно. А теперь выпей эту настойку, Стайлз.

– Я не стану пить ничего из ваших рук, госпожа Морелл.

– Тогда стражники раскроют твой рот, и я волью ее силой. Выпей сам, Стайлз. Я лекарь, а не отравительница. Моя работа – помочь тебе удачно разрешиться от бремени. Сейчас мы с тобой союзники. И твои страхи – всего лишь волнение перед родами. Ты сможешь пройти через это.

Стайлз забрал флакон из темного стекла, принюхался и выпил – он не знал этих трав, но выбора ему не оставили. Он по-прежнему не доверял Морелл, хотя разговаривать с ней было интересно. Стайлз пытался убедить знахарку, что он всего лишь измученный беременностью мальчишка, озлобленный и уставший. Он четко придерживался своей роли, стараясь создать впечатление, что поверил обещанию Питера сохранить ему жизнь после родов.

Стайлз не обольщался, что спасется. Он всегда обладал способностью ждать лучшего, но сейчас, сколько он не просчитывал ситуацию, шансов не наблюдалось. Как только Питер получит желаемое, ни Стайлз, ни Дерек больше не будут нужны. Если ребенок родится мертвым или не-альфой, у них обоих появится слабый шанс – возможно, Питер захочет, чтобы они попробовали еще раз.

Стайлз помнил, как стиснув зубы, рассматривал и этот вариант – попытаться убить свое дитя в утробе, чтобы выиграть им с Дереком время. Но не было гарантий, что Питер просто не оставит идею заполучить альфу в семью, и жертва станет напрасной.

Не представлялась тайной и дальнейшая судьба ребенка – Питер дождется, пока тот обретет силу, заставит укусить себя, и, став полноценным оборотнем, убьет его. Все просто.

Впрочем, возможно, Дереку удастся выбраться. Кейт одержима им, ее болезненная страсть к нему порочна и дика, плотно замешана на любви и ненависти. Если Дереку удастся обмануть ее, заставить поверить себе, однажды он будет способен справиться с ней. И, наверное, уничтожить Питера. Тогда смерть Стайлза обретет хоть какой-то смысл.

Он потер рукой лоб и искоса посмотрел на Морелл. Та стояла к нему спиной, отмеряя маленькой ложечкой неизвестный Стайлзу порошок.

– Что вы готовите, госпожа? – спросил он, желая спрятаться от невеселых раздумий.  
Морелл обернулась, черные волосы змеями Горгоны метнулись по плечам.

– Всего лишь средство для заживления ран. Герцог Уиттмор славно повоевал перед тем, как его смогли скрутить. Многим стражникам нужна помощь.

Пестик заработал в ступке, разминая порошок пополам с вытяжкой из трав, (Стайлз узнал запах), сухие листья упали в смесь.

– Если натереть этим пораженную плоть, она станет исцеляться быстрее. И никакого заражения, – Морелл оставила ступку на столе. – Я вернусь за лекарством через час, ему нужно постоять. Стайлз, если тебе станет дурно или захочется поговорить, я в твоем распоряжении.

– Разве вы не служите леди Аржент? – Стайлз до сих пор не понимал, кем Морелл приходится Кейт.

Морелл улыбнулась и вышла, оставив Стайлза наедине с его вопросами.

В дверь тут же вломились стражники – по приказу Питера их со знахаркой оставляли наедине, но стоило ей покинуть Стайлза, как ему напоминали, что он тоже лишен свободы. Новая свита, шестеро мрачных, неразговорчивых солдат, нравилась Стайлзу меньше предыдущей.

Он не испытывал ненависти к этим людям, они лишь выполняли волю господина, но если бы сейчас в его комнаты ворвался Дерек и захотел их всех убить, Стайлз бы не стал ему мешать. Ни единым жестом или словом.

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

– Ваше высочество, – Лидия склонилась в поклоне. – Я пришла составить вам компанию.  
  
– Рад вас видеть, графиня, – поприветствовал ее Стайлз. – Развлеките меня.  
  
Вряд ли Лидия могла по-настоящему выполнить его распоряжение. Стайлз видел, как тщательно были замазаны синяки под глазами и какое количество пудры покрывало ее лицо. Увы, сколько бы косметики она не использовала, это не могло скрыть от внимания Стайлза слегка припухшие веки и шелушащиеся крылья носа – Лидия плакала, и много. Это разбивало ему сердце.  
  
Он еще помнил, как иногда, ребенком, радовался своему положению наследника, будущего правителя – оно означало, что Стайлз сможет защитить всех своих друзей. Сможет дать им все, что они пожелают. И первой в списке всегда значилась Лидия. А теперь она рыдала, и все, на что оказался способен Стайлз – сидеть и смотреть.  
  
– Я могу предложить партию в карты, – через силу улыбнулась Лидия, не глядя ему в глаза.  
  
– Замечательно. Обожаю карты, – кивнул Стайлз, пересаживаясь за небольшой столик и укутываясь в плащ.  
  
Он лихорадочно соображал – слова Морелл зацепили в нем что-то, разбудили желание бороться. В одиночку он точно проиграет, но если у него появится союзник…  
  
– Я, пожалуй, сам раздам, – Стайлз забрал колоду из холодных пальцев и быстро начал ее тасовать. Месяцы скуки, помноженные на общение с Бойдом, не прошли даром – Стайлз научился мухлевать.  
  
Он сдал карты и принялся разыгрывать партию. Лидия всегда играла хорошо, даже сейчас, когда ее разум занимало не их маленькое развлечение.  
  
– Какая досада, – начал Стайлз. – Я лишился всех валетов.  
  
Лидия вздрогнула.  
  
– Действительно, – она овладела голосом. – Но у вас два короля в запасе.  
  
– Один из них не прикрыт и может быть легко разбит, не так ли? – Стайлз нахмурился, изучая оставшиеся карты. – А второй слишком слаб, и его масть ценится невысоко. Боюсь, тузы и козыри собрались не в моих руках.  
  
– Говорят, те, кто имеют слишком хороший расклад, могут и проиграть, не заметив чужой интриги, – Лидия уперлась взглядом прямо в него, губы хищно улыбались. – Кажется, у вас осталась козырная дама.  
  
– Не знаю, могу ли я ее использовать, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Не хочется утратить последнее преимущество.  
  
– Я бы сказала, риск стоит того, – Лидия передернула плечами, забирая очередную взятку. – На что, кстати, мы играем, ваше высочество?  
  
Стайлз цокнул языком.  
  
– Пока я играю в долг. Я расплачусь с вами позже, а если меня лишат денег – отдам вам мое кольцо. Смотрите, оно весьма занятно, – Стайлз показал, как звезда-шестеренка крутится, и сдвинул ее ровно на три зубчика вправо.  
  
– Милая игрушка, – согласилась Лидия, сбрасывая три карты и откладывая их по правую руку.  
  
Стайлз вернул шестеренку на место.  
  
– Да. Хотя вон та игрушка гораздо милее, вы не находите? – Стайлз кивнул в сторону колыбельки. Лидия едва заметно нахмурилась.  
  
– Я вам покажу. К черту карты, все равно я уже проигрался, – Стайлз встал из-за стола, игнорируя насмешливые взгляды охраны – их явно забавлял взбалмошный пленник.  
  
Он сдернул покрывало с вещицы и погладил дерево рукой, скользнув пальцами по любовно вырезанным Дереком деталям. Лидия вежливо кивнула и зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Стайлз изобразил разочарование и накинул тряпку обратно.  
  
– Может, мне почитать вам стихи? – в задумчивости пробормотал Стайлз. – Я наткнулся недавно на одно произведение, просто чудесное, столько необычных метафор. Как же, как же там было?.. «И те вещи, от которых не ждешь, могут обжечь, берегись! Честь нас спасет от огня иль рукавицы, разницы нет». Ах, простите, моя леди, я, верно, все перепутал. Надо будет поискать оригинал.  
  
– С удовольствием подожду, пока вы найдете, – вежливо ответила Лидия и подошла к колыбели, поправляя завернувшееся покрывало. Стайлз заметил, как она едва дотронулась до дерева и закусила губу.  
  
Его сердце забилось чаще, и Стайлз поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что сейчас в его покоях не было Питера. Тот мог бы услышать его пульс, да и их разговор он бы трактовал единственно верным способом.  
  
– Сейчас, сейчас, где-то здесь была книга… – рассеянно пробормотал Стайлз, подходя к секретеру. Он вытащил томик с персидскими стихами и, неловко поведя локтем, столкнул на пол ступку с приготовленной Морелл мазью.  
  
– Ваше высочество! – Лидия спешно подошла к нему, вытаскивая большой полотняный платок. – Вы не поранились?  
  
– Нет, а если бы и да, я бы просто зачерпнул немного этой чудесной смеси. Госпожа Морелл утверждает, что она чудесно помогает ранам затянуться. Ей пришлось сделать эту смесь для пострадавших от руки Джексона, – пояснил Стайлз. – Может быть, вы вытрете платком пол? Не хочу использовать вас, как служанку, но зная мою неловкость… я обязательно поскользнусь.  
  
Лидия, не раздумывая, опустилась на колени, собирая на платок смесь – осторожно, чтобы туда не попала пыль и грязь. Один из стражников присвистнул, пытаясь заглянуть в декольте, другой ухмыльнулся, сделав бедрами неприличный жест – он находился как раз за спиной Лидии.  
  
Раньше бы она убила любого, кто посмел бы так вести себя с ней.  
  
Раньше она бы ни за что не опустилась на колени в грязной комнате, чтобы как простолюдинка отскребать пол.  
  
Раньше бы она… Но Стайлз вынужденно признался, обрывая сам себя на полуслове – больше не существовало никакого «раньше».  
  
Лидия сжала в кулаке испорченный платок и недовольно посмотрела на охрану Стайлза.  
  
– Я пойду выкину его, ваше высочество. И извинюсь перед госпожой Морелл.  
  
– Это не твоя вина, Лидия, – тихо сказал Стайлз.  
  
– И все же, – Лидия быстро присела в реверансе и покинула комнаты. Когда Стайлз на прощание поцеловал ее пальцы, то почувствовал, что они утратили свой ледяной холод и начали согреваться.  
  
Стайлз вернулся за стол, взял брошенные карты и вытащил четыре дамы из колоды. Он отодвинул даму бубен, отчерчивая ногтем роскошную шевелюру. На даму треф случайно упала брошенная на столе цепочка. Даму червей он, поколебавшись, отложил в сторону и поставил напротив нее последнюю оставшуюся, даму пик.  
  
– Ах да, совсем забыл, – пробормотал он себе под нос, перелистывая колоду в поисках двух джокеров. Он полюбовался черными, как смоль лицами, задумчиво смешал карты, гадая, куда же делся Дитон и как так вышло, что никто не смог его найти, и начал раскладывать самый обычный пасьянс.  
  
До визита дамы пик определенно оставалось время. Кейт никогда не появлялась раньше заката.

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

 

– Как ты, милый? – Кейт обняла его, игриво прикусывая мочку уха. – Морелл говорит, давно не видела, чтобы мужчина так легко переносил беременность.

– Должно же было мне хоть в чем-то повезти, – рассмеялся Стайлз, стараясь расслабить плечи. Кейт лизнула его в ухо – мокро и неприятно – и отодвинулась. Стянула со стола кубок с вином и жадно осушила его наполовину. Проведенное в подземельях время будило в ней всевозможные аппетиты. Стайлз не сомневался: будь он на меньшем сроке, Кейт бы обязательно почтила его своим женским вниманием. Она и сейчас-то порой тянула руки, развлекаясь его сконфуженным видом.

– Что нового происходит в замке? – спросил Стайлз.

– Ничего. Здесь невыносимо скучно, – Кейт откинулась на спинку кресла. – Раньше Хейлы умели повеселиться. И это давало повод развлечься уже нам, Аржентам. Знаешь, сколько этих проклятых тварей прибили мои предки? Десятки, если не сотни. Я родилась не в то время, Стайлз.

– Думаю, я тоже, – согласился он. – Я бы выбрал Древний Рим.

– Ты немного мечтатель, да? – Кейт накрутила локон на палец. – Иногда я понимаю Дерека, ему в постель попал такой юный, такой невинный мальчик… как тут сдержаться! Я уверена, ты очаровательно смотрелся заплаканным, покрытый его семенем и своей кровью. Я бы полюбовалась, как он дерет тебя... Ох, милый, просто шутка!

Стайлз послушно улыбнулся, не сомневаясь, что Кейт говорила вполне серьезно. За прошедшие с момента пленения несколько дней он успел увериться в давнем предположении: леди Аржент страдала душевной болезнью. Ее сложно было назвать сумасшедшей в полном смысле этого слова, Кейт отличалась умом и дьявольской интуицией, великолепно умела просчитывать ситуацию и могла запутать кого угодно. Но что-то в ее разуме сломалось, выжгло ту часть души, что отвечала за милосердие и человечность, что-то непоправимо искалечило ее, оставив внешне безупречной. Кейт могла бы стать замечательным правителем, используй она отсыпанные природой таланты. Но вместо этого, Стайлз знал, она утопит королевство крови, если придет к власти.

Неужели Питер, самый хитрый из Хейлов, этого не видел? Что за судьбу он уготовил своей дорогой Кейт? После подсмотренного в камере, Стайлз не сомневался, что Кейт никогда не удастся занять место Лоры.

– Ты меня не слушаешь? – приподняла брови Кейт, прерывая свой увлекательный рассказ.

– Какие нелепые подозрения, – Стайлз потянулся за своим вином. – Ты ввела ему в рану аконит. Он сильно страдал?

– Корчился, – с наслаждением согласилась Кейт. – От него в какой-то момент начало даже пахнуть смертью, какая жалость, что ты этого не застал!

– Ты снова его пощадила! – с досадой воскликнул Стайлз.

– Питер чересчур мягок, – Кейт надула губы. – Пришлось дать Дереку противоядие. Но с ним сегодня все равно было весело. Он рассердился, когда увидел этот медальон.

Кейт вытащила серебряный трискелион, отнятый у Стайлза в первый же вечер.

– Я ненавидел эту штуку, – подал голос Стайлз.

– Зато он не выбил свой знак на твоей коже, – утешила его Кейт. – Никогда не любила эту метку. Всегда мечтала выжечь что-нибудь поверх нее.

– Почему ты его бросила?

Кейт довольно улыбнулась. Стайлз подлил ей вина, пряча глаза: Дерек не говорил о Кейт, и все же было понятно, кто кого оставил на самом деле.

– Он мне надоел. Таскался за мной, нес романтический бред. Все мямлил, как он меня любит, как хочет жениться на мне. Обещал, что когда найдет того, кто выносит ему альфу, это не будет ничего значить. Что он только мой.

Кейт вздохнула и стянула с тарелки несколько кусочков сушеного яблока. Прожевав и запив, она продолжила:

– Кому интересна добыча, которая сама стелется под стрелу? Мне пришлось бросить его, и это пошло ему на пользу. Сразу перестал ныть, превратился в мужчину. Он теперь гораздо злее, не чета прежнему Дереку. Мне нравится.

Наполнив кубок еще раз и убедившись, что Кейт постепенно хмелеет, Стайлз рискнул задать опасный вопрос:

– Что случилось потом? Я знаю причины своей ненависти к Дереку, а какие у вас, леди Аржент? Или мне уже пора обращаться _ваше величество_?

– Еще рано, хотя мне нравится, как звучит. Королева Кейт! – она отсалютовала сама себе кубком и снова выпила. – Дерек зазнался. Победы ударили ему в голову, Стайлз, с мужчинами такое часто случается. Представляешь, я сделала ему такой чудесный сюрприз, навестила его, когда он недавно уезжал к северным границам. Однажды вечером я ждала в его спальне, я была полностью обнажена, кто бы мог устоять, Стайлз?

– Никто, моя леди, – кротко согласился Стайлз.

– А он выставил меня прочь, как дешевую потаскуху! Как будто я разонравившаяся ему девка! – Кейт швырнула кубок на пол, вино разлилось, насыщая воздух запахом солнца и винограда – к столу Стайлза подавали самые лучшие напитки. – Он не умеет обращаться с женщинами. Никогда не умел.

– Если тебя это утешит – с мужчинами у него тоже не складывается, – хмыкнул Стайлз.

Кейт заливисто расхохоталась.

– Стайлз, Стайлз… ты такой забавный. Думаю, пришло время для моих историй, – Кейт размяла рукой шею и уселась поближе к нему, не желая пропустить ни единого вздоха Стайлза.

– Я весь в предвкушении, – сообщил он, готовясь слушать о том, как именно Кейт провела вечер. Кого пытала и каким способом. Сколько они кричали. Как устали ее руки держать кнут или как жарко ждать у камина, пока нагреются щипцы.

Кейт не желала добиться признаний от его свиты или принудить их к чему-то. Ей нравилось причинять боль, и Питер позволял ей развлекаться, спуская в подземелье, как бешеную собаку ради развлечения натравливают на лисицу.

Но самым сладким (и Стайлз знал это) для Кейт было рассказывать ему о своих деяниях. Стайлз не скрывал своей привязанности к свите, это не причиняло им вреда, так что хотя бы во время описаний их пыток он мог взволнованно вздыхать и переживать. Но едва речь заходила о Дереке, Стайлзу приходилось играть, изображая искреннее восхищение ее методами.

Теперь Стайлз понимал, почему Дерек заставлял его имитировать ненависть – это не только отводило глаза Питеру, это защищало его от спятившей Кейт Аржент. Если Эрика, провинившаяся лишь в том, что спала с Айзеком, едва не сгорела заживо, то для него бы Кейт припасла что-то пострашнее и гораздо изобретательнее. И стоит Стайлзу хотя бы раз дрогнуть, раскрыть перед ней свои странные, абсурдные, нелепые чувства к мужу, его не спасет даже дитя в утробе.

Он незаметно положил руку на живот, жалея, что не чувствует ребенка так, как Дерек – в присутствии Кейт волчонок замирал и не шевелился, пока она не покидала покои. Стайлз выровнял дыхание и принялся слушать Кейт. Слова текли сквозь него, отпечатываясь в памяти, а Стайлз грезил наяву, представляя, как сдирает с Кейт кожу, лоскут за лоскутом, или вспарывает ей брюхо и, вытащив кишки, набивает ее камнями и топит, или как он вгрызается в ее горло, рвет зубами ее плоть, захлебываясь в ее крови и пожирая исходящее паром мясо.

Стайлз никогда не считал себя убийцей, но ради прекрасной Кейт готов был сделать исключение.

 

~***~***~***~

 

– Еще рано, я ждал этого не раньше, чем через две недели! – тяжело дыша, сказал Стайлз. – Это плохо?

– Все происходит точно в срок, – откликнулась Морелл, поджигая ароматные травы. – Дитон не предупреждал тебя?

– Ох ты ж черт! – Стайлз выгнулся, пережидая вспышку боли. – О чем? О чем, святые угодники, он должен был меня предупредить?

– Оборотня носят девять лунных месяцев, не больше и не меньше, – Морелл отдернула шторы. – Через несколько часов наступит полнолуние. Хороший знак.

– И когда вы собираетесь позвать хозяйку на представление?

– Позже, – коротко ответила Морелл, раскладывая на чистой тряпице инструмент.

Стайлз отвернулся, не в силах выносить блеск металла, еще немного – и эта женщина будет разрезать ему живот.

Он умрет, он точно умрет в этом замке!

– Выпей это, – прохладные пальцы осторожно коснулись его щеки, в губы ткнулось горлышко флакона. – Поможет снять боль.

В отличие от Джексона, Стайлз никогда не любил геройствовать. Он проглотил лекарство, сладкое и терпкое, и закрыл глаза.

– Почему нельзя вытащить сразу? Он бьется внутри меня!

– Поэтому и нельзя, – Морелл села рядом и сложила руки на коленях. – Если я сейчас возьму скальпель, я могу навредить ребенку или тебе. Нужно подождать, пока он затихнет, и тогда я освобожу вас обоих. Наберись терпения, Стайлз.

– Я отправлюсь к праотцам раньше, чем он утихнет. Это ребенок Дерека, он будет пытаться выбраться примерно вечность! – Стайлза опять скрутила судорога, разнося волну боли по всему телу.

– Ты не прав, – Морелл казалась удивительно спокойной. – Я прикажу позвать Лидию.

– Лидию, – повторил Стайлз. – Как же я хочу увидеть Лидию! Прямо сейчас!

Сознание прояснилось, резь в животе отступила на второй план. Ему следовало сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Стайлз впился ногтями в мякоть ладоней и начал медленно дышать, вспоминая слова Дитона.

Все дело в вере и воображении. Он справится. Он сможет пройти через это.

Спустя полтора часа он уже не был так в этом уверен. Приступы боли теперь накатывали один за другим, не давая никакой передышки. У Стайлза не осталось сил кричать, он только жалобно стонал, сглатывая непрерывно текущие слезы. Сидящая в изголовье Лидия крепко держала его за руку, Морелл то и дело протирала его лицо полотенцем, а Питер обеспокоенно шагал из угла в угол. Удовольствие от происходящего получала только Кейт.

– Какое занятное зрелище, – протянула она. – Интересно, Дерек способен зачать? Я могла бы отдать его на потеху стражникам.

Ребенок дернулся и затих. Стайлз впервые так ясно и четко чувствовал его. Его дитя напоминало ему комок слепой ярости, попавшего в ловушку зверя, волка, готового отгрызть лапу, лишь бы выбраться из капкана. Он слышал сердцебиение волчонка, быстрое и взбудораженное, ощущал, как тот устал и несчастен. Стайлз с трудом мог выносить эти эмоции, он был готов разодрать свою кожу своими же ногтями, лишь бы помочь ему появиться на свет.

– Время, – тихо сказала Морелл, вставая.

Стайлз повернулся, разглядывая, как покрытые лунным светом пальцы уверенно обхватывают костяную ручку ножа. Морелл смазала чем-то лезвие, провела свободной рукой над его животом и растерла по нему холодную, остро пахнущую смесь.

– Лежи спокойно, – приказала она. – Больно не будет.

– Побыстрее, – слабо попросил Стайлз. Лидия крепче сжала его пальцы.

Нож рассек плоть одним длинным, законченным движением. Стайлз выдохнул, отстраненно замечая, что боли действительно не было, внутри все будто онемело.

Волчонок вздрогнул в утробе. Стайлз сосредоточился, вспоминая, как действовал Дерек, и попытался успокоить дитя, усмирить его, дать Морелл шанс вытащить его. Ребенок послушно затих.

– Сейчас я разрежу пузырь, в котором он жил, – сообщила Морелл. – Извлеку его и зашью твою рану.

– Не носись с ним так, – Кейт раздраженно обмахнулась веером, в комнате стояла жара из-за пылающего камина. – Делай, что собираешься.

– Ждите столько, сколько понадобится, – перебил ее Питер, застывая рядом со Стайлзом. В его голосе впервые слышалась сталь, какие-то особые, хейловские нотки. Стайлз с трудом сдержал порыв, чтобы не схватиться за штанину Питера. Он был родственником Дерека, в нем текла та же кровь, Стайлз просто нуждался…

Пузырь лопнул с громким звуком, словно кто-то уронил спелую тыкву на каменный пол, Стайлз почувствовал, как намокает постель, и следом раздался мощный, пронзительный крик.

Его ребенок появился на свет. Живым.

– О мой бог, – слабо прошептал Стайлз, разглядывая слезящимися глазами покрытое кровью и еще какой-то гадостью дитя. Как Дерек с Дитоном и заверяли, никакого хвоста у него не было. Ну, не то чтобы Стайлз так уж хотел увидеть хвост.

– Почему он так орет? – раздраженно спросила Кейт.

Ее вопрос остался без ответа. Морелл осторожно перерезала пуповину и уложила ребенка на заранее подготовленную тряпицу.

– Обмой его, – сказала она, обращаясь к Лидии. – Стайлз умирает, я не могу терять время.

Стайлз ошарашено уставился на знахарку. Он, конечно, пребывал не в лучшем состоянии, но и желания отдать богу душу не испытывал. Ему было плохо и больно, но освободившееся от ноши тело едва не пело от радости, в крови пузырился восторг – Стайлз слышал, как его ребенок кричит, как он _дышит_ , и это придавало ему сил.

– Это мальчик! – Питер бесцеремонно отодвинул Лидию, разглядывая дитя. – Как Дженнифер и предсказывала.

– Из двух вариантов не так и сложно угадать, – скучающе вставила Кейт. – Это альфа?

– Да, – выдохнул Питер. – Я его чувствую. В нашем роду снова появился альфа!

– Мои поздравления, – Кейт подошла к графину с вином и наполнила два бокала.

Питер оставил ребенка Лидии и присоединился к невесте, чтобы отпраздновать. Морелл, очистив рану и наложив на нее очередную смесь, двигала иголкой, стягивая края кожи. Стайлз, не понимая, что происходит, закрыл глаза, рассматривая присутствующих из-под ресниц. Поколебавшись и заметив легкую улыбку на устах Морелл, он издал слабый стон, надеясь, что похож на умирающего.

Кажется, в этот раз джокер лег в его руки.

Лидия закончила обмывать ребенка, запеленала его, (Стайлз знал, что во время ссылки в монастырь ей приходилось много времени проводить с детьми), и сдернула с колыбельки покрывало. Очень осторожно, стараясь не задеть голыми руками деревянные стенки, она уложила продолжавшего рыдать младенца внутрь.

Питер повернулся к колыбельке, наверное, желая полюбоваться еще раз новорожденным оборотнем, и Стайлз, выгнувшись на постели, закричал в голос, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

– Что с ним? – Питер казался действительно обеспокоенным.

– Не знаю, господин, – кротко сказала Морелл. – Я делаю все, что в моих силах.

Лидия, спрятав руку под плотной тканью покрывала, повернула украшавшую колыбельку звезду-шестеренку. Три раза, вправо.

Стайлз снова закричал, ребенок вторил ему, надрываясь во всю мощь легких. Тихий механический скрип исчез за производимым ими на пару шумом. Бледная как привидение Лидия неотрывно смотрела, как доска закрывает колыбельку сверху, пряча ребенка, как в шкатулку. Наконец раздался щелчок – младенец был надежно замурован внутри.

И теперь его рев словно доносился из-под воды.

– Что ты делаешь, маленькая дрянь? – Кейт дернула Лидию за рукав, оттаскивая от колыбели. Стайлз замер, позволяя Морелл сделать последние стежки – она почти закончила с его раной. Питер неверяще обернулся.

– Сейчас же открой ее! – Кейт залепила Лидии пощечину и резко дернула за волосы.

– Я не знаю, как, – Лидия отшатнулась, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

– Уходи, – выдохнул Стайлз. Лидия стояла прямо рядом с потайным ходом, она сумеет спастись, если попробует сбежать прямо сейчас.

– Лидия, Лидия, – вкрадчиво произнес Питер. – Девочка, неужели ты утратила свой разум?

– Без нее разберемся, – Кейт протянула руку, желая дотронуться до колыбели, и с возгласом отдернула ее, дуя на пальцы. – Почему дерево жжется? Морелл!

– Я не знаю, госпожа, – невозмутимо ответила та, укладывая Стайлзу на живот компресс. – У всех лекарей свои секреты. Но я вижу работу Дитона.

– Ах ты щенок! – Кейт подошла к Стайлзу. – Думаешь, сможешь сберечь своего ублюдка?

Стайлз молчал, вспоминая, как Дитон пропитывал доски странно пахнущим варевом, замешанном на их с Дереком крови. Дерек заставил туда капнуть и немного крови самого Дитона: если они оба погибнут, лекарь обещал позаботиться об их наследнике.

– Знаешь, что я сделаю? Если ты не заговоришь, я просто брошу эту блохастую тварь в огонь, Стайлз!

– Кейт! – Питер рванулся, чтобы ей помешать, но его защиты не потребовалось – Кейт отшвырнуло от колыбели невидимым барьером.

Дитон был прав. Достаточно всего лишь верить. У него получилось!

Пот струился по спине и вискам, он едва не терял сознание от слабости, но единственное, что Стайлза пугала – это возникшая тишина. Ребенок больше не кричал.

– Это ты? – Кейт уставилась на Лидию, глядевшую на мерцающую в лунном свете дымку, окутывающую колыбель. – Нет, это не ты, верно, графиня? Это наш Стайлз! Наш милый невинный Стайлз с его острым язычком и очаровательными карими глазами!

– Так вот почему… – Питер нахмурился, взволнованный какими-то своими мыслями. Что ж, по крайней мере сейчас Питер не собирался вредить ребенку. Значит, нужно разобраться с Кейт. Только с ней.

– Что это? Что за круг ты там замкнул, Стайлз? – ласково спросила Кейт, усаживаясь на его постель. Стайлз незаметно положил одну руку поверх другой и начал крутить звезду. Три зубчика вправо – и он откроет пропитанный ядом шип. Как удачно, что Кейт носит открытые платья, обнажающие руки.

_Один._

– Ты не учел одного, – Кейт поправила выбившуюся прядь.

_Два._

– …вместе со смертью чародея…

_Три._

– …исчезают все наложенные им чары, – закончила она, вынимая из-за корсажа стилет.  
Стайлз поднял руку, пробуя дотронуться до незащищенной кожи, но его пальцы беспомощно упали на простыни, ухватив лишь пустоту.

Последнее, что он увидел – свежую, горячую кровь, расплывающуюся огромным пятном на его груди.


	7. Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt / Желающего (идти) судьба ведёт, не желающего — тащит.

– Пожалуйста, еще хотя бы один! Лидия, я умираю с голода! – Стайлз проводил печальным взглядом блюдо с вымоченными в вине финиками и горестно вздохнул.  
  
Ему страшно хотелось есть. Желудок прилип к позвоночнику и громко бурчал, намекая на сосущую пустоту внутри.  
  
Увы, Лидия не сжалилась, что делало ей честь – разреши она Стайлзу взять побольше еды, ему неминуемо бы стало плохо.  
  
– Хватит ныть, – оборвала его Лидия и открыла окно, впуская свежий воздух. Стайлз нахмурился и закутался в одеяло.  
  
Ему было о чем подумать.  
  
Он чувствовал, что влитые в него настойки начинают действовать, пробуждая тело к жизни и прогоняя панику прочь. Но он все равно до сих пор не мог поверить в рассказ Лидии.  
  
Подумать только, он не приходил в сознание десять дней! Случившееся вообще плохо укладывалось в его голове, и Стайлз, ожидая, пока слуги приготовят ему ванну, еще разок попытался привести мысли в порядок.  
  
По словам Лидии выходило, что Кейт, хвала Господу, не успела причинить вреда ни ему, ни ребенку. Питер не иначе как в приступе помешательства рассудка перерезал ей горло, защищая потерявшего сознание Стайлза. Что было странно – в этом они с Лидией целиком и полностью сошлись. Но причин поведения Питера она не знала – посаженного в подземелья экс-короля никому не разрешалось навещать.  
  
Стайлз покусал губы – он снова начал сбиваться с мысли. Надо все-таки восстановить хронологию событий.  
  
Вот его ребенок появляется на свет, вот Кейт угрожает ему, и Питер ее убивает, вот Дерек врывается в его покои в компании Лоры и едва не отправляет дядюшку на тот свет. На моменте с Дереком Стайлз сдавался. Он отлично помнил решетку, цепи и кандалы, которыми был прикован Дерек. Он не мог освободиться самостоятельно. И уж тем более не мог вышибить такую дверь – она была вмурована внутрь стены и открывалась и закрывалась благодаря механизму.  
  
И все же… все же у Дерека получилось. Он просто вышел из своей камеры, разорвал на куски охранников и направился в комнаты Стайлза. Не побеспокоившись о содержащейся в соседних темницах свите. Лидия настаивала, что Дерека слишком волновал Стайлз и их новорожденный сын, чтобы он думал о ком-то еще. Стайлз придерживался иного мнения: Дерек всегда был эгоистичным ублюдком, беспокоящимся лишь о своих делах. Хотя Стайлз не мог отрицать теплоту внутри при мысли, что Дерек присоединился к драке за замок только после того, как убедился, что они с ребенком в безопасности и надежно охраняются. Иногда Стайлз тоже был эгоистичным ублюдком.  
  
Кроме того, кто знает, промедли Дерек, чтобы выручить остальных, Лидия могла бы благополучно отправиться к праотцам – вошедший во вкус Питер успел ранить ее несколько раз, выпытывая, как открывается колыбель. Дерек оттащил его от Лидии до того, как он успел нанести ей смертельные повреждения.  
  
Впрочем, история Бойда поразила Стайлза гораздо больше развлечений Дерека. Вор всегда остается вором, Питеру и Кейт следовало бы помнить об этом. Припрятанной отмычки хватило, чтобы, заслышав произведенной Дереком шум, он выбрался сам и вывел остальных. Прихватив Айзека, Бойд достиг казарм и поднял солдат – недаром они тренировали их всю осень, парни послушались своих командиров и безропотно отправились штурмовать замок изнутри, безжалостно вырезая сторонников Питера и внутреннюю стражу. По большей части, разумеется, их вел Айзек – Бойда мучили оставленные Кейт раны. Пострадавший еще тяжелее Скотт в компании Эрики перенес полуживого Джексона в лекарскую, где Эрика занялась его ранами.  
  
Лидия, впрочем, призналась, что несмотря на все умения Эрики, она бы не сумела вытащить Джексона с того света, не проверни Стайлз свой маленький трюк с приготовленной Морелл смесью. Лидии удалось передать выпачканный лекарством платок, а Джексону хватило сил и соображения применить его по назначению.  
  
Интересно, теперь, когда Уиттмор обязан ему жизнью, он станет поприветливее? Стайлз очень сомневался. В конце концов, в темнице и при смерти он оказался тоже благодаря Стайлзу.  
  
Внимание Стайлза снова перескочило, возвращаясь к описанным Лидией событиям. Лора действительно угрожала убить себя, если Дерек тронет Питера? Стайлз правда держал защитный барьер вокруг колыбели трое суток, пока это не истощило его настолько, что он едва не умер? Дерек заставил вернувшегося Дитона не приводить Стайлза в чувство, пока тот не восстановится после родов и попытки чародейства?  
  
И почему Стайлз вечно пропускает все самое интересное?  
  
– Твоя ванна готова, – сообщила Лидия, решительно сдирая одеяло со Стайлза. – Я помогу тебе.  
  
– Вот уж нет, – отрезал Стайлз. – Ты не Дерек. Ты не будешь меня купать.  
  
– Дерек тебя _купал_? – Лидия приподняла брови, в глазах появилась легкая насмешка. – Как это… по-семейному. Он тебя только купал?  
  
– Просто помолчи! – Стайлз, опираясь на руку Лидии, доковылял до ванны и с удовольствием опустился в горячую воду. – Блаженство!  
  
Лидия установила легкую ширму, тактично устроившись за ней, дабы не мешать Стайлзу. Он снял рубашку и принялся возить губкой по телу, смывая болезнь и усталость.  
  
– Так ты говоришь, Дерек ладит с отцом?  
  
– Да, они на удивление легко нашли общий язык, – подтвердила Лидия.  
  
Появление на территории королевства Хейлов войска Стилински тоже оказалось для Стайлза сюрпризом – очень приятным сюрпризом. Хотя к тому моменту, как они добрались до замка, на исконных землях Дерека его уже признали законным королем, но в других провинциях продолжалась междоусобица, и подкрепление отнюдь не помешало. Самым поразительным для Стайлза стал факт, что отца вызвала никто иная, как Эллисон Аржент. Скотт писал своей нежной возлюбленной не только об испытываемой им безудержной любви. Он делился с Эллисон происходящим в замке, и Стайлз не знал, казнить его за это или наградить. Эллисон оправдала его доверие – сведя воедино услышанное ею в родном доме и новости Скотта, а затем узнав о срочной и странной поездке отца на юг, Эллисон сделала единственное, что ей оставалось: написала отцу Стайлза. Она рассуждала просто – герцог обязательно попробует спасти своего сына от надвигающейся беды, а значит, у Скотта тоже появится шанс выжить.  
  
– В самом страшном сне я не мог представить, что из всех людей меня предашь ты и Скотт, – сказал Стайлз, намыливая голову. Руки с трудом слушались, и держать их поднятыми было тяжело. – Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Лора… даже Дерек. Но не вы двое.  
  
– Мы оба верили, что действуем в твоих интересах, – откликнулась Лидия, немного помолчав. – Стайлз, ты имеешь право сердиться на меня, но я уверена, что поступила верно. Только мужчине мог прийти в голову настолько идиотский план – у тебя до родов оставались считанные дни, а вы со Скоттом собирались без нормальной охраны и припасов, в буран попытаться скрыться от Хейлов? Думаешь, Эрика бы помогла тебе так, как Морелл? Ты бы погиб, Стайлз.  
  
– Да, скорее всего, – согласился он, выливая себе на макушку из кувшина воду. – Когда Питер тебя завербовал?  
  
– Почти сразу. Мне не нравились Дерек с Лорой, я подумала, будет забавно узнать, что происходит на другой стороне доски.  
  
– Жизнь не партия в шахматы, Лидия!  
  
– Жизнь при дворе хуже партии в шахматы, – не дрогнула она. – Я никогда не приносила Питеру информацию, которая могла тебе навредить.  
  
Стайлз прекратил плескаться. Голос Лидии звучал странно, как будто… Да нет, Лидия не будет плакать из-за такой ерунды!  
  
– Послушай, – Стайлз прикрыл глаза, цепляясь руками за бортики ванны. – Ты действительно спасла меня. Я не считаю тебя предательницей, Лидия. Эй! Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя. Ты все еще моя прекрасная дама!  
  
– Ты такой идиот, – пробормотала Лидия, и да, теперь Стайлз отчетливо слышал всхлип. Вот черт.  
  
– Он угрожал тебе жизнью Джексона? – быстро спросил Стайлз, продолжив мыться.  
  
– Да. Но я бы не стала соглашаться из-за него, – Лидия снова овладела собой. – Джексон придает чересчур большой значение чести. Если бы он узнал, что ради него я продала тебя… Это бы его уничтожило. Думаю, он задушил бы меня собственными руками.  
  
– Какие страсти! – хмыкнул Стайлз и с трудом вылез из ванны, закутываясь в купальную простыню. – В этом замке вообще есть нормальные люди? Которые не пытаются перебить друг друга, руководствуясь исключительно дурацкими мотивами?  
  
– Бойд? – предположила Лидия. – Подозреваю, что он стал бы убивать только за хорошее вознаграждение.  
  
– Дерек пожаловал ему дворянство. Определенно, Бойд знает цену крови на своих руках, – заметил Стайлз, выходя из-за ширмы. – Приготовишь мне одежду? Я жажду обнять отца и высказать Дереку все, что я о нем думаю.  
  
– Что пожелает надеть ваше величество? – Лидия присела в медленном реверансе. Стайлз замер, комкая концы простыни.  
  
– Ты… ты спрашиваешь меня? Никакого «Стайлз, я достала тебе неудобные церемониальные одежды и тебе придется маяться в них весь вечер»? Я могу выбрать сам? Что захочу?  
  
Лидия сжала губы и, не выдержав, закатила глаза.  
  
– Чудесно. Стайлз, ты не думаешь, что тебе пора повзрослеть?  
  
– Я уже достаточно повзрослел, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Лидия, принеси военную форму моего герцогства. Я надену ее.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Съев еще несколько фиников и запив их чистой водой, Стайлз почувствовал себя лучше. Слабость и недомогание никуда не делись. Дитон, конечно, вливал в него питательные зелья, поддерживающие жизнь, но организм Стайлза нуждался в чем-то более существенном. Он подозревал, что и так сильно исхудал во время беременности, несмотря на дикий аппетит, сопровождавший его долгие месяцы. Но теперь, столкнувшись с суровой реальностью, Стайлз едва узнавал себя. Одежда болталась на нем, скулы пытались прорезать натянутую поверх кожу, подаренное Дереком кольцо едва не сваливалось с пальца.  
  
– Я похож на тощего пса, побирающегося у трактира в поисках подачки, – простонал он. – Вылитый скелет, еще и бледен, как покойник!  
  
– Переживаешь, что Дерек больше тебя не захочет? Подозреваю, что так оно и будет, – заявила Лидия, отнимая у него ароматные притирания. – Не душись.  
  
– Почему я не должен душиться и… – Стайлз поколебался, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос.  
  
– Дерек спит от силы три часа в сутки. Думаю, если ты ляжешь с ним, он попросту уснет, – объяснила Лидия. – Твой отец и Лора пытаются убедить его больше отдыхать, но он только рычит в ответ. В буквальном смысле рычит, это пугающе.  
  
Стайлз покусал щеку изнутри.  
  
– Где он спит?  
  
– Здесь, – удивилась Лидия. – С тобой и ребенком. Стайлз, да оставь ты в покое притирания! Хочешь, чтобы твой собственный сын тебя не признал? Ты родил оборотня, смирись с этим.  
  
– Откуда ты столько знаешь о младенцах-оборотнях? – рассердился Стайлз.  
  
– Я одна из тех, кому Дерек позволяет нянчить ваше драгоценное дитя. Честь возложена на меня, Эрику и Лору. Еще он разрешает трогать ребенка кормилице и твоему отцу. И он очень четко выразил свои требования. Никаких посторонних запахов.  
  
– Такими темпами наш двор признают самым странным! – Стайлз кивнул на прическу Лидии. – Ты подстриглась, леди больше не обливаются духами…  
  
– Мы с Эрикой вводим новую моду, – Лидия тряхнула короткими прядями, искусно завитыми и уложенными так, чтобы открывать нежную линию шеи.  
  
– Это из-за того, что Кейт сожгла ее волосы? Ты рассталась со своими восхитительными локонами ради Эрики?  
  
– Я уже сказала тебе, Стайлз. Я всего лишь поддерживаю новую моду, – почти по буквам произнесла Лидия.  
  
– Конечно, – он кивнул. – А вот когда я говорил, что голубой и оранжевый отлично сочетаются, ты меня высмеяла и запретила портнихе сшить тот камзол, который я хотел!  
  
– Потому что я скорее выйду замуж за первого встречного, чем позволю тебе позориться, – Лидия протянула ему шпагу. – Будешь брать ее с собой?  
  
– Разве в замке сейчас неспокойно?  
  
– Власть Дерека не подлежит сомнению.  
  
– Тогда, думаю, я обойдусь без шпаги, – Стайлз помедлил, собираясь с духом, и открыл дверь в коридор. – Надеюсь, местная стража меня узнает. Не хотелось бы стоять на пороге и доказывать, что я не чей-то заблудившийся родственник, а… ну, Стайлз.  
  
– Тебе пора привыкнуть к своему новому титулу, – укоризненно сказала Лидия, и они зашагали к залу, где Дерек держал Малый совет.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Уговаривать стражников впустить его не понадобилось. Стайлз, впрочем, полагал, что они узнали его в основном благодаря присутствию Лидии – в конце концов, он не показывался на людях почти полгода.  
  
Тяжелые дубовые двери разошлись, и Стайлз вошел внутрь. За длинным, овальной формы столом сидело человек десять. Во главе расположился Дерек, по левую от него руку устроились наиболее знатные вельможи из поддержавших его семей. Сзади, в десятке футов, Лора качала колыбельку, напевая что-то успокаивающее, – как Лидия и говорила, Дерек требовал, чтобы ребенок постоянно находился рядом с ним. С правой стороны не сидело никого, кто не был бы знаком Стайлзу. Делавший Дереку доклад Харрис замолчал посреди фразы, сверля его глазами. Финсток открыл рот, явно намериваясь отчитать его за очередное нарушение светского протокола, но быстро сообразил, что сейчас это будет неуместно. Очень бледный Джексон взялся за спинку стула, будто захотел встать в приветствии. Но Стайлза не волновал никто, кроме сидящего рядом с Дереком отца.  
  
Он двинулся прямо к нему, игнорируя прилипший к нему взгляд Дерека, прошел мимо супруга и крепко обнялся с его светлостью, герцогом Стилински.  
  
– Пап! – Стайлз вцепился в камзол отца, чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком.  
  
– Все вон, – раздался голос Дерека. – Мы продолжим позже.  
  
Стайлз слышал, как скрипят отодвигаемые стулья и придворные тихо выходят, оставляя их наедине.  
  
– Как ты, Стайлз? – негромко спросил отец, когда Стайлзу хватило силы воли выпустить его из отчаянной хватки.  
  
– Есть хочу, – честно признался Стайлз. – И у меня такая слабость, что я не могу поднять собственную шпагу. В остальном я в порядке.  
  
– Выглядишь ты ужасно, – что ж, отец никогда не щадил его.  
  
– Эй! Ты не лучше! – отозвался Стайлз. – У тебя прибавилось седины.  
  
– У меня сын, который только и делает, что попадает в неприятности, – парировал отец.  
  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему вы с ним сошлись! – Стайлз ткнул пальцем в направлении Дерека. – Никто не ценит Стайлза!  
  
– Я ценю, – мягко перебил отец, улыбаясь. Вокруг глаз рассыпались лучики морщин. – Стайлз показал себя героем.  
  
– Нет. Я провалялся беспомощным и бесполезным бревном, пока все сражались. Это настолько далеко от геройства, что останься здесь Джексон, он бы расхохотался тебе в лицо, невзирая на твой титул.  
  
Ладно, подзатыльника Стайлз не ожидал. Он уставился на отца, приоткрыв рот в немом возмущении, но высказаться ему не дали – зал заполнил громкий и настойчивый рев.  
  
– Почувствовал, – рассмеялась Лора. – Дерек, он почувствовал!  
  
– Я слышу, – согласился Дерек с неожиданной нежностью в голосе. Стайлз знал эти нотки, обычно Дерек их приберегал для особых случаев – когда на него находила охота целовать Стайлза, усадив на подоконник в каком-нибудь укромном уголке замка, или когда они лежали разомлевшие после любви и дурачились, или…  
  
Стайлз повернулся, желая понять, что же не так с Дереком, и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
Нет, он определенно не был к этому готов. Стайлз спешно вернулся в прежнее положение – смотреть на отца ему нравилось гораздо больше.  
  
Ребенок продолжал плакать, выводя заковыристые рулады.  
  
– Не хочешь взять его? – отец кивнул на колыбельку. – У вас родился замечательный сын.  
  
– Может, позже, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Лидия убедила меня, что за ним отлично ухаживают, а я все равно ничего не понимаю в младенцах. Я неуклюжий и… Позже.  
  
– Вот как мы поступим, – после выразительной паузы сказал отец. – Я сейчас приглашу леди Лору составить мне компанию и перекусить, а ты пойдешь и успокоишь своего сына.  
  
– Пап! Это предательство!  
  
– Нет, это называется родительская забота. Ты только что сокрушался, что десять дней бездельничал, пока все за тебя отдувались. Пришло время наверстывать упущенное. А потом мы с тобой обязательно поговорим, я расскажу тебе обо всех моих новостях и выслушаю твои. Все понятно, Стайлз?  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу! – Стайлз сжал пальцы в кулак и раздраженно дернул подбородком.  
  
– Удивительно. А Дерек уверял меня, что ты теперь не ребенок, а взрослый и разумный юноша.  
  
– Смотря что понимать под разумностью, – оживился Стайлз. – Вот если…  
  
– Я давно не введусь на твою болтовню, – отец похлопал его по плечу, поцеловал в лоб и, предложив руку Лоре, вышел из зала.  
  
– Почему он плачет? – сдался Стайлз, выждав полную неловкости минуты, в течение которой он уселся на место отца и старательно изучал выщерблину в столе.  
  
– Хочет, чтобы ты взял его на руки, – ответил Дерек. – Он тебя унюхал.  
  
– Глупости, я сижу далеко.  
  
– Стайлз, – тихо и как-то по-особому умиротворенно сказал Дерек. – Он был с тобой одним целым девять месяцев. Он почувствует тебя, где угодно. Он будет слышать биение твоего сердца за несколько миль от тебя. А еще он соскучился.  
  
Стайлз потер лоб рукой и облизал губы.  
  
– Возьми его сам.  
  
– Нет, – кресло Дерека скрипнуло, он откинулся на спинку. – Ему нужен ты.  
  
– Он младенец, ему все равно, – огрызнулся Стайлз. Вопли действовали ему на нервы.  
  
– Нет, – повторил Дерек. – Стайлз.  
  
– Что? – он оторвался от стола, захваченный незнакомыми интонациями в голосе Дерека. С вечно отстраненно-замкнутого лица исчезла привычная маска. Дерек выглядел смертельно уставшим и необычно уязвимым.  
  
– Пожалуйста.  
  
– Я не отвергаю его, – сбился вдруг на шепот Стайлз. – Я просто… я не могу. Я… Да чтоб тебя, Дерек!  
  
Стайлз вскочил на ноги, нервно прошагал к колыбели и наклонился, любопытно всматриваясь.  
  
Ребенок затих. Оставшиеся на покрасневшем личике слезы скатились двумя блестящими дорожками, губы обиженно дрожали.  
  
Очень знакомые губы. Стайлз наблюдал такие вот уже почти девятнадцать лет. Он моргнул, гоня из головы остальные сравнения – глаза дитя, несомненно, унаследовало от Дерека, совершенно тот же разрез, а вот нос… Сложно понять, от кого ему достался нос, – ребенок наморщил его, готовясь снова зарыдать.  
  
– Я не могу, – Стайлз отшатнулся от колыбели и врезался в стоящего за его спиной Дерека. – Я не буду этого делать. Отойди.  
  
Дерек с силой стиснул его предплечье.  
  
– Будешь, – зло выдохнул он.  
  
Плач ударил по ушам.  
  
– Разве я не выполнил условия сделки? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, что его начинает трясти. – Вот ребенок, вот ты – проведешь коронацию и все, готово, можно править!  
  
– Стайлз? – злость заменила обеспокоенность.  
  
– Хватит с меня! – его колотило так сильно, что Стайлз мысленно приготовился биться в припадке, как Эрика. – Дерек, я не хочу его трогать. И тебя. И… я думал, что справлюсь, но я не справляюсь, ясно? Она каждый вечер рассказывала мне, что делала. А потом она собиралась убить меня, и его… То есть насчет меня – я был почти не против, я уже смирился, к черту, понимаешь? Но я не мог допустить… а вдруг опять, кто-нибудь другой решит… я не выдержу, я сдохну, Дерек! Я уеду. Точно, я уеду. Вернусь домой, запрусь в библиотеке, буду бегать на озеро. Так я и поступлю. Я…  
  
Стайлз схватился за горящую щеку. Пощечина отрезвила его, прогнав накрывшую без предупреждения истерику. Он потер покрасневшую кожу и быстро взглянул на Дерека.  
  
– Спасибо. Помогло.  
  
– Ты боишься привязаться к нему, а потом потерять? – спросил Дерек, никогда не стеснявшийся залезать к Стайлзу в душу.  
  
– Да. Мне страшно, Дерек! Мне вообще никогда не было так страшно! Я не знал, что способен испытывать такой ужас. Я не герой, что бы там отец не говорил.  
  
– Ты никуда не уедешь, – тяжело проронил Дерек.  
  
– Ты обещал, что позволишь мне что угодно, если у тебя будет альфа. У тебя есть альфа, – из чистого упрямства припомнил Стайлз, переключаясь.  
  
– Я солгал, – Дерек осторожно качнул колыбельку. Ребенок заинтересованно примолк. – Я тебя не отпущу. А если ты попробуешь завести себе фаворитку, я выдам ее замуж и отправлю куда-нибудь подальше. Или в монастырь.  
  
– Лживый ублюдок, – хмыкнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение. – Я знал, что тебе нельзя верить.  
  
Дерек наклонился, вытащил ребенка из колыбельки и практически впихнул его Стайлзу. Тот прижал к себе маленькое, почти невесомое тельце и вздрогнул – прежнее ощущение единения вернулось. Это был его маленький монстр.  
  
Их маленький монстр.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул комок в горле и поморгал, стремясь справиться с эмоциями.  
  
– А как насчет целого мира к моим ногам? – Стайлз тщетно пытался игнорировать волны неприкрытого счастья, исходившие от ребенка.  
  
– Ты держишь на руках нашего сына, и тебе нужно что-то еще? – поинтересовался Дерек, на лице которого появилось задумчиво-подозрительное выражение. – Ты в этом уверен, Стайлз?  
  
– Ты ужасен, – смешок вырвался почти против воли.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек развернул его и, заставив прижаться к своей груди, обнял их обоих, пряча в кольце рук. – Будет тебе мир к ногам.  
  
– Запомни, приятель, твой отец любитель поиграть словами, – Стайлз дотронулся губами до сладко пахнущей щечки ребенка. – Кстати, как его зовут?  
  
– Не имею ни малейшего представления, – отозвался Дерек. – Скажи мне.  
  
– Так я знал. Ты не способен даже придумать имя ребенку. Дерек, ты бесполезен! Ни на что не годишься.  
  
– Точно, – Дерек лениво прикусил кончик уха Стайлза. – А ты мастер разнообразных выдумок.  
  
– Ладно. Я скажу тебе, как его зовут, при условии, что ты ответишь на один вопрос. Мне нужно прояснить ситуацию.  
  
– Спрашивай.  
  
– Дитон говорил, дети-оборотни еще больше привязаны к родителям, чем обычная ребятня.  
  
– Верно.  
  
– Ты поэтому хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек без малейших колебаний.  
  
– Нет, потому что… – Стайлз подождал. – Знаешь, Дерек, самое время для какого-нибудь трогательного признания.  
  
– Я не делаю трогательных признаний, Стайлз, – Дерек поцеловал его в макушку.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, вывернулся и сощурился.  
  
– И как я мог забыть! Твой родовой девиз, верно?  
  
– Именно он, – кивнул Дерек. – А учитывая твой родовой девиз… Почему тебе понадобилось спрашивать?  
  
– Больше не стану, – Стайлз поудобнее устроил ребенка и развернулся, показывая Дереку маленькое умиротворенное личико. – Познакомьтесь, ваше величество. Это – Дженим.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Стайлз уселся на нижней ступеньке, не решаясь войти сразу – ему требовалось время, чтобы снова оказаться в подземельях Хейлов.  
  
Последние несколько суток выдались слишком насыщенными, Стайлз даже в какой-то момент ощутил благодарность Дереку за его самоуправство. Пребывать без сознания было на порядок легче, чем разбираться со свалившимися на него делами. Решив первостепенные задачи – объяснившись с Дереком и поговорив с отцом, Стайлз прямиком направился в лекарскую, где Дитон на пару с Эрикой занимался многочисленными пострадавшими во время восстания в замке. Дитон отказался объяснять, где он находился в то время, как все томились плену. Про Морелл он тоже не стремился рассказывать, ограничившись тем, что она исчезла сразу после того, как перевязала раны Лидии. Кем была знахарка и почему решила предать свою хозяйку, Стайлз так и не узнал. Его мучили смутные подозрения, но за всем происходящим здесь и сейчас загадка Морелл почти его не волновала.  
  
Стайлз ждал, что Эрика будет с ним холодна, но стоило ему появиться в лекарской, как она порывисто обняла его и крепко расцеловала. Он успел вообразить ее сломленной и сдавшейся, но от Эрики, наоборот, разило бешеной энергией, она трещала без умолку и, кажется, ее совершенно не заботили ни коротко остриженные волосы, ни все еще заметные на спине шрамы.  
  
Стайлз жалел, что не может повидаться с остальной свитой – Скотта отправили с посланием к Аржентам, Айзек и Бойд вели войска Хейлов, подавляя остатки сопротивлявшихся новой власти. Стайлз знал, что Дерек бы предпочел сам возглавить войско, но вынужден был оставаться в замке, решая тысячи возникающих вопросов – от обсуждения тонкостей проведения предстоящей коронации и крещения Дженима до выплат пострадавшим от погромов лавочникам.  
  
Впрочем, Дерек бы махнул рукой на лавочников, но оставить Стайлза с ребенком одних он отказывался наотрез. Стайлз не спорил. Он любил защищать свое право на самостоятельность и убеждать всех, что способен сам о себе позаботиться, и все же сейчас он с удовольствием переложил эти заботы на Дерека.  
  
Стайлз не желал больше справляться с проблемами в одиночку. Не теперь, когда у него был Дерек. И то, что они оба не хотели терять.  
  
Он чихнул – холод подземелий полз по ногам, вызывая озноб. Стайлз посмотрел на плотно закрытую дверь, у которой невозмутимо стояла стража, и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Он все еще не настроился, чтобы войти.  
  
Ему до сих пор было не по себе после прошлой ночи. Стайлз уже не помнил, что послужило поводом, но, когда Дерек вечером вернулся, чтобы урвать привычные несколько часов сна, Стайлз сидел на полу в нескольких ярдах от надрывавшегося в плаче Дженима и молча смотрел в пустоту, чувствуя, что еще немного – и сорвется. Остановленная Дереком накануне истерика, нервное напряжение, накопившееся и так и не получившее выход, жгли его изнутри, доводя почти до сумасшествия. Стайлз честно пытался справиться, затолкать все эти эмоции обратно, не распускать сопли, как потисканная против воли девка, но просто не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
  
Дерек успокоил Дженима, затихшего от звука его голоса и ласковых, уверенных прикосновений, и отнес его кормилице, позвав Лору присмотреть за ребенком до утра. Вернувшись, Дерек без раздумий выплеснул Стайлзу в лицо кувшин с водой, и того прорвало. Стайлз, слава Господу, не сохранил в памяти, все, о чем кричал, – но даже того, что он помнил, хватало, чтобы сгореть со стыда. Он перемежал проклятия признаниями в любви и то пытался избить Дерека, то лез к нему целоваться, закончив свое выступление тем, что нарыдался до икоты ему в плечо.  
  
Не лучший день в его жизни, определенно. Дерек терпеливо дождался, пока он успокоится и умоется – Стайлз успел расслабиться, когда осознал, что своим срывом спровоцировал срыв Дерека. Тот, правда, пропустил часть со словами и рыданиями (чему Стайлз несказанно радовался – зрелище плачущего Дерека, пожалуй, выбило бы его из равновесия). Дерек, привыкший решать проблемы в своей манере, пренебрег желанием выспаться и, раздев слабо сопротивлявшегося Стайлза («Что ты делаешь? Дерек ты едва держишься на ногах, и я тоже!»), воплотил памятную угрозу.  
  
Брачная ночь не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, как повел себя Дерек сейчас. К тому времени, как они закончили, Стайлз вообще не был уверен, жив он еще или уже не особенно. Дерек чередовал ненормальную, стискивающую сердце нежность («Дерек, я же не из фарфора!») с грубостью на грани жестокости («Господи, ты меня сейчас убьешь, пожалуйста, не так сильно!») и никак, никак не мог насытиться, увериться, что все кончилось и никому не угрожает опасность.  
  
Они долго лежали потом в молчании, не чувствуя нужды в словах. Пока Стайлз не попросил принести Дженима обратно, и они не уснули под мерное дыхание крепко спящего сына.  
  
Стайлз вспомнил оставленного у Лоры младенца. Он должен все выяснить – ради него.  
  
– Открывайте, – собравшись с духом, он кивнул стражникам.  
  
– Да, ваше величество, – подобострастно отозвался один из них, отпирая дверь.  
  
Стайлз знал, какие слухи ходят по замку – одни болтали, что Дереку помог Зверь с его родового герба, поднявшийся из небытия, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Другие утверждали, что Стайлз то ли силой мысли, то ли собственными зубами разорвал сумасшедшую Аржент, защищая новорожденного наследника престола. Не менее дикие слухи ходили про Эрику и Лидию, Бойда без фантазии крестили дьявольским отродьем, а Джексона теперь считали бессмертным. Стайлз не обращал внимания на сплетни: нет ничего глупее, чем бороться с людскими кривотолками.  
  
Он спустился в уже знакомый каменный коридор и подошел к камере, где держали Питера. Надавил на рычаг, приводя в действие механизм, снял со стены факел и приблизился к расположившемуся на небольшой скамейке Питеру. Очень похожей на ту, где коротала часы Лора.  
  
– Стайлз! – широко улыбнулся Питер, задирая голову и слегка щурясь от яркого света. – Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.  
  
– Вашими стараниями, – вежливо ответил Стайлз.  
  
– Присядешь? – Питер похлопал рядом с собой.  
  
– Не думаю, что сделаю это.  
  
Неужели Питер считает его идиотом?  
  
– Я бы не причинил тебе вреда, – Питер откинулся назад, прислоняясь спиной к покрытой плесенью кладке. – Как можно… ваше величество.  
  
– Коронации еще не было, – напомнил Стайлз.  
  
– Коронация это формальность, – рассмеялся Питер. – Я стал править за четыре года до того, как на меня надели корону. Так зачем ты пришел, Стайлз?  
  
– Разве это не в традициях вашего рода, навещать посаженных на цепь родственников? – осведомился Стайлз. – Я же теперь Хейл.  
  
– Скажи мне, – на лице Питера появилась заговорщицкая улыбка, – Дерек ценит твое чувство юмора?  
  
– Иногда.  
  
– Хорошо. Кстати, мои комплименты. Вам двоим удалось меня провести. Пока ты не сообщил о своей беременности, я верил в то, что ваш брак – череда невзгод.  
  
– А потом перестали? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Все предстало в новом свете, – согласился Питер. – Не ожидал от Дерека такой страсти! Теперь, я думаю, вы не скрываете от двора свое супружеское согласие?  
  
– Двор сейчас мало интересуют подробности нашей постельной жизни, всех волнует, останется ли их голова на плечах, – хмыкнул Стайлз.  
  
– Мои бедные, бедные сторонники! – Питер прикрыл глаза, словно от боли. – Казните их без жалости. Всех.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул от изменившегося тона Питера. С него слетела привычная сладость, Питер говорил серьезно.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Казните их. Милосердие приведет к лишним волнениям в королевстве, а это значит, что придется посылать солдат и тратить золото.  
  
– Думаете, я стану прислушиваться к вашим советам? – изумился Стайлз.  
  
– А почему бы и нет, дорогой племянник? Я правил больше пятнадцати лет и не только расширил границы, но и наполнил казну. Разве я был плохим королем, Стайлз? – приподнял брови Питер.  
  
Что ж, Стайлз никогда не отрицал очевидные вещи. Питер хорошо заботился о королевстве.  
  
– Ты можешь верить мне или нет, – начал Питер, – но я не слишком опечален своей нынешней судьбой. Я не был рожден для трона, мой покойный брат подходил для этого гораздо лучше.  
  
– А потом вы вдруг решили, что узурпировать власть отличная идея? – заинтересованно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Нет. Потом родилась Лора, – объяснил Питер. – Мне было одиннадцать, когда мой брат женился на этой потаскухе, своей дорогой женушке.  
  
– Она вам так не понравилась?  
  
– Стайлз, Стайлз, мой мальчик! Дерек тебе не рассказывал? Конечно, о чем я, Дерек бы ни за что не рассказал. _Лора_ должна была стать следующей альфой в нашем роду. Мой брат был всего лишь обращенным человеком, он получил силу от отца. Слабый, почти бесполезный альфа – после его укуса никто не выживал. А вот его дочь обещала стать сильным оборотнем. Но эта шлюха переспала с кем-то и забеременела от случайного любовника, а не от моего брата. И Лора вместо альфы родилась калекой. Как я.  
  
Стайлз поймал себя на том, что стоит с открытым ртом и пялится на Питера. Теперь все складывалось воедино. Вот почему Дерек обратился к Дитону, желая подстраховаться, что ребенок Стайлза будет от него, – он учился на ошибках своей семьи.  
  
Поколебавшись, Стайлз плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Питером.  
  
– И он ее простил? Отец Дерека, свою жену?  
  
– Да, – Питер поправил кандалы. – Ее он простил, у оборотней свой взгляд на любовь. А Лору возненавидел. Как будто это была ее вина, а не ее мамаши.  
  
– Это же глупо? – Стайлз помотал головой. – Серьезно, полная чушь!  
  
– И я с тобой согласен! – Питер вздохнул. – Что не мешало всем ее травить, как прокаженную. Особенно, когда родился Дерек – если бы он стал альфой, возможно, все бы немного успокоились. Дерек оказался безжалостнее Лоры, он высосал свою мать досуха, и та скончалась во время родов, а он появился на свет оборотнем. К сожалению, когда мой брат умирал, Дерек еще не вошел в нужный возраст, а больше оборотней в семье не было. Вот как мы потеряли последнего альфу, и я оказался на троне. Я всерьез начал переживать, что наш род утратит наследие предков. Ты появился очень вовремя, милый Стайлз.  
  
– Лора вам не племянница, – негромко сказал Стайлз, лихорадочно соображая. – Не по крови.  
  
– У нас есть общая кровь, ее мать приходилась дальней родней Хейлам, – поправил его Питер. – Но она не дочь моего брата.  
  
– Она спала с вами добровольно, – продолжил Стайлз, выстраивая цепочку событий.  
  
– Я бы никогда не причинил ей вреда, – Питер помолчал. – Я ошибся всего раз, когда не послушал Дженнифер с ее предупреждениями. Она говорила, что наш с Лорой ребенок может родиться мертвым, мы оба ей не поверили. Никогда не сбрасывай мнение звезд со счетов, Стайлз.  
  
– Предлагаете подчинять ему жизнь? – скептически спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Предлагаю не быть ослепленным страстью, – Питер скользнул по нему взглядом. – Как себя чувствует ваш сын?  
  
– Как любой здоровый младенец, – Стайлз с трудом заставил себя не отшатнуться. – Дженим в порядке.  
  
– Дженим? Какое славное имя! Уверен, его выбирал ты, а не Дерек. Он бы использовал родовое, – задумчиво пробормотал Питер. – Дженим Хейл. Хорошо звучит. За короля Дженима! Да, славное, славное имя.  
  
– Пока он принц и, я надеюсь, будет им еще много-много лет, – перебил его Стайлз. – Вы собирались убить Дженима?  
  
– Кто знает, – Питер понизил голос. – Быть может, мы с Лорой воспитали бы его как своего сына. Я не люблю убивать, мой мальчик, пусть ты и думаешь иначе. Тем более мне было бы неприятно лить кровь родственника. Иначе как, по-твоему, Дерек дожил до своих лет? А Лора всегда хотела ребенка, твой Дженим стал бы отличной заменой нашей дочери. Мы бы вырастили его в любви и согласии.  
  
– Лора бы не простила смерти Дерека, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
Питер с жалостью посмотрел на него.  
  
– Лора предназначена мне. Она простит любой мой поступок. Так же, как Дерек простит любой твой.  
  
– Неужели Кейт Аржент устраивали ваши планы? – Стайлз не хотел обсуждать с Питером Дерека. Воспоминания были слишком свежи.  
  
– Кейт вела свою игру, – Питер стряхнул с кончика сапога мокрицу. – Она жаловалась, что Крис чересчур слаб. И была права, Джерард, их отец, привил ей любовь действовать жестко. Ты же знаешь, эти глупые идеалы Аржентов. Culpa poena par esto – наказание должно соответствовать вине. Надо же, Кейт умерла в соответствии со своими убеждениями.  
  
– Кейт собиралась свергнуть Криса? – поразился Стайлз. – Зачем?  
  
– Крис мягкий человек. А Кейт желала завоеваний и славы. Вспомни, как ее тянуло к Дереку, за которым всегда струился шлейф побед и чужой крови. Кейт хотела выйти за меня замуж, начать править нашим королевством, а затем уничтожить меня и Криса. Тогда она бы объединила земли в одно государство. Убила бы тебя и вышла замуж за Дерека, – закончил Питер почти мечтательно. – Дорогая Кейт всегда увлекалась замками на песке.  
  
– А вы собирались заполучить королевство Аржентов и убить ее, – внес ясность Стайлз.  
  
– Я не кровожаден, Стайлз! – притворно обиделся Питер. – Но ты прав, вряд ли у меня возник бы выбор. Кейт не умела вовремя остановиться в своих развлечениях.  
  
– Значит, моей свите повезло, – на Стайлза начали давить стены подземелья.  
  
– Ей нравилось тебя мучить, – с сочувствием заметил Питер. – Она страшно ревновала Дерека, пусть и верила в вашу взаимную ненависть. Думаю, Кейт бы понравилось, если бы Дерек вел себя с ней так, как вел, по ее мнению, с тобой. Джерарду не стоило так рьяно заниматься воспитанием дочери, это оставило следы. Ох уж эти охотники!  
  
Стайлз надул щеки и шумно выдохнул. Он пришел к Питеру за ответами, а в итоге еще больше запутался.  
  
– Значит, если человека пытается обратить слабый альфа, он умирает? – как не были интересны откровения Питера, Стайлз больше волновался за своего ребенка.  
  
– Да. Укус опасен – либо ты становишься оборотнем, что, кстати, влечет за собой некоторые проблемы, либо умираешь, – благодушно сказал Питер. – Ты хочешь укус, Стайлз?  
  
– Что? – Стайлз вздрогнул, размышляя о всей своей свите, желавшей обратиться.  
  
– Я спросил – ты хочешь укус?  
  
– Нет, – резко ответил он. – Мне он не нужен.  
  
– Рад слышать, – Питер снова посерьезнел. – Оставайся человеком.  
  
– Все еще не нуждаюсь в ваших советах, – отрезал Стайлз.  
  
– Нуждаешься, – возразил Питер. – Я знаю королевство изнутри, я занимался внешней политикой и дипломатией, и вам с Дереком обязательно понадобится моя помощь. И я буду рад ее оказать, Стайлз. Это все еще земли Хейлов, а я Хейл и несу за них ответственность. Хотя у Дерека есть недостатки, он справится с правлением, если ты окажешь ему поддержку. Но вы оба очень юны и неопытны. Ты, разумеется, можешь спросить совета у отца, но одно дело поддерживать порядок в маленьком герцогстве и иное – в королевстве, размером с наше. Ты умный мальчик, ты скоро поймешь это сам.  
  
– Почему вы уверены, что Дерек сохранит вам жизнь? – Стайлз начал уставать от Питера.  
  
– Lupus non mordet lupum, – нараспев произнес Питер.  
  
– Волк не убьет волка? – Стайлз фыркнул. – Вы сами советовали вырезать всех ваших сторонников для поддержания мира в королевстве. Начать нужно с вас, чтобы у наших противников не было относительно законного кандидата на престол. И если уж вам так нравится латынь… Lupus pilum mutat, non mentem – это определенно про вас.  
  
– Волк меняет шерсть, а не натуру, – перевел Питер. – Ты мне льстишь, Стайлз. И ты ошибаешься кое в чем, но, я верю, ты быстро разберешься во всем. Так когда ты уже задашь мне свой вопрос?  
  
– Какой вопрос? – насторожился Стайлз.  
  
– Почему я убил Кейт и не убил тебя, – подмигнул Питер. – Тебя ведь мучает именно это, я прав?  
  
– И вы мне ответите?  
  
Питер рассмеялся, цепи глухо звякнули, когда он поднял руку, чтобы растереть лоб.  
  
– Нет, я не отвечу. Но ты можешь спросить Дерека, он тебе объяснит.  
  
– Дерек? – недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз.  
  
Зная болтливость Дерека, тайна Питера останется с самим Питером.  
  
– Да, мой скупой на слова племянник ответит, если ты попросишь его, – уверенно заявил Питер. – И еще, пока ты не ушел, – я чувствую, что утомил тебя, – перечитай на досуге свои семейные хроники, Стайлз. Думаю, тебе интересно, как у беты и человека мог появиться на свет альфа? Уверен, что ты сходишь с ума от любопытства.  
  
– Пытаетесь мной манипулировать? – осведомился Стайлз. – Я не Кейт Аржент.  
  
– Что ты, всего лишь очередной совет от доброго дядюшки! – Питер посмотрел на него, демонстрируя ярко-голубую радужку.  
  
– Надеюсь, это последний совет, – не дрогнул Стайлз.  
  
– Нет, – Питер качнул головой. – Последний будет другим. Берегись крошки Лидии, Стайлз. И не позволяй сыну себя укусить.  
  
Вдали лязгнула решетка. Стайлз нахмурился, растерянно прислушался и мысленно проклял все на свете, когда в камере появился злой как черт Дерек.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
Собственное имя прозвучало ударом хлыста.  
  
– Тише, Дерек, негоже, чтобы стража слышала, как ты кричишь на своего возлюбленного супруга, – встрял Питер.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – еще немного – и Дерек сорвется в рык, Стайлз знал это выражение лица.  
  
– С каких пор я обязан давать тебе отчет, волчара? – Стайлз встал со скамьи и со всевозможным достоинством прошел мимо Дерека, выходя из камеры.  
  
– Мальчик с норовом, – рассмеялся ему вслед Питер. Смех оборвал звук глухого удара. – Как грубо, Дерек, держи себя в руках.  
  
Стайлз миновал темницу Питера и две соседних, остановившись у той, где содержали Дерека и Лору. Он провел рукой по обломкам двери и шагнул внутрь, предусмотрительно озаботившись факелом. Крюк, к которому крепились цепи Лоры, был выдран из стены и валялся на каменному полу. Стайлз завернул за выступ и вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штаны. Решетку смяли, будто ее выковали не из железа, а сплели из хлебного мякиша. Разомкнутые кандалы лежали недалеко от погасшего очага, кладку на полу прорезали несколько длинных, свежих царапин.  
  
– Спустил пар? – спросил Стайлз, обернувшись на подошедшего к нему Дерека.  
  
– А если бы он тебя тронул? – все еще раздраженно ответил тот.  
  
– Он же не идиот. Если Питер тронет меня, его никакая Лора не спасет, – Стайлз наклонился и коснулся пальцами царапин. – Как ты это сделал?  
  
– У меня теперь есть альфа, – Дерек слегка вскинул голову, явно гордясь собой.  
  
– Эту темницу строили для оборотней, – отмел объяснение Стайлз. – Она должна была выдержать тебя. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
Дерек опустился рядом на корточки.  
  
– Я не знаю, как я это сделал, Стайлз.  
  
– Ииииии… ты мне сейчас лжешь, – Стайлз закусил губу. – Как нехорошо, Дерек! Я думал, мы семья.  
  
– Нет, не совсем лгу, – поправился тот. – Стайлз, было полнолуние, и я утратил контроль. Я помню… кое-что, но очень смутно. Я пришел в себя только в твоих покоях, когда убедился, что вы с Дженимом в порядке и я могу пересекать выставленный тобой защитный барьер. До этого я действовал… на инстинктах.  
  
Стайлз встал и протянул руку, помогая подняться супругу.  
  
– Не лучшее время и место для разговора, – сказал Дерек. – Меня ждут и… Мы обсудим все вечером, договорились?  
  
– И ты не станешь мне врать или что-то утаивать, – на всякий случай предупредил Стайлз.  
  
– Не стану, – пообещал Дерек. – Пойдем отсюда.  
  
Что ж, Стайлз тоже не питал к этому месту никаких теплых чувств. Он коротко поцеловал Дерека в губы, прогоняя не идущую ему затравленность во взгляде, и покинул подземелья. Если Дерека ждали члены совета, то Стайлзу тоже было чем заняться.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Перво-наперво он навестил Лору, присматривающую за сыном. После разговора с Питером он не мог смотреть на нее, как прежде. Иллюзии рассыпались в прах, открывая простую истину – Лора Хейл не была злодейкой или страшной грешницей. Ей не повезло стать плодом адюльтера, а затем всю жизнь разрываться между амбициями брата и любовника, пытаясь сохранить хоть подобие мира в семье. Лора знала, что Питер простит ее, и поддерживала Дерека, искренне желая помочь брату и не в силах раскрыть ему, что творится у нее на сердце. Стайлз достаточно хорошо успел постичь характер Дерека, чтобы понять движущие ею причины: Дерек был твердолобым ослом, который бы никогда не принял, что любимая сестра без ума от нелюбимого дяди.  
  
– И когда вы нас покинете? – Стайлз забрал Дженима у нее из рук и замер, рассматривая, как хмурое личико перестает морщиться. – Уже подыскали себе уютное поместье, куда уговорите Дерека сослать Питера? В вашей компании, я имею в виду.  
  
Лора напряглась.  
  
– Я…  
  
– Если вы скажете, куда хотите уехать, вдвоем нам будет проще его уговорить, – объяснил Стайлз, баюкая младенца. – Мы с вами не друзья, леди Лора, но я не хочу вам вредить. А еще меньше я хочу, чтобы в замке, где будет расти мой сын, жил Питер. Простите, если мои слова кажутся вам резкими.  
  
Приезд Финстока и несколько его выразительных нотаций оказали свое влияние – Стайлз снова пытался соблюдать нормы этикета.  
  
– Ты имеешь право на резкость, – признала Лора и подошла к карте. – Сюда. Я бы хотела уехать сюда.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Восток почти полностью принял сторону Дерека, Питер окажется в окружении верных короне людей. Лора все продумала.  
  
– Хороший выбор. Я поддержу вас, – Стайлз помедлил. – Что-то еще?  
  
– Я хочу иметь право возвращаться ко двору в любое время и навещать моего племянника, – четко произнесла Лора. – И, когда он обретет силу, я получу укус. Если тебя устроят мои условия, я обеспечу лояльность Питера. Он не побеспокоит ни Дерека, ни тебя.  
  
– Не вижу препятствий, – Стайлз встретился с ней взглядом. – Вы считаете, укус вас исцелит?  
  
– Я уверена в этом, – Лора подняла голову. – Я хочу зачать ребенка и родить его.  
  
– У него не будет никаких прав на трон, – быстро ответил Стайлз. – Он не будет включен в список наследников.  
  
– Хорошо, – Лора холодно улыбнулась. – Я не собираюсь плести интриги. Но мне нужно иметь дитя. Для себя, а не ради ваших мужских игр во власть.  
  
– И для Питера, – Стайлз поймал крошечную ручку своей ладонью. Он отчасти понимал мечту Лоры родить Питеру ребенка. Дерек порой так смотрел на них с Дженимом, что у Стайлза перехватывало дыхание.  
  
– И для Питера, – не дрогнула Лора. – Спасибо, Стайлз.  
  
– Я обязан вам, – Стайлз прищурился. – И я надеюсь, вы сможете родить.  
  
Лора оттаяла, и это было хорошо. Дерек ни за что не вычеркнет сестру из жизни, и лучше пусть отношения между ними будут мирными.  
  
Стайлз ушел из ее покоев, лишь убедившись, что ребенок заснул. Он опять чувствовал слабость и, перед тем как найти мужа, решил заглянуть в лекарскую. Зелья Дитона не зря славились даже за переделами королевства, он по праву считался отменным врачом.  
  
– О, – пробормотал Стайлз, застав вместо Дитона Джексона. – Прости. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Они так ни разу и не поговорили после того, как Стайлз очнулся. Не то чтобы Стайлз его избегал… Хотя да, он избегал. Дерек поведал, как упорно Джексон сражался в ту ночь, и Стайлз не имел ни малейшего представления, как вести себя с человеком, решившим всерьез за тебя умереть. И почти достигшим цели.  
  
– Я жду мастера Дитона, – сказал Джексон. – Он отправился в кладовую, ему нужны специальные травы для моей перевязки.  
  
– Понятно, – протянул Стайлз и с облегчением заметил письмо в руке у Джексона. – Вести из дома? Кто пишет? Дэнни?  
  
– Нет, это от родителей. Дэнни сражается, он попал под командование Лейхи, – пояснил Джексон.  
  
– Твои родители в добром здравии? – Стайлз успокоился, найдя безопасную тему для беседы.  
  
– Да, – Джексон повертел письмо в руках. – И полностью поддерживают мое решение разорвать помолвку с графиней Мартин.  
  
– Что? – у Стайлза будто земля ушла из-под ног. – Ты собираешься бросить Лидию?  
  
– Я сообщу ей, как только меня перевяжут, – лишенным эмоций голосом сообщил Джексон.  
  
Стайлз забыл про свое дурное самочувствие.  
  
– Не будь идиотом, Джексон! Что произошло? Почему ты решил расстаться с ней?  
  
– Да какое тебе дело, Стилински? – вспыхнул Джексон, теряя обретенную было вежливость и почтение. – Я не стану жениться на женщине, которая предала моего сюзерена!  
  
Стайлз умолк. А он-то считал откровения Лидии обычным девичьем преувеличением! Конечно, Стайлз всегда догадывался, что из-за усыновления Джексон немного перебарщивает с щепетильностью в вопросах чести, но это было чересчур даже для него.  
  
– Лидия спасла мне жизнь! Мне и моему ребенку! И тебе, кстати, тоже! Черт тебя подери, Джексон!  
  
– Она сначала предала всех, а лишь потом опомнилась! – рявкнул Джексон в ответ.  
  
– Какая разница? – возмутился Стайлз. – В итоге она поступила правильно! Она чуть не умерла, когда Питер изрезал ее!  
  
– А ведь я догадывался, – вдруг затих Джексон. – Я видел, что с ней что-то происходит, я наткнулся на нее однажды… на них с Питером. Я подозревал, что она шпионит для него и промолчал.  
  
– Она твоя невеста, Джексон, – Стайлз потер рукой затылок. – И у тебя не было доказательств. Если бы ты понял все превратно, то выставил бы себя идиотом, а ее несправедливо опорочил.  
  
– Моим долгом было сказать. Тебе и Хейлу, – Джексон не собирался давать себе поблажек.  
  
– Лидия не рассказывала Питеру ничего, что могло бы мне навредить, – попробовал зайти с другой стороны Стайлз. Геройство Джексона представлялось ему теперь не просто страстью к красивым жестам – Уиттмор искупал вину, умирая в покоях Стайлза.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Джексон. – Это Лидия тебе так сказала? Кто еще может подтвердить ее слова? Питер Хейл? А может, его придворный астролог, леди Дженнифер?  
  
– Да! – согласился Стайлз, хватаясь за соломинку. – Дженнифер, конечно. Я ее допрошу.  
  
– У тебя открылись способности к некромантии? – осведомился Джексон, ухмыльнувшись.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Дженнифер мертва. Ее тело нашли в ее собственной комнате, запертой изнутри. Она не стала жертвой драки за замок. Ее убил тот, кто знает тайные ходы.  
  
– Ты обвиняешь Лидию? – Стайлз все еще не мог поверить. Джексон вел себя нелепо, и его подозрения тоже выглядели нелепыми, ведь Лидия… Стайлз отказывался думать плохо о Лидии.  
  
– Кому еще была выгодна смерть Дженнифер?  
  
Стайлз не нашелся с ответом. Он чувствовал, что Джексон ошибается, но не знал, как его переубедить.  
  
– Джексон, послушай, приятель, ты…  
  
– Я разорву помолвку, – Джексон подался вперед, пристально глядя на Стайлза. – Если, конечно, ваше величество не заставит меня жениться на графине Мартин силой.  
  
– Вы имеет право сами выбирать, с кем связывать жизнь, герцог Уиттмор, – процедил Стайлз и вышел из лекарской.  
  
К черту зелья Дитона. Стайлз обойдется и без них. И к Дереку он сейчас не пойдет, ему нужно сначала все осмыслить в одиночестве.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
– Клянусь, больше никаких сцен! – вскинул руки Стайлз несколько часов спустя, когда в комнате появился Дерек и подозрительно уставился на него и лежащего в колыбельке Дженима.  
  
– Ты и спокойная жизнь? – поддразнил Дерек, выглядевший почти нормально – не таким измученным и уставшим. – Не верю.  
  
– Эй, эй! – Стайлз кивнул в сторону сервированного стола. – Я умею быть приятным в общении!  
  
– С этим я не спорю, – Дерек снял камзол, оставшись в одной рубашке – в покоях топили слишком сильно, но ради младенца он терпел неудобства. – Продолжаешь носить свою военную форму? Почему ты это делаешь, Стайлз?  
  
– Дань уважения отцу, – Стайлз перебрался на стул и разлил вино по кубкам. – И способ тебя позлить.  
  
– Зачем меня злить? – удивился Дерек, открыл блюдо с холодной олениной и принялся нарезать хлеб толстыми ломтями.  
  
– Чтобы ты иногда отвлекался от игры в короля и становился Дереком, которого раздражает Стайлз. Ибо еще немного, и ты закостенеешь и превратишься в статую, – Стайлз стащил несколько кусков хлеба с тарелки Дерека и переложил на свою.  
  
– Я не играю, – Дерек со вздохом проводил взглядом похищенную еду. – Между прочим, ты тоже…  
  
– Да-да, мое величество, – Стайлз отправил в рот кусок мяса и запил сильно разбавленным вином. Он скучал по способности пить и не пьянеть. – Я откликаюсь. На людях.  
  
Поглощенный едой Дерек кивнул. Стайлз решил, что не станет портить ему аппетит разговорами, отложив их до тех пор, пока тот не наестся. В обычное время Дерек не пропускал приемы пищи, но теперь он перестал нормально питаться. Возобновивший опеку над отцом Стайлз невольно включил и Дерека в список людей, за которыми стоит приглядывать. Вообще, столкновение двух миров – людей, знавших его с детства, и двора Хейлов, в глазах которых он оказался ловким малым, сумевшим пролезть на трон, – изрядно выбивало из колеи.  
  
– Хочешь новость? – не удержался все-таки Стайлз. – Джексон порвал с Лидией.  
  
– Я знаю, – Дерек положил себе еще мяса. – Он правильно поступил.  
  
– Дерек?  
  
– Они могут выбирать, с кем вступить брак. Так зачем ему жениться на женщине, которая вызывает у него отвращение? – Дерек вытер руки и допил вино. – Стайлз, я не имею ничего против Лидии Мартин, я доверил ей своего сына, если помнишь. Но они с Джексоном сами разберутся в своих отношениях, без тебя.  
  
– А мы разберемся в своих без посторонней помощи? – поинтересовался Стайлз, тоже приканчивая свой кубок. – Ты спрашивал, зачем я ходил навестить Питера.  
  
Дерек подобрался, как перед боем.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Я ходил узнать, почему он предпочел убить Кейт, а не меня. И знаешь, что мне ответил Питер?  
  
– Посоветовал спросить у меня, – губы Дерека сжались.  
  
– В точку! – Стайлз закинул за щеку в рот несколько долек сушеных яблок и с удовольствием прожевал. – Мне напомнить, что ты обещал не лгать и не утаивать от меня ничего?  
  
– Чертов Питер! – Дерек встал из-за стола и с грохотом задвинул стул.  
  
Дженим обиженно захныкал.  
  
Дерек прошелся по комнате и сел рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
– Ладно. Я расскажу тебе, – Дерек выглядел страшно взволнованным, и это слегка пугало. – Если ты дашь слово… я даже не могу взять с тебя слова!  
  
Дерек глубоко вздохнул, и Стайлз не выдержал, пнув его в лодыжку.  
  
– Я сейчас скончаюсь от ужаса и любопытства!  
  
– Тебя защитил Дженим, – выпалил Дерек. – Это он приказал Питеру убить Кейт. Вернее, он приказал ему позаботиться о тебе, но это одно и то же. А мне он запретил убивать Питера.  
  
– Ясно, – Стайлз неторопливо налил себе вина и сделал несколько глотков. – Дерек, ты переутомился. Он младенец. Ты можешь с ним перерыкиваться, или что ты там ему ворчишь, но все, на что способен сейчас наш сын – это есть, спать и пачкать пеленки. Мне сложно признавать, что я не создал уникальное существо, которое бы сразу обладало разумом и прочим, но правда такова, что…  
  
– Это Дженим вытащил меня из темницы, – перебил Дерек. – Я сумел освободиться, когда он меня позвал.  
  
– Дерек, – Стайлз поморгал, прогоняя хмель. – Он…  
  
– Он очень силен, – тихо проговорил Дерек. – Я помню, как я чувствовал отца, и это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как я чувствую Дженима. Стайлз, это как… зажженная лучина и пожар в лесу, понимаешь?  
  
– Нет, – честно признался Стайлз и покосился на колыбель. Глаза убеждали его в том, что там находится самое обычное, пускающее слюни дитя.  
  
– Волк развивается раньше и быстрее, чем человек. Нашему волчонку уже примерно полгода, он тоже ребенок, но он умеет отличать своих от чужих, он знает, что такое стая, и он готов порвать зубами любого, защищая тех, кого он любит.  
  
– Зубами, которых у него нет, – заметил Стайлз.  
  
– Есть, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Он кровно связан с нами всеми – мной, Питером, Лорой. Он видит нас как свою стаю, и мы и есть его стая. И не можем противостоять его желаниям. Не таким сильным, как инстинкт защитить… тебя. Он знает, что ты другой, что ты уязвим, что в тебе нет волка. Стайлз, у тебя участился пульс.  
  
– Ты только что сказал, что мой новорожденный сын убил человека. Чужими руками. Первое, что он сделал – убил человека. Действительно, Дерек, у меня участился пульс!  
  
– Ты бы предпочел, чтобы Кейт вспорола тебе брюхо? – вдруг разъярился Дерек. – Знаешь, что она мечтала сделать? Вскрыть тебя, положить внутрь мертвого ребенка и показать это мне.  
  
Тихонько хныкавший до этого Дженим решил больше не сдерживаться и поучаствовать в беседе, поддержав Дерека ревом.  
  
– Я не хотел этого знать, – ровно сказал Стайлз. – Мне хватало моих кошмаров.  
  
– Прости, – Дерек помолчал. – Возьмешь его?  
  
Стайлз поднялся, вытащил ребенка из колыбели и прижал к груди. Если Дерек не лгал, (а Дерек не лгал), маленький монстр действительно был _монстром_.  
  
– Знаешь, – Стайлз обратился к сыну. – Пусть в тебе и сидит мохнатый кровожадный щенок, но ты наполовину человек. И если ты об этом когда-нибудь забудешь, я надеру тебе уши.  
  
Внимательно слушавший Дженим замолчал, бессмысленно таращась на Стайлза.  
  
– А я-то думал, почему он радовался присутствию Питера, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Он уже принял его за своего.  
  
– Да, – Дерек с видимым облегчением наблюдал за успокоившимся ребенком. – Когда он появился на свет – я сразу услышал его. Ощутил его, не знаю, как объяснить. И он позвал меня, а затем ты начал кричать, и… я не терял контроль над волком уже лет пятнадцать, даже в сражениях мне удавалось не обращаться, сдерживать натуру. А здесь меня будто выдернуло из собственного тела, я должен был освободиться и прийти к вам, любой ценой. Наверное, если бы цепи не поддались, я бы погиб там. Волк рвался так, что успокоился бы только с моей смертью.  
  
– Ты не мог слышать мои крики! – устало возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Я бы предпочел их не слышать, – не менее устало сказал Дерек. – Поверь мне.  
  
– Вот как, – Стайлз снова посмотрел на ребенка. – Значит, этот шумный маленький приятель может заставить тебя, сурового воина и просто того еще упрямого ублюдка, делать то, что он хочет?  
  
– Я могу сопротивляться его воле, – не согласился Дерек. – Но в тот момент наши инстинкты полностью совпадали.  
  
– Восхитительно, – подытожил Стайлз. – Теперь ясно, почему Питер настаивал на том, чтобы я не принимал укус. Если он будет крутить всеми вами, должен быть хоть кто-то, кто запретит ему объедаться сладостями.  
  
– Ты не в себе, – произнес Дерек.  
  
– Я нервничаю, – признал Стайлз. – Как это выглядит… Что он чувствует из-за того, что не чувствует меня, как тебя? Черт, я начинаю немного путаться!  
  
– Представь, что он постоянно скребется к тебе, а ты не открываешь, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Как-то так.  
  
– А ты открываешь.  
  
– Он справится с этим и привыкнет, – Дерек потянул Стайлза за плечо, вынуждая встать.  
  
– Откуда тебе знать, привыкнет он или нет! – раздраженно бросил Стайлз. – Я худший отец в мире, Дерек, и это твоя вина!  
  
– Он привыкнет так же, как привык я, – успокаивающе сказал Дерек. – Его волк научится. Если нельзя попасть внутрь, можно лечь на пороге и охранять.  
  
– Я уверен, что мой отец убеждал меня, что это родители должны охранять детей, а не наоборот, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Но это ты вел войска, защищая свое герцогство и отца, и ты принял решение купить мир ценой своей судьбы. Так чем ты отличаешься от Дженима с его волчьими инстинктами?  
  
– Ничем, – помедлив, Стайлз уложил обратно начавшего зевать сына и потянул Дерека за рукав к постели. – Насколько сильно ты устал?  
  
– Не настолько, – заверил его Дерек, и Стайлз молча кивнул.  
  
Ему требовалось забыться.  
  
  


~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Стайлз искренне ненавидел эту часовню. В первый раз он оказался здесь во время венчания с Дереком и, объективно, тот вечер не принес ему особого счастья. Возможно, Стайлза устраивал его брак теперь, но факт оставался фактом – часовня ассоциировалась с вещами неприятными.  
  
Да и капеллана Стайлз не любил еще с тех пор, как тот бормотал молитвы в его покоях, освящая их для удачного вынашивания ребенка и разрешения от бремени.  
  
Хуже всего, конечно, была собравшаяся толпа. Стайлз понимал, что на коронацию приедут даже те представители знати, кои обычно не покидали родовые поместья, – все стремились подтвердить преданность короне и заверить правителей в своей глубокой любви и уважении. Что не делало церемонию более сносной – из-за столпившегося народу в часовне стояла страшная духота. А надетый Стайлзом костюм мог соревноваться по неудобству с его свадебным одеянием.  
  
Он покосился на стоявшего рядом Дерека – сосредоточенный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы, резкий, словно вырезанный из мрамора, абрис профиля – и тихонько вздохнул. Его внимание снова привлекли собравшиеся.  
  
Например, Арженты. Стайлз не ожидал, что Крис так легко простит смерть сестры, но после вскрывшихся обстоятельств он не стал предъявлять Хейлам претензий. Вероятно, сыграло роль свидетельство Эллисон, которая помогла найти лучника, собиравшегося «случайно» застрелить Стайлза во время памятного турнира, куда его вытащила участвовать Кейт, и мошенницу, сумевшую подделать записку Дитона и подсунуть Стайлзу отраву. Крис казнил обоих, несмотря на все протесты Стайлза.  
  
С другой стороны, планы и гибель Кейт неожиданно укрепили союз Аржентов и Хейлов, чему также немало поспособствовала оказанная Дереком помощь в ситуации на южных границах Аржентов. А еще, если Стайлзу не мерещилось, Крис начал всерьез подумывать разрешить дочери мезальянс и выйти замуж за Скотта. В конце концов, тот теперь получил титул и земли, Дерек не оставил без внимания его помощь Стайлзу и короне.  
  
И, хотя он не собирался забегать наперед, но если МакКол жениться на Эллисон, и у них родится подходящая дочка… Она станет хорошей партией для Дженима.  
  
Стайлз переключил внимание на сына, устроившегося на руках у Лоры. Та снова выглядела блестяще, королева без королевства, настоящая Хейл, с кем бы там не переспала ее мать. Стайлз видел, как под вежливой маской застыла решимость – они с Питером должны были отправиться в путь через неделю, в сопровождении серьезного количества стражников под предводительством Бойда. Конечно, Дженим станет скучать по тетке, но он справится. Стайлз почувствовал, что улыбается, думая о сыне – возникшее было отторжение давно прошло, он смирился с необычной природой Дженима. Он верил Дереку, способному точно понять, что хочет младенец в ту или иную минуту, он завидовал связи между ними, но Стайлз знал и другое. Дженим был его сыном ничуть не меньше, и если Дерек понимал Дженима-волчонка, то Стайлз разбирался в Джениме-человеке. Немало помогли и разговоры с отцом – тот сразу признался, что знал о намерениях Дерека с самого начала. Увы, вмешаться он не мог: Дерек не оставил ему выбора, объяснив, что либо Стайлз умрет при дворе Питера, либо выполнит его условие и поднимется на вершину. Стайлз не держал зла на отца, тот поступил верно, поддержав Дерека – пусть его и задевало, что отец не решился открыть план ему. Скрепя сердце, Стайлз соглашался, что тогда, год назад, он мог бы не справиться с подобными откровениями. Сейчас же, утратив в замке Хейлов душевную и физическую невинность, как он и предполагал когда-то, Стайлз сомневался, что его хоть что-то способно поразить или вывести из равновесия.  
  
Он был женат на оборотне и родил ему сына, он научился выживать в ситуациях, в которых выжить, казалось, было невозможно, он пережил предательство самых близких ему людей и окончательно перестал делить мир на черное и белое.  
  
Стайлз скользнул взглядом по висящим штандартам – получеловек-полуволк Хейлов и золотая звезда Стилински устроились теперь на одном уровне. Стайлз дождался паузы в речи священника и в унисон с Дереком начал повторять клятву, обязуясь заботиться о вверенном ему королевстве и защищать его, пусть даже ценою собственной жизни.  
  
Он встретился глазами с Дереком – мужем, любовником, отцом его ребенка и соправителем, его личным разбойником – и почувствовал, как на его голову опустилась тяжесть короны.  
  
Толпа приветственно закричала, Стайлз поправил красную ленту, надетую, как обычно, Дереком на удачу, и приготовился идти на пир.  
  
На этот раз он не собирался напиваться до беспамятства. Им с Дереком предстояло править, и Стайлз намеревался сохранять трезвость как тела, так и рассудка.  
  
Ему придется постараться, что видеть насквозь каждого своего подданного, но Стайлз не сомневался, что справится.  
  
Стайлзу определенно было ради кого справляться.


	8. Impavide progrediamur/Будем идти вперед без колебаний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог

_Шесть лет спустя_

 

Стайлз отложил в сторону перо и закрыл чернильницу. Он запечатал последнее письмо, прижал к сургучу печатку и кивнул Бойду. Тот, как и прежде, занимался его перепиской, следя, чтобы послания Стайлза не попали в чужие руки.  
  
– Насколько срочно? – спросил Бойд, пряча бумаги.  
  
– Питеру – как можно быстрее, Итан подождет, – рассеянно бросил Стайлз, все еще погруженный в собственные выкладки. – Не слышишь, где Дерек?  
  
Бойд сосредоточенно нахмурился и сдался, покачав головой.  
  
– За пределами замка.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Пожалуй, он догадывался, где стоит поискать супруга.  
  
Он спустился на кухню, привычно использовав тайный ход: так было гораздо быстрее. Кроме того, Стайлзу нравилось появляться в самый неподходящий момент, это держало придворных в постоянном тонусе. Сложно плести интриги, когда в любом углу можешь столкнуться с королем.  
  
Стайлз заглянул на кухню, прихватил немного снеди и, забрав оседланную ДжиПи, тронулся в путь, старательно держась подветренной стороны.  
  
Голоса он услышал, не доехав пары ярдов до облюбованного Дженимом местечка. Стайлз остановил лошадь и спрятался за зарослями, не желая пока вмешиваться.  
  
– Что ты там делаешь? – интересовался стоявший под деревом Дерек. – Слезай, тебя ждет граф Харрис.  
  
– Я к нему не пойду! Он не разрешает мне трогать настоящую шпагу, я не хочу фехтовать деревяшкой! Я буду сидеть и высматривать, не собирается ли на нас напасть неприятель, и если он все-таки решится, я буду драться, как ты!  
  
– Граф Харрис обучал твоего отца, и Стайлз тоже начинал с палки. А тебе она не подходит? – голос Дерека не предвещал ничего хорошего. Стайлз мысленно вздохнул – еще немного, и Дженим опять нарвется на порку.  
  
– Отец ненавидит графа Харриса! – запротестовал Дженим. – И мне он тоже не нравится. Найдите мне другого учителя.  
  
– Дженим, я сейчас сломаю этому дереву ствол, выдеру тебя и удвою количество времени, которое ты проводишь с Харрисом, – спокойно сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз слез с лошади. С Дерека станется воплотить угрозу в жизнь, он вообще редко бросался словами на ветер. Если Стайлз не хочет весь вечер утешать Дженима, лишившегося любимого убежища, пора вмешаться.  
  
– Эй, большие и маленькие страшные волки! – позвал он, выходя на поляну, где под огромным дубом расположился задравший голову Дерек, а на верхушке светился красной курточкой Дженим. – Ссоритесь?  
  
– Нарывается на трепку, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Дерек.  
  
– Отправьте меня лучше к Финстоку? – попросился Дженим. – Он интересно ругается!  
  
– Слезай, приятель, – Стайлз встал рядом с Дереком. – Сейчас же.  
  
Дженим обиженно зашуршал листьями, ловко перебираясь с ветки на ветки, а временами сползая по стволу, как огромная рассерженная гусеница. Оказавшись на твердой земле, он бессознательно отступил в сторону, прячась за Дерека, незамедлительно отвесившего паршивцу подзатыльник.  
  
Куда проще пережить порцию розг, чем одну нотацию. Стайлз понимал сына.  
  
– Так каких врагов ты оттуда выслеживал? – спросил Стайлз, подзывая лошадь. ДжиПи давно перестала испуганно фыркать каждый раз, как сталкивалась с его не совсем человеческой семьей.  
  
– Всех! – глаза унюхавшего еду Дженима загорелись. – Я бы их сначала выследил, а потом всех убил!  
  
– Здорово, – согласился Стайлз, помогая Дереку расстелить одеяло. Он протянул сыну кусок копченого окорока, вложил во вторую руку пирог и жестом приказал сесть. – А ты знаешь, что убитые тобой могут вернуться к тебе в качестве привидений?  
  
Переставший жевать Дженим в ужасе уставился на Стайлза. Дерек потер лицо рукой и забрал мех с вином, сделав несколько глотков.  
  
– Привидений? – выдохнул Дженим, страшно боявшийся любой нечисти. – Даже если они заслужили, чтобы их убили?  
  
– Нет! – вмешался Дерек. – Если заслужили, их души понимают, что это всего лишь расплата за грехи, и никого не тревожат.  
  
– К тебе приходили привидения? – Дженим снова начал есть, с любопытством смотря на Дерека.  
  
– Ни разу, – ответил тот. – Кроме того, привидения боятся оборотней. Они к тебе не сунутся, они сами убегут при твоем приближении.  
  
– Дерек! – Стайлз бросил выразительный взгляд на мужа, обещая ему страшную расплату. – Привидения…  
  
– А если отец кого-нибудь убьет, они за ним придут? Он же человек!  
  
– Нет, я… – Стайлз осекся, пытаясь выкрутиться из ситуации. Чертов Дерек, опять все испортил!  
  
– Поэтому твой отец никого не убивает, – мягко сказал Дерек, поглаживая Дженима по спине.  
  
Стайлз впился зубами в свой кусок пирога. То, что ему хотелось ответить Дереку, явно не предназначалось для детских ушей.  
  
Дженим дожевал свою порцию, выпил воды и уселся рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
– Если тебе понадобится кого-нибудь убить, позови меня, – очень серьезно сказал он. – Я знаю, ты тоже боишься привидений.  
  
Дерек тихо фыркнул, Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
– Нет, приятель, я не буду тебя звать. Я уже договорился с твоим отцом, – пояснил он, поцеловав сына в лоб. – И помни – Дерек ничего не понимает в привидениях, так что…  
  
– Не запугивай его, – попросил Дерек. – Хватит, Стайлз! Русалки, тролли, лепреконы, вампиры, теперь еще и привидения?  
  
– Я сам видел русалку! – горячо запротестовал Дженим. – Пап, ну правда видел! Она пощекотала меня хвостом!  
  
– Она пощекотала его хвостом, Дерек, даже ты не можешь спорить с такими аргументами! – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Ладно. Дженим, сейчас ты сядешь на мою лошадь и отправишься обратно. Найдешь Харриса и будешь фехтовать той шпагой, которую он тебе даст.  
  
– Он надо мной смеется, – хмуро напомнил Дженим. – А я ведь принц!  
  
– Он и надо мной смеялся, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Зато теперь я способен справиться с кем угодно.  
  
– Кроме папы, – бесхитростно уточнил Дженим.  
  
– Для него у меня припасены особые приемы! – весело сказал Стайлз и подсадил Дженима на лошадь. – Давай, трогай. Пошла-а-а-а.  
  
Дождавшись, пока стихнет топот копыт ДжиПи, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку:  
  
– И кого ты пытаешься воспитать?  
  
– Хейла, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Ему придется убивать, Стайлз.  
  
– Может быть, он начнет делать это чуть позже, как тебе? Дерек, хватит хлебать мое вино!  
  
– Если ты выпьешь все, что привез, мне придется нести тебя в замок на руках, – заметил Дерек. – Стайлз, Дженим просто играет! Я тоже бредил военными байками. И ты.  
  
– Я бредил Пелопонесскими войнами, Дерек. И никто мне в подробностях не рассказывал, как выпускал кишки или вышибал мозги. Хватит пичкать Дженима своими кровожадными историями, – Стайлз улегся на одеяло, наслаждаясь теплым летним солнцем.  
  
– Я ему рассказываю не только про кишки, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Я выстраиваю ему всю компанию. Где располагались войска, какие кто допустил ошибки. Ты действительно считаешь, что я должен прекратить?  
  
– Я не против обучения стратегии, – Стайлз усмехнулся уголком рта. – Не меняй тему, Дерек, ты знаешь, почему я злюсь.  
  
Дерек улегся рядом и оперся на локоть.  
  
– Тебе пора прекратить выискивать в Джениме признаки дурной крови, – сказал он, скользя глазами по неприкрытому рубашкой горлу.  
  
– Но она в нем есть, – Стайлз инстинктивно потянулся закрыться от взгляда Дерека и поправил цепочку с трискелионом.  
  
– Во мне она тоже есть, – Дерек не двигался, продолжая держать его взглядом. – Но я, как видишь, не рву людей на куски для развлечения и не купаюсь в крови девственниц.  
  
– Где бы ты их нашел при нашем дворе, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Дерек, я не боюсь своего сына. Я боюсь _за_ него, понимаешь? Вдруг он сорвется? Вдруг он ранит кого-то, кто ему дорог? Вдруг кто-то увидит его и затравит, как зверя?  
  
– Дженим не сорвется, – успокоил его Дерек. – Я натаскиваю его с рождения, он отлично держит своего волка.  
  
– Иногда случается то, чего никак не ожидаешь, – возразил Стайлз, дергая за пуговицу камзола Дерека.  
  
– Он утратит контроль, только если с тобой что-то случится, – продолжил Дерек. – А я этого не допущу.  
  
– И ты тоже не всесилен, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Кстати, я получил письмо от Итана. Он снова прощупывает почву.  
  
– Мы не будем иметь с ним дел, – отрезал Дерек. – Два братца шакала!  
  
– Я бы с тобой поспорил, но, увы, наши мнения совпадают, – Стайлз сделал несколько глотков вина. – Они с Эйденом заключат альянс с остальными. И, не исключено, нападут на нас.  
  
– Не сейчас, – Дерек слизнул с его щеки оставшийся от вина след – пить лежа было неудобно, Стайлз предсказуемо облился. – Полагаю, года через два. У них случился неурожай, войско плохо обучено, и союзников пока нет.  
  
– Два года мне хватит, – согласился Стайлз, думая о своем. – Я написал Питеру. Хочу знать и его мнение тоже. Хватит корчить рожи, Дерек, Питер ничего не выиграет, если нас захватят. Итан не позволит ему править, он это понимает. Он не станет рисковать миром в королевстве сейчас, когда твоя сестра наконец беременна.  
  
– Если у них появится наследник, Питеру будет за кого сражаться, – Дерек устало поморщился.  
  
– Скажи честно, Дерек, разве ты не предпочел бы, чтобы Дженим был обычным дворянином, без риска быть убитым просто потому, что он принц? – осведомился Стайлз, укладывая голову на грудь растянувшегося на одеяле Дерека.  
  
– Амбиции Питера…  
  
– …с успехом подавляются материнским инстинктом Лоры. Она его убьет, если он подставит под удар жизнь ее драгоценного ребенка. И Питер не молодеет. Есть разница между его развлечениями и настоящими интригами, – Стайлз зевнул. Он поздно лег – засиделся накануне с казначеем, и рано встал – пришло донесение от посланного на запад Айзека. Дерек заставил его подняться, чтобы обсудить новости.  
  
– Было бы неплохо, если бы он перестал провоцировать местное общество на измену, а потом сдавать нам предателей, – проворчал Дерек.  
  
– Питер всегда отличался странным вкусом в плане забав, – Стайлз похлопал Дерека по животу. – И, возвращаясь к Джениму, больше никакой охоты. Хотя бы в ближайшие пару недель. Ты гоняешь его по лесу, а потом он не способен связать двух слов на своих уроках!  
  
– Я учу его держать след, – напомнил Дерек. – Ему пригодится, когда он будет вести за собой войско.  
  
– Ты учишь его убивать, – оседлал любимого конька Стайлз.  
  
– Ты тоже, – не поддался Дерек. – Только ты делаешь это с помощью слов. Стайлз, я не лезу к тебе, хотя ему вовсе необязательно изучать прямо сейчас греческий, латынь, арабский и математику. Нет ничего дурного, чтобы загнать оленя!  
  
– И задрать его своими когтями на пару с отцом, – в унисон ответил Стайлз. – Он ел сырое мясо. И ему понравилось. Я даже не знаю, что хуже!  
  
– Я тоже ел, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Можем и тебе принести в следующий раз. Дженим будет в восторге.  
  
– Какая мерзость! – передернулся Стайлз. – Обойдусь как-нибудь без ваших подарков.  
  
– Они от всей души, – с показной серьезностью сказал Дерек. В его зеленых, таких же, как у сына, глазах плясали смешинки. – Ты разбиваешь наши сердца своим отказом.  
  
– Вы тоже разбиваете мое, когда отказываетесь вести себя, как люди, – Стайлз повернулся и потерся носом о шею Дерека – он все же невольно перенимал волчьи привычки. – Ты накажешь Дженима за опоздание к Харрису или я?  
  
– Он бы предпочел меня, – Дерек устроил теплую ладонь на боку Стайлза, прижимая его к себе. Поближе, как они привыкли.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Дженим с легкостью сносил и оплеухи, и порку от Дерека – едва тот прекращал экзекуцию, раны Дженима затягивались, и эти двое снова становились друзьями, будто ничего и не произошло. Дерек считал, что нет смысла припоминать былые грешки, если сын уже получил взбучку. А Дженим отличался редкостной незлопамятностью, видимо, признавая справедливость наказаний. По большому счету Стайлз помнил только раз, когда Дерек по-настоящему разозлился на сына: они гостили в замке Стилински, и Скотт сдуру проболтался Джениму о сгоревшем поместье, где они любили играть детьми. Дженим сбежал туда при первом же подвернувшемся случае, и когда Стайлз с Дереком прискакали к заброшенному дому и обнаружили сына на полусгнившей крыше, то Дерек был в такой ярости, что окончательно утратил способность говорить. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы обычно припиравшейся с ним Дженим спустился вниз, и следующим звуком, который услышал Стайлз, был хруст сломанной руки. Дерек молча добавил еще и крепкий подзатыльник, закинул сына, как куль, на взмыленного Камаро и довез до памятной поляны, где когда-то они впервые встретились. Стайлз, успевший по пути к поместью несколько раз похоронить ребенка, буквально сполз с ДжиПи и в некотором оцепенении смотрел на Дерека, которого наконец прорвало. Испуганный до чертиков Дженим сжался в комок и выглядел ужасно маленьким на фоне огромного жеребца, а Дерек выплевывал и выплевывал слова, объясняя, почему даже альфа-оборотни не должны играть там, где можно свернуть шею. Особенно если эти альфа-оборотни наследники престола. И что если Джениму интересно, что такое перелом, то Дерек с удовольствием повторит опыт с его рукой, а может быть, и ногами за компанию. В какой-то момент Стайлз осознал, что Дженим, не смевший прервать отца, косится на него, безмолвно прося о защите, но вмешиваться не стал. Стайлз понимал, чего пытается добиться Дерек – в следующий раз, помня о боли и взбучке, Дженим будет хоть немного осторожнее. То, что следующий раз точно будет, Стайлз не сомневался: в конце концов, Дженим был их сыном, плотью и кровью, а они с Дереком оба не отличались покладистостью и послушанием.  
  
Инцидент закончился благополучно. Накричавшийся всласть Дерек пошел чистить коня, соскребая с боков хлопья пены, а отошедший от испуга Стайлз снял баюкавшего руку Дженима на траву и обнимал, пока тот тихо плакал от стыда. Дерек потом не разговаривал с сыном еще несколько дней, и Стайлз не узнавал обычно живого, подвижного (ладно, чересчур подвижного) ребенка. Дженим тенью слонялся по замку, демонстрируя столь очевидное раскаяние, что Дерек в итоге сдался, простив опасную выходку.  
  
Сам Стайлз никогда не поднимал на Дженима руку, пусть и знал, что не способен причинить ему вреда. Возможно, на него наложили отпечаток последние дни беременности, когда Джениму угрожала опасность, или дело заключалось во всегдашней нелюбви Стайлза к насилию, но он предпочитал просто ругать его. И Дженим, что удивительно, боялся его гнева больше, чем затрещин Дерека, – слова Стайлза заставляли его ощущать себя виноватым, недостойным, плохим сыном, и привыкший ко всеобщему обожанию Дженим страшно переживал. Дерек не раз просил быть мягче с ребенком, ссылаясь на свое неумение утешать, а Дженим, выслушав очередную нотацию, шел к нему, стремясь получить подтверждение отцовской любви. И как ни было Стайлзу его жаль, он старательно держался, пока прошедший все стадии Дженим (обида, злость, чувство вины) не приходил к нему и не начинал жаться, испрашивая прощение.  
  
– Его накажешь ты, – сказал Стайлз, прислонив лоб к колючей щеке Дерека. – Но на этот раз никаких зуботычин. Скажи ему, если он опять опоздает к Харрису или станет дурно заниматься, ты перестанешь брать его на ваши охоты.  
  
– Согласен обменять пожирание свежего мяса на основы фехтования? – удивился Дерек.  
  
– Я знаю, что вам, глупым волкам, нужно спускать ваших зверей с поводка. Уж лучше он будет уничтожать оленей, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Как же ты жил все эти годы без подобных развлечений? Ты ведь и на войне уже года четыре не был.  
  
– У меня есть, где спустить волка и с кем, – поддразнил Дерек, и Стайлз невольно отреагировал на знакомые нотки, обещавшие немало приятных мгновений.  
  
Он ответил на неспешный поцелуй – вкус Дерека смешивался со вкусом выпитого им вина и здорово пьянил – и оттолкнул полезшие к нему под куртку руки.  
  
– Не сейчас, – Стайлз сел, выравнивая дыхание. Дерек дернул его назад, бесстыже сжал начавший твердеть член и все-таки добрался до манившей его шеи. Стайлз позволил себе несколько минут блаженства, наслаждаясь знакомой хваткой и ласковым покусыванием, после чего отпихнул Дерека окончательно. – Что в словах «не сейчас» ты не понял?  
  
Ничуть не раскаявшийся Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
– А когда?  
  
– Никогда, – Стайлз встал, растирая ладонями горящие щеки, и встряхнулся, стараясь думать о вещах малопривлекательных, тех же оленьих кишках, например. Получалось плохо: даже после семи лет брака и самоотверженного исполнения супружеского долга Дерек волновал его и умел завести всего парой слов или прикосновений. Вид разлегшегося на траве мужа – с расстегнутым камзолом, выбившейся из штанов рубашкой, отчетливо натянутой ткани в районе паха, и слегка затуманенным взглядом – превращал Стайлза в человека, не отличающегося разумом и здравым смыслом.  
  
– Вспомни Эрику: это же моветон, спать с собственным супругом посреди бела дня. А если не веришь ей, уточни у Финстока, – Стайлз усилием воли отвернулся. – Дерек?  
  
– Размышляю, стоит ли мне тебя изнасиловать, – откликнулся тот, все же следуя примеру Стайлза и поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
– Чуть позже? – мягко предложил Стайлз. – Слово чести, я сам приду к тебе, и ты сделаешь со мной все, что пожелаешь, твое величество.  
  
Обнявший Стайлза со спины Дерек настойчиво потерся об него, намекая, что пожелает он довольно много, и, приведя себя в порядок, чинно двинулся вместе со Стайлзом обратно к замку.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
  
Как он и думал, Лидия обнаружилась в библиотеке.  
  
– Ваше величество, – кивнула та и не подумав поднять взгляд от огромного гроссбуха.  
  
– Что на этот раз? – спросил Стайлз, заглядывая ей через плечо. – Составляешь меню или считаешь убытки?  
  
– Меню давно отдано на кухню, – Лидия отложила перо и принялась устало разминать пальцы. – Сейчас я продумываю, кого мы куда поселим. Какие-нибудь пожелания?  
  
– Смеешься? – Стайлз поставил принесенный с собой кувшинчик на стол. – Ты бы еще Дерека спросила!  
  
– Между прочим, в отличие от тебя, он в этом разбирается, – не согласилась Лидия, поднявшись. Она прошла к дальним полкам, где они хранили фарфоровые чашки специально для таких случаев. – Ты добавил кардамон?  
  
– Разумеется, я добавил, Лидия! – Стайлз разлил напиток – хватило как раз на две порции.  
  
– Пахнет просто божественно! – Лидия мечтательно прикрыла глаза, вдыхая аромат свежесваренного кофе. Стайлза немало радовало, что хоть кто-то в замке способен разделить его страсть к «сарацинской жиже» (и это было самым ласковым эпитетом в исполнении Дерека). Бойд и тот, несмотря на всю черноту своей кожи, отказывался хлебать «эту бурду», предпочитая старый добрый эль. Лидия же, всегда увлекавшаяся иными культурами не меньше Стайлза, стала его тайной компаньонкой и непременно соглашалась выпить чашечку.  
  
– Так что с Аржентами? Я думал, учитывая причину визита… Скотт и Эллисон не будут брать с собой большую свиту.  
  
Лидия сделала осторожный глоток.  
  
– Слишком маленькая бы вызвала подозрение. Это мы знаем, что Скотт всего лишь дуралей, и вы до сих пор лучшие друзья. Для остальных это визит семейной четы из рода Аржентов, нанесенный правящему дому Хейлов. Разумно соблюсти все формальности.  
  
Да, предложить графине Мартин должность церемониймейстера оказалось одной из самых удачных идей Дерека.  
  
– Как ты решаешь, кто где будет жить? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Исходя из знатности рода, веса при дворе и богатства, – Лидия поставила пометку рядом с очередным именем. – В основном. Иногда приходится учитывать дополнительно кое-какие мелочи. Знаешь, чтобы случайно не поселить рядом любовницу и жену или враждующие кланы, или…  
  
– Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! – Стайлз прокатил кофе по языку, чтобы лучше почувствовать вкус. Придется потом опять жевать мяту, чтобы Дерек не кривился. – Не знаю, как бы мы без тебя справлялись!  
  
– Мой долг служить вашему величеству, – подчеркнуто вежливо ответила Лидия и, усмехнувшись, добавила: – Потом, как признанная фаворитка твоего мужа, я просто обязана проследить, чтобы все прошло гладко.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Он до сих пор придерживался мудрого совета, полученного от отца: не стоит лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание. Козыри следует беречь для большой игры и не расшвыривать их по мелочам.  
  
Несмотря на то, что он начал участвовать в решении вопросов государственной важности еще нося Дженима, а после переворота и вовсе окунулся в них с головой, на людях Стайлз любил изображать все того же легкомысленного юношу, каким впервые предстал перед двором Хейлов. Большинство представителей аристократии видели в нем исключительно ловкача, вовремя родившего Дереку наследника. Стайлз знал, что про него говорили: кто-то считал его лишь симпатичной постельной игрушкой («Они называют меня твоей шлюхой, и нет, мы не будем их за это казнить, Дерек, это _хорошо_ »), другие – счастливчиком, третьи – гулякой и повесой. То, насколько важную роль Стайлз играет в управлении королевством, тщательно скрывал весь Малый совет. Для остальных была выставлена ширма: Стайлз возобновил свой якобы роман с Эрикой, вернув ей звание своей фаворитки. Он частенько изображал вдрызг упившегося на пирах и изредка разыгрывал супружеские ссоры, предоставляя двору пищу для обсуждения. Дерек с удовольствием поддерживал их маленькие представления, а сам Стайлз получал нужную информацию от набравшихся вельмож или со спокойной душой покидал замок на пару дней, пока официально сидел якобы обиженно заперевшись в своих покоях.  
  
Разумеется, никто бы не понял, почему ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не обращают внимания на других леди или не леди. И если Эрика сразу согласилась включиться в старую игру, то Лидия стала фавориткой Дерека благодаря стечению обстоятельств.  
  
Это произошло четыре года назад. Они успешно отбили нападение на королевство, в замке вино лилось рекой, и вернувшихся живыми чествовали как героев. Стайлз, вопреки обыкновению, не остался на пиру в честь победы – они с Дереком улизнули под благовидным предлогом и ушли отсыпаться, не имея сил ни на что иное. А вот Джексон сидел за столом, пока не напился. Достаточно, чтобы поступить глупо, и недостаточно, чтобы не суметь воплотить задумку в жизнь.  
  
Лидия рассказала Стайлзу о случившемся только через полтора месяца, когда убедилась, что нет никакой надежды, проведенная вместе ночь не привела к последствиям. Разумеется, она не собиралась делиться переживаниями, Стайлз невольно задержал ее допоздна – ему требовалась помощь в прочтении одной занятной монографии на латыни. Они закончили, когда за окном стояла глубокая ночь. Стайлз предложил выпить теплого вина перед сном, и Лидия, осушив пару кубков, вдруг сломалась, стоило ему неосторожно упомянуть имя Джексона.  
  
Он помнил, как гладил ее по волосам, неловко вытирая прорвавшиеся наконец слезы и растеряв свою обычную болтливость. В конечном итоге их застал Дерек. Против обыкновения, он не взревновал Стайлза (хотя основания были – Стайлз еще утром пожертвовал платок Джениму, так что Лидии он галантно предложил оторванный от рубашки кусок батиста). Оценивший ситуацию Дерек проводил Лидию до ее покоев, что не осталось незамеченным: к утру весь замок шептался об их тайной связи. Поразмыслив, они решили поддержать поползшие слухи, которые удачно позволили им без особых проблем ввести Лидию в состав Малого совета.  
  
Стайлз долго ругался с Дереком: после очевидного напряжения в отношениях Джексона и Лидии стравливать их за одним столом казалось ему безумием. И он до сих пор не понимал, как они продолжают уживаться.  
  
– Я хотел тебя спросить, – Стайлз облизал губы. – Ты придешь… когда они будут это делать?  
  
– Не вижу оснований появляться там, – отрезала Лидия. – Я не больна, как Скотт, и не фанатична, как Джексон. Мне не нужен укус, и уж тем более я не собираюсь смотреть, как они ломают себе жизнь.  
  
– Я пробовал отговорить их, – признался Стайлз. – Никто меня не слушает!  
  
– У МакКола хотя бы есть основания, – пожала плечами Лидия. – Они женаты уже три года, Стайлз. И Эллисон здорова.  
  
– Укус не панацея, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Скажи это Лоре Хейл, – усмехнулась Лидия. – Она уже отправилась в обитель?  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Она торжественно выехала через главный вход и скрытно вернулась обратно. Впрочем, в монастыре подтвердят, что Лора полгода усердно молилась, а затем, решив спасти невинную душу, усыновила или удочерила новорожденного. Дитон никак не может определиться.  
  
– Она так и не уговорила Дерека попросить у церкви разрешение на брак? – осведомилась Лидия.  
  
– Нет, – суховато ответил Стайлз.  
  
Тема была ему неприятна. Он еще помнил предостережение Питера, и отчего-то обсуждать с Лидией дела Лоры ему не хотелось. За прошедшие годы они так и не стали друзьями с сестрой Дерека, но Стайлз уважал ее – несмотря на все ее прегрешения. Лора стала его семьей, он не желал причинять ей вред или позорить ее имя. Возможно, он заразился щепетильностью от Джексона, иначе бы рассказал ему, кто именно убил несчастную Дженнифер, и снял подозрения с Лидии. То есть, Стайлз, конечно, и так поговорил с Джексоном, заверив, что его бывшая невеста не замешана в преступлении, но это ничего не изменило.  
  
Кто знает, может, поведай он Уиттмору печальную истории Лоры, потерявшей свое дитя и способность к деторождению из-за мести самой близкой ей женщины, Джексон бы иначе взглянул на Лидию, но Стайлз не умел менять прошлое. Тогда его чересчур взволновала выплывшая правда: много лет назад Дженнифер была любовницей Питера, тот приставил ее заботиться о маленьких Дереке и Лоре. А когда Лора выросла и забрала Питера себе, Дженнифер позаботилась о том, чтобы любовник вернулся к ней – ведь зачем мужчине порченная бесполезная девчонка, неспособная принести потомство? Лишь годы спустя Лора узнала о подмешиваемых в ее еду и питье травах. Время обвинять Дженнифер прошло, Питер бы счел ее слова ревностью, помешательством горюющей женщины. В ночь рождения Дженима Лора, взбешенная заточением и сведенная с ума полнолунием, сорвалась, увидев возможность свести счеты с лишившейся защиты и покровительства Дженнифер.  
  
Сейчас, Стайлз надеялся, Лору больше не терзали мысли о прошлом. Она носила в себе новую жизнь, ее письма дышали покоем и тихим счастьем. Стайлза, правда, они тревожили. И он благодарил Господа, что Питер с Лорой так и не обратились к Дереку с просьбой помочь им заключить брак. Церковь бы пошла навстречу дому Хейлов, золота в казне хватило бы на хорошее пожертвование. Но Лора была горда, а Питер умен – ему бы в просьбе Дерек точно отказал. Сам Дерек, погруженный в сотню дел, не подумал о том, что ребенок сестры грозит родиться ублюдком.  
  
Или подумал и решил не вмешиваться. Стайлз не поручился бы точно – Дерек с большим вниманием подходил к воспитанию сына, выращивая достойную замену им обоим. Появись у Дженима законнорожденный двоюродный брат, в котором крови Хейлов было бы побольше, чем в самом Джениме, это могло стать проблемой. Другое дело – усыновленный принцессой из добрых чувств младенец. Он получит земли и титул, но никогда не посмеет претендовать на престол.  
  
– Ты не любишь, когда я говорю о Лоре, – горько произнесла Лидия. – Ты думаешь, я ей завидую.  
  
– Я ошибаюсь? – Стайлз когда-то мечтал стать любовником и мужем Лидии, но сейчас был искренне счастлив называть себя ее другом. И иметь право быть с ней честным.  
  
– Я приду посмотреть, как Скотта и Джексона укусят, – ответила Лидия, возвращаясь к списку гостей.  
  
Стайлз допил остывший кофе и глубоко вздохнул. Он дал слово не лезть в их отношения, хотя происходящее убивало его – Джексон любил Лидию не меньше, чем она его, и что мешало им быть вместе, оставалось загадкой.  
  
– Если увидишь Эрику, попроси ее заглянуть? – сказала Лидия, стряхивая с пера лишние чернила.  
  
– Конечно. Я пришлю ее к тебе, – Стайлз забрал кувшинчик с остатками гущи на боках, гадая, правда ли по ней можно предсказывать будущее, и вышел.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Просьба Лидии пришлась как нельзя кстати. Эрика, разумеется, обнаружилась у Дитона, с которым Стайлзу как раз требовалось переговорить.  
  
– Ты вовремя, – поприветствовала его Эрика, быстро мешая варево в котелке. – Добавь сюда немного розмарина. Четверть унции, да побыстрее!  
  
– Если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты гоняешь меня как подмастерье, Эрика, мне в лицо начнут смеяться даже слуги, – притворно возмутился Стайлз, проворно вытаскивая баночку и отвешивая нужное количество.  
  
– Ты обожаешь помогать мне с зельями, Стайлз! – рассмеялась Эрика. – Знаешь, мне гораздо больше нравится пропадать с тобой здесь, чем, как раньше, обниматься по углам в надежде, что кто-нибудь нас застукает.  
  
– Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, – прищурился Стайлз.  
  
– Рискнешь повторить это при Дереке? – Эрика лукаво вздернула бровь.  
  
– С легкостью, – рассеянно пробормотал Стайлз, всматриваясь в варево. – О, Дитону пора повысить цену за свои труды. Интересно, сколько бастардов бы бегало по замку, не будь у нас столь умелого придворного лекаря?  
  
– Уж больше, чем сейчас, – Эрика сняла тяжелый котел, проигнорировав попытавшегося помочь Стайлза. Желтые глаза вспыхнули, напоминая о приобретенной силе. – Ты пришел поработать?  
  
Стайлз изредка просил Эрику помочь в его экспериментах, но сегодня ему было не до изучения магических фолиантов Дитона.  
  
– Нет. Из-за визита Скотта ни на что нет времени.  
  
– Если я понадоблюсь, тебе стоит только позвать, – Эрика легко поцеловала его щеку, обдав запахом трав, с которыми работала. Обратившись, она почти перестала использовать духи.  
  
– Непременно. Кстати, твоя помощь нужна Лидии. Навестишь ее?  
  
– С удовольствием, – протянула Эрика. В голосе появились провокационно-язвительные нотки. – _Моя дорогая подруга_ в библиотеке?  
  
– Да, – Стайлз кивнул. – Дитон скоро объявится?  
  
– Вот-вот подойдет, – Эрика стряхнула с рукавов платья сор. – Как я выгляжу?  
  
– Великолепно. Айзек счастливейший мужчина на земле!  
  
– Особенно сейчас, когда любая шлюха в его распоряжении, – сверкнула глазами Эрика.  
  
– Почему ты всегда выворачиваешь наизнанку мои комплименты? – Стайлз всплеснул руками. – Вы опять в ссоре?  
  
– Нам так интереснее, – пожала плечами Эрика. – Он горяч, когда злится на меня. Мне кажется, ты должен знать об этом все, Стайлз.  
  
– О том, как горяч Айзек? – осведомился Стайлз, развлекаясь пикировкой.  
  
– О том, как хороши жаркие примирения, – подмигнула ему Эрика, вот уже пять лет носившая фамилию Лейхи.  
  
– Уйди, блудница, – состроил благочестиво-постную физиономию Стайлз, и Эрика с хохотом выскользнула из дверей.  
  
Оставшийся в одиночестве Стайлз вытащил одну из книг Дитона и начал листать, желая убить время. Он так пока и не смог докопаться до истины, кто он по своей природе. Стайлз сумел вернуться в родное герцогство лишь когда Джениму исполнилось полгода – Дерек с трудом отпустил их навестить отца. Стайлз отправился за семейными хрониками едва успев смыть дорожную грязь: любопытство грызло его, сводя с ума, лишая сна и аппетита. Его немало впечатлил рассказ свиты о том, как выставленный вокруг Дженима защитный барьер не могло пробить ничто – ни железо, ни огонь, ни даже попытка Дитона разбить круг. В плохие ночи Стайлзу становилось страшно: не сумей Дерек выбраться, кто бы позаботился о ребенке, запертом в колыбели, как в гробу?  
  
Он искал ответы в старых, полуистлевших листках, разбирал выцветшие строки и только еще больше терялся. Нигде не было прямых упоминаний чего-то особенного, что благословило его род, но Стайлз то и дело натыкался на свидетельства необъяснимой удачи Стилински. Пытавшиеся оболгать их соседи шли по миру, теряя земли и влияние, разбойники погибали, утопая во внезапно разлившейся реке, урожай чудом спасался от града и засухи, скотина счастливо переживала всеобщий мор – тысяча мелочей вместе складывалась в неясную картину, не дающую ему покоя. Стайлз провел две недели, роясь в свитках, пока не выдержавший разлуки Дерек силой не увез их с Дженимом обратно в свой замок, несмотря на обещание страшных кар и нешуточное сопротивление.  
  
Стайлз попытался выведать у Дитона хоть что-нибудь, позволяющее взять след, но лекарь молчал, не запрещая, впрочем, ставить опыты. В одном Стайлз не сомневался – внутри него дремала скрытая сила, та самая, которая напитала Дженима, превратив в альфу. Дерек был формой, позволявшей отлить меч, Стайлз оказался металлом, заполнившим пустоту.  
  
Исходя из слухов, воспоминаний Дерека и редких упоминаний в книгах, он знал, что маленькие оборотни высасывали силу у родителей, в первую очередь у того, кто вынашивал дитя. Мать Дерека погибла именно из-за этого – он невольно отобрал чересчур много. Стайлз не знал, сколько взял у него самого Дженим. И на что они оба по-настоящему способны.  
  
Ибо пока эксперименты Стайлза особым успехом не отличались. Он смог повторить трюк с барьером, поставив и сняв его. У него получалась мелочевка: при большом желании Стайлз делал вещи, на которые обычно не был способен (зато теперь он понимал, как, черт возьми, ему удалось победить Эллисон в далеком соревновании лучников – ему так не хотелось опозориться перед Кейт и Дереком, что стрела влетела в цель против всех законов). Увы, ничего значимого у него не выходило.  
  
Впрочем, Стайлз не собирался сдаваться.  
  
– Я полагаю, ты пришел за этим?  
  
Погрузившийся в свои мысли Стайлз вздрогнул, увидев перед собой Дитона.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз забрал у него из рук флакон. – Сколько оно действует?  
  
– Первые несколько часов, два-три, если быть точным. Затем начинает ослабевать. Всего эффект продлится около суток, – спокойно пояснил Дитон. – Вы уверены, ваше величество? Может, я все-таки составлю гороскоп? Звезды…  
  
– Питер Хейл тоже верил звездам, – отрезал Стайлз, припоминая покойную Дженнифер. – И предсказателям.  
  
– Разве я не доказал свою преданность? – осведомился Дитон, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
  
– Бросив нас в самые тяжелые времена?  
  
– Ты бы предпочел, чтобы и я сидел в темнице? Разве тебя не утешала мысль, что, хотя вы с Дереком в плену, на свободе есть кто-то, способный позаботиться о вашем ребенке? – Дитон, не мигая, смотрел на Стайлза. – И разве ты не получил помощь?  
  
– Помощь, – цокнул языком Стайлз. – Как поживает госпожа Морелл?  
  
– Не имею представления, – мягко сказал Дитон.  
  
Стайлз знал, что он лжет. Он повертел в руках флакон и засунул его в притороченную к поясу сумку.  
  
– Помните, как принимать?  
  
– Да, – коротко ответил Стайлз. – И я абсолютно уверен, Дитон. Мне уже давно не восемнадцать, и я отнюдь не запуганный россказнями мальчишка.  
  
Лекарь качнул головой и отвел глаза. Стайлз, помявшись, дернул его за рукав.  
  
– Все равно будете составлять?  
  
– Я служу семье Хейлов много лет, – не стал отрицать Дитон. – Ты замечательно правишь, Стайлз, ты многим пожертвовал ради этого королевства и многое обрел. Но ты еще только в начале пути. Я хочу убедиться, что тебе ничего не помешает дойти до конца.  
  
– Что вам нужно для гороскопа? – Стайлз ненавидел загадки Дитона примерно так же, как молчание берегущего его чувства Дерека.  
  
– Время. День, час, – Дитон пожал плечами. – Я могу не показывать его тебе, Стайлз, раз ты не хочешь знать.  
  
Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы, нервно ероша пряди.  
  
– Не хочу. Но если вы увидите там… что-то, требующее вмешательства, вы придете ко мне. Не к Дереку, не к Лоре, не к Питеру. Только ко мне.  
  
– Как прикажете, ваше величество, – Дитон склонился в поклоне.  
  
Стайлз двинулся к двери и, остановившись в проеме, сказал:  
  
– Можете приступать. Все случится сейчас.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
Стайлз чертыхнулся, входя в покои Дерека. И почему он вечно запинается обо все подряд? Ведь и вещей-то немного, обстановка у Дерека всегда отличалась аскетизмом и даже суровостью – ничего лишнего, все удобное и практичное, никаких симпатичных безделушек или красочных гобеленов. Письменный стол, несколько заваленных картами и книгами шкафов, развешанное по стенам оружие: Дженим каждый раз рвался все перещупать. Впрочем, Дерек редко позволял ему приходить сюда. Стайлз догадывался почему. Дерек не любил мешать работу и удовольствие, а здесь он был сначала правителем, а потом уже самим собой, тогда как с Дженимом он предпочитал быть отцом, а не королем.  
  
– Джексон, проваливай, – сказал он, на ходу расстегивая куртку.  
  
– Сам проваливай, – парировал Джексон. – Мы заняты.  
  
– Так когда я уже смогу бросить его в подземелье за неуважение? – спросил Стайлз у Дерека.  
  
Тот хмыкнул, ничего не ответив.  
  
Стайлз пригляделся к разложенным на столе свиткам. Кажется, их утренний разговор вызвал у Дерека беспокойство, они с Джексоном определенно обсуждали укрепление границ. Вопрос важный, но с легкостью подождет несколько суток.  
  
– Я серьезно, Джексон. Ты уходишь, я остаюсь, – заявил Стайлз, смахивая с карты выстроенные на ней фишки.  
  
Губы Дерека сжались, душа негодование. О, Стайлз знал, как Дерек ненавидит подобное поведение.  
  
И Джексон, кстати, тоже.  
  
– Вот какая нелегкая тебя принесла? – выплюнул тот, оставаясь сидеть на месте.  
  
Стайлз скинул куртку и прислонился бедрами к столу, вытянув ноги. Носки его сапог почти задевали ножки стула Дерека.  
  
– Сегодня утром я дал своему супругу слово, не сдержать которое нет никакой возможности, – пояснил он, проникновенно глядя в глаза Джексону. – Действительно хочешь понаблюдать, как он меня трахает, или уйдешь по-хорошему?  
  
– Это приезд МакКола так на тебя действует? – скривился Джексон. – Мог бы придумать причину поинтереснее.  
  
– Не веришь, что я пришел соблазнить собственного мужа? – осведомился Стайлз, чувствуя перемену в настроении Дерека. Тот всегда любил _смотреть_.  
  
– Не верю, что тебе это удалось бы, – возразил Джексон. – Будь я на его месте, давно бы ушел в монастырь. Лучше служить Господу, чем еженощно сжимать в объятиях твое тело.  
  
– Подозреваю, твое преступное равнодушие к моему обаянию и вознесло тебя так высоко, – рассмеялся Стайлз. – К нему ты не ревнуешь, да, Дерек?  
  
Дерек прищурился. Он медленно окинул Стайлза взглядом, – от сапог до макушки – покосился на Джексона и все же вступил в диалог.  
  
– Иногда ревную, – сказал он. – За твоей спиной он отзывается о тебе гораздо уважительнее. Порой с восхищением.  
  
Джексон застонал и громыхнул стулом, поднявшись.  
  
– Господи, Стайлз, ты действительно пришел за _этим_? И твой муж только что раздел тебя глазами и сделал за мой счет комплимент?  
  
– Удивительно, правда? – согласился Стайлз, пряча ухмылку. – Брак меняет людей. Если бы ты не был таким трусом, ты бы это тоже знал.  
  
– Дай угадаю – кто-то сегодня болтал с Лидией? – съязвил Джексон.  
  
– И пил с ней эту дрянь, – вставил Дерек.  
  
Черт, Стайлз забывал зажевать запах кофе мятой.  
  
– Радуйся, Джексон, Лидия согласилась прийти завтра вечером. Будет кому вытереть твои слезы.  
  
– Я счастлив, – рявкнул задетый за живое Джексон. – Сир, я могу уйти?  
  
Дерек кивнул:  
  
– Продолжим позже, я позову тебя.  
  
– Вряд ли вы вернетесь к своим планам в ближайшие пару дней, – заметил Стайлз. – Дерек освободится только к утру, а там уже должны прибыть Скотт с Эллисон.  
  
На лицах Дерека и Джексона отразилось одинаковое удивление.  
  
– Мое почтение, – пробормотал Джексон, формально склонив голову. Кажется, до него все-таки дошла серьезность намерений Стайлза.  
  
– Так почему ты его выгнал? – спросил Дерек, едва они остались наедине.  
  
– Чем ты слушал? – Стайлз дернул за шнуровку ворота, распуская его и открывая горло.  
  
– Я счел это игрой, – признался Дерек.  
  
– Тебе следует быть внимательнее, теряешь хватку, – поддразнил Стайлз, отцепляя от пояса штанов сумку. Сердце забилось чаще, когда пальцы невольно нащупали флакон Дитона.  
  
– Что-то происходит? – Дерек приблизился, и Стайлз подпустил его. Он раздвинул ноги, разрешая подойти вплотную и устроить руки на талии.  
  
– Можешь кое-что для меня сделать? – спросил Стайлз, кусая губы.  
  
– Конечно. Что?  
  
– Вытащи склянку из сумки и выпей содержимое. Только оставь мне глоток, – Стайлз старательно смотрел сквозь Дерека.  
  
– Пробуешь на мне новый яд?  
  
– Просто выпей, – Стайлз, поколебавшись, положил ладони на плечи Дерека. Знакомое тепло успокаивало и прогоняло нервозность.  
  
Дерек вытащил флакон, выдернул зубами пробку и выплюнул ее на стол. Принюхался к горлышку и поднял брови в недоумении.  
  
– Это не отрава, – Стайлз взялся за полы камзола Дерека. – Я не лгу.  
  
– Нет, но пульс у тебя как у загнанной дичи, – Дерек запрокинул голову и выпил варево, послушно оставив немного на дне. Стайлз отобрал у него пузырек и допил остатки. Не самый мерзкий вкус, Дитон постарался на славу.  
  
– Так что происходит? – Дерека всегда было тяжело сбить с толку, однажды запавшая ему идея или вопрос не покидали его, пока он не добивался желаемого результата.  
  
– Ну, – вздохнул Стайлз, – если ты сейчас проявишь ко мне внимание, которое проявлял утром в лесу, то мне снова придется провести безвылазно много месяцев в моих покоях.  
  
Стайлз физически почувствовал, как напряжение сковало тело Дерека.  
  
– Стайлз?..  
  
Этот хриплый, сломанный голос просто не мог принадлежать его мужу. Стайлз вскинулся, ища глазами лицо Дерека, и сглотнул. Его радужка горела ярко-голубым, верхняя губа дрожала, будто он вот-вот зарычит, обнажая клыки.  
  
Спохватившись, Дерек поморгал, вдохнул, усмиряя волка, и опустил ладонь на шею Стайлза.  
  
– Если я тебя сейчас возьму…  
  
– …то сделаешь мне ребенка, – закончил за него Стайлз. – Ты все правильно понял, поздравляю.  
  
– Ты же пьешь то зелье! – резко сказал Дерек.  
  
– Забавный факт: не пью, – Стайлз облизнулся. – Месяц как. У него есть остаточный эффект, но сейчас в моем теле нет ни следа этой гадости.  
  
– А эта штука помогает зачать? – Дерек указал подбородком на флакон.  
  
– Не просто помогает, – Стайлз неловко улыбнулся. – Практически гарантирует.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, глаза заметались, скулы заострились – признак размышлений и гнева.  
  
– Почему ты решил это сделать? Это из-за ребенка Лоры? Стайлз, отвечай!  
  
– А где же «Стайлз, я так счастлив, что ты решил воплотить в жизнь мою самую сокровенную мечту?», а, Дерек? Определенно, не такой реакции я от тебя ждал, – Стайлз тоже умел изображать недовольство.  
  
Рука переместилась с шеи на плечо и легко встряхнула его.  
  
– Ты знаешь, как я хочу детей, – бросил Дерек. – Рожденных тобой. Потому что… Так это из-за Лоры?  
  
– Да нет же! – взорвался Стайлз, попытавшись вывернуться, сбежать от Дерека с его глупыми, неуместными вопросами. – То есть, без нее не обошлось, конечно. Твой дядя Питер мог бы не быть таким ублюдком и утратить мужскую силу, но разве от него дождешься!  
  
– Тогда почему? Ты ясно дал понять, еще когда носил Дженима, что он станет первым и единственным нашим ребенком!  
  
– Дерек, я думаю об этом последние два года, – негромко прервал его Стайлз, вдруг успокаиваясь.  
  
– Ты ничего мне не говорил, – злость Дерека испарилась, пальцы опять нежно ласкали шею и мочку уха.  
  
Стайлз прикоснулся сухими губами к руке Дерека.  
  
– Как бы я мог? Я не хотел обнадежить тебя, а потом решить, что все-таки не пойду на это опять, – честно сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Два года, – бессмысленно повторил Дерек, опуская на мгновение веки.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз свел колени вместе, обнимая его ногами. – Знаешь, сначала я полагал, что это просто нужно. Для королевства, ибо иметь всего одного наследника опасно. Для Дженима – согласись, мы избаловали его. Будь у нас кто-то еще, наш сын не смел бы пропускать занятия, прячась в лесу, как куница. Для тебя, я ведь люблю тебя и вижу… Дерек, черт, ты надышаться на него не можешь, и ты поразительно хорош в роли отца. Когда я понял, что со мной происходит, – ты был на севере, помнишь? – я думал, что сын для тебя станет… предметом гордости, ну как твой Камаро, примерно. И я ошибся.  
  
– Иногда мне хочется придушить тебя за твои мысли, – шумно выдохнул Дерек. – Серьезно? Ты думал, я отнесусь к _моему_ ребенку, как к коню?  
  
– Полегче, полегче, я все-таки сравнивал его с твоим _любимым_ конем, и ты правда привязан к этой твари, – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Не сбивай меня. Я все думал и думал, искал причины – и причины были, замечательные, действительно отличные причины, чтобы ввязаться в это снова. Маленькая жертва, большая выгода, да?  
  
– Нет, – рот Дерека снова превратился в тонкую линию. – Ребенок не должен быть жертвой.  
  
– Я тоже к этому пришел! – воскликнул Стайлз. – И тут меня осенило.  
  
– Мне уже страшно, – фыркнул Дерек.  
  
Стайлз толкнул его в плечо.  
  
– Эй! – он улыбнулся и слегка склонил голову. – Я просто хочу этого ребенка. Для тебя, для себя, для нас. Неважно. Хотя по большей части для себя. Джексон же тоже согласен насчет собирающихся вокруг шакалов? Тебе придется снова воевать, и я не тешу себя иллюзиями, Дерек. Ты возьмешь с собой Дженима в этот поход. А меня ты оставишь здесь.  
  
– Стайлз, я…  
  
– Все в порядке, это правильное решение, – перебил его Стайлз. – Он альфа, там будет его стая, он сделает вас сильнее, а ты ляжешь костьми, но не позволишь нанести ему вред, я знаю. И я, я буду нужен здесь. От того, что шайка идиотов решит напасть на нас, жизнь не остановится, а королевство без короля жалкое зрелище. Вспомним Македонского, верно? Я справлюсь, Дерек. Я буду вести дела и, если понадобится, защищать эту землю, я достаточно хорош, чтобы выдержать осаду. У нас есть преимущество: никто не принимает меня всерьез, да и про построенные нами военные машины мало кто слышал. Но я не хочу оставаться один. Мне проще, когда есть, кого оберегать. С детства привычка: я становился гораздо изобретательнее в своем вранье, если взбучка грозила не только мне, но и Скотту. В общем, Дерек, давай на секунду забудем о том, кто мы. Ты хочешь ребенка? От меня? Потому что я от тебя точно хочу.  
  
– Ты отлично знаешь ответ! – на лице Дерека появилось то редкое выражение, которое, наверное, видел только Стайлз и, быть может, Лора. Дерек казался уязвимым, открытым, немного растерянным. – Я запрещал себе даже думать об этом. У меня не было права надеяться. Не после того, что случилось.  
  
– Ты до сих пор винишь себя? – Стайлз наклонился и шутливо боднул его. – Питер обвел тебя вокруг пальца. Ты сделал все, чтобы спасти меня и Дженима. Нам просто не повезло.  
  
– Мягко сказано, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Стайлз, я хочу ребенка. Я буду счастлив, если он у нас будет. Я догадываюсь, что мне следует сказать что-то еще, но не уверен, что мне удастся подобрать подходящие слова. Увы, я человек, не наделенный вашим с Дженимом даром к болтовне.  
  
– Человек? – переспросил Стайлз. – Ты не оговорился? Не оборотень, человек?  
  
– Ты делаешь меня человеком, – признал Дерек. – Больше, чем мне хотелось бы.  
  
– Сегодня мой счастливый день? Хейлы наконец проиграли Стилински? – Стайлз прикусил кожу чуть пониже уха Дерека.  
  
– Ты единственный, кому я согласен проигрывать, – Дерек дернул его за волосы и подался вперед. Ладони вжались в столешницу по обе стороны от бедер Стайлза, губы замерли в дюйме от его губ. – Но я обязательно возьму реванш.  
  
– Какова будет стратегия? – Стайлз чувствовал, как по телу бегут сладкие мурашки.  
  
– Хейлы всегда были хищниками, – напомнил Дерек, выпуская клыки и меняя цвет глаз. – Мы выслеживаем добычу…  
  
Стайлз заворожено проследил, как когти раздирают надвое его рубашку.  
  
– …нападаем на нее…  
  
Дерек смахнул позабытые карты на пол и уложил Стайлза спиной на стол, осторожно подтянув к себе за бедра.  
  
– …и берем свое.  
  
Стайлз выгнулся, позволяя Дереку просунуть руки под его поясницу. Тот дернул штаны, стягивая их вниз, к лодыжкам. Пальцы прошлись по сапогу – Дерек расправился с одним, затем со вторым, пока Стайлз не остался полностью обнаженным.  
  
Дерек широко и влажно лизнул его живот, вызвав у Стайлза смешок, потерся щекой о ребра, вслушиваясь в участившийся ритм сердца, и кинул взгляд исподлобья.  
  
– Разденься, – попросил Стайлз, опираясь на локоть. – Дьявол, Дерек, просто разденься. Почему ты так действуешь на меня?  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, возвращаясь в человеческую личину, наклонился и собрал губами его стон.  
  
– Потому что я твой законный супруг. И отец твоего ребенка. И мужчина, который сейчас сделает тебе еще одного. И сколько бы ты не ворчал, тебе нравится быть в постели со зверем, – напомнил Дерек, расстегивая камзол.  
  
– Мне нравится быть в постели с тобой, – возразил Стайлз, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Дерек выпутывается из штанов. – Настолько, что я терплю твою угрюмость, самодовольство и животные повадки.  
  
– Опять будешь рассказывать мне про свое милосердие и добросердечность? – Дерек отшвырнул сапоги так, будто они нанесли ему кровную обиду.  
  
– А ты станешь брать меня прямо здесь, даже не дойдя до кровати? Неужто я не заслужил кровать, Дерек? – поддел его Стайлз, зная, что Дерек сейчас все равно пропустит любые насмешки мимо ушей, отвлеченный откровенным призывом тела. Занимаясь любовью, Дерек весь погружался в происходящее, тешил обе свои натуры – волк наслаждался, овладевая своим партнером, доказывая свое право на Стайлза, а человек отдавался ощущениям, просто желая разделить плотские радости с тем, кого любит.  
  
– Мой стол достаточно хорош, – Дерек провел руками по его лицу, пальцы оттянули нижнюю губу, и Стайлз покорно раскрыл рот, вылизывая их и стараясь оставить побольше слюны. – И нет, ты не заслужил кровать.  
  
– Почему? – Стайлз выдохнул, почувствовал легкое давление между ягодиц. Он сильнее раздвинул ноги и схватился за волосы Дерека, таща его к себе.  
  
– Я все еще злюсь за твой утренний отказ? – предположил Дерек, коротко целуя раздраженно стонущего Стайлза – ему хотелось больше, крепче, полнее.  
  
– Король должен быть милостив и всепрощающ! – Стайлз царапнул плечи мужа и сжался вокруг проникших в него двух пальцев. – Святой боже, ты надо мной издеваешься!  
  
– Тогда, может, я вспомнил об этикете и церковных заветах? – Дерек сжал зубы – ощутимо, но не больно – на горле Стайлза. – Разве добропорядочный человек станет заниматься блудом посреди бела дня?  
  
– Церковь одобряет соитие во имя продолжения рода, – Стайлз потерся вставшим членом о живот Дерека, пачкая и помечая его собой, своим запахом и влагой. Что ж, волчьи штуки горячили кровь не меньше человеческих, Стайлз и не пытался этого отрицать.  
  
– Не такое, Стайлз, – Дерек мотнул головой и опустился ниже, дыша на затвердевший сосок. – Слишком много страсти. Ты ведешь себя…  
  
– …как шлюха? – Стайлз опять потянул его за шевелюру, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
– Точно, – губы Дерек разъехались в опасной, полной похоти улыбке. – Именно. Как шлюха.  
  
– Как часто тебя секли в детстве за твой грязный рот, Дерек? – выдохнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как Дерек добавляет третий палец.  
  
– Я рос с солдатней, Стайлз. Ты даже не знаешь, насколько грязным способен быть мой рот, – искушающе напомнил Дерек. – Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя назвал? Походной девкой? О, ты бы пришелся по вкусу местному сброду. Такой бледный, стройный, гибкий, жаждущий. Тебя бы трахали без продыху, пока твоя дырка не перестала бы закрываться. И твой рот, эти губы, то, как они краснеют после поцелуев – они бы распухли еще больше. Да, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз вжался в Дерека, мелко дрожа от возбуждения. Способность говорить его оставила, передавшись, видимо, Дереку. Тот нечасто баловал его словами, но когда включался в игру, Стайлз почти ненавидел его – Дерек превращал его фантазии в реальность.  
  
– Мой рот давно ждет тебя, – сглотнул Стайлз, чуть отодвигаясь.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся – жестко и незнакомо, будто он вправду был убийцей-наемником, приметившим симпатичную задницу. Стайлз приглашающе приоткрыл губы и дождался вторжения. Нарочито грубые движения не ранили, просто делали ощущения сильнее и чище. Стайлз так увлекся поцелуем, что потрясенно выдохнул, стоило Дереку развести внутри него пальцы, усиливая нажим и растягивая его для своего члена.  
  
– Да, твой рот был бы именно таким, – тихо сказал Дерек. – Мокрым и горячим, расслабленным, ждущим. Вот только… Сброду бы все равно ничего не досталось, Стайлз.  
  
– Жадность – смертный грех, – Стайлз с трудом сохранял глаза открытыми. В паху все ныло, задница сжималась, желая чего-то большего.  
  
– Даже если бы ты встретился мне походной девкой, ты был бы только моей девкой, – Дерек провел носом и щекой по линии подбородка Стайлза и, дотронувшись губами до ушной раковины едва слышно произнес: – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Стайлз всхлипнул, благодаря Бога, что никто не видит его таким, – потерянным в своих эмоциях, в своей отчаянной нужде в Дереке – кроме, конечно, самого Дерека, и почувствовал, как его, наконец, заполняют. Тонкая нотка боли (слюна не могла сравниться с маслом, но они достаточно часто были вместе, чтобы Дерек ему не навредил), щепотка спокойствия – теперь все шло как надо: и привычное, знакомое удовольствие, и растекающаяся по телу радость, и живой огонь, пляшущий под кожей.  
  
Стайлз подался назад, стремясь усилить ощущения, и был остановлен Дереком, начавшим двигаться в четком, быстром, нравящимся им обоим ритме. И когда усилиями Дерека на его веках отпечатались звезды, Стайлз был готов составить гороскоп не хуже Дитона – кем бы ни было их будущее дитя, ему достанется счастливая судьба.

 

 

~***~***~***~

  
  
– …ты отвратителен, – закончил Стайлз, косясь на Дерека. Кажется, ему удалось добиться своего: дремавший Дерек открыл глаза и выразительно посмотрел на него. Примерно как на Дженима, когда тот, заигравшись, переворачивал чернильницу или ломал мебель.  
  
– Почему я отвратителен? – терпеливо спросил Дерек, пряча зевок.  
  
– Ты не думаешь, что наследников стоит делать в какой-то более торжественной обстановке? – осведомился Стайлз, перекатываясь на спартанской постели Дерека и устраивая подбородок у него на груди. – И уж тем более не оскорбляя меня в процессе?  
  
– Хочешь пригласить в нашу спальню весь двор во главе с капелланом? – Дерек поморгал, стряхивая остатки сна. – И ты сам начал.  
  
– О, да неужели, – Стайлз устроился поудобнее, прижимаясь к теплому телу. Если Дерек после объятий Стайлза пытался ускользнуть в объятия Морфея, то Стайлз нуждался в ином. В частности, он был совсем не против лежать вот так, практически переплетясь ногами с Дереком, и наслаждаться беззлобными перепалками.  
  
Он действительно понимал свою возлюбленную Эрику.  
  
– Я совершенно точно помню, – улыбнулся Дерек, ведя пальцами по скуле Стайлза.  
  
– Тогда могу я узнать, почему ты поддерживаешь меня только в начинаниях, подобных этому? А вот когда я предлагаю заняться чем-то действительно интересным, ты становишься скучным и отказываешь.  
  
– Если ты опять про свои эксперименты с паром, который якобы способен двигать механизмы, можешь про них забыть! – отрезал Дерек. – Ты чудом уцелел, когда котел взорвался. И Джениму голову не забивай.  
  
– Конечно, Дерек. Больше никакого пара!  
  
– Дьявол, Стайлз, ты понимаешь, как он подражает тебе? Хочешь, чтобы ему выжгло глаза кипятком?  
  
Стайлз подался вперед и поцеловал кривящиеся в негодовании губы.  
  
– Тихо, тихо, я действительно пока больше не занимаюсь этим, – успокоил он Дерека, мягко гладя его волосам, и под шумок улегся на него сверху. – Хотя если говорить о подражании, он больше старается походить на тебя.  
  
– С тобой, – поправил его Дерек. – А со мной – на тебя. Он играет не только в войну, но и в дипломатию.  
  
Что ж, это было правдой.  
  
– Если родится не оборотень, – Стайлз помедлил, – мы не будем его обращать.  
  
– Без необходимости, – твердо добавил Дерек. – Может статься, что нам придется.  
  
– Согласен, – Стайлз кивнул и дотронулся пальцем до губ Дерека. – Укуси меня.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Хочу твою метку, – Стайлз повернул голову набок, подставляя горло. Чем дольше он жил с Дереком, тем больше в нем просыпалось странных инстинктов. Он не мог это ни с кем обсудить, но не жаловался – ничего дурного с ним не происходило. Стайлз интуитивно чувствовал, что движется в верном направлении, пусть и шагает туда во тьме.  
  
Дерек перевернул его, подминая, дыхание обожгло кожу, пробудив приятную волну в теле – не будь Стайлз измотан вниманием Дерека, он бы, пожалуй, снова возбудился. Губы мягко легли на кожу, язык влажно мазнул, и Стайлз потерял дыхание: Дерек любил оставлять следы на нем. Особенно те, что он сможет видеть каждую минуту, воротник вряд ли спасет Стайлза от нескромных взглядов.  
  
Ему мимолетно припомнилась Лора, носившая на себе похожие отметины, но мысль исчезла – Дерек вдруг оторвался от него и нахмурился.  
  
– Вставай, – приказал он, вылезая из кровати. – Стайлз, живо.  
  
Дерек сходил в соседнюю комнату, где остались их вещи, и вернулся с ворохом в руках.  
  
– Что случилось? – Стайлз поймал брошенные Дереком штаны и поблагодарил Бога, что не поленился почиститься сразу – ему никогда не нравилось надевать одежду на липкое тело. – Дженим?  
  
– Да, он зовет, – подтвердил Дерек, влезая в свою рубашку и ища в сундуке какую-нибудь для Стайлза – его собственная почила с миром.  
  
– С ним все в порядке? – Стайлз вышел из спальни и разыскал их с Дереком сапоги.  
  
Появившийся Дерек согласно мотнул головой, забирая обувь.  
  
– Просто беспокоится, но лучше проверить, все-таки завтра полнолуние. Он с Бойдом.  
  
– Маленький монстр! – выругался Стайлз. – У него же урок с Финстоком! Я передумал, Дерек, надери ему зад.  
  
– Конечно, Стайлз, давай выведем его из себя накануне полнолуния, – с нескрываемым сарказмом произнес Дерек, застегивая камзол.  
  
– Ты просто его жалеешь, – Стайлз поправил куртку и открыл тайный ход.  
  
За прошедшие годы он научился ориентироваться в них не хуже Дерека и теперь уверенно шагал к каморке Бойда. Лидия настаивала на том, чтобы Бойд переехал – капитан королевской стражи не должен ютиться в комнате на отшибе, но тот отказывался пойти ей навстречу. Еще бы, живя там, он с легкостью мог незаметно покидать замок, да и водить своих не самых высокопоставленных друзей ему было проще. Стайлз благоразумно не вмешивался в эту свару, а жаловаться Дереку из-за таких глупостей не решались ни Лидия, ни Бойд.

 

– Я же говорил, они идут! – с торжеством сказал Дженим, когда Стайлз вышел из прохода.

– Привет, приятель, – Стайлз взъерошил темные вихры. – И почему же ты здесь, а не со своим учителем?

– Его Финсток и привел, – нехотя пояснил Бойд. – У него разыгралась подагра, Дитон его пользует. Вот Финсток и скинул высочество на меня.

– Я не виноват! – открестился Дженим, ловко завязывая узлы на веревке – видимо, Бойд учил его очередным воровским штучкам. Стайлз иногда гадал, кем в итоге вырастет Дженим? Ни у кого из его свиты не было своих детей, и каждый так или иначе возился с их сыном, передавая ему те знания, которыми владел.

– Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Дерек, беря Дженима на руки. – Волк?

Тот кивнул, слегка покраснев. Стайлз знал, как ему стыдно за то, что он еще не умеет справляться со зверем внутри столь же хорошо, как Дерек.

– Я хочу в клетку, – шепнул Дженим. – Можно?

– Да, – согласился Дерек. – Мы тебя отведем. Стайлз?

– Одну минуту, – попросил Стайлз и повернулся к Бойду. – Ты отправил письма?

– Как и договаривались, – подтвердил тот. – Еще распоряжения?

– Начни подбирать новых слуг в поместье Питера, – приказал Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сменил всех, до последней прачки.

– Но еще и года не прошло, как мы это делали в последний раз! – нахмурился Бойд.

– И это замечательно, – Стайлз рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ на болтовню Дженима и посерьезнел. – Всех, Бойд. И усиль охрану.

– Ладно, – Бойд понятливо ударил рукой об руку. – Будут ему новые бродяжки.

Стайлз похлопал его по плечу и двинулся вслед за раздраженно ждущим его Дереком – Дженим довольно свешивался с его плеча, продолжая что-то рассказывать. Стайлз прислушался. Ну разумеется. Дженим в красках расписывал, как он провел время с Харрисом, и хвастался тем, что тот его похвалил. Точнее, он сказал «неплохо, но ведь это считается, да, пап?».

– Это значит, ты был чертовски хорош, – поддержал сына Стайлз. – Мне он обычно предрекал смерть в муках за мою неуклюжесть. Дженим, зубы.

Сын послушно втянул клыки. Их никто не мог здесь увидеть, но Стайлз привык одергивать ребенка.

– Скоро придем, – успокаивающе пробормотал Дерек, целуя сына в висок.

– А без клетки обойтись нельзя? – Стайлз не любил это место почти как темницы.

– Пусть лучше набегается сейчас, чем завтра, – заметил Дерек, спускаясь по лестнице. Теперь Стайлз отлично понимал, почему Хейлы так много перестраивали свое логово, и невольно признавал, что и в роду Дерека были здравомыслящие люди.

Стайлз зябко закутался в куртку, под землей стоял холод. Не такой ужасный, как зимой, когда Стайлз впервые спустился к клетке, но тоже вполне ощутимый.

– Зажги факел.

– Жаль, что я не умею делать это усилием мысли, – сокрушенно произнес Стайлз, высекая искру на просмоленную паклю. – И вот я, как Прометей, принес вам огонь. Не слышу восторгов!

– Прометей плохо кончил, Стайлз, – хмыкнул Дерек.

– А Прометей тоже был оборотнем? – спросил Дженим. – У него заново отрастала печень!

– Отличный вопрос, – Стайлз поджег остальные факелы, осветив решетку и каменную камеру, скрывавшуюся за ней. – Никогда об этом не задумывался, но теперь история смотрится совсем иначе.

– Он не был оборотнем, Дженим, – Дерек провернул ручку механизма, решетка натужно поползла в сторону. – Иди.

– Вечно ты портишь все веселье, – шепнул Стайлз, входя в клетку.

Он опустился на деревянную, исцарапанную скамью и помог Джениму раздеться. Дерек бросил на пол свой камзол и остановил Стайлза, потянувшегося к куртке.

– Моя одежда сейчас сильно пахнет тобой. Ему не нужно, а ты замерзнешь. Пойдем.

Стайлз нехотя нырнул обратно за решетку, прихватив с собой вещи Дженима. Ничуть не страдающий от низкой температуры сын умостился на скамейке, болтая ногами. Дерек запрещал ему обращаться, пока Стайлз не окажется в безопасности.

– Давай, – позвал Дерек, едва решетка перестала двигаться. И обнял Стайлза за плечи.

Дженим скатился со скамейки, маленький, юркий, голый, как новорожденный. Он устроился на отцовском камзоле и выгнулся – кости смещались, кожа покрывалась мягким, черно-серым, с рыжими подпалинами, пушком. Уши заострились, лицо немного вытянулось, руки и ноги превратились в лапы, и Дженим вскинул морду, тоненько подвывая.

– Когда это станет звучать нормально? – спросил Стайлз. – Серьезно, Дерек, научи его выть, ты же умеешь!

– Он щенок, Стайлз! – Дерек внимательно наблюдал, как Дженим обнюхивает камзол.

Стайлз вздохнул и вздрогнул, стоило мужу негромко зарычать.

Дженим вскинулся, переставил лапы и подошел к решетке.

Стайлз помнил, каково это было в первый раз. Они с Дереком не ждали, что Дженим будет готов обратиться так рано. Обычно дети-оборотни переживали свою первую трансформацию ближе к десяти годам. Лора объясняла это естественной защитой, данной оборотням от природы. Будучи ребенком тяжело контролировать зверя, можно невольно выдать себя, накликать беду.

Волчонок Дженима, видимо, не боялся никакой беды. До его шестого дня рождения оставался еще месяц, когда смертельно бледный Дерек ворвался вечером в покои Стайлза и потащил их вместе с сыном вниз. Дженим скалился, метался, как в бреду, и в кровь разодрал Дереку руки и грудь, пока тот его нес. Стайлза до сих пор преследовал липкий страх, что случилось бы, не сообрази Дерек, что происходит. Тогда же Дерек просто втащил Дженима внутрь незнакомой Стайлзу каменной камеры, абсолютно пустой, не считая вмурованной скамьи и многочисленных царапин на стенах, содрал с беснующегося ребенка одежду и вышел, оставив внутри свою испорченную куртку и поспешно снятый Стайлзом жиппон.

Впервые смотреть на превращение было странно. Стайлз не верил глазам – худенький улыбчивый Дженим в ярости катался по полу, его руки и ноги дико выворачивались, лицо на мгновение сминалось, словно древние боги действительно вылепили его из глины и теперь спешно то переделывали, то возвращали все назад. Наконец, издав глухой, полный боли, похожий на плач вой, Дженим обратился и упал на одежду родителей, вдыхая знакомый запах. Стайлз смотрел, как он неуверенно поднялся, неловко двигая лапами, и двинулся к решетке, за которой стояли они с Дереком. Дженима болтало из стороны в сторону, как новорожденного жеребенка, уши плотно прижались к голове, глаза горели ровным красным светом. Дерек прерывисто вздохнул, опускаясь на корточки, и Дженим оскалился на мгновение, перед тем как прижаться мохнатой головой к решетке. Стайлз последовал примеру мужа, усевшись прямо на грязный пол. Он протянул руку, желая потрепать своего сына за ушами, и почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Дженим испуганно отпрянул, завидев его жест. Как собака, которая привыкла получать пинка и уже боится просить у хозяина ласки.

Волчонок Дженима не верил, что к Стайлзу действительно можно подойти. Что тот хочет его потрогать.

Стайлз помнил, как, растерев по щекам выступившие слезы, потребовал впустить его, убрать эту чертову решетку прямо сейчас. Дерек без единого возражения дернул механизм, позволяя Стайлзу войти и обнять тихо скулящего Дженима. Человеком ли, волком ли, тот не собирался причинять вреда своему отцу.

Теперь, пережив уже пять полнолуний, Дженим справлялся гораздо лучше. Его разум туманился лишь на несколько мгновений, но Дерек все равно настаивал на соблюдении предосторожностей. Стайлз не спорил. Решетка снова отъехала в сторону, Дженим коротко тявкнул, потерся лобастой головой о колено Стайлза и понесся к противоположной стене камеры.

– Остались силы поиграть с ним? – негромко спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как Дерек обнимает его сзади за талию.

– Пусть сначала побегает, – ответил тот. – Все в порядке?

– Да, – Стайлз расслабился, смотря, как Дженим носится, отталкиваясь лапами от стен, и периодически врезается в них головой.

Он привык к своему монстру, хотя до сих пор с трудом верил, что именно это существо убило Кейт и вытащило Дерека из заключения. С ним волчонок всегда был ласковым, пытаясь нагнать то время, когда не мог достучаться до него. В своей звериной ипостаси Дженим часами мог лежать у Стайлза на коленях, подставляя бока и тихонько блаженно урча. Но приходил он к нему только устав, когда язык вываливался из пасти, а лапы дрожали в изнеможении.

Дженим опять тявкнул, крадучись подполз к ногам Дерека и перевернулся на спину, подставляя живот и обнажая горло. То, что он обладал большей силой, чем отец, не меняло положения вещей – вожаком стаи по праву оставался Дерек, и Дженим с радостью признавал это. Дерек рыкнул, клацнув выросшими клыками, Дженим довольно замер, тяжело дыша, и дождался, пока теплые отцовские ладони скользнут по мягкой шкурке.

– Веселитесь, – Стайлз вернулся к скамье, наблюдая возню. Дженим пытался напрыгнуть на Дерека, поймать его руку зубами, но промахивался раз за разом, раздраженно скуля.

Дерек никогда не поддавался сыну, и Стайлз не спорил с его решением. Он не был оборотнем и не собирался влезать в то, о чем имел смутное представление.

Стайлз устроился на скамье с ногами, пытаясь вообразить, а что чувствовал маленький Дерек? Его отец умер за месяц до того, как Дерек обратился – что стало еще одним разочарованием для семьи. Случись первое полнолуние Дерека раньше, отец передал бы ему силы альфы, но все сложилось, как сложилось. Стайлз знал, что ту ночь Дерек провел в клетке один – среди Хейлов не осталось ни одного полноценного оборотня, и Дерека просто заперли до утра, не пустив к решетке даже Лору, несмотря на все ее слезы и мольбы. Может, поэтому Дерек был готов просиживать часы напролет с Дженимом, помогая ему справиться. И, определенно, это приносило свои плоды. Дженим любил клетку, считая ее чуть ли не игровой площадкой. Дерек же ненавидел ее всей душой, пусть и тщательно скрывал это от сына.

Стайлз посмотрел налево – в нескольких ярдах от него на стене красовались глубокие неровные царапины, Дерек однажды признался, что они принадлежат ему. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и усилием воли заставил себя переключить внимание на мужа и сына.

Пусть прошлое останется в прошлом. Дженима никто не бросит, как Дерека.

 

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

– Страшно соскучился по тебе, приятель! – Стайлз подлил им вина в кубки и чокнулся со Скоттом. – Выглядишь совсем неплохо.

– Спасибо, – Скотт сделал глоток и широко улыбнулся. Он оставался все тем же, сколько бы ни прошло времени и какое бы положение он не занимал. Товарищ по детским играм, соучастник в юношеских проказах, союзник во взрослых интригах. – Как ты? Как Дженим?

– Все замечательно, – Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла. – Хотя, знаешь, дети это головная боль. Дженим великолепен, в конце концов, он же мой сын, но я не спал из-за него полночи.

По лицу Скотта пробежала тень. Возможно, он бы тоже хотел страдать от недостатка сна, вызванного шалостями ребенка.

– Еще не поздно передумать, – напомнил Стайлз. – Скотт, серьезно, поразмысли еще раз!

– Я хотел укус уже тогда, помнишь? – возразил Скотт. – Стайлз, я согласен с твоими аргументами, но мне это действительно нужно.

Стайлз пододвинул кресло поближе к Скотту и подался вперед.

– Дружище, это может убить тебя. Когда отец Дерека пытался обращать людей… они все умирали.

– Дженим укусил уже троих, – возразил Скотт. – Я пока не видел Бойда и Айзека, но Эрика определенно не показалась мне умирающей.

– Послушай, – перебил его Стайлз. – Я правда не хочу, чтобы мой маленький сын убил моего лучшего друга, понимаешь? Ты рискуешь, Скотт.

– И оно того стоит! – Скотт тоже наклонился к Стайлзу. – Я разговаривал с Крисом. Эллисон последняя из Аржентов, и после Кейт… Даже Виктория не возражала, когда он одобрил наш брак. Они хотят видеть ее счастливой.

– Она очевидно счастлива! Твоя жена прекраснее всех роз и лилий вместе взятых!

– Нет, – негромко сказал Скотт. – Я тебе не писал об этом, но не все так гладко. На нее давит ответственность, она переживает, и я просто не могу на это смотреть!

– И что, лучше сдохнуть? – раздраженно спросил Стайлз. – Чем тебе пригрозил Крис?

– Что он подыщет ей другого мужа. Здорового мужа. Я все равно ее потеряю, Стайлз, но с укусом у меня есть шанс все исправить.

– Я понимаю, что ты любишь Эллисон, – начал Стайлз, стараясь подобрать слова. – И все-таки… есть ли шанс, что тебе покажется привлекательной идея быть счастливым без нее?

Скотт усмехнулся.

– Есть еще кое-что, о чем я тебе не писал, – он вздохнул и потер грудь ладонью. – Я задыхаюсь все чаще и чаще в последнее время. У меня был приступ, Эллисон о нем не знает, и если бы моя мать вовремя не успела, я бы уже здесь не сидел.

– Вот как, – Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы. – Неплохо, Скотт. Может, есть другое лекарство? Все-таки становиться чертовым оборотнем это действительно крайнее средство!

– Я уже все перепробовал, – Скотт глянул на него искоса. – Мне не повезло, Стайлз.

– Ладно, – Стайлз одним глотком допил вино. – Тогда я не стану тебя отговаривать. Если ты все равно собрался в могилу, какая разница, как ты туда попадешь. Я только надеюсь, что семья твоей дорогой жены не будет в обиде на Дженима, случись что.

– Нет, они знают, как это работает, – Скотт нервно поправил манжет. – Никаких претензий.

– Отлично. Потому что если они тронут моего сына, клянусь, я утоплю их королевство в крови. Без обид, Скотт.

– И не собирался, – Скотт шутливо пихнул его в грудь. – А как поживает твой брак?

– Дерек все еще несносный ублюдок, я продолжаю раздражать его примерно двадцать раз на дню, мы ссоримся, едва нам стоит заговорить друг с другом, так что… думаю, все идет отлично, – Стайлз побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. – В нашей паре не работают ваши с Эллисон нежность и ласковые взгляды.

– Не понимаю, – сдался Скотт с искренней растерянностью в глазах. – Как вышло, что Хейл, которого ты проклинал, вдруг стал Дереком, которого ты обожаешь?

– Полегче, полегче! – Стайлз выставил вперед руки в защитном жесте. – Нет никакого обожания. Я просто смирился. И я всегда был переменчив в своем мнении, верно?

Скотт приподнял брови, демонстрируя, что не поведется на вранье старого друга.

– Дженим, – пояснил Стайлз. – Все дело в Джениме. Я отговаривал тебя от укуса, но я понимаю твои причины, приятель, лучше, чем ты предполагаешь. Никогда не думал, что буду так привязан к своему отпрыску, но жизнь, черт ее дери, умеет удивлять. Я могу сколько угодно развлекаться переводами трактатов или изобретать военные ловушки, я могу приумножать богатства или завоевывать новые земли, но все это такая ерунда по сравнению с ребенком. Он живой, Скотт. Он растет, хотя мне и не верилось. Он научился ходить, говорить, сам есть, ездить верхом. Он живой, и он мой. Наш с Дереком.

– Вылитая копия Хейла, – вставил Скотт.

– О да, кровь от крови, – согласился Стайлз. – Дерек сложно к этому относится. Хотя он, конечно, гордится, что по Джениму видно, кто его отец. Да и это убило поползшие слухи, что ребенок, дескать, не от Дерека.

– Слухи? – поразился Скотт. – Кто-то сомневался?

– Сам знаешь, как часто кто-то из нашей братии соглашается выносить дитя, – напомнил Стайлз. – Не все такие уникальные, как я.

– Так почему Дереку не нравится, что сын на него похож?

– Потому что Дерек бы предпочел, чтобы наш ребенок выглядел, как я, а вел себя, как он, – объяснил Стайлз. – Дженим же полная противоположность. Хотя упрямство, видит Бог, у них одинаковое.

– Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы наше дитя походило на Эллисон, – Скотт подлил себе вина.

– Еще бы, приятель! С твоей-то скошенной челюстью!

Стайлз увернулся от напавшего на него Скотта, и они оба пропустили момент, когда в покоях неожиданно появился Айзек.

– Ты уже приехал! – поприветствовал он Скотта и, спохватившись, поклонился Стайлзу. – Ваше величество?

– Дерека здесь нет, обойдемся без титулов, – Стайлз окинул Айзека взглядом, примечая покрытые грязью сапоги и посеревший от дорожный пыли воротник рубашки. – Только что прибыл?

– Да, – неловко кивнул Айзек. – Я надеялся застать у тебя Дерека.

– Ты хочешь сказать, Эрику? – поправил его Стайлз, налил вина и протянул его Айзеку.

Тот благодарно принял кубок и осушил его. Кому же не хочется пить после скачки?

– И Эрику тоже, – не стал спорить Айзек. – Жаль, я не умею раздваиваться, у меня новости для Дерека, но Эрика будет сердиться, если узнает, что я уже в замке и до сих пор ее не нашел.

– Она уже на тебя сердится, – утешил его Стайлз. – Только вчера поминала каких-то шлюх.

– И это говоришь мне ты, якобы любовник моей жены, – Айзек отобрал вино у Скотта. – Чем я думал, когда женился на ней?

– Ты был пьян! – напомнил Скотт. – Мы же едва дотащили тебя до алтаря.

– Как Дерек потом орал! Все грехи мне из-за вас припомнил. Дескать, я в ответе за безобразное поведение моей свиты! – пожаловался Стайлз. – Твоя свадьба определенно удалась, Айзек.

– Поверю вам на слово, мои воспоминания начинаются с утра, – Айзек задумчиво потер переносицу. – Значит, Эрика злится.

– А Дерек не выспался, – подлил масла в огонь Стайлз. – Вы все сегодня немного не в себе. Полнолуние.

– Я помню, – Айзек вздохнул. – Ладно, мне все еще нужно их найти. Хотя бы Дерека.

– У меня есть идея получше, – возразил Стайлз. – Скотт, ты помнишь, как идти от моих покоев до лекарской?

– Помню, – поразмышляв, сказал Скотт.

– Тогда верни старые времена и приведи сюда Эрику, она сейчас у Дитона. А ты, Айзек, можешь сделать свой доклад мне. Как вам?

– Я не против, – Скотт встал и поправил черно-зеленую куртку. Стайлзу до сих пор было непривычно видеть его в цветах Аржентов. – Сейчас схожу за ней.

Скотт исчез за дверью, и Стайлз повернулся к Айзеку, с которого слетела наигранная веселость.

– Ты искал не Дерека.

– Нет, сир, – негромко ответил Айзек. – Хотя у меня есть новости и для него.

– Не сомневаюсь, – подтвердил Стайлз.

– Что же, – начал Айзек без дополнительного понукания. – Пока ничего дурного, но пару раз я стал свидетелем интересных бесед.

– Слушаю тебя очень внимательно, – Стайлз жестом приказал Айзеку следовать в соседнюю комнату – так вернувшийся Скотт не застанет их за разговором, не предназначенным для его ушей. Стайлз не забыл, как Скотт защищал его от Питера и как сражался под знаменем Стилински, но теперь он был принцем чужого королевства. И Стайлз не собирался повторять собственных ошибок – однажды Скотт уже распустил язык, и пусть тогда это помогло, кто знает, что случится в следующий раз.

Где-то в глубине души Стайлз, несмотря на свое искреннее беспокойство за жизнь Скотта, был рад его решению принять укус. Обращенный бета никогда не сможет пойти против воли урожденного альфы, тем более такого сильного, как Дженим. И Стайлза до сих пор настораживало, почему проницательный, умный Крис Аржент не только согласился отдать дочь обычному дворянину, пусть и обласканному благосклонностью Хейлов, но и позволил ему стать оборотнем.

Стайлз знал, что рано или поздно разгадает эту загадку. Пока же его больше интересовало текущее положение дел. Айзек, с его внешностью падшего ангела, как никто иной умел собирать слухи и сплетни, а Стайлз никогда не умалял цену слов, пусть и перестал слишком опираться на них.

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

– У них не осталось ни единого шанса выбраться из того оврага, куда мы их загнали. Так и дохли, друг на друге. Жалкое было зрелище.

– Целый овраг трупов?!

Стайлз вышел из коридора и нахмурился. Джексон осекся на полуслове, восхищенно смотревший на него Дженим опустил глаза, Дерек сделал вид, что вовсе не поощряет происходящее.

Стайлз обменялся взглядом с усмехнувшейся Эрикой, поцеловал руки Лидии и Эллисон, хлопнул по плечу Скотта и кивнул Айзеку с Бойдом.

– О чем идет речь? – спросил он, прекрасно, впрочем, зная ответ. Джексон явно пересказывал его сыну подробности последней военной кампании, в которой участвовало их королевство. Стайлз не понимал, чем ему так дороги эти воспоминания. Лично он лишний раз убедился, что солдат из него отвратительный. Походная жизнь вызывала у Стайлза отвращение, а очутиться на войне, прихватив с собой двухлетнего ребенка, оказалось адом на земле. Но Дерек не желал оставлять их в замке без защиты, а Стайлз, в свою очередь, не желал отпускать его сражаться одного.

– Ни о чем, – открестился Джексон.

– Я бы хотел увидеть целый овраг трупов! – Дженим, в отличие от взрослых, не успел почувствовать опасность.

– А еще лучше – понюхать их, да? – Стайлз прислонился к стене. – Что же вы, герцог, не рассказали, как вы все блевали от вони, бравые воины? Тебе все еще кажутся привлекательными трупы, Дженим? Я могу попросить Дитона как-нибудь показать тебе утопленника, хочешь?

– Если бы ты дрался в том сражении, ты бы иначе относился к трупам, – нахмурился Дженим. – Они бы тебе нравились!

– Дженим! – глухо и раздраженно прервал его Дерек.

– Оставь его, ему всего шесть, он…

– Помолчи, Стайлз, – перебил его Дерек. – Дженим, успех того сражения – заслуга Стайлза. Это он придумал заманить войско врага, что позволило нам так легко с ним справиться. Ты же учишься фехтованию, сын. Шпагу держит твоя рука, но направляет ее твой разум.

– Никогда не устану восхищаться тем, Дерек, как, защищая мою честь, ты сначала прилюдно велишь мне закрыть рот, – съязвил Стайлз.

Черты лица Дерека окаменели, скрещенные на груди руки ощутимо напряглись. Убийственное молчание все еще оставалось любимым ответом Дерека на упреки Стайлза.

– Я тебя оскорбил? – вскинулся Дженим. – Я не хотел, я вовсе не думал, я лишь имел в виду…

– Ты меня не оскорбил, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Я знаю, что ты не считаешь меня трусом. Вот если бы такое сказал Джексон, я бы вызвал его на дуэль.

– Нет! – запротестовал Дженим и обернулся к Джексону: – Не соглашайся на дуэль! Вдруг тебе удастся его ранить, а он не может исцеляться!

– Как прикажете, ваше высочество, – с серьезным видом кивнул Джексон.

– А я бы посмотрел, – протянул Айзек. – У вас выходили интересные поединки.

– Да, мне они тоже нравились, – Эрика поправила подол платья и потерла шею рукой. – Чувствуете?

Стайлз кивнул – даже его полнолуние не оставляло равнодушным. Что уж говорить про собравшихся в подземелье оборотнях. Стайлзу стало неуютно – сейчас их, людей, было пятеро. А к утру останется всего трое. Он, Эллисон и Лидия. Джексон и Скотт либо обратятся, либо…

Обратятся, нечего и сомневаться. Никаких трупов, унеси нечистая Уиттмора с его россказнями!

– Как громко! – Дженим зажал уши ладонями.

– Терпи, – Дерек положил ему ладонь на голову.

– Что происходит? – обеспокоенно спросила Эллисон.

– Он слышит сердце Стайлза, оно бьется очень часто и шумно, – нехотя пояснил Дерек.

– Я тоже буду страдать каждый раз, когда у Стилински разыграются нервы? – поинтересовался Джексон.

– Если ты будешь слышать его так же четко, как я и Дженим, я лично вырву твою глотку, – пообещал Дерек.

– Я хочу слышать ритм твоего сердца, – Скотт повернулся к Эллисон, сжав ее руки в своих.

Лидия едва заметно выпрямила и так идеально ровную спину.

– Когда он будет их кусать? – спросила она у Стайлза, старательно пытавшегося успокоиться.

– Когда луна покажется целиком. Чем сильнее альфа во время укуса, тем больше вероятность, что все пройдет гладко, – ответил Стайлз.

Заскучавший Дженим подошел к нему и прижался к ноге.

– Мне можно будет обратиться?

Видит Бог, Стайлз ненавидел ему отказывать.

– Не сегодня. Ты выпускал его прошлой ночью, дружок, сейчас надо потерпеть. Тут вокруг волки твоей стаи, пока ты держишь себя в руках, у них тоже получается.

Дженим недовольно отвернулся и сделал несколько шагов прочь, уставившись на Дерека.

– Ты уже получил ответ, – отрезал тот.

Стайлза вдруг будто что-то дернуло внутри. Дженим не двигался с места, сверля отца глазами. Стайлз сжал губы: радужка Дженима окрасилась в ярко-красный. Дерек тоже замер, от зрачка расползлось голубое сияние, сжирая привычный зеленый цвет. Воздух стал вязким от напряжения. Дерек тихо, предупреждающе зарычал. Дженим остался стоять на своем месте, Стайлз не был даже уверен, дышит ли его сын. Рычание Дерека изменилось, набирая силу и громкость, черты лица заострились, оставаясь, впрочем, человеческими. Наконец он рявкнул, показав длинные клыки, и Дженима словно сдуло, он дернулся к Стайлзу, схватился и спрятался за него, дрожа и задыхаясь.

Дерек шагнул вперед, вытащил всхлипывающего ребенка и прижал к себе, покачав головой безмолвно поднявшему брови Стайлзу, давая понять, что разберется сам.

– Я не хотел, – прорыдал Дженим. – Он сильно рвется!

– Я знаю, – согласился Дерек, поглаживая вздрагивающую спинку. – Я не злюсь на тебя. Ты не сделал ничего дурного. Дженим, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о кораблях? Какие у них длинные, тяжелые цепи и огромные якори? Такие большие, что, как бы ветра не трепали его, корабль не может шелохнуться. Ты знаешь свой якорь, Дженим. Просто позволь ему тебя удержать.

Стайлз вслушивался в спокойный, мерный голос Дерека и видел, как напряжение отпускает не только Дженима. Эрика спокойно устроилась в объятиях обнимающего ее Айзека, Бойд прекратил нервно крутить кинжал в руках, Эллисон тихо шептала что-то на ухо Скотту, а Джексон вдруг оказался совсем рядом с Лидией.

Стайлз вздохнул и повернулся к появившемуся Дитону.

– Полная луна, – объявил тот. – Самое время.

Дерек спустил Дженима с рук, вытер со щечек подсохшие слезы и подозвал Скотта – он должен был получить укус первым. Стайлз подошел к сыну, уверенно положил руку на его плечо и не стал отворачиваться, когда тонкие клычки вгрызлись в протянутое Джениму запястье. Боковым зрением он видел, как в тот момент, когда кожа поддалась натиску, Эллисон сжала зубами платок, а пальцы Джексона и Лидии сплелись в крепкий замок.

 

 

~***~***~***~

 

– Дерек? – Стайлз удивился, когда муж вошел в залитую солнцем комнату, посреди которой усаженный за стол Дженим ждал начала урока.

– Я был у Дитона, у обоих раны затянулись, – сообщил Дерек, – но он пока не дает им прийти в себя.

– Хорошо, – Стайлз покосился на возбужденно заерзавшего Дженима. – Останешься?

– Если я вам не помешаю, – Дерек слегка прищурился.

– Нет, – Стайлз спрятал улыбку. – Даже наоборот. Я как раз собирался объяснить кое-что Джениму. Тебе понравится.

– Снова будешь меня ругать? – подозрительно спросил Дженим. Сейчас, скорчив рожицу, он походил на Стайлза больше, чем на Дерека.

– Не угадал, приятель, – Стайлз взял перо, стряхнул чернила и вывел несколько слов на латыни. – Можешь прочитать?

– Facta sunt potentiora verbis? – слегка запинаясь, произнес тот. – Я не знаю, что это значит.

Дерек вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Ты вчера отлично справился, Дженим, – мягко сказал Стайлз. – Конечно, сначала ты сотворил пару глупостей, и твой отец правильно отчитал тебя – ты будущий правитель и всегда должен думать, что говоришь. И неважно, друзья вокруг тебя, стая, семья или враги. Но гораздо важнее, что ты делаешь, чем то, что мелет твой язык.

– Мне нравится разговаривать, – перебил Дженим, от души улыбаясь – на щеках заиграли ямочки, глаза засветились от удовольствия. Стайлз знал, что Дженим сейчас счастлив: за окном стоял погожий день, что обещало ему прогулку после занятий, оба отца находились рядом, почти вся стая собралась под одной крышей, и сам Дженим, успокоившийся после полнолуния, снова подружившийся со своим волком, чувствовал себя легко и свободно. Щенок, устроившийся в логове под защитой родителей и уверенный, что однажды лучшая охота достанется ему.

– Я тоже люблю болтать, – Стайлз присел на стол. – Но это черта Стилински, а ты все же принадлежишь к роду Хейлов, правильно?

– Не меньше, чем к твоему, – Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу и обнял его, положив ладонь на живот.

– Не сбивай его с толка, – Стайлз потрепал Дженима по волосам. – Перепиши это.

Перо заскрипело, выводя неровные буквы, Дженим сердито нахмурился, недовольный результатом.

– Так вот, – Стайлз ощущал, как от тела Дерека пышет согревающим жаром. – То, что ты написал – девиз рода Хейлов. Когда настанет время, я обязательно научу тебя моему, а пока запомни этот.

– Facta sunt potentiora verbis, – четко выговорил Дерек. Глаза полыхнули голубым огнем.

Дженим повернул голову, внимательно смотря на них обоих, и Стайлз, подумав, что и сам начал разделять убеждения Дерека, перевел:

– Поступки сильнее слов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж](http://dragonwithgreyeyes.deviantart.com/art/Ego-te-intus-et-in-cute-novi-338264313) к тексту + бонус: [герб Хейлов](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/0/7/4/607468/76727336.jpg) by Dragon with grey eyes.
> 
> И еще один [коллаж](http://i068.radikal.ru/1211/d2/56124b851e85.jpg) by TashaStrawberry!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [See you through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534506) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
